


Fallin' All In You

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sweet, Vaginal Sex, Violence, soft relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 144,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: A mission gone to shit, an abandoned cabin in the woods, and two pining idiots trying to catch some shut eye.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 123





	1. Fallin' All In You

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic! I originally posted this on Tumblr the other night and received a good response so I figured I'd post it here as well. Any feedback you have please feel free to leave it here I would greatly appreciate it.

Whiskey manages to shoulder the front door to the abandoned cabin open and holds it wide for you to step through before him. You have your desert eagle hand gun raised as you quickly survey the room, sighing tiredly as you holster your gun slowly seeing that the coast was clear. You can feel Whiskey moving into the cabin closely behind you and shutting the door behind the two of you, you feel your cheeks start to heat slightly and you scold yourself as you move away swiftly. _Now is not the time._

The cabin is one small room with an even smaller kitchenette to the right of the room, there’s two doors on the far back wall and no furniture at all in the room. It looks like no one has been here in years if the layer of dust and dirt on the floor was any indication. Out of the four windows on the cabin walls only one is completely intact and you shiver slightly as the cold air from outside blows into the room swirling around you.

The mission tonight had gone to shit once one of your targets had recognized Whiskey from a previous mission and the two of you had to fight your way out just to be able to save yourselves. Then the two of you had to go dark on the communications to Statesman as you made your way to safe house in the woods. You were both beaten up and bruised not to mention exhausted. Moving to one of the closed doors you opened it cautiously and saw a small bathroom; leaving that door open you moved to the other one and found a closet that held a few moth eaten blankets. You sighed softly knowing they wouldn’t provide enough warmth for the two of you tonight. You began taking out the blankets you found and turned to Whiskey holding them up grimacing.

“These will have to do until morning, it’s all that’s been left by the previous tenants.” You said displeased with your situation. What you wouldn’t give for the warmth of the car you and Whiskey had traveled in earlier this night to get to your target. You saw Whiskey nod at you as he began to remove his suit jacket. He hissed softly in pain and you felt your stomach clench at the sound. He had taken quite a few hard hits from one of the body guards at the restaurant and you knew he had fought off another body guard with a knife. Moving to the bathroom you checked under the small sink for a first aid kit and hummed favorably as you came up with one.

Walking back into the main room you looked over to Whiskey and stopped dead in your tracks, he had removed more than just suit jacket and stood there shirtless as he surveyed his wounds as much as he could by himself. _Not the time for your little crush to resurface,_ you scolded yourself once again. Shaking your head subtly you gestured to the bathroom behind you.

“Come into the bathroom and I’ll patch ya up cowboy.” You said as unaffected as you could. Whiskey looked abruptly up at you and you felt yourself internally shrink away, his eyes looked so intensely at you as if he was looking right through you.

“It’s alright darlin’ I can do it myself.” He drawled softly at you as he moved closer to you holding his hands out for the first aid kit.

“You sure? You’ve got a nasty gash from that knife running along to your back.” You said unsure as his hands brushed against yours taking the kit from you.

“’M sure darlin’.” He slurred softly to you looking down at your figure. You felt his eyes roving all over your face and then falling further down to your body. Logically you knew he was checking your own wounds and bruises but you felt traitorous body heating up and your chest constricting with the unwavering attention from your fellow agent. “Are you good or do you need me to doctor you as well?” he asked softly. He had moved impossibly closer to you and you could feel his soft warm breath wafting over your face. You shook your head as you looked up into his eyes.

“I’m fine Whiskey just bruised up.” You said quietly. He nodded and moved around you to the small bathroom. Effectively being dismissed you turned back to the pile of blankets you had abandoned to get the first aid kit. Gathering them up in your arms you looked around for the best place to set up your post for the evening. As you surveyed and contemplated your best options you heard Whiskey in the background hissing and cursing softly. You moved to the one window that was still completely intact next to the front door and dropped all the blankets there in a scrawny nest, _it would have to do._

“Fuck!” Whiskey shouted loudly in the quiet space and you jumped in your skin. You turned to see him framed in the doorway struggling to clean that knife wound you mentioned earlier, his muscled chest and back contorting in such a way that it looked painful to watch. Already moving towards the bathroom door Whiskey looked over at you grimacing. “I might need ya help darlin’.” He acquiesced grimacing softly.

“Told you.” You chided him softly with warm smile. He huffed out a breathy laugh and turned back to the sink. “I need you turn towards me Whiskey, gotta clean the whole wound.” You told him as your capable hands moved around him easily and grabbed the peroxide and gauze. After wetting the gauze with the peroxide you turned back to Whiskey and sucked in a sharp breath. He had turned towards you and your eyes were level with the bottom swoop of his collar bones and it felt too intimate all of a sudden.

“Ya alright darlin’?” he asked concerned with a furrow of his brow. You nodded your head quickly not bothering to look up at him as you pressed the gauze to side of his lower abdomen where the gash started. “Mother Mary!” he snapped in pain, “Warn a man next time will ya darlin’?” he barked at you and you shrugged your shoulders trying not to eye his muscled chest that was _so close_ to your slightly heated face.

“You’ve had worse done to you before.” You said evenly as you moved the gauze slowly along the gash that traversed around to his back.

“True but I knew ‘bout it beforehand.” He grouched at you. You laughed softly at his attitude as you cleaned his wound. Your hands danced around his body again and grabbed more gauze and tape as you began to bandage his wound.

“Liar, you just don’t like being patched up.” You rebuked his claim. “All done.” You said softly as your hands flattened the last piece of tape to his side your fingers tickling his skin and he shifted away from them. “Sorry.” You said without looking up at him and you moved for the bathroom door.

“Not yer fault I’m ticklish. But you better not tell no one back at HQ.” he drawled at you softly with a smirk. You looked over your shoulder at him with a grin and a sparkle in your eye, your eyes didn’t catch the slight hitch of his chest as he took in your mischievous look.

“Can’t promise anything darlin’.” You teased with a confidence that you had no idea you possessed around him. Moving out of the bathroom you walked over to the pitiful nest of blankets and stood before them. Whiskey came up behind you and grabbed his discarded ruined shirt and slid back on easily and did up the buttons, you knew his actions without even looking at him because he was close enough to you for you to feel the breeze his actions created. Shivering slightly you removed your light cocktail shawl so that you could divest yourself of your gun holsters and place them to the side of the blankets on the floor. Pulling your shawl back over your arms and settling it close to your neck you rubbed your arms quickly trying to garner some warmth.

“I’ll take first watch.” Whiskey said softly and you turned to look over at him. He had donned his suit jacket again and was looking down at the blankets.

“Whiskey you’re hurt worse than I am, I think I should take first watch. You need your rest.” You said softly looking at him with a concerned look. He shook his head at you as he turned to you with a easy smile.

“I’ve still got too much adrenaline rushing through me darlin’ I couldn’t sleep even if I tried.” He said reassuringly as he moved to sit on the floor with his back to the front wall of the cabin. He pulled his pistols from their holsters and kept them on the floor next to his right hip and in between his legs for easy access in case they were needed. “C’mon try to get comfy next to me, it’s gonna be cold one and you’ll need all the rest you can get it’s gonna be a long trek tomorrow.” He declared kindly. Sighing softly you settled in next to him with your shoulder pressed against his. You could feel his warmth radiating off of his body and curling around yourself and soon you found yourself tilting your head back against the wall and falling into a deep sleep.

Jack shifted slightly in his spot on the floor, he could feel his ass starting to fall asleep but he didn’t want to move too much. Because you see an hour into his watch your head had fallen towards his shoulder and your forehead was now pressed snuggly against his outer shoulder. He knew you were exhausted the two of you had been through quite a lot this past night and as a fairly new field agent you weren’t used to long missions like this yet, so it had taken a lot out of you obviously.

Suddenly he heard a soft snore emit from you and held in his soft laughter as much as he could. Who knew the new shy field agent could be the cutest thing Jack had come across in quite a while. You were a mystery to him and ever since you introduced yourself to him he felt himself drawn to you. Over the months that Jack took to get to know you he found that there seemed to be two sides to you, the shy side and the confident side. The shy side appeared to overpower the confident side quite often but every once and awhile the confident side would come shining through. Usually it would only happen when you were comfortable in your surroundings, like that time you self-assuredly strode up to him in the lab and introduced yourself as the former lab tech turned field agent with a warm bright smile and firm handshake. Or just before when you were teasing him for having a secret of being ticklish.

Jack knew he was enamored with you, Tequila teased him quite a bit about it but he couldn’t help it. You were not only gorgeous to him but you were so intelligent and thought outside the box on most problems and he admired that in you. It meant that no matter what situation you were put in you’d be able to work it out in your favor as much as possible, not to mention when a gun was placed in your hands you took his breath away. Scoffing softly Jack rolled his eyes at himself, here he was in a dingy abandoned cabin with you pressed up to his side for warmth and he was mooning over you like love sick sap.

Just then he was jolted from his thoughts as you shifted and snuggled your cheek into his shoulder and mumbled something softly up to him. He turned his head to you and looked down at you. Your eyes were still closed and your breathing was still even, so you were still asleep and he relaxed softly back against you thinking it was nothing.

“Hmm, Jack.” You hummed softly as you moved even closer to him. He could feel your fingers moving under the blankets to wrap around his left arm and your body followed your fingers moving _that_ much closer to him. He felt his cheeks flush warmly as he felt the front of your chest pressed impossibly close him and his arm notched between your breasts as your fingers dragged it towards you. “Jack.” You whispered up to him and his eyes darted back down to you again. He held his breath trying to wake you up as he tried to figure out what was going on. You had a soft smile creeping sleepily across your face and he felt his chest tightening at the beauty of it. “Jack.” You whispered again and Jack threw caution to the wind.

“Yeah darlin’?” he whispered back to you figuring you were talking in your sleep. Your smile seemed to grow wider at his response and his heart stuttered, this was the widest smile he’s ever seen on your face and he tried to memorize it with his eyes. He loved your smiles, though he thought he didn’t get to see them enough. You were a timid woman and seemed to keep to yourself even when he tried to garner your attention. His attempts usually flustered you and made you withdraw quickly from him, but every once in a while you’ll grace him with one of your sweet smiles and it hooks him and drags him deeper into his infatuation. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts on your smiles when he missed your mumbled words. “What’d you say darlin’?” he asked softly.

“Love you Jack.” He heard you whisper softly as you nudged your head deeper into his shoulder and suddenly his world stopped and his breath left his lungs in a rush. It felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut and there was no more air in the universe for his poor lungs to function. His heart began pounding and he felt this warmth grow in his chest to encompass his whole body chasing out the cold. _You loved him?_ He couldn’t fathom it. Sure the two of you got on well enough but you both seemed like two opposites of the same coin. You were timid and unassuming while he was outgoing and brash. The both of you were good at your job but handled it in two completely different ways; you liked to survey the whole picture while he liked to jump to action quickly while thinking on the run. Both were effective ways to go about it but both completely opposite sides of the spectrum. _Could you really love him or was your subconscious just playing games with your dreams? What if you did? Would you want to explore something with him?_

Jack felt his mind racing as thoughts came and went quickly into it. Then suddenly once question stuck out in his mind. _Should he bring this up to you or not?_ Jack knew he was smitten with you and would love a chance to explore a relationship with you but would you feel the same way? Sitting there Jack felt a quiet sense of wonderment growing in his chest, a feeling of hope take over his whole body as he sat there in his thoughts as the sun slowly creeped over the horizon. You snuggled up against him unaware of the plan he started to form in his mind on how to confess his feelings to you.


	2. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been bitten by the writing bug and will probably be continuing this series for a little bit longer while I've got the inspiration. Please let me know what you all think, I live for feedback. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

It had been one of those days. You know those days where nothing went right? Where everything was bothersome and you couldn’t find any spare minute to just breathe? Yeah it had been one of those days.

Jack huffed softly as he slammed his office door loudly. Flinging his Stetson onto the large oak wood desk in the middle of the room he huffed again agitatedly. Running his fingers through his hair just letting the feel of his fingers rake over his scalp he closed his eyes and took in a slow even breath trying to calm himself down. His morning had been consumed by meeting after meeting with Champ and the investors of Statesman LLC and he could feel his skin crawling with irritation. He hated meetings. Huffing again softly he rolled his shoulders feeling the tension forming a knot right in between his shoulder blades. He knew that if he didn’t try to ease the tension it’d only build and build until it was unbearable. Looking over to the wide window behind his desk he smirked softly as his eyes fell onto his old whip, the one that he trained with when he had first started at Statesman. Nodding decisively he grabbed the worn whip and his Stetson moving quickly for the door.

You smiled over at Ginger Ale as the two of you moved down the hall towards the gym, you both had planned to do some training together and had finally found some free time to get to it. Just as you walked into the gym you frowned softly hearing a loud cracking noise repeatedly sounding from farther in the room. Trying to place the sound you turned to Ginger Ale for help and she breathed out exasperated.

“What is that?” you asked still not understanding what the sound meant.

“Whiskey is training.” Ginger grimaced softly as she nodded her head to a closed off room at the back of the gym. You turned completely to the room listening to the sporadic cracks coming from the room. Without even knowing it your feet had moved yourself over to the room and you peered in quietly. Whiskey stood in the middle of the room dressed in his gray suit and his Stetson with a wooden dummy standing in front of him a couple of feet away. You leaned against the doorframe crossing your arms over your chest as you watched him train.

His whip cracked loudly and your eyes caught the movement of it snapping against the side of the wooden dummy making it wobble slightly. Whiskey’s quick movements picked up pace and the loud cracking sound of his whip almost became too much for your ears but you were enthralled with his skill and couldn’t tear your eyes away. Silently your mind drifted as your eyes followed his movements. His body twisted as his feet stayed planted and you watched his suit jacket rise up a little and you caught a glimpse of his ass in the suit pants. Your cheeks instantly flared with color and your eyes darted away quickly to watch the whip more closely.

It had been a couple of weeks since your last mission with Whiskey and the two of you had been constantly busy with either other missions or meetings and debriefings. You had wanted to apologize to him for falling asleep so deep that night in the cabin and not taking your watch shift but had never found the time and at this point it seemed pointless since so much time had passed. Even though the two of you had been so busy in the weeks following that mission Whiskey seemed to always find a way to come see you at some point in the day albeit it usually was just to say a quick greeting and a gift you with a wide smile before he was off again. Most of the time it was in the hallways and he was passing you with a soft ‘Afternoon darlin’’ and quick grin at your blushing cheeks or a simple ‘How’s yer day so far darlin’?’ as his fingers would ghost against your elbow as he passed.

Slowly but surely you began to wait with baited breath for those short-lived moments with him. You looked forward to hearing his deep gravelly drawl flit into your ears and to see that slow creeping grin on his face that made him look so handsome and boyish that it made your heart catch and then flutter in your chest. You didn’t know what it was but it seemed that something had changed for Whiskey and he was much more open to you then he had been before. He wasn’t as closed off and analyzing of you anymore no he seemed to be trying to get closer and closer to you in an almost watchful way, almost like he didn’t want to scare you off by coming on too strong.

Shaking your head quietly your eyes were pulled back to his form as he cracked his whip repeatedly around the wooden dummy. You could see he was becoming winded as the whip snapped and cracked faster and faster around the room. You stood in silent awe as you watched him spin on his heels and deliver a sharp snap of the whip to the dummy’s head and it finally toppled over to the floor with a loud crash. Smiling proudly your eyes looked over the fallen dummy before moving to Whiskey. Your whole body froze as you saw he was already staring at you.

“Enjoy the show darlin’?” he asked slightly winded with that easy grin you came to love.

“You’re very impressive with a whip Jack.” You admitted respectfully watching him saunter over to you at the door. “I’m surprised you didn’t use it on our last mission together.” He smiled widely at the praise you were giving him and you watched as a slight tinge of pink graced his cheeks.

“Why thank ya, it wasn’t the right place for the whip though. That restaurant was too small and I would’ve done more damage to the civilians than the targets.” He explained easily to you as he leaned his left should against the wall next to the door where you were facing you.

He was so close to you and had a hard time catching your breath as you smelt his soft woodsy cologne swirl around you. The smell of his cologne made you flash back to that morning after you had fallen asleep on him. Your nose had been smashed up against his shoulder and your arms had been wrapped around his one as if you were keeping it captive. You felt your cheeks flushing as you remembered _where_ you had been keeping his arm captive that morning. “Ya know I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that mission.” He said softly and your eyes darted over to him worriedly.

“Me too actually.” You confessed softly with an apprehensive sigh. You watched as Whiskey’s eyes turned concerned and he turned completely to you giving you his full attention.

“You first darlin’.” He kindly allowed as he nodded his head at you. You sighed and took in a deep breath before looking over at him insecure.

“I wanted to apologize for falling asleep so deeply that I didn’t wake up for my watch.” You admitted as you ran a hand through your hair nervously. “I don’t want you to think that I’m incapable of pulling my own weight on a mission. I meant to talk to you sooner about it but ever since we’ve been back I’ve been swamped with either other missions or working in the lab when needed. Though I shouldn’t be excusing myself I really should’ve just come to talk to you about it.” You rushed out all in one breath it seemed as you took in another deep breath. Looking over at Whiskey you saw his stunning brown eyes dancing with amusement as they skimmed across your face.

“Darlin’.” He said softly to you smiling wide at you. You shook your head unwaveringly as you tried to quickly gather your thoughts.

“No Jack. Honestly, I should’ve come to you sooner to talk about this and it has been bothering me ever since I woke up and realized that I didn’t take my watch and let you rest. You were injured and needed to rest and I didn’t allow that to happen.” You rushed out quickly trying to convey how worried you were that you might have impeded his recovery.

Suddenly you felt yourself being tugged further into the room and your back was placed against the wall where Whiskey once leaned. You felt your breath rush out of you as you stared up at him. He caged you in softly with his hands at your hips, his fingers just lightly grazing the material of your oversized t-shirt.

“Darlin’.” He repeated firmly in that gravelly voice that seemed to make your mind focus only on him. Once he knew he had your full attention and that you weren’t going to interrupt him he continued. “You are the _last_ agent that I could ever think would be incapable of carrying yer own weight on a mission. It was your first long mission and I knew that goin’ in, I knew you were gonn’ be exhausted and if it hadn’t all gone to shit then things would’ve been different. But you held yer own on a mission that ended badly, you should be proud of that.” He said firmly as his face was only a few inches away from yours, his eyes bored into your own making sure that you believed his words as the truth. You began to slowly nod your head but he interrupted you with a devilish smirk and twinkling eyes. “’Sides I was always told not to wake a sleep talker or was that a sleep walker?” He drawled out quietly. You felt your eyes widen as his crinkled at the edges in amusement.

“Wh-what?” you gasped out softly feeling your chest constrict in slight panic, _maybe you had heard him wrong_.

“Ya talk in yer sleep darlin’.” He said nodding his head smiling wide. _Nope you had heard him just fine._

“What’d I say Whiskey?” you asked afraid to find out what trouble your sleep talking had gotten you into now. You closed your eyes softly and licked your dry lips quickly. With your eyes closed you missed Whiskey’s eyes following your tongue with a heated look as it swiped across your mouth. You also missed Whiskey’s own tongue swiping against his own lips in a mirror move to yours.

“Oh nothing special just that ya love me.” He whispered softly as he moved closer to you. Your eyes instantly shot open and your apology died in your throat as you stared into Whiskey’s eyes. There was something there in those gorgeous deep chocolate eyes that had your chest tightening and your heart beating a rapid staccato beat against your ribs. It was something almost like he was pleading with you to confess. “Don’t pretend that you don’t feel the same way. I heard you that night.” He whispered softly, you could feel his lips brush against yours tenderly and carelessly wondered when he’d gotten so close. _Wait a minute, feel the same way?_ _Whiskey felt the same way as you did?_

“Wait.” You said softly and felt your own lips brush against his and they began to tingle. Whiskey hummed softly and you were so sure you could feel the vibration of the sound on your lips. You pulled back minutely just so you could gather your thoughts. “Feel the same way?” you asked softly. “You love me?” your voice barely above a whisper but it didn’t matter the two of you were so close that he heard every word.

“Have since I met ya darlin’.” He smirked softly at you. Suddenly you felt a surge of confidence overtake your body and you flicked the brim of his Stetson up a few inches on his forehead.

“I’ve got ya beat cowboy. Have loved you since I saw you back in my lab rat days.” You admitted smirking. You watched as his eyes widened slightly and then suddenly he was weaving his fingers in the hair at the back of your head pulling you impossibly closer and his lips slanting over yours. You squeaked as the air was knocked clear out of your lungs and your hands grappled at his shoulders trying to get a solid hold on him. You felt your body start to tingle at the sensations his kiss was eliciting inside you and you both pulled away as it seemed almost too much.

“What do ya say we go explore this somewhere more private?” he asked huskily as his hands gripped at your hips and dragged them closer to his.

“I need to hear your say it first Jack. I need to know it’s true.” You whispered in a desperate plea as you gulped air into your starving lungs.

“I love you darlin’.” He drawled out lowly his eyes flashing a roguish look as he dragged you from the room quickly and away from a bewildered Ginger Ale.


	3. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey is in awe of your fighting skills. He knows you can take care of yourself and that attracts him more to you.

You didn’t remember how it had all started you had been sitting at the bar with Whiskey minding your own business. He had taken you out to a late dinner after the two of you had finished your latest mission reports and handed them in. And then you had wound up at the bar not far from the Statesman headquarters each nursing a drink, Whiskey had chosen his namesake while you had ordered a hard cider. Whiskey had been in a flirty mood and kept his hand on your body since you both walked in. Either it was ghosting up your thigh or inching up your back to your shoulder. It made you dizzy with affection and to be able to give yourself some breathing room to get yourself under control you had moved to the old jukebox in the corner of the room. There wasn’t much of a selection you found it was all old country songs and you decided to pick something a little upbeat to distract yourself.

It wasn’t until you turned around with a grin on your face to look over at Whiskey that you noticed the tension that was growing in the air. There was a medium height beer bellied man standing next to Whiskey, where you had been sitting, talking to him with his hands on his hips. You could read the agitated state the man was projecting and Whiskey wasn’t much better you found when your eyes darted to him. Whiskey was glaring at the man with scowl on his face and leaning forward in an intimidating way.

“Don’ worry ‘bout them honey it’s jus’ man talk.” Came a southern twang to your right and you turned your head to stare at a tall scrawny man wearing a trucker hat who was leering at you. You felt disgusting as you watched his eyes take in your body and you instantly felt your body tense. “Nuttin’ to worry yer little head ‘bout.” He sneered as he moved closer to you.

“All the same I think I should get back to my date.” You said kindly as you nodded your head over to Whiskey, whose eyes were instantly on you once he heard your voice. You moved to walk around the man but he was quicker and grabbed your forearm effectively stopping you from leaving him. You stiffened even more and watched over the man’s shoulder as Whiskey stood from his stool. The man who was harassing Whiskey was becoming more belligerent and was stopping Whiskey from getting over to you. Your eyes darted to the man holding you back and glared hard, the man sucked in a breath in surprise and you leaned in real close to him still glaring. “I’m gonna only ask you once to let go before you regret it.” You whispered ominously to him and watched his eyes as they quickly changed from shock to rage. _Well you did warn him._

“Why you lil’ bitch who you think yer talkin’ to?” he sneered loudly and angrily as his grip tightened. The silence after his question was almost deafening but you quickly reacted, your fist shot out and clipped him right in the nose and he reeled backwards letting go of you. Immediately the man’s friends were standing and rushing towards you and the fight was on. Working with your fists and feet you were able to keep the men back from doing much damage to you. They got in a few cheap shots but you were quicker and trained by Statesman so you held your own in this unfair fight of four against one. You had lost track of Whiskey until you felt a strong back crash into yours and you held firm so that neither of you toppled to the floor.

“Just me darlin’.” He said over his shoulder to you hurriedly as the two of you took stock of what you were up against. The men seemed to have a bit of stamina on them but you wearing them down. Just then one came darting out towards you and twisted your body you deliver an uppercut to his chin which made him reel back into his friends. Then two came at you and one had managed to grab you around your forearms holding you to his chest while the other started throwing punches.

Whiskey panted softly as finally laid out Bubba who was the largest of the group and the one who had approached him at the bar. The larger man lay sprawled out on the floor of the bar and Whiskey turned on his heel to see where you were. What he saw made his blood boil and instantly freeze, one man of the group had a hold on your forearms trapping your arms behind you as he held you to his chest. There was another man coming towards you with a sinister smirk on his face while raising his fists. And the other two were behind him just watching.

“I’m gon’ enjoy this honey. No one threatens me.” He sneered angrily. Jack took a step towards you to help when he watched as your booted foot lifted quickly and kicked out like a bucking bronco straight into the man’s chest effectively knocking him on his ass. He then watched as your head reared back and clocked the man holding you right in the nose and blood spurted out onto you. The man instantly let you go and began yelling as he grabbed his nose. The other men of the group moving closer to you but their bodies held a sort of caution now that they saw that you were fighting back.

“Maybe if y’all had manners I wouldn’t have to threaten you.” Whiskey heard you drawl out in a horrible imitation of a southern drawl. His grin almost overtook his face as he watched you dust yourself off and stand to your full height. You were _breathtaking_. He watched you raise your fists once again and take in the other men. “Who’s next?” you asked cynically as you all stood motionless. Whiskey felt his breath stutter in his chest as his eyes darted over your body. You were tense in a fighting stance, your hips planted as your feet stood at shoulder width apart and your fists were raised close to the sides of your face. There was blood trailing down the side of your face and he could see a bruise starting to blossom on one of your cheekbones.

Before any of the men could move to start fighting you again a loud shrill whistle rang out in the bar catching everyone’s attention. The barmaid behind the bar was glaring at all of them.

“I want all y’all outta my bar, ye hear me! Tuck pick up Bubba and Chase and git out!” she snapped angrily. “If I see any o’ you trying to get handsy with this her lil’ woman y’all have to answer to me. Ye hear?!” she shouted at them. The two men who weren’t injured quickly moved to pick up their friends and all of them scurried from the bar like the cowards they were. Whiskey moved closer to you placing a soft hand on your elbow to not startle you. He knew you had a mean right hook.

“You alright darlin’?” he asked softly. Before you could turn to him the barmaid caught your attention again.

“I’m awfully sorry that they can’ keep their measly hands to themselves sweetheart.” The barmaid said softly to you. Whiskey watched as a sweet smile graced your lips and his breath caught again in his chest. The way you effortlessly move from hard trained fighter to soft and sweet young woman amazed him and literally stole his breath.

“It’s nothing, I can protect myself. I’m sorry I was fighting in your bar.” You said sweetly to her and she waved the rag she was holding in her hand at you.

“Yer partner might wanna get you checked out. Yer bleeding.” She said smiling at you and nodding at Whiskey. Whiskey nodded his head and turned your body to him.

“It’s nothing Whiskey.” You said softly as you looked up at him. His eyes were darting all around your face taking you in. There was the blood on the side of your head trailing down your face and that bruise on your cheekbone. But he could now also see that you had busted your lip on the bottom left corner, _that was gonna be bitch to heal_ , and a nick on the underside of your right jaw. Not to mention the collar of your shirt on the back was blooded from the man’s broken nose you gave him.

“Well if you won’t let me take you to medical at HQ, at least let me take you back to yer place to patch you up.” He said firmly and watched as you opened your mouth to speak. “If for nothing else than to appease my racing heart and worry that you’ll be fine.” He said quickly to curb that protest he knew that would come his way. He watched your pretty eyes soften slightly at his words.

“Worried ‘bout me, huh, cowboy?” you asked softly as you moved closer to him.

“Just slightly for your recovery. I know you can take care of yerself in a fight, I’ve seen it many times before. But I know that busted lip is gonna be one helluva wound to heal.” He admitted as his hands trailed up your sides gently squeezing. Your eyes sparkled warmly at him and he felt his body tense while he watched you lean close. Your hands traveled up his stomach as they pressed into him so you could lean up on tiptoe to get even closer to him. His body instinctively moved closer to you and his hands came to hold your hips gently to steady you.

“You just know _all_ the right things to say to get your way don’t you?” you whispered in a voice that was tantalizing to his ears. Whiskey smirked softly down at you and lightly pressed his lips yours being careful of the wound on your lip.

“Only when it comes to you darlin’.” He drawled softly to you and watched the smile bloom on your face and for the third time in the span of minutes his breath was stolen from him again.


	4. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a flashback to how the reader met Whiskey. And a slightly more detailed look into their present relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one! Just a little flashback to how the reader met Whiskey. I’m such a sucker for teasing tropes. I hope you all enjoy and any feedback is greatly appreciated!

Champ was going on and on about another threat that was surfacing in the New York area that would have to be dealt with swiftly by Statesman field agents. Something about a mob boss in New York starting to corrupt law enforcement, Jack wasn’t paying attention. Oh no, his attention was solely on you. And your attention seemed to be half on him and half buried in that pretty head of yours; he absently wondered what you were thinking of that had you so unfocused on Champ and the meeting.

Usually you were focused during meetings and took notes, but today your pen just idly twirled in your fingers as if you were on autopilot. You sat across from him with the wide oak table in the conference room separating you. Jack’s eyes trailed over your figure silently taking you in. You were wearing a charcoal gray suit that fit to your body like it was made just for you, the bright teal shirt that lay under strained just slightly over your chest when you took in a deep breath. Your hair was pulled back from your face and you wore minimal make up to showcase your gorgeous natural beauty and those large Statesman glasses were perched precariously on your nose making your look almost effortless.

Jack could feel the warmth filling his body as his eyes lingered on you from across the table, what he wouldn’t give to have you alone in his office. The two of you had been flirting and dating for a month now and things were progressing slowly but that was to be expected. The both of you were busy with missions and reports that needed to be completed, so you didn’t have much spare time but the time you did manage to gain was spent with each other. Either the two of you would go to dinner together talking about anything that wasn’t work, or you would just spend time at either of yours places talking and being close to each other. Your relationship thrived off of those surreptitious conversations, you were both learning so much about each other and Jack felt like he knew you like the back of his hand now. You were quickly becoming his best friend, his confidant, the one person he would seek out for anything be it advice, sympathy, or even someone to just vent to. And he felt he was becoming that for you too. He knew he was in love with you and you were in love with him, you both may have been going about this backwards having confessed your love for each other already and now just getting to learn each other better now but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Sometimes things just worked well by going backwards.

Just then you shifted in your seat and it dragged Jack from his inner thoughts. His sharp eyes darted to your face and he watched with baited breath as your pearly white teeth caught your bottom lip. Jack almost groaned out loud, he was a sucker for that sweet mouth of yours. While the two of you had spent most of your free time talking and getting to know each other’s character and personalities, you had also spent your time getting to know each other in intimate ways. Like the way you would gasp softly when he’d steal a kiss from you in the middle of your conversations. Or the way he would shiver when your calloused hand would glide over his chest. The two of you hadn’t gone all the way with each other but you had come close, usually you were interrupted if you were spending time in your offices with each other or when it would be at either of yours places you would pull back apologizing saying that you’d love to do _that_ but you had an early meeting the next morning. Jack never pushed for more, he knew when the time came that the two of you would get to _that_ that the wait would be irrevocably worth it.

But _mother Mary_ the way you were biting on that bottom lip of yours was doing something to him. He could feel the warmth inside him heating to impossible temperatures and his hands began to itch to grab and stroke your body until you were gasping into his mouth wantonly. Jack gritted his teeth and shifted in his seat, your eyes were gazing unseeingly at him and he was _dying_ to know what was going on in that intelligent brain of yours.

There was a low buzz in your ear that you knew was Champ explaining in detail about the mob boss in New York, but you didn’t really care. You would most likely be overlooked for this mission. New York wasn’t your main base in Statesman; Kentucky was even though you were from the New England area. You probably had more knowledge of the layout of New York than most agents here, besides Whiskey, of course. _It’s a grid system._ You remember Whiskey’s deep laugh when he had heard you say that sarcastically while in conversation with a younger agent. _Oh Whiskey._ Your eyes darted over to Whiskey and silently took him in. He was wearing his go to speckled dark gray suit jacket with those brown leather inserts over his shoulders, a crisp white button up shirt, and a black tie. You remember the first time you had seen Whiskey, it was back when you were still working in the lab.

_Ginger Ale had assigned you to being in charge of engineering a new tech weapon for the field agents and it was giving you a little trouble. Your safety googles were strapped over your eyes and you were elbows deep in mechanical parts and your trusty soldering tool. Groaning softly you placed down your tool and leaned back stretching your back. It had been hours long worth of work trying to figure out the right way to get this weapon to work and you were drawing closer and closer to your deadline. Reaching up you dragged your googles to the top of your head and sighed frustratedly. Just then you heard two deep gruff voices from behind you and you looked over your shoulder to see field agents Tequila and Whiskey walking into the lab._

_“Hey Curaçao, is Ginger here?” Tequila asked in that charming drawl of his. You grinned over to him and turned your body._

_“Last I saw her she was testing out the new modified firearms in the weapons room. She should be out soon if you don’t mind waiting.” You replied easily to him. You liked Tequila, he was the resident bad boy but he was pleasantly nice to you. He always made sure to ask about you whenever he was down in the lab. And he always liked testing out whatever new pick up line he found on you to gauge your reaction. You were a little unsure this time though since he had brought agent Whiskey with him you didn’t know if the other agent would be opposed to your banter with Tequila. You had heard some things about the senior field agent. Rumor was that he was ladies’ man and was unrelenting in the field. Your eyes warily darted over him and your eyes caught sight of a small smirk gracing his lips as he stared back at you. You instantly knew Whiskey was dangerous to you, he was handsome and he knew it, he was probably charming as all get out too._ _Blushing lightly you turned your eyes back to Tequila._

_You watched Tequila turn his head to Whiskey who shrugged back at Tequila advising that he didn’t mind waiting before he moved to the far wall and leaned up against it close to another female lab technician._

_“We don’t mind waitin’.” Tequila said smoothly as he grabbed your chair and sat in it backwards at your work table with an easy grin. “So what are ya workin’ on?” he asked softly leaning towards you._

_“Nothing that your head could wrap around.” You said absent mindedly as you turned back to your work table. What you said wasn’t meant to be harsh or cruel it was just the way it was. Tequila was more action and you were more engineering and logical thinking, not to say that Tequila wasn’t smart. He was, just in a different sense then you were. “I’m working on a new weapon for you field agents and the wiring and mechanics are giving me a hard time of fitting into the small body of the weapon is all.” You said huffing softly in frustration. Dragging your hand through your hair you looked over at Tequila._

_“Well I might not know much ‘bout mechanics but when I was a rowdy clown I had to climb into those ol’ barrels to distract the bulls.” He said softly to you, his cheeks heating at the reminder of where he came from. You placed your hand softly on his forearm trying to convey that he shouldn’t be ashamed of his past. “And I was just as big then as I am now and I still fit in them barrels.” He finished as his crystal like blue eyes darted to your own eyes._

_“How?” you asked curiously, your mind starting to race with trying to understand how his large frame would fit in those barrels. You distantly heard Whiskey and the other female lab technician talking in the background but you didn’t pay any mind as the logistics of what Tequila was saying dashed in your brain._

_“They bulged out in the middle. Made it easier for me to fit my torso and knees in there. My feet would be planted on the bottom floor of the barrel.” He began to explain and you tilted your head towards him like a dog would when you talked to it. He chuckled softly and reached for a pen and paper on your table. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Whiskey leaning closer to the lab technician he was flirting with and your breath caught. His hips were planted just a bit away from the technicians table and he his elbows were pressed to the table top as he leaned closer into her space. His dark gray suit jacket rode up his back and you got quite an eye full of his firm rounded backside. Suddenly your mind wasn’t on rodeo clown barrels and how they bulged outward it was on how Whiskey ass curved outward in those tight dark wash jeans he was wearing. “You know I could leave you to ogle him in peace if ya want.” Came Tequila’s silky whisper in your ear and your head whipped back to stare at him wide eyed. He laughed heartily and grabbed his stomach as your face flushed a dark deep red and you turned on your heel to face your work table. With your back to Whiskey and the lab technician you didn’t see Whiskey’s eyes dart over to your and Tequila with curiosity. You also didn’t see Whiskey’s eyebrow raise enviously as Tequila’s large hand came over your head and ruffled your hair affectionately._

_“No, no please show me what you mean about those barrels.” You said mortified that Tequila caught you staring at Whiskey’s ass. You could feel your cheeks heating in humiliation and you were silently wishing for the agents’ hasty exit. Looking down you saw Tequila’s drawing of the barrel he was talking and then his drawing of himself in a barrel and you grinned widely at him. Suddenly it clicked in your brain and you gasped softly, your embarrassment instantly forgotten as your eyes darted across Tequila’s rendering._

_“You alright Cur?” Tequila asked hesitantly as he watched your eyes scurrying left and right over his drawing._

_Unknown to the both of you Whiskey had turned his head over his shoulder to see what was going on at your table. He saw Tequila leaning close to you as you held up what looked like a child’s drawing before you and a striking grin spread over your face as you turned to Tequila with bright shining eyes._

_“Oh that’s just Curaçao. She’s a little odd, always thinking way too fast or way too hard about things.” Whispered the lab technician in Whiskey’s ear. He could hear the possessiveness imbued in her voice as her hand danced across his forearm trying to garner his attention back on her. “Always holed up in the lab when everyone goes home. Works too much if you ask me.” She said sourly. Whiskey ignored the lab technician already seeing his mistake with giving her any of his attention._

_“Tequila I could **kiss** you.” You said almost breathlessly and your eyes and body danced excitedly. Tequila laughed loudly and pulled you closer to him by the hips, neither of you noticing Whiskey tensing across the room as his eyes followed you._

_“Then why don’t ya Cur?” Tequila teased as he looked up at you tickling your sides. You laughed and swatted his hands away your eyes darting over to Whiskey when a movement caught your eye. You inhaled sharply as you saw his intense brown eyes were staring straight back at you silently. “But why are ya staring at another man while proclaiming yer gonna kiss me?” Tequila whispered in your ear teasingly and you flushed bright red turning quickly away from Whiskey. “You’ve got it bad sweetheart.” Tequila whispered again to you and shook your head quickly as your shaky hands planted on the table._

_“I don’t.” you insisted softly to him and he just hummed deeply at you as if he didn’t believe you. “I don’t.” you swore again to him and he grinned knowingly at you. “Anyway he’d never look twice at me. I’m just a lab rat and one that wouldn’t catch his eye nevertheless.” You whispered quietly to Tequila and gave you a look of disbelief but before he could open his mouth and speak you rushed in again. “And the reason I could kiss you is because you’ve made it all make sense.”_

_“I’ve made what make sense?” Tequila asked curiously, he looked over to Whiskey surreptitiously and saw that the senior agent was stealing glances of you from across the room._

_“How I’m going to get the mechanics to fit into the new weapon for you guys.” You said gratefully. “With your explanation of the barrels I’ll be able to design the body of the weapon to bulge a certain way to fit it all. Plus it’ll probably fit better in the agents’ hands with this modification.” You began rattling off as you excitedly pulled your googles back over your eyes before getting back to work._

_“Whatever you say Cur.” Tequila admitted skeptically. He wasn’t too sure about what you were talking about but he was glad he was able to help you in some way._

_“Now that’s what I like to hear from a field agent to a lab technician.” Came Ginger Ale’s sweet soft voice and your laughter rang out in the lab. “I’m assuming the two of you are here about the new firearm. I just finished testing it out c’mon.” She said easily to Whiskey and Tequila nodding for them to follow her into the other room._

_You chanced a glance over your shoulder as Tequila and Whiskey moved to follow Ginger Ale and your eyes caught onto how Whiskey’s large hands held at his hips. With his hands there it made his suit jacket rise up again and your eyes uncontrollably fell to his denim clad ass again. It wasn’t until you heard him clear his throat that your eyes darted up to his face and saw that devilish smirk gracing his lips that you stopped ogling him. Your eyes widened and your cheeks reddened so violently that you jerked and turned back to your work table muttering to yourself about dangerous cowboys._

Just then a movement across the table caught your attention and were warped back to the present time with a soft gasp as your eyes focused on Jack sitting in his chair across from you. You watched silently as Jack’s eyes fixated on you and his tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip. Your body caught afire and you gripped your pen in your fingers so hard that the muscles in your fingers instantly cramped up. Slowly releasing your pen and placing on the table top you saw Jack’s lips pull into a smug smirk and you huffed softly. _Dangerous cowboys were gonna be the death of you._


	5. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new side of the relationship is revealed. No relationship is perfect but will these two be able to over come this hurdle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part! Thank you all so much for liking my writings it makes me so happy inside and I get excited to write more. This part explores more of a different side of the relationship between Whiskey & Reader. Not every relationship is perfect and I tried to show that in this part. Any feedback is greatly appreciated and I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter just because it is a different side of their relationship.

It was a rare occasion where Jack found himself back in Kentucky after being away in New York for a few weeks. He had been called there to help train new Statesman agents and get them acquainted with the New York office. But he was finally back and all he wanted to do was see _you_.

He had missed his best friend. He missed the way your laughter rang out into the air. The way your eyes focused on nothing but air as you tried to solve a problem that came up. He missed the way you said his name with that happy grin gracing your lips. The way your fingers grazed up and down his arms when the two of you were just spending time together. The way your lips felt against his when he stole kisses from you. He missed _all_ of you. And couldn’t wait to steal you away to office and just _be_ with you.

Just as Jack turned a corner he spotted Tequila walking towards the younger man’s face lit up with happiness and mischief. Jack knew that look, Tequila knew something he didn’t know and couldn’t wait to hold it over his head.

“What is it Tequila?” Jack asked impatiently not bothering to stop for the other agent as he made his way down the hall to the lab. He had already looked for you in your office and the conference room and you hadn’t been there. So the next likely place would be the lab. Even though you were no longer a lab technician you still gravitated to your old department and helped out when you could.

“Oh nothing just that I know yer girl has been waiting anxiously for you to get here.” Tequila teased softly as he fell into step with Jack.

“Me too.” Jack replied softly. They were finally coming to the large glass walls of the lab and Jack held his breath in anticipation. He knew it would be such a relaxing and sweet feeling to finally see you again. His eyes and mind were focused on solely finding you as they drew closer that he didn’t hear anything else that Tequila was saying. Though he probably should’ve paid more attention to the younger agent.

“She’s been trying to ward off this new lab tech without you here.” Tequila said in warning but again Jack wasn’t paying attention.

Once Jack’s eyes landed on you and felt his chest constrict. You were standing in the lab over at a table with Ginger Ale laughing about something or other. Ginger was moving around the table showing you some new gadget as you peered over blue prints for it. You were standing there in just a pair of dark wine colored tailored pants and black button up with the sleeves rolled up to your elbow. Your Statesman glassed were perched on your nose again in that adorable way where you could look over them if need be. Jack felt weak in the knees with how _good_ you looked. _Lord_ , he had missed you. Grinning widely Jack made to walk straight to the lab doors when he noticed a tall red headed lab technician walking over to you. Jack stopped and silently watched, the lab technician had this look in his eye that Jack didn’t like and it instantly made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He watched as the lab technician handed you another set of blue prints and smile warmly down at you. You glanced up at him and nodded giving a small shy smile. It wasn’t until he watched the lab technician place a hand over one your elbows that he saw red.

His vision seemed to laser focus on the hand that lab technician had resting on your elbow and he didn’t see the look of wary disgust on your face as you looked over to the lab technician before looking away and moving away slightly. Even though you moved away the tech’s hand was still grazing your elbow faintly. He didn’t see you shake your head at the tech and move around the table away from him, but Tequila did.

The younger agent watched the scene unfold in the lab in front of him and felt the ire grow inside him at the lab tech’s bold move. He had watched you dance around the new lab tech trying to stay as far away as possible while you visited with Ginger. He had watched as you told the lab tech time and time again that you weren’t interested in him and that you had someone that you cared a great deal for. He had watched your body tense and the uncomfortable grimaces grace your face whenever the lab tech would get to close or brush up against you. He had been there as a buffer as much as he possibly could be but he knew there were times when he couldn’t be there and he hated to think of what the lab tech had done with him gone.

“That’s who I was talking about. His name is Sean and no matter how many-“ Tequila began to explain to Whiskey when Whiskey cut him off harshly.

“The nerve of her.” He hissed softly. And Tequila whipped his head to the older agent.

“ _Excuse_ _you_?” Tequila asked in a dangerously soft voice as he watched Whiskey’s body tense and release.

“I’ve been gone a few weeks in New York and she’s already moved on to some _nerd_ in a lab coat?!” Whiskey hissed almost to himself.

“Bite your tongue partner. Your girl _was_ a nerd in a lab coat, still is on some occasions.” Tequila warned protectively. Whiskey didn’t seem to even hear Tequila and Tequila instantly knew this was going to be bad. Knowing Whiskey’s hot temper and rash actions, he knew this wasn’t going to end well for anyone.

“I’ll show her.” Whiskey said in a gravely sure voice. Tequila tried to reach a hand out to the other agent but Whiskey was already on the move to the lab doors.

“Whiskey, wait.” Tequila said imploringly, but Whiskey didn’t hear him.

You heard the lab doors open making your head dart up to the newcomer. You were hoping it would Tequila so that he would keep you company at the table for a little bit while you worked with Ginger. Whenever Tequila was around it seemed that Kyle backed off. But what you saw made your heart flutter in your chest and a large smile grows on your lips. Whiskey had just entered into the room and you were so excited to see him finally. He had been away at the New York office for a few weeks training new agents and you had missed him. In fact you had missed him so much that neither Ginger nor Tequila would let you talk about him anymore in their presence. You gathered you had been a bit of a nuisance with your bemoaning about missing Whiskey.

Taking a step towards Whiskey you watched confused as his eyes darted over you and then surpassed you as he turned to another lab technician who was working on calibrating the new watches they had received just recently. You watched as he rested a hip on her work table while crossing his arms over his chest and gifted her with a sinful smirk. The hurt was instant, as it stabbed your chest. Your breath faltered and you quickly took in a breath confused. _Why would he not greet you and go straight to her?_

Just then Tequila walked in and you looked over at him worriedly. He moved quickly over to you and rested a hand on your back moving back towards the table Ginger was still at watching quietly. Your stomach was turning into knots as unease gripped your body. Darting your eyes over to Whiskey you saw he had his full attention on the lab tech before him and he was saying something in a low tone to her that you couldn’t quite catch. Jealousy, rage, and hurt began to swirl in your stomach turning those knots tighter and tighter until it was almost unbearable.

“Just breathe. He’s being a dick.” Tequila whispered in your ear as he stepped closer to you almost as if he was shielding you from the view of Whiskey and the lab tech.

“Why?” you whispered back bewildered as you let your eyes dart along the work table in front of you.

“He saw Kyle touching you and he thought you had moved on from him to Kyle.” Tequila explained quickly as he nodded his head to Ginger across the table.

“So he thinks that flirting with someone else is an acceptable response?!” you spit out angrily at Tequila. Tequila just held his hands up in surrender. You knew you shouldn’t be angry with Tequila he wasn’t the one who was making you hurt. Your eyes darted back over to Whiskey and your breath shuttered in your lungs, his hand was slowly trailing and down the lab tech’s arm in a teasing manner. You suddenly felt tears prick the back of your eyes and quickly looked away and moved closer to Tequila’s side trying to get away from the pain that was blossoming in your heart and chest.

“I tried to explain to him what had been going on while he was gone but I don’t think he heard me over his irrational thinking.” Tequila confessed. You nodded your head sorrowfully trying not to look over when you heard the lab tech giggle softly. Every giggle you heard from her made your heart break piece by piece. A soft beeping came from Tequila’s pocket and you looked up at him horror stricken, he was being beckoned by Champ. He was going to have to leave you in here with Whiskey flirting with a tech and Kyle trying to flirt with you. “I’m so sorry Cur.” He said apologetically. You shook your head to him and shrugged your shoulders. You were a big girl you could handle this, _maybe_.

Tequila looked over at Ginger and they both nodded softly at each other. Ginger moved closer to you and though you appreciated the solidarity among your friends you knew Ginger was no match for Kyle. It had been proven to over the last couple of weeks. Though Ginger meant well she was too logical thinking and didn’t know how to defend herself or anyone else for that matter against a bully or threat. You watched silently as Tequila left the lab and you sighed softly. You knew it would be just a matter of seconds before Kyle was trying to invade your space again. And low and behold as soon as you moved to one side of the table there he was.

“What is it Kyle?” you asked in an annoyed tone as you glared at the tall man. You guessed he could be considered attractive though you personally didn’t see it. He was too tall for your tastes and he was too full of himself and liked to boast loudly of accomplishments. No you preferred a man just a few inches taller than you and one who held a quiet power to himself. A power that was instantly recognized but didn’t need to be spoken about.

“What are you doing this Friday?” he asked overconfidently. You rolled your eyes and tried to focus on the work in front of you. You didn’t notice that the lab tech and Whiskey had grown quiet or that Whiskey had his eyes watching you in a silently wariness.

“Probably drinks with Tequila and Ginger.” You responded resignedly. You had hoped to spend time with Whiskey but now that he had decided to move on just because he read a situation wrong you weren’t so sure about your relationship anymore. That thought made your heart and stomach clench and you gritted your teeth trying to tamp down the feelings.

“What do you say if I took you out on a date?” he asked arrogantly as he lifted a hand to trail over your exposed elbow. You didn’t know what came over you. It could’ve been the last few weeks of fending off Kyle’s unwanted advances. It could’ve been you missing Whiskey so much. It could’ve been the unfairness of Whiskey deciding he was just going to move on from you because one man flirted with you. But suddenly uncontrollable rage rushed your body and it tensed all your muscles. You twisted and grabbed Kyle by the wrist jerking him forward and slamming him down to the floor where he laid gasping for breath.

“I’m only going to tell you this _one last time_.” You hissed angrily like a wet cat. “I will _never_ be interested in _you_. Get _that_ through your thick head.” Turning toward Ginger you felt the rage instantly rush out of you and you instantly felt drained and exhausted. _So exhausted._ “I’m sorry Ginger I’ve gotta go.” You apologized as you stepped over a still gasping Kyle and booked it for the door. Your eyes darted to Whiskey and saw that he was watching you in awe and you felt your stomach bottom out. Tears pricked your eyes once again and you knew Whiskey saw them because his face seemed to soften as he looked at you. You saw him reach out for you but you side stepped him and left the lab in a hurry. If you were lucky you could make it up to your office and lock yourself away for a little bit while you got your emotions under wraps.

Jack stared as you rushed out of the lab without a backwards glance at him. He had seen the tears in your eyes as you left and he suddenly knew he had messed up. Your words kept ringing in his ears. _I’m going to tell you this one last time. How long had you been telling this tech to back off?_

He watched silently as the lab tech quickly rose from the floor and dusted off his pants. The man was still panting for breath; you had obviously been working out to have felled a man so much taller than you. But then Jack wasn’t surprised you had always been able to defend yourself if need be, he had seen it plenty of times.

“What a bitch right?” the lab tech laughed out softly. Jack watched Ginger tense at her table and glare over at the tech.

“Says the asshole who can’t take no for an answer.” Jack responded with a harsh glare at the man. He stood imposingly as he marched over to the lab tech. “When a woman says no you listen.” Jack growled right in the man’s face.

“Does that apply to you too cowboy when she’ll tell you no later when you try to apologize?” the lab tech sneered at Jack. It took all of Jack’s self-control not to rear back and plant his fist in the man’s face. The man laughed in Jack’s face and turned back to his work table. Seething Jack stood there trying to get his emotions under control. A soft hand on his arm pulled his attention away from the man and back to the lab tech he was flirting with before and he felt instant guilt and regret.

“Why don’t you come back and keep me company Whiskey?” she asked softly with a pretty smile. She tried leading him back to her work table but Jack resisted.

“I’m sorry miss. But flirtin’ and leadin’ you on was a mistake. I was usin’ you to get back at Curaçao for moving on from me. Though I should’ve known that that woman doesn’t have it in her to be that cruel without talking about it first.” He said regretfully and heard Ginger huff and hum in agreement with his words. “I really am sorry. But I’ve gotta go talk to Cur.” Suddenly there was a sharp pain to his cheek and his head whipped to the side. He rubbed his hand over his stinging cheek and looked back at the lab tech in front of him. “I deserved that.” He admitted. “Hell I deserve a lot worse.” Ginger hummed again behind him in agreement.

“Screw you Whiskey.” Spat the lab technician before she left hurriedly from the room. Jack sighed and turned to Ginger and she glared at him hatefully.

“If Tequila comes back looking for me tell him I’m trying to talk to Cur.” He said lowly and watched as Ginger nodded her head.

“You screwed up Whiskey.” She said angrily at him and Jack nodded silently before he quickly stepped from the lab. He was hopefully to just have you hear him out as he begged for your forgiveness.

It seemed to take him no time to reach your office door and he felt his stomach twist in knots with worry. He knew he screwed up but he was hoping against all hope that you’d hear him out. He raised his fist to knock on the door but was stopped instantly as it swung open and he looked down at your distrustful face.

“What do you want Whiskey?” you asked tiredly. Jack’s eyes darted over your face and he could see just a hint of your tears from before and he felt the guilt over take him again.

“I know I messed up. And I know that you don’t owe me _anything_ after what I just did to you. But I was hoping to talk to you and apologize.” He said softly in a pleading tone. He wanted to add in a _darlin’_ on the end of that sentence but if he did it’d rub you the wrong way and he’d have a door slammed in his face. _Now was not the time for his charm._ You sighed softly and he waited with baited breath for your answer. If you said no he’d listen much unlike _Kyle_ had but Jack was hoping against all else that you’d say yes. His heart soared as you stepped back and let him into your office. You shut the door behind him and walked widely around him to your desk and sat in your desk chair. He moved to the middle of your office right behind the pair of chairs you had in front of your desk gripping the back of one. You stared at him with cynical eyes and waved a hand at him.

“Go on then.” You said lazily almost uninterested. Jack felt his heart squeeze in his chest.

“I messed up. Real bad.” He started softly trying to gauge your reaction. You scoffed softly and pierced with eyes that told him _no shit_. “I read that situation completely wrong and reacted unfairly. You see my temper gets the better of me sometimes and I react before thinking, or at least before thinking _fully_. It’s saved my life a few times but it’s also landed me in some hot water.” He explained docilely to you.

“Maybe you should work on that.” You said disparagingly to him as you leaned back in your seat and crossed your arms over your chest. He couldn’t get a read on you and that was distressing to him, you had closed yourself off and he felt it in his bones. A desperate feeling came crawling up his spine and he wanted nothing but to hold you in his arms and whisper that he didn’t want to lose you.

“I should. I know I definitely should.” He agreed demurely trying to show you how sorry he was for acting that way and hurting you. “I saw red when I saw him touch you. I had been missing you the whole time I was away and all I had wanted was to see you and be with you. And when I saw him touching you like he was close to you it sent me in a tail spin. I hurt and I wanted to make you hurt for hurting me. But I should’ve assessed it better. Should’ve listened to Tequila.” He began rambling.

“You should’ve known I wouldn’t have done that to you Jack.” You snapped sharply at him. His eyes darted up to your face and saw the distress and hurt there and felt his lungs seize. “I know we haven’t been together for long and are just figuring each other out as we go. But I’ve told you I _love_ you. I don’t just say that to _anyone_.” You implored to him.

“I know, I should’ve known that you don’t have a cruel bone in your body.” He admitted hanging his head. “I don’t expect you to forgive me. Hell I wouldn’t forgive someone if they had done what I did to you.” His head darted up to you as he felt your soft fingers sliding across the top of his hand. He couldn’t believe it but you were standing so close to him and you were _touching_ him.

“You’re not a malevolent man Jack. I know this. Just if this ever happens again I need you to understand that I would _never_ hurt you in that way. I mean yeah, I’m probably going to get pissed at you and say some hurtful things when I lash out, no one is perfect, but I need you to know that I would never betray you like that. I care about you too much.” You whispered to him as your hand traveled up his arm to his cheek cradling it.

“Lord I missed you.” He whispered back and felt his chest start to relax as he leaned into your calloused hand.

“I missed you too Jack.” You said softly with a watery smile. “I missed you so much.” And suddenly he was grabbing you and holding you tight to his body. The two of seemed to melt into each other and Jack breathed in your scent. He instantly felt at peace and as if everything was going to be alright. He felt like he had finally come home.


	6. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outside look on the relationship between Whiskey and Reader.

Tequila figures that he’s seen it all when it comes to your and Whiskey’s relationship. Hell he was there when the two of you meet for the first time all those months ago, _so he’s been there from the start_. But this, _this_ was different and something he’s _never_ seen between the two of you. And that gives him a slight pause as he watches.

You’re across the hall in a flattering navy blue suit with a soft yellow button up trying to walk around Whiskey who stood in front of you blocking your way in his familiar charcoal gray suit. Whiskey’s got a desperate look on his face as he tries to get you to focus on him while your face is pinched in slight frustration.

It’s been a day or two since the incident in the lab where Whiskey made a fool of himself and got jealous over nothing and Tequila can sense that things aren’t as _okay_ as you mentioned the other day. You had come to him and spoke to him about what was going on with you and Whiskey. You had told him that the two of you had made up but trust was lost for you and you and Whiskey were going to take it slow to build it back up to where you were both comfortable. But this didn’t look slow going like you had said. In fact if he had to guess Whiskey had finally realized what you meant to him and he was terrified of losing you. If the frantic movements of the older agent were anything to go by.

Just then Tequila watched as you grabbed onto Whiskey’s elbows as he stood in front of you still trying to block your path and dragged the agent out of the way of others and closer to where Tequila was standing. He watched as the two of you stood in the alcove before your office door and he could clearly see the frustration on your face. You were dragging a hand through your hair and huffing at Whiskey softly.

“Jack you’ve gotta give me some time. That trust I had is broken and we have to build it back up, we agreed to this. I trust you with my life but my heart is a different story right now.” You said softly and imploringly to Whiskey. You had moved closer to the older agent and from Tequila was standing he could see your left hand resting against Whiskey’s chest as you stared up at him.

“I know darlin’, I know. But I just got word that they’re sending me back to New York in a few days. And I don’t _have_ time. I’m afraid that if I leave now that when I come back we’re gonna be worse off.” Whiskey admittedly in a frantic soft voice. Tequila watched as your face crumpled slightly at the news that Whiskey was being sent back to New York.

“I thought Champ said that he was gonna keep you Kentucky for a little while.” You complained to Whiskey. Whiskey’s hand came up and caressed the side of your face softly. Suddenly Tequila felt like he was intruding as he watched the two of you stare into each other’s eyes with an unknown emotion. It felt almost stifling as he watched silently.

“They need me in New York darlin’. Something about the new agents being called out on a mission for that mob boss we’re working on.” Whiskey hummed softly to you as he rested his forehead against yours. “If I could get outta it I would. You know I would.” He beseeched to you.

“I know. I just wish we had more time together.” You griped to him. Just then your eyes darted over to Tequila and he watched your face flush red with embarrassment of getting caught in a private moment with Whiskey. “C’mon, we’ll talk in my office.” You whispered to the agent before opening the door and walking in with Whiskey behind you.

It wasn’t until a couple of days later that he saw you again. You were standing outside the lab in your trusty white lab coat and goggles resting on the top of your head. Tequila slowed his pace so that he could catch up with you in some small chit chat but then he heard your warm soft voice begin talking.

“Hey Whiskey.” You said softly with a joyous smile lighting up your face and Tequila frowned before he saw the cellphone pressed to your ear. You leaned back against the wall behind you and propped up one of your booted feet against the wall. Tequila smirked softly as he eavesdropped on your clandestine phone call with the other agent. You made such a pretty picture with your lazy posture against the wall and your bright happy smile that it Tequila was instantly pulling his own cellphone out and snapping a quick picture of you. He was pulling up his recent text thread with Whiskey when he heard your next words to the agent on your phone. “I’m doing fine Whiskey. Not much has changed since the _last_ time you called me about an hour ago.” Came your teasing voice speaking into the phone.

Tequila grinned wickedly as his fingers flew over the keyboard on his phone. Knowing what he was sending to the agent was going to get under his skin but Tequila had to poke a little fun. It seemed that the two of you had worked out a way to still move forward together even though you were miles apart and Whiskey was maybe just a little whipped for the pretty former lab tech turned field agent.

“Yes I promise as soon as I’m done in the lab I’ll call you from my office.” Came another teasing response from you and Tequila had to smile knowing that you loved teasing the older agent just as much as he did. He looked over to you and smiled seeing the bright red blush gracing your cheeks. “I miss you too Whiskey.” Your voice came out in a longing whisper. “Look I gotta get going Tequila’s here.” You said suddenly in a louder voice as he looked up at you seeing the bright smile on your face. “Yes I’ll tell him hi for you. I’ll call you later. Bye Whiskey.” You ended the call as you hung it up and walked closer to Tequila.

His thumb hovered over the send button as you got closer and he recklessly pressed it sending the picture and text to the agent stuck in New York. A wide wicked grin spread over his face and he looked up at you slipping his phone into his pocket easily.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” you asked as you stepped up to him.

“Just teasing your boyfriend Cur.” He teased lightly and watched delighted as that bright blush came back to your cheeks. You glared at him good naturedly and crossed your arms over your chest.

“What’d you do?” you asked knowingly. Everyone knew Tequila loved teasing and getting under Whiskey’s skin. It was so easy to rile up the older agent and now that he was dating you it was just so much easier to annoy the agent. Tequila whipped out his cellphone and showed you the text he sent to Whiskey. It was the picture of you leaned up against the wall with a bright smile on your face as you were on the phone. Under the picture was Tequila’s text _Would ya leave yer girl alone for more than an hour so she can get some work done?!_ “Tequila.” You warned as you chuckled softly. “He’s gonna be annoyed with you and I’m gonna have to hear him gripe about it for most of the phone call later.” You grumbled shaking your head. Just then Tequila’s phone chimed and the two of you looked down at it eagerly to see the agent’s response. _Bite me._ Your laughter rang out in the hallway and Tequila joined you in your mirth.

“Ya got such a smooth operator on your hands huh Cur?” he teased as he slung an arm around your shoulders leading you back into the lab laughing.

It’s another week before Tequila sees you and Whiskey together again and the reunion is as sweet as candy it’s a little sickening. Tequila’s outside training some of the newer agents on the trusted steeds of Statesman in the outside corral on the grounds when he hears the familiar dixie horn of Whiskey’s Ford Bronco. Turning from the new agents and their horses he watched a blur shoot past the corral’s fence. Watching in confusion he watched as the classic Bronco screeched to a halt not far from them and Whiskey jumped out of the truck. Tequila then laughed loudly as he recognized the blur that rushed by before as you running straight for the Bronco and the agent.

Shaking his head bemusedly he watched as you launched yourself at Whiskey and the older agent stumbled backwards into his truck grinning widely down at you. The two of you embraced blissfully and Whiskey swung you around his arms. You yelped out in surprise and tightened your arms around him burying your head in his shoulder.

“They’re so sweet together it’s nauseating.” Came a sour voice from behind Tequila and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at a grimacing female agent as she watched the reunion.

“You’d be lucky to find someone that clicks as well with you as those two love sick fools click together.” Tequila chastised and watched as the agent looked away sheepishly. Tequila looks back over to you and Whiskey and sees that Whiskey’s hands have traveled down to your hips and he’s holding you close talking to you quietly. Just then he watches as Whiskey says something to you and looks pleadingly into your eyes and you nod shyly to him. Suddenly Whiskey’s pulling you closer and his lips are slanting over yours and you scrambling for a hold on his shoulders. Tequila hoots and hollers loudly to the two of you and you pull away turning you head to him with a bright blush and wide sparkling eyes. Your head ducks closer to Whiskey’s chest and Tequila can see the older agent glaring daggers at him as he laughs loudly before tipping his hat to Whiskey before he turns back to training.

Over the next couple of days it seems like Tequila gets little snapshots of your relationship with Whiskey. First it’s the raucous laughter and sarcastically muttered jokes that fills the rooms of Statesman, and those sounds only seem to warm his heart a little more each day he sees it. Then it’s the furtive glances you and Whiskey share during any meetings that you all gather for. He once caught sight of Whiskey’s wide hand run up and down your pant covered thigh under the large table in the conference room and he had to look away quickly as he watched your legs jerk to try and stop Whiskey’s advances around everyone. It was after that meeting when he saw Whiskey drag you quickly away with a raspy chuckle before he was shoving you into his office and then slamming the door firmly. For the rest of that day Tequila made sure to avoid the two of you at all costs. He didn’t want to see any evidence of the trouble the two of you got up into that room.

Then the next thing he sees is the two of you training together and he is in awe of worshipful image the two of you make. His breath catches as he watches the two of you move in sync as you both train in different weapons. The way that you both protect each other from imaginary assailants is admirable and leaves him astonished. You both move like a well-oiled machine striving to complete one purpose and that was to kick ass. Though while the way you trained together it’s the comradery after the training session that leaves him envious. He had to remind himself sometimes that you two weren’t just dating but you were also best friends and even closer than he was with you. The way he so easily forgot that was just a testament to your close relationship and how common place it was for everyone to see you and Whiskey together. The two of you were just close in every sense of the word.

The second to last thing he is actively mindful of your relationship with Whiskey is how the two of you have grown since your argument weeks ago. It looked like the trust had been built back up between the two of you. And it was a Friday night at the local saloon that convinced Tequila of that. You had been sitting at a booth with him talking about what you had planned for the weekend since Champ had given the three of you two days off, when his eyes darted over to the bar to see Whiskey ordering another round of drinks for the three of you. He watched silently as a black haired beauty sauntered over to Jack and pressed a red manicured hand to his bicep and tried to garner his attention. Whiskey had merely turned to the beauty and then shook his head jutting his thumb over his shoulder towards the booth you were sat in. Tequila watched the beauty look over to you and him and then turn back to Whiskey trying once again to reap his affection. But when Whiskey gripped her hand on his bicep and removed it shaking his head Tequila was stunned silent.

“What is it Tequila?” you had asked worriedly as your head turned over your shoulder to search for Whiskey in the bar. You laughed amused as the two of you watched Whiskey extract himself from the beauty at the bar and walk back to your booth. He slumped into his spot next to you after handing out the drinks and slung an arm around your shoulder. Dragging you close into his side you grinned up at him and placed a hand on his chest affectionately. Whiskey smirked down at you before pecking a soft kiss to your cheek.

“She didn’t like the word no. So I had to tell her I’ve got something too good to give up.” Whiskey drawled to you lowly and Tequila watched a warm flush take over your face and he grinned at the affection the two of you shared with each other.

And don’t let it be said that you didn’t share that sentiment with the agent. It just came out differently. Mostly in your conversations. There was never a time that you didn’t slip a mention of Whiskey and how you either admired his skill in the field, or how you were going on about something Whiskey had shared with you at an earlier time that you found utterly interesting. Just the way you talked about the man anyone in the agency could tell that you cared so deeply for him.

But after witnessing all those aspects of your relationship Tequila has to admit that his favorite part of your relationship that he’s been privy too is the whole thing. The whole picture of you and Whiskey is just so astounding and wholesome. After all you both were best friends who had fallen in love. And to Tequila that was his favorite view of the two of you and your relationship.


	7. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more playful side to the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure about this one. I wanted to show a more playful side to their relationship but I’m not sure if I captured it. Please let me know what you think.

The hotel bar was very enclosed almost claustrophobic if you were being completely honest. It was a medium length narrow room, almost as if the hotel builders had forgotten to put a bar in and had just decided to scrap a few rooms in lieu of a bar. And the décor of the room just made it feel that much smaller. All darks colors decorated the room. A dark stained wood floor, navy blue painted walls that almost looked black, the bar was made out of dark oak and only back lit by dim yellow lights giving off a soft glow that made you squint to read the labels on the bottles displayed. The furniture wasn’t much better, dark navy chairs were placed around black marble tables that held tiny tea lights in the middle of each for a light source.

“Alright the sooner we get this done the better.” You said softly to yourself as you tried to relax back into the navy blue chair you had taken. Huffing softly you surveyed the bar. Statesman had gotten word that one of the FBI’s wanted subjects, Jason Derek Brown, was supposed to be meeting up at this bar with one of his contacts and they dispatched you and Whiskey to try and intervene. Just then there was a deep gravelly chuckle in your ears and you hid your grin behind the bottle of beer you had.

“What’s the matter darlin’? Don’t like small bars?” he asked softly teasing you and you huffed softly and he chuckled deeply again.

“And why is it that we’re always in a bar?” you quipped back good naturedly. Whiskey’s choked laughter caught your attention and your eyes darted over to him only to grin like a maniac.

Whiskey stood at the bar top sipping on a glass of whiskey and surveying the room and there was a rather brightly colored woman with long blonde hair sliding up to him. Your grin widened when Whiskey shifted away from the woman and looked around uncomfortably. “What’s the matter Whiskey?” you teased softly knowing that he could hear your voice in his ear.

You watched giddily as Whiskey’s body stiffened uncomfortably as the woman didn’t pick up on his unease. She placed a slender hand on his forearm and trailed it up to his shoulder and back while giving him a smoldering look. You watched as she pursed her lips in pout trying to catch Whiskey’s attention and you couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Don’t like bold women?” you teased softly as you watched Whiskey move his arm away from the woman. You grinned widely as you knew he couldn’t talk back to you with the woman right in front of him.

Just then the woman sidled even closer to Whiskey’s body and you gaped at her audacity. You weren’t sure if she was just too naïve to pick up on his unease or if she just didn’t care. Silently admiring the woman if it was second option you shook your head. Whiskey was such a charmer that you weren’t surprised that even on a mission he could acquire anyone’s interest. If the rumors of him being a ladies’ man were correct you weren’t surprised by this woman’s reaction to him at all. It kind of made you jealous just a smidge. To be able to be close to him like she was right now. To not have to worry about being hyper vigilant on a mission and just enjoy his company in this _narrow_ bar. _Would be nice._ Taking another sip of your beer you looked over the bar again just surveying for any indication of Brown’s contact or Brown himself.

A loud giggle pierced the air and your eyes were drawn back to Whiskey and his companion. Your mouth fell into a deep smirk as you watched Whiskey grab onto the woman’s fluttering hand that was trying to touch his chest. He pushed her hand away and shook his head at her scowling softly. She giggled again and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and you were reminded of those tropical birds that did the weird mating dance from that documentary that Whiskey had made you watch with him. You suddenly became curiously intrigued by the woman trying to decipher which bird she emulated based off the documentary you watched.

The woman flipped her hair over her other shoulder and you watched silently. Your attention was completely on the woman and you weren’t paying attention to Whiskey at all, if you had been watching him you’d see that he was looking at you in the mirror behind the bar trying to catch your attention to come and save him from this woman. But alas poor Whiskey, you were more focused on the curious woman. Just then you watched as she went up on her tip toes and leaned into Whiskey with a salacious grin directed at him. Her toes stretched out in her high heeled shoes and her hands pressed against his chest as she tried to get closer to him. Your eyes were taking it all in when suddenly it clicked.

“She’s a Western Grebe.” You whispered almost in awe with wide eyes. Your wide eyes darted to Whiskey and you watched him choke on his swallow of alcohol and you grinned widely in amusement. Whiskey pushed away from the bar throwing down some dollars and still hacking up a lung as he brushed the woman off. You laughed softly in delight as you managed to affect Whiskey so badly. The cowboy stomped out of the bar still coughing and you leaned back in your seat in glee.

Your left hand crept up your neck to your earpiece and touched it so it shifted to channel for Statesman and Ginger back at HQ. “The target never showed Ginger. We’re gonna call it now.” You said softly before taking the last sip of your beer. You walked leisurely up to the bar to close out you tab.

“I don’t know what happened?” said a feminine voice next to you as you waited for the bar tender to return with your change. You turned your head to the voice and almost grinned brightly again. “I flipped my hair. I touched his arms. I told him how handsome I thought he was. But it was like he didn’t even see me.” Said the woman who had been flirting with Whiskey to her friend who stood next to her.

“It’s alright sweetheart. It’s his loss.” Reassured her friend and you smiled softly. The bartender came back with your change and you nodded at them with a smile before turning to the women next to you.

“Don’t let it get you down. Your friend’s right it’s his loss.” You said warmly to the blonde woman and she nodded her head to you confidently.

“Damn right it’s his loss.” She said assertively. You nodded and then made your way out of the bar towards the main lobby of the hotel. Just inside the lobby you spotted Whiskey leaning up against one of the large pillars that decorated the lobby and you grinned widely.

“She was very upset that you weren’t picking up what she was putting down.” You said amusedly as you walked towards him. He shook his head at you with a soft scowl.

“You almost made me blow my cover.” He chastised as he slung an arm around your shoulders while he walked next to you out the hotel front doors. You threw your head back laughing loudly.

“It was _so_ totally worth it though to see you almost choke.” You teased good naturedly as you stared up at him. “Now I can tell Tequila I made you laugh so hard you almost choked.” You continued as you skipped towards the car that was waiting for the two of you.

“I wasn’t laughing.” Whiskey dead panned at you as you climbed into the car.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Whiskey.” You jested back at him smirking.

“Just get in the dang car darlin’. Fucking Western Grebes. I _knew_ you were paying attention to that documentary more than you were letting on.” He said with a wide smile. “Admit it you like watching my documentaries with me.” He coerced you as he sat next to you in the car.

“I like spending time with you and sometimes I learn things from your boring documentaries.” You admitted with a smile. Whiskey shook his head as he leaned forward and stole a kiss from you.

“You can be my Western Grebe.” He teased softly against your lips as the car pulled away, your laughter filled the car as you pressed another kiss against his lips.


	8. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Statesman annual gala is up next for these lovebirds.

The invitation is taunting you silently as it lies on your desk on top of the pile of paperwork that you have to go through. You’ve heard the whispers throughout the halls all day today about it. Huffing softly you roll your eyes and reach for the envelope with the looping script of your name on the front. Just as you pull it close to you to open it you hear your cellphone ding with a text message. Momentarily distracted you reach for your cellphone and smile at the text notification from Jack.

_Did you get your invitation?_

_Yes haven’t it opened it yet tho._

_Why not?_

_Not sure if I wanna bother. Don’t have anything to wear and I hate shopping._

_Darlin’ you could wear a brown sack and I’d still think you were gorgeous._

_I’m sure the others wouldn’t appreciate that Jack._

You huff at Jack’s texts and turn back to the invitation. You hadn’t been lying to him; you really didn’t have anything to wear. At least not something that would be appropriate for a Statesman gala. Statesman held an annual gala for all of its agents to sort of let loose and mingle among each other. Not to mention most of the employees of Statesman liked to dress up. You weren’t one of them and you had thought Jack wasn’t either but you might have been wrong.

_You’re right they might not appreciate it. Plus I’d probably get too jealous of them staring at you._

You laughed softly as you read his text message rolling your eyes.

_Smooth Jack, real smooth._

_Well if it makes you feel any better I’d love to see you all dressed up. I’d dress up in a monkey suit just for ya darlin’. ;)_

Laughing loudly you shook your head, _looks like you hadn’t been wrong about him_. You pulled the invitation out of the envelope and your eyes darted over the flowing script advising of where the gala was being held and the date and time of it. This year it was being held at Champagne’s country club and you knew that it was prestigious space that just screamed of esteemed notability. _So ball gown fancy._ Sighing softly you ran a hand over your face; you knew Jack wanted to attend the gala with you. If his words meant anything he was hoping to see you in a gown. Something that you didn’t normally wear, hell you didn’t even wear dresses around him. It just wasn’t your style. Other than your work suits, you were more worn blue jeans and tank tops comfy than anything else. On occasion you’d wear shorts or capris and t-shirts but mostly it was blue jeans and tanks. _Maybe just this once you could wear a pretty dress to knock Jack on his cute ass._ You smirked softly to yourself as you swept up your phone and shooting off a text.

_What’s in it for me?_

_Whatever you want and it’s yours darlin’._

You stared at your phone for a long moment. _Oh that was dangerous to dangle in front of you._ You had been hounding Jack for weeks to train you on his whips, the electro and regular one, but he had been dodging you left and right and you were getting frustrated with him. You wanted to learn so that you were more well-rounded with weapons and didn’t solely rely on just your desert eagle firearms or the knives that you knew how to wield. You grinned softly, you knew Jack was thinking on the more romantic side by dangling that promise but this was perfect for you.

_Fine I’ll get all dressed up and meet you there. In return you’re going to teach me your whips._

Your phone lay silent for a few minutes and you grew worried that you had over stepped, but then suddenly your desk phone was ringing. You looked over to the caller I.D. and smiled softly recognizing Jack’s New York number.

“Don’t think you can talk your way out of this Jack.” You teased confidently as you picked up the phone. You leaned back in your seat and twirled the cord of the phone around your finger absent mindedly.

“I wouldn’t think of it darlin’.” Jack drawled softly over the line. “I was calling to ask if you really didn’t have anything to wear to this thing.” He said curiously.

“Well yeah, Jack. The last time I got this dressed up for a party was probably my prom.” You said shrugging your shoulders.

“Shit.” He whispered softly and you laughed loudly.

“Yeah Jack.” You agreed amused. “But I’ll suffer through shopping just for you.” You teased amicably.

“You mean you’ll suffer through it just so I’ll have to train ya.” He teased back and you could just picture the wide grin on his face. You hummed happily at him and heard his deep laughter drift over the phone line. “You’re nothing if not persistent.”

“Yup.” you remarked pensively as your mind instantly began thinking of what stores you should check for a dress that would be appropriate. You had two weeks to find a dress that looked good on you to make Jack’s jaw drop. You were confident that you could get it done.

“Will you let me know what color your dress is?” he asked catching your attention. You frowned softly in confusion.

“Why?” you asked bewildered. You heard Jack’s deep laughter fill your ear and you felt your cheeks heat in embarrassment. You knew he wasn’t laughing at you to be cruel but he was still laughing at you.

“So I can match you darlin’. Want everyone to know who I’m there with.” He said affectionately. You blushed even deeper as you realized that he was going to actively mark himself as your date. And though it wasn’t really a secret that you and Jack were seeing each other it was just something that was never brought up in conversation. “Unless you don’t want me to.” Came Jack’s unsure tone.

“No, no. I’d love it if you matched your tie to my dress.” You said lovingly and felt your chest fill with warmth. He was willing to make a statement and you were going to stand proudly next to him.

“Well then, you let me know what color I have to get.” He teased in a low gravel and you felt your stomach do a flip. _This man was so dangerous for you._ “Hell, even a sneak peek would be appreciated.” Jack flirted shamelessly and you huffed out a breathy laugh.

“Nope.” You responded quickly popping the ‘p’. Jack groaned softly at your words and you laughed again. “You’ll just have to wait and see me at the gala, charming.”

“Not even a little sneak peek?” he groaned into your ear. “It’d help me get through the next two weeks without you darlin’.” He crooned over the line and you felt your stomach tighten even more at his tone. You wished he was here with you now, your mind instantly wondered what it would be like going shopping with Jack. At the thought your cheeks flushed deeply again and you let out a soft breath.

“Consider the anticipation foreplay.” You breathed out over the line and suddenly Jack let out a moan that gripped your body and squeezed out your breath.

“ _Darlin’._ ” He exhaled out breathily. “You are going to be the death of me.” He warned in a sensual tone.

“Likewise Jack.” You sassed back to him and he let out a husky laugh.

“Hmm I bet darlin’, I just bet. What are you doing right now?” he asked sounding aroused.

“Good bye Jack, love you! I’ll let you know my color!” You said quickly and hung up the phone. You were not prepared for that road that he was trying to go down yet. Your cellphone chimed on your desk and sighed picking it up.

_I love you too darlin’._ The smile that overtook your face made your cheeks hurt and you felt an excitement start to fill your body for the gala.

Jack stood at the bar with Tequila ordering a drink from the bar tender. The gala had just started and Jack had made sure that he was here early so that he’d be there before you showed up. He was excited to finally see you after two weeks of just phone calls, text messages and video calls. It was never the same as when he got to see you face to face. He always missed you terribly and he every time he said his goodbyes over the phone with you he could always hear in your voice that you missed him just as much. But tonight he was going to finally get to see you and not only that he was going to get to see you dressed up.

You had texted him a picture of the color of your dress, it was a deep vibrant purple color that didn’t surprise him. He knew it would look amazing on you. He had tried to decipher from the picture what fabric the dress was made out of but for the life of him he couldn’t. You had been sneaky and sent him a picture of the underside of the dress so that he wouldn’t have any clue to what the dress looked like, because you didn’t put it past Jack to scour the net to find your dress. Jack surmised he would’ve done it to if you had given any little clue. But he knew you wanted this to be a surprise to him and he’d let it happen just because it’d make you happy.

“So have you seen Cur since you got back earlier?” Tequila asked amused as he looked over at Jack. Jack just shook his head as he turned to lean his back against the bar and survey the crowd searching the doors for you quickly. He didn’t want to miss you if he could.

“Excuse me Mr. Daniels?” came a squeaky soft voice to Jack’s side where Tequila wasn’t. He turned to see a rather petite young black haired woman who looked awfully nervous to be bothering him.

“Yes?” he asked composedly.

“There’s a call from the New York office. They said it was urgent.” She explained hurriedly and Jack sighed tiredly. Even when he was out of the state work still needed his attention. “I’m sorry.” Said the woman next to him. He shook his head dejectedly.

“Not your fault. Where can I take the call?” he asked wearily. She waved a hand behind her and moved to show him where.

It’s not long after taking the call that Jack is walking back to the main room of the country club when he hears the growing voices from outside the doors. It sounds as if more guests have shown up. He hovers just outside the doors letting his eyes sweep around the room to see if he spots you. Suddenly he hears your laughter and his eyes are drawn over to the bar where you stand with Tequila laughing about something and his jaw drops.

You have your back to him and he’s able to let his eyes travel over your body. The dress you’re wearing is a deep vibrant purple that looks wonderful on you. The top half of the dress has lace over it and pretty lace sleeves that travel to just below your elbows. The bottom half of the dress is a long a flowing gauzy material and Jack can’t keep his eyes off you. He silently stalks up to you and wraps his arms around your waist, his fingers brushing over twisting metal at the belt of the dress.

“Oh my.” He whispers in your ear and he feels you shiver against his body. “Consider me at your mercy tonight darlin’.” he continues to whisper into your ear.

“Just for tonight?” you ask teasingly as you turn in his arms with a smile. He frowns softly and nods his head and watches as the disappointment flutters over your features.

“New York needs me back by morning.” He grumbles softly as he pulls you closer to him.

“So…you’re sorta like Cinderella?” you joke grinning up at him and he shakes his head at you with a small smile gracing his lips. You sigh softly and he rests his forehead against yours. “Alright.” You concede and lift up to brush a soft kiss against his mouth. “I wanna dance with you before you have to go back.” You tell him tenderly. “I’ve missed you.” Jack can feel his heart twist with guilt and lift with your admission that you have missed him. He nods his head and leads you onto the dancefloor.

“This dress is beautiful on you darlin’.” he tells you as you both begin to sway to the soft music playing in the room. “I’m a lucky guy to have such a beautiful lady on my arm tonight.” He says sincerely.

“And you’re so handsome Jack. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you a tuxedo before.” You simper to him as your arms are wrapped around his neck and your fingers dance in the hairs at the back of his neck. He shivers slightly pulling you closer to him to where he can’t tell where you start and he ends.

“I’m sorry I have to go back so soon darlin’.” He confesses morosely. You shrug your shoulders silently frowning softly.

“I’m just glad to have this time with you Jack. I know it’s difficult to find time for each other with both of us being at different offices. Which is why I love any time I get with you.” You say candidly as you shrug your shoulders again. “Maybe one day we’ll line up to where we can spend more time together.” You utter contemplatively. Jack looks down at you and wonders if you would ever consider transferring to the New York office to be with him. He knew if he could transfer to be here in Kentucky at HQ he would in a heartbeat but he’s one the few senior agents in New York and until someone else moves to senior agent he won’t be able to transfer. _But if you did…_

“I’m grateful for every moment I get with you darlin’. _Every_ moment.” He leans in and whispers against your lips before he’s kissing you deeply and almost desperately. The feeling of you pressed against his front and your lips slanting against his has his head in a dizzy spin. Neither of you part until you hear a throat clearing next to you. You both look over to Champagne smirking at the two of you.

“Sorry to break up you two lovebirds. But dinner is going to be served soon.” He expresses almost embarrassedly. You both nod and move to take your seats next to each other at the table Tequila is sitting at with his date and Ginger and her date. Tequila grins mischievously at the two of you and wiggles his eyebrows and Jack scowls at the younger man.

“Got caught by Champ huh?” Tequila taunts cheerfully. You roll your eyes at Tequila as Jack helps you ease into your seat and pushes your chair in for you. You smile over at Jack as he sits next to you and he can’t help but smile affectionately back at you. His mind still trying to come up with a good way to broach the topic of possibly transferring offices. He feels your hand slide into his and link your fingers together under the table and he looks over you and sees a timid smile gracing your lips. He looks away smiling widely and can feel heat flushing over his cheeks lightly. Suddenly he feels your breath ghost over his ear and he shivers in his seat.

“I love you Jack.” you whisper into his ear. “I’m going to do everything I can to show you that.” you claim confidently. Jack’s heart stops and instantly starts to hammer in his chest. How someone could make him feel like he was on top of the world with such simple words he would never know. He grips your hand tighter in his and tugs your arm a little closer to him and your body follows til it’s pressed against his side and turns his head to you quickly and feels you gasp out against his lips. And suddenly he’s kissing you deeply and feels you melt against him more. Pulling away he nips at your bottom lip and feels your body jerk against him.

“I love you too darlin’. And you show me in every way imaginable that I am loved. And I am so grateful for it and you.” He whispers against your lips while his eyes never leave yours. He’s definitely going to take the next step with you and ask you to transfer to be with him, he thinks.


	9. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You surprise Jack.

You grinned softly as you walked off the commercial plane and into the hub of LaGuardia airport. People were hustling and bustling about you trying to rush for their flights. You held tightly to your little carry rolling suitcase and felt instantly out of place. Your attire was a little _too_ country for this and you felt a little insecure, you wore a multicolored Native American print poncho over a simple white tank top, a pair of light wash denim boot cut jeans, your trusty pair of worn dark brown leather cowboy boots, a pair of silver feather dangle earrings and numerous pieces of turquoise jewelry. You felt you looked cute but you didn’t fit in here. Not with the glamourous New York style that most women walking around you wore.

Pulling your suitcase along you tried to not let the self-doubt overwhelm you as you made your way to doors that led out to the parking lot and other forms of transportation, you were here on a mission. Thankfully Statesman usually kept a car parked at the 2 major New York airports just in case their agents traveled on commercial flights instead of the jet. Agents usually flew commercial when they wanted to lay low and didn’t want to bother filling out paperwork to take the jet. That was your reasoning for this trip; you hadn’t wanted to tip off anyone in the agency that you were traveling to New York. More specifically a certain senior agent. But you weren’t going to be using the vehicle that Statesman kept here, no you wanted to completely go dark and sneak in without detection. You were going to be using the subway system to travel and walking. It wouldn’t be a long trek anyway since the city was built so close together.

Champ had grinned and laughed joyously when you had come to him with the request for a few days off. At first he had been hesitant to you let off because the Kentucky HQ was being bombarded with contract work from the FBI as well as their own cases that they were handling. But when you had told him the reason for the time off he had looked at you warmly and agreed on the spot.

You see there was a particular high-ranking agent who had a birthday coming up and if you knew him at all you knew he wouldn’t be celebrating it at all. So you had taken it upon yourself to plan a few days to come and spend time with him for his birthday surprise. Champ had even called up to the New York and told management that Jack was to be given a few days off and to not expect him in the office for the time frame that you were going to be in New York.

Walking out of the airport you took a deep breath and wrinkled your nose. You had forgotten what it was like living in the city. You were originally from the New England area; in fact Statesman had found you in Boston, Massachusetts when they had recruited you. It was your engineering and mechanic skills that had drawn the agency to you and when they had researched your background they offered you a position in their lab.

You turned from the lively airport and began walking towards the nearest Q33 bus stop. It would take you about an hour to get the Statesman New York HQ. There you would be able to speak to the front desk about where you would be staying for your time here and to check in so that the agency had a record of your travel.

While you waiting at the bus stop you felt your phone beginning to buzz in your pocket. You pulled it out of your back pocket and grinned down at the silly selfie of Tequila that flashed across the screen. Swiping your finger over the screen you held it up to your ear quickly.

“Hey Tequila.” You said happily leaning against the edge of the bus stop shelter.

“Hey Cur, just wanted to make sure you got there alright.” Tequila’s deep drawl came over the cellphone and the smile stayed on your lips.

“Yeah just landed twenty or so minutes ago.” You explained easily.

“Does he know?” came the question and you flinched softly.

“No not yet. I was hoping to surprise him. “Do you think he’ll be mad?” you asked quietly beginning to second guess yourself.

“Cur, o’ course he won’t be mad. It’s you and he’s wrapped ‘round that little finger of yers.” Tequila teased softly. “Anyway I just wanted to make sure that you got there okay and that you were safe. But I’ve gotta get goin’ Champ needs me for another mission.”

“Ok you be safe Tequila. When I get back you can tell me all about it.” You said as you watched the bus pull up to the bus stop. “I’ll talk to you later.” You said to him as he told you goodbye. Hanging up your phone you easily slipped it into your pocket and waited for people to exit the bus before you moved onto it paying the rider fee.

The bus ride was uneventful and you were quickly making your way towards the 82nd street subway station to catch a ride on the 7 line. Just as you were nearing the station you felt your phone buzzing in your pocket again. You moved to the side of the station entrance and fished your phone out of your pocket. Blanching slightly at Jack’s picture flashing on your phone you quickly sent it to voicemail and sent him a quick text.

_Sorry can’t talk. Is everything okay handsome?_

_Yeah just missed your voice. Wanted to talk before you go into that meeting._

_Once I get out I’ll call you but I’ve gotta run. I love you._

_Love you too._

You felt slightly guilty for lying to Jack but you really didn’t want to ruin the surprise for his birthday. Thankfully you had already called him earlier this morning before your flight to wish a happy birthday. You knew you were cutting it a little close but as soon as you got HQ in midtown Manhattan you planned on baking Jack a cake and then surprising him in his office with it. You just hoped that the subway was running on time.

Finally walking into the front doors of HQ you looked around in awe. You had been to the New York office before, there were a few times that you had been sent over to train new lab techs in engineering and mechanics. But it had been awhile since you had been here. They had changed a few things and you found yourself a little distracted as you looked around.

“Hey Cur!” someone called out behind you and whirled around to see agent Vodka. You had met her while you were training and she had shown your class knife wielding.

“Hey Vodka! How are you?” you asked excitedly as you both shook hands.

“I’m doing good. Heading up to a meeting now. What are you doing here?” she asked smiling warmly at you. You blushed deeply and turned your head towards the floor.

“Uh, it’s Whiskey’s birthday.” You said shyly. “I wanted to surprise him. You won’t tell I’m here will you?” You explained a little worried she’d spill the beans on you.

“Oh is it?” she said with a smug grin growing on her face. “I didn’t know.” She said teasingly.

“Yeah he’s not big on celebrating it but I wanted to surprise him. He doesn’t know I’m here at all and I wanted to bake him cake and bring it to him tonight in his office.” You explained.

“Aww sweetheart. You’re the cutest. Love looks good on you.” Vodka said slinging an arm around your shoulders as she steered you over to the front desk. You blushed deeply again and shrugged your shoulders. “Of course I won’t tell him. And I won’t tease him either about his birthday. Wouldn’t want to tip him off.” She said easily. The front desk clerk quickly checked you in so that Champ had record of your arriving and handed over all the information for where you would be staying. Turning to Vodka you smiled warmly at her.

“Thanks Vodka I really appreciate it.” You said grinning. You held the key for the place you were going to be staying and looked over the address quickly.

“Hey when the meeting’s over I’ll send you a text so you know when it’s good to come and surprise him.” She said smirking. You nodded eagerly at her as you shook her hand one more time.

“Thanks Vodka!” you said happily as you waved over your shoulder and walked quickly out the doors. Quickly making your way towards the apartment you would be staying you stopped at a grocery store not far from the apartment.

It was about an hour later that you were pulling the baked cake out of the oven in the small kitchen. Grinning softly you inhaled the delicious smelling chocolate cake. Suddenly your phone began to ring and you quickly swooped it up from the counter your grin never leaving your face.

“Well hello there birthday boy.” You huskily said in a breathy voice.

“It is so good to hear your voice darlin’.” He said in a deep warm voice with a soft chuckle.

“Are you done with your meeting?” you asked curiously as you set the cake down on a cooling rack. You pulled out the fudge icing that you had made earlier.

“Yes darlin’. I’m going to be stuck at the office for a few more hours doing paperwork and won’t be home til much later, so we probably won’t be able to video chat.” Jack said miserably with a sigh.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry. We could do a video chat now if you want I’m free.” You tried to cheer him up. You could only think of how surprised he was going to be when you showed at his office with his birthday cake.

“No darlin’ I want to get through this paperwork as quickly as possible and just go home.” He said dispassionately.

“Are you sure?” you asked warmly trying to make him feel better.

“Yeah darlin’. I just wanted to hear your voice it’s been a rather boring day.” He said disheartened.

“I’m sorry handsome I wish I was there.” You said softly into the phone. “I miss you Jack.”

“I miss you too darlin’.” He said lowly. “Alright I’m gonna get started on this paperwork I’ll send you a text when I’m home so I don’t wake you. I love you darlin’.” He said easily.

“Happy Birthday Jack. I love you.” You responded softly. Jack hung up the phone and you swiftly turned to the cake and iced it with the fudge icing and then used blue icing to spell out ‘Happy Birthday Jack’. You packaged up the cake and set it on the counter before walking over to your luggage and rummaging through pulling out a small box hat was the length of your palm. Slipping it into your purse you picked up the cake box and walked out of the apartment.

Jack groaned softly as he rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. Looking back down at his desk and sighed. There was such much more paperwork that he had to get through. It was gonna be a long night, and it was already dark outside. A quick knock was heard on his door and sighed again, he was dog tired and didn’t want to deal with any more problems that came up.

“Now’s not a good time.” He called out shaking his head. Whoever was at the door didn’t either hear him or care because they slowly opening the door. Looking up with a scowl Jack watched as you walked into his office holding a large box. And suddenly his tiredness and anger was replaced with a sense of happiness and peace. He was up out of his chair and walking towards you quickly. “Darlin’? What are you doing here?” he asked softly as he took the box from your hands.

“Surprise! Happy Birthday Jack!” you claimed just a little louder than your normal voice. Jack embraced you tightly wrapping his arms completely around your body and twirling you in a circle. You chuckled warmly and placed your hands on both sides of his face before pulling him down for a longing kiss. Jack groaned into your mouth and tilted to his head to deepen the kiss. “Now I know you don’t like celebrating your birthday but I felt it was duty as your girlfriend to come and surprise you with my presence and homemade cake.” You said breathlessly as you pulled away from him.

“Well happy birthday to me.” Jack intoned to you in a gravelly voice and you smiled almost sinfully up at him before pulling him back into a kiss. “How long are you here for?” he asked softly almost not wanting to know the answer figuring it would only be for tonight.

“I asked for a few days off. So you’ve got me til Friday night.” You replied easily as your arms moved to wrap around his neck and you fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck. He shivered and pulled you closely to his body.

“That’s four full days I get you all to myself?” he asked softly to you. One of his hands was trailing lazily up and down your spine just taking in the feeling of your body against his. You hummed deep in your throat to him feeling your body relax into his. “It definitely is a happy birthday to me.” He groaned softly leaning his head into the crook of your neck and began placing kisses against your skin there.

“Wait. Wait.” You whispered breathily and Jack groaned into your skin.

“Darlin’.” He warned as his hands gripped at your hips dragging you even closer.

“I have something for you. A gift.” You said grinning softly as you pulled away slightly.

“I thought you being here was my gift.” He teased softly as he watched you pull out a small box from your purse.

“Well part of your gift yes. The cake, me being here with you for four days, and this.” You presented the box to him and stole a quick kiss. He smirked at you and took the box from your hand. Opening it slowly he looked down and began laughing loudly. Nestled inside the box was a new silver belt buckle in the design of a Jack Daniel’s whiskey label.

“Darlin’.” He murmured to you sweetly with affection. “It’s perfect.” He claimed and pulled you back up against him leaning down for a kiss.

“Just like you.” You whispered against his mouth before claiming his lips with yours. Jack placed the gift on top of his desk before caging your hips against the edge of the desk with his. “Happy Birthday Jack, I love you.” You sighed against his mouth while your fingers knocked his Stetson from his head and carded into his hair scraping against his scalp. Jack moaned and pressed his hips further into yours.

“I love you darlin’.” He breathed against your lips before kissing you again.


	10. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack figures out your love language.

Jack and you had spent the day out and about. Breakfast had been spent at Jack’s favorite diner, the one where he always ordered the massive French toast with powdered sugar and maple syrup. You had wrinkled your nose at his plate when it was delivered and he had grinned across the table at you.

“What darlin’?” he asked amused. You had a shook your head to him before you began cutting into your sausage links and over easy eggs.

“It’s a travesty to order French toast with syrup.” You replied before scooping up some home fries with your eggs. Jack laughed deeply and cut into his French toast.

“Just makes me that much sweeter.” He teased and you scoffed at him playfully. Grinning widely again he took a bite of his French toast and then leaned across the table pursing his lips at you. Your laughter washed over him and he felt the warmth of it infuse his body. Your soft palm came up pushed against his lips to push him away.

“Uh uh cowboy. Maple syrup is too sweet for my tastes.” You told him sheepishly as you hunched your shoulders. Jack moved away from your hand and looked at you curiously.

“Seriously?” he asked inquisitively, this was something new to him. He knew some of your favorite foods but he never knew of the foods that you didn’t like. It never came up in conversation.

“Yeah it’s weird, well I’m weird. Maple syrup and peanut butter are weird foods for me.” You tried to explain.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked, he wanted to know everything about you and felt like he learned something new about you every time he was with you.

“Well sometimes I can’t stand maple syrup and peanut butter and sometimes I crave them. The smell of both sometimes makes me sick to my stomach.” You explained shrugging your shoulders. “I told you I’m weird.” Jack grinned and grasped your hand softly in his in the middle of the table, his thumb circling around one of your knuckles on the back of your hand.

“It’s not weird darlin’. It’s just one of your quirks.” He dismissed easily lifting your hand to his lips and kissed softly. “I’m still gonna get a kiss though.” You laughed softly and he felt your hand graze softly across his face to cup his cheek. He leaned into staring at you from across the table wondering what else he was going to learn about you.

The mid-morning was spent walking around central park. Not even five minutes into the walk Jack felt your smaller hand slip into his, your fingers twining together and your body shuffling closer to cuddle into his side. He looked down at you and smiled warmly. He could feel the warmth incasing his body and settling securely in his chest. You both walked around central park talking about everything and anything.

“So how do you get hooked on documentaries?” you asked adorably as you swung your linked hands between the two of you. Jack smiled down at you knowing that you were going to begin teasing him for his love of documentaries.

“My Paw-paw used to watch them.” He clarified as he pulled you closer to him and slung an arm around your shoulders settling you tightly against his side. “It’s actually how we usually spent our time together when my family went to visit him and Memaw.”

“Did you visit with them often?” you asked looking up at him smiling softly.

“Not as often as I’d have liked.” He confessed to you as you both continued walking towards the bridge ahead of you. “Maybe one day I’ll take you home with me to meet them all.” He said coyly moving you to walk up one side of the bridge. You turned to him smiling widely up at him. He moved your body so that the small of your back rested up against the bridge edge and he pressed his body close to yours caging you in.

“I would love that.” You enthused lovingly to him as one of your hands came up to his chest just over his sternum and one came to cup his cheek. He leaned his cheek in your hand and moved his body to hover over yours.

“Oh yeah?” he whispered to you and you nodded up to him. “Well I would love to know what you’re hooked on darlin’.” He said inquiring softly. “What do you love that entertains you?”

“Books. I’m a lover of books. Mostly fiction but I do love to read a good science fiction or action novel too.” You said easily with a shrug of your shoulders. Just then Jack had a brilliant idea.

“What would you say to going to one of my favorite book shops in the city and then heading back to my place for a quiet night in?” he asked softly leaning down to press a soft kiss to your lips. He watched your eyes light up with excitement and a grin spread across your face once he pulled away.

“I would love that.” You said happily. “And what would _you_ say to me cooking dinner for us tonight?”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” He said favorably and watched as you leaned up against his body wrapping your arms around his neck smiling wickedly at him.

“Are you trying to spoil me Jack?” you asked suspiciously. He grinned down at you and pressed his lips to yours aggressively pressing you harshly up against the bridge.

“Anyway I can darlin’. Anyway I can.” He answered truthfully.

That was how the two of you had found yourselves in this cozy overstuffed book shop. You had almost instantly disappeared as soon as the two of you entered the shop and Jack had just started wandering around. He had already perused the geographical books and the nature books. He then found himself in the self-help books. With his fingers dancing across the spines of the book his eyes instantly focused on the word love on one of the spines, _5 Love Languages_. Jack plucked the book from the shelf and lazily began to read it.

The phrases _happiness in marriage is the by-product of feeling loved,_ and _describe the five love languages, show you how to discover your own love language, and how to discover and speak the love language of your wife,_ jumped out at him and he was instantly captivated. It didn’t escape him that when his eyes read over the words _marriage_ and _wife_ that you popped into his head. He knew it was too soon for talk of that but he could feel it in bones that that was where you two would end up, he could just feel it.

Moving towards the small alcove that was at the end of the aisle he was in, he saw the two large over-stuffed chairs that sat across from each other and easily slipped into one of them to continue reading the book he found. He knew you would find him when you were done shopping.

It wasn’t until at least a half an hour when you came looking for him with your arms filled with books.

“You know it’s dangerous to leave me to my own devices in a book store.” You admitted bashfully. Jack quickly slipped a finger into the pages of his book to keep his spot as he shut it and looked up at you.

“Find some you’d like?” he asked easily as he smiled up at you.

“I could say the same for you.” You acknowledged nodding your head to the book he held in his lap. “That’s a good one.” You mentioned smiling warmly at him as a blush crept across your cheeks.

“You’ve read it?” he asked watching your blush intensify swiftly. You nodded your head and he watched as a strand of hair fell in front of your eyes and you huffed out a breath to blow it away. You were adorable and Jack felt himself falling more in love with you.

“Oh yeah, a few years back one of the lab techs was raving about it and I picked it up from the library near HQ.” you admitted shyly shifting over closer to him.

“Are you ready to go darlin’?” he asked warmly finding your shy demeanor cute as you talked about the book he held.

“Yes I just have to pay for these.” You said easily as he stood from his chair and moved closer to you. He easily swept the books from your hands and smiled down at you.

“Nonsense darlin’.” He said effortlessly as he made his way to the register. He felt you moving quickly behind him and knew you were going to protest him buying your books. Swiftly turning around he wrapped one arm around your waist to catch you against his chest surprising you. “Here’s the deal. I buy the books you buy the groceries for dinner.” He whispered heatedly to you and blinked up at him in shock before you nodded. “Good.” He said before pecking a sweet kiss on your lips.

It was at least an hour later and Jack was sitting in his favorite arm chair in his living room reading his new book as he heard you clattering his pots and pans on the stove in the kitchen. He had gotten through quite a bit of his book and while he sat there in his chair he began to reflect on what he had been reading. He was pretty confident that his love languages were physical touch and words of affirmation. And while he was confident of one of your love languages which he figured out was physical touch like him he wasn’t completely sold on your other love language. It was a toss-up between words of affirmation like him again or acts of service. He hadn’t confirmed it yet and was left wondering if he ever would.

“Dinner’s ready.” You called warmly from the kitchen and Jack dog eared his page before shutting his book and placing on the end table nearby. Standing from his chair he stretched widely listening to his joints popping. Walking over to the small dining room he beamed at how you had laid out the table. There in the middle of the table sat the flowers he had bought you from the grocery store and the chandelier that sat above the table was dimmed slightly to create a soft glow. Two plates were laid out next to each other and the food that sat atop them looked delicious. Crispy chicken parmigiana lay over tender fettucine noodles with homemade pasta sauce, and the smell of dinner was making Jack’s mouth water. He moved over to the head of the table where one plate lay as you walked in with a bowl of homemade garlic bread in your hands. “I hope you like it.” You said shyly as another bright blush crept across your face. And suddenly it clicked in Jack’s brain, acts of service. Here you were presenting him a delicious looking dinner that you had made from scratch just for him, and he suddenly felt stunned.

Moving towards you he took the bowl from your hands to place it on the table behind him and his hands came up to face softly pulling you in for a deep longing kiss. It took both of your breaths from your lungs and when he pulled away he rested his head against your forehead panting.

“I’m sure it’s scrumptious.” He whispered to you and was delighted to see your cheeks redden so brightly he could feel the heat off them.

“Oh.” You sighed out slowly and Jack grinned triumphantly, he had definitely figured it out if the dazed look on your face was anything to go by.

“I love you darlin’.” He confessed holding you close to him not willing to let go of you just yet after learning something so important about you.

“I love you too Jack.” You whispered back softly and pulled away holding his hands in yours. “Let’s eat before it get cold.” And Jack moved to hold your chair out for you before taking his place at the table.

And the two of you ate in the soft glow of the chandelier both filled to the brim with happiness and love for each other. Laughter and happy sighs filling the spacious apartment high above the streets of New York.


	11. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes home to you and is instantly comforted.

Jack quietly enters his front door and can hear the soft sounds of a piano and fiddle playing in the air. He smiles as his ears easily recognize the song _Boot Scootin’Boogie_ by Brooks & Dunn. It’s not just the song he can hear playing but he can also hear pans and pots clanging against his stove and his chest fills with warmth as he knows you’re in there cooking dinner for him. Ever since you had flown into New York to surprise him for his birthday, the two of you had gotten comfortable with sharing Jack’s private space with each other. The apartment that had been assigned to the day you got here lay empty and your luggage had taken a spot in Jack’s spare room that was next to his own bedroom.

He quietly set his keys in the bowl on the end table in the hallway, not wanting to alert you to his presence, he had had to run into the office for a few hours today to attend a few meetings and to check in with the new recruits that were being trained, but like management had promised they had only needed him for a few hours. He quickly discarded his whips and gun belt on the hooks next to the front door. Leaving his Stetson on his head he tiptoed down the hallway listening to you clang more pots and pans together. The song on the radio you were playing had changed and he had to stifle his laughter as he heard your voice ring out.

“I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights; I slashed a hole in all four tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.” You sang slightly off key and Jack felt his heart race with affection. Your voice was a little raspy as your vocal chords tried to reach the notes that Carrie Underwood effortlessly reached. He had to give it you, your skill may not be perfect but your enthusiasm and energy was on par with the famous singer.

Finally making it to the large kitchen archway he leaned against the door way folding his arms over his chest. You were standing at the stove in a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and a dark army green tank top. Your hair was piled up on top of your head in a bun and strands at the front and back of your head fell down lazily since they were too short. Your feet were bare as they shuffled to the music of the song in an absent minded dance. He grinned at the gorgeous picture you made and it made something shift in his chest. Almost as if something clicked and everything felt right with his world.

Suddenly his ears picked up on the new song on the radio and that feeling of everything being right in his world intensified he sauntered over to you silently. You weren’t paying attention to him and he let the music wash over him before he opened his mouth.

“Yea, yea, baby I'm home, I been away way too long. I been waitin', I been workin', wantin' you so bad it's hurtin'. Now I'm back where I belong, baby I'm home.” Jack sang out in his deep gravelly southern drawl as his arms wrapped around your waist quickly pulling your back to his chest. He felt you jump instantly in his arms but then swiftly relaxed as you recognized him. Turning you in his arms he pulled you close so that he could sweep you into a dance as he crooned to you softly along with the song. Your smile made his breath catch in his throat and he couldn’t finish the song and just let the music fill the kitchen as he swayed with you in his arms. Twirling you around you let out a happy chuckle as he pulled you back to him, the wooden spoon you were holding almost forgotten.

This felt perfect to Jack as his one hand held yours to his chest and his other arm wrapped around your waist to rest his hand on the middle of your back. You were a flawless dancing partner and let him lead as you both moved around the large kitchen. When the song finally ended he smiled warmly down at you and watched as your eyes sparkled up at him. “Hello darlin’.” He whispered to you softly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours.

“Mmm Jack, as much as I’d like to continue I don’t want our dinner to burn.” You mumbled against his mouth. He began to pull away but you chased his mouth with yours. “Just one more before I let you go.” You whispered quickly as your hand wound around his neck pulling him back. He laughed softly against your lips and trailed his hands down to your hips and pulled you flush against him. You groaned softly and pulled away. “Go get washed up and changed. Dinner’s almost ready.” You intoned against his lips.

“Yes ma’am.” He breathed softly to you before walking out of the kitchen to go do what you asked of him. Jack smiled to himself as he changed; if he came home to you like this every night he’d be just fine. _Yes ma’am._


	12. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd part of the love languages arc that I had planned. There will be more of their love languages shown in their gestures and actions but it will no longer be mentioned in any more chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

He had wanted to surprise you he really had. But it definitely wasn’t turning out the way he had imagined. In his fantasy he made you a flawless meal that tasted so good that you gushed how amazing of a cook he was. Then the two of you would talk everything and anything while you ate. You two would then clear away the dishes, teasing and goofing off together as you cleaned the dishes at the sink. He imagined he’d steal a few kisses and maybe a dance. You’d then move to the living room to catch up on the tv shows that you both enjoyed. You would possibly fall asleep on him where you had cuddled up to him. He would get to run his fingers through your hair and leave sweet kisses at your temple. Then he would carry you to your bed where he’d press a soft kiss to your forehead before going to bed himself.

But this fantasy was quickly going up in smoke and he was starting to panic. He hurriedly opened the oven and waved away the cloud of smoke that billowed out. Coughing slightly he grabbed the pan with the oven mit and threw it onto the stove in aggravation. Nope this definitely wasn’t going how he planned.

Just then he heard the front door open and then your hurried footsteps coming down the hall.

“Jack?!” came your worried call and as he looked over his shoulder to the kitchen doorway you appeared. Your hair was windswept off your face, you cheeks were reddened adorably, and your eyes were wide with concern as you searched the room for him. He grimaced softly as he saw your face relax in relief once your eyes landed on him. “I smelt the smoke in the hallway outside and I got worried. What happened?” you said softly as you moved over to him. Jack felt his whole body ease at your words, all the aggravation and tension just seemed to seep out of him. You were always so caring of him and it amazed him each time he saw it manifest in actions and feelings.

“I was trying to cook dinner.” He explained disheartened. “I wanted to surprise you since it’s your last night here with me. But I got distracted with the tv and forgot about it in the oven.” He watched as your eyes began to sparkle with mischief and a wide smile spread across your face as you wrapped your arms around his waist and pressed your front to his while looking up at him.

“You wanted to cook me dinner?” you asked in a soft tone as your smile turned into a grin. You leaned up against his chest on your toes and pressed your lips softly to his. He sucked in a harsh breath and deepened the kiss immediately. His arms came around your shoulders and held you close as the two of you kissed for a few minutes. “Thank you.” You whispered softly as you pulled away and leaned back in his arms.

“For kissing you?” he asked with amused curiosity. A smug grin played across his lips as he looked down at you.

“No.” you laughed softly and then grinned at him. “Though I think I should be thanking you for that too. You’re an excellent kisser.” You admitted with a soft laugh.

“Oh yeah?” he asked smugly as he leaned closer to steal another kiss, that you dodged easily.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t thanking you for the kisses.” You said warmly and traced a finger down the side of Jack’s face before pressing your index finger under his chin and grazing your thumb over his bottom lip. “I was thanking you for thinking to cook me dinner.” You confessed warmly and Jack watched the grin grow on your face.

“Of course darlin’.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I’d do anything for you and I know what your love language is.” He said self-assuredly.

“Oh?” you asked softly and looked at him enthusiastically. “And what is my love language Jack?”

“Acts of service and physical touch.” He answered truthfully and watched pleased as you nodded your head in agreement. “And I have the distinct impression that you already know mine.” You laughed softly and nodded your head eagerly. “I’m pretty sure you knew way before I knew that love languages were.” He grumbled softly and you laughed again. You had moved your hands back to his neck and rested your whole body against him smiling proudly. “Well go on then. What are mine?” he asked softly.

“Physical touch.” You said softly to him and one of your hands ran the fingers through his hair making him shiver with delight. “And words of affirmation.” You concluded warmly.

“Is that so darlin’?” he asked as he pulled your body with his as he leaned against the kitchen counter next to the stove. He let his legs part and you immediately moved to stand between them nodding your head.

“That’s so handsome.” You cooed up at him and let your hands travel down his chest absent mindedly. “I do appreciate you trying to cook for me. It means a lot to me.” You murmured up to him and he shivered at the feeling of your fingers dancing up and down his chest. He watched you look over at the pan that held the charred pork tenderloin. You reached over and poked it with your finger and Jack watched amused as your brow furrowed. “Well we could see if it’s salvageable.” You reasoned and Jack burst out laughing.

“Darlin’ that thing is so charred my horses wouldn’t even go near it.” He jested good-naturedly as he tugged you back to his body. You shook your head and moved to pull out a knife and fork from the silverware drawer. He watched as you hacked into the burnt porn tenderloin and smiled at your determination to show him he did fine. Surprisingly the inside of the loin wasn’t burnt and it looked fine. You cut away at the burnt edges and stuck the piece in your mouth. Jack watched silently as your face instantly screwed up in disgust and you quickly spat out the bite in your mouth. He began laughing loudly as you coughed and grabbed a glass filling it with water quickly. You drank it down hastily and gasped softly before you set your cup in the sink.

“Too much salt.” You gasped out and Jack began laughing all over again. He doubled over in laughter and grabbed his stomach.

“Oh darlin’.” He gasped out and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Your determination to make me look good is commendable.”

“I don’t need to make you look good. You do that yourself.” You conceded with a happy smile.

“You just know _all_ the right things to say to get your way don’t you?” he teased softly and watched as your face contorted in surprise amusement as he used your own words against you.

“How ‘bout this?” You began smiling softly. He tilted his head to you and watched you curiously. “Next time you’re back in Kentucky I’ll tech you how to cook.” You brokered. “Because sweetheart as much as I appreciate your attempt. That right there could take place of your horses’ salt licks.” You teased smugly.

“Why you little-“ Jack began menacingly. You were instantly running for the door and he was following on your heels. “Oh no you don’t.” he said with a laugh as he closed in on you.

You had made it into the living room and had placed the couch between the two of you. Jack looked over at you and saw the excitement in your eyes and the soft blush on your cheeks.

“Now darlin’, we don’ have to tussle. All you’ve gotta do is take back what ya said about my cookin’ and we’ll be square.” He taunted softly as he splayed out his hands in front of him in faux defeat. He watched as you smirked assuredly at him and shook your head.

“I ain’t falling for that Jack. I know that as soon as I take it back-“ you began but he cut you off as he made a grab for you and swept you up into his arms and flopped back down onto the couch. You squealed and began laughing loudly as he flipped the two of you over and laid on top of you.

“Now darlin’.” He began and you laughed louder.

“Don’t you ‘now darlin’ me. I know when I’m caught.” You teased softly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“And I’m pretty sure you know how to get out of a capture.” Jack teased back and pressed more kisses down your face to under your jaw.

“Well maybe I don’t want to get out of this capture.” You gasped out to him. He grinned as he felt your body arch underneath him and his hands went down to your hips holding you in place.

“Hmm, that’s a very good thing then.” He said softly against your skin and began sucking softly.

“Jack!” you gasped softly and gripped quickly at his arms. He hummed softly against your skin and only stopped when the two of you heard the oven timer go off in the kitchen. You began laughing softly as Jack groaned and rested his forehead against your sternum. “C’mon big guy let’s order some take out and just relax on the couch.” You fussed softly to him running your fingers through his hair.

“Alright, I’ll clean up the kitchen you order from that Italian place down the block?” he suggested as he looked up at you resting his chin on your chest.

“Whatever you want handsome.” You agreed easily as you shut your and ran your fingers through his hair again. Jack groaned deeply and let you run your fingers through his hair for a few more minutes.

“You keep doing that and we’re not going to eat tonight.” He said regrettably. You whined softly and Jack laughed lowly. “I’m going to miss you.” He confessed morosely.

“Hey, hey.” You said firmly. Your hands cupped his face and dragged it up to look up at you. “I’m going to miss you too, but let’s not think about that right now. I don’t want tomorrow to ruin tonight.” Jack nodded and kissed you again before he got up off the couch and helped you up also.

“Alright darlin’. You order, I’ll clean up.” He said assuredly. Jack quickly cleaned up the kitchen as he heard you order from the Italian restaurant. Just as he was finishing with the last of the pans in the sink Jack heard soft piano music drifting in from the living room and he smiled softly. He moved to the doorway and watched as you whirled around with a smile on your face gesturing with your hands for him to come closer. Smiling Jack wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. He grabbed one of your hands and held it over his heart while the other arm wrapped low around your waist. You rested your head on his chest and he could feel your smile through his shirt. Jack began to sway the two of you in place just listening to the music flow around you.

“Come away with me and we'll kiss, on a mountaintop. Come away with me, and I'll never stop loving you.” You sang softly to him and Jack felt his heart constrict in his chest. He felt your head lift from his chest and he looked down at you smiling warmly. Pressing a kiss to your lips Jack tried to pour every feeling he had for you into it. The two of you were no longer dancing and just holding each other while you kissed. Just as Jack moved to deepen the kiss further the doorbell rang and you pulled away with a timid smile.

“I’ll go get that.” Jack said softly and you nodded. You leaned up again and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

“I’ll get the plates and drinks. Then we can relax.” You said softly. Jack nodded while he smiled and pulled you back in close. His hands gripping your hips and pulling you in even closer.

“I’ll never stop loving _you_.” He whispered to you and pressed a hard kiss to your lips.


	13. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Whiskey gets some cooking lessons.

You had returned to Kentucky a few days ago after spending time with Jack up in New York for his birthday and we’re finally getting settled back into the Kentucky life. Jack had called you up the other day and told you he was returning from a mission and he’d be stopping by for the night and wanted to see you. You had stopped off at the grocery store after you left the office and picked up a few things to cook a nice dinner for you and Jack.

You had picked up ground beef, a tomato, black olives, taco cheese, a green onion, and taco seasoning, your plan was to make homemade taco pizza. Turning on the radio that sat on your kitchen counter you began pulling out a pan, cutting board and knife. The music filled the room and you began to hum along to the words that fluttered into your ears. Your body moved around your tiny kitchen effortlessly as you began prepping everything to start chopping. The song on the radio reached the chorus and you sang out enthusiastically.

“Oh, I need you more than words can say. Oh, you save me in ways that I can't explain. Always been there for me, now I'll do the same. Oh, I need you more than words can say.” You sang and let your voice fall away in a soft tone. You squeaked loudly as large warm arms wrapped around your waist and caged you in against the counter.

“We’ve been here before.” Came Jack’s deep gravelly voice in your ear and you laughed out warmly. Turning in his arms you grinned up at him and placed your hands around his face and pulled him down for a kiss. You flinched back before your lips to touch as his Stetson dug into your forehead. You giggled and pulled the Stetson from his head. “You know, you’re the only one I’ll let do that.” He admitted softly before kissing you deeply.

“Hmm, I have no doubt.” You mumbled against his lips when he pulled back.

“I like this whole coming home to ya darlin’. It makes my heart happy.” He confessed to you. His lips pressed against yours softly again before he trailed them down to your jaw and back behind your ear. You hummed deeply and gripped his forearms tightly needing something to ground you as the pleasure quickly overtook your body.

“Oh, it makes my heart happy too Jack.” You gasped as he began sucking marks into your neck. Jack hummed softly against your skin and felt your body arching up under his to press closer to him. “Wait, wait.” You tried to gasp out as you felt his tongue drag across your skin.

“No way darlin’. I’ve got you to myself for the rest of tonight and a few hours tomorrow morning. I don’t want to waste any more time apart.” He said before pressing his body further into yours and you gasped again as your lower back hit the counter edge.

“Jack you’ve been traveling. I’m pretty sure that you’re exhausted and hungry. We can do this once we eat.” You said out between each kiss. Jack didn’t listen and kept kissing you and you were melting under his hands and lips so easily. You tried one more time. “If you help me cook dinner I won’t make you sleep on the couch tonight.” You whispered out a deal to him. He pulled away from you slowly and you watched him with caution.

“You’re an evil woman to dangle that before me darlin’.” He said lowly and his words made you shiver. But you put on a brave face and pecked his lips quickly.

“Go get washed up and come help me. I’m gonna teach you how to cook.” You said warmly pushing at his chest softly. He moved off you taking his Stetson with him and walked back towards the bathroom. You turned back to the counter and picked up the tomato and green onion and began washing them in the sink. It’s not long before Jack is back in the kitchen and crowding your body from behind again. You grin at him over your shoulder and feel his lips ghosting against the back of your neck.

“So where do ya want me darlin’?” he flirts with a devilish grin. You bark out a laugh and shake your head at him. You jut your chin out to the stove where there’s a pan laying out. “Are you sure darlin’?” Jack asks unsure. “Last time I cooked anything on the stove you told me it could be used as a salt lick.” He gripped softly to you and you grinned widely.

“I’m sure.” You said and nodded your head towards the stove. “C’mon handsome, I’m gonna teach you.” You said firmly. Jack grinned and began to move to the stove, but before he got too far he leaned in close to your ear and whispered softly.

“I love it when you get bossy.” Jack’s words made a blush creep up the back of your neck quickly and you shivered.

“Now turn the heat up to medium high heat and put the chopped meat in there.” You guided him easily as you began to chop the tomato, the black olives and the green onion into small pieces. Jack did as you told him to and you nodded over to the wooden spoon on the counter. “Use the spoon to break up the ground meat so that it cooks evenly.” You guided him again as you leaned around him to turn on the oven to 375 degrees. You bent over to grab a sheet pan from your cabinet and gasped loudly when you felt a sharp slap to your ass. You bolted back up and gripped your ass cheek and looked over at Jack. He was staring intently at the pan of ground meat he was looking over and refused to look over at you.

“You alright?” he asked grinning smugly. Your cheeks were flushed and you felt your breath coming in rapidly, almost too rapidly. Jack turned his head to you and you watched as his eyes darkened when he looked at you. “Oh darlin’.” He growled lowly at you. He was suddenly on you his hands grabbing at the sides of your face and dragging your lips to his which he quickly devoured. You squeaked softly as his mouth took yours harshly and deeply. His tongue licked into your mouth and you grabbed at his hips dragging him closer gasping into his mouth. You felt more than hear Jack moan into your mouth and you instantly became overwhelmed. This was too much and you began to panic. You pulled away and gulped deep breaths into your lungs. Jack leaned in to press his mouth to yours again but you pressed a hand to his chest shaking your head.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered and shut your eyes fearing that he would be mad at you for stopping. But Jack’s hands moved from your face down your shoulders to your elbows and stopped there just cupping your elbows as he breathed heavily.

“Too much?” he asked softly. You nodded your head and dropped your forehead down to his chest.

“I’m sorry.” You said morosely. “I want to but this is too much too fast.” You admitted. Jack pressed a kiss to your temple and made a noise of agreement.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for darlin’.” He said softly pressing another kiss to your temple. “I can wait as long as you need me to.” He said with conviction. “I’ve got your heart and you’ve got mine and that means more to me than anything else in the world.”

“Jack.” You whispered softly and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. He smiled down at you and kissed your forehead softly.

“C’mon now darlin’. Teach me how to cook.” He said good-naturedly.

You watched as Jack leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head smiling satisfactorily over at you. Dinner had turned out wonderful and Jack had been quite surprised that he had done the bulk of the cooking. You had showed him other homemade pizza recipes for him to try if he ever wanted to and he promised the next time you came up to New York he’d make you best damn homemade pizza you’d ever eaten.

“So wait a darn minute, let me get this straight. You don’t know how to ride a horse?” he asked with a furrowed brow. You shrugged your shoulders as you rested your elbows on the table.

“We had to take care of the horse not ride it during training.” You confessed. Jack looked at your bewildered. “I can do everything for it besides ride it.” You said so nonchalantly that it made Jack shake his head with a smile.

“Never wanted to try?” he asked curiously. You tilted your head towards him slightly and he smiled amused at you.

“Once, but then I saw Tequila get thrown from his and the bruise he got from it kinda put me off of it. Besides I’m short Jack, being thrown from that height won’t be good for me.” You reasoned logically.

“So how’d it get exercise?” he asked curiously again.

“I was in the corral pen with it and used the blow up balls. And Tequila would ride my mare for me.” You answered unconcerned as you shrugged your shoulders.

“I’m gonna teach you how to ride.” Jack said firmly and you looked over at him hesitant.

“Really?” you asked with excitement.

“Yeah next time I have a few days off I’ll come and teach you how to ride. Since you taught me how to cook a meal I’ll teach you to ride.” He nodded at you and you felt your smile grow widely on your face.

“Alright then c’mon Jack. I’ll clean up and you go relax on the couch. I can only imagine the day you’ve had.” You said as you stood and began clearing the dining room table. Jack stood up with you and began helping.

“Nonsense darlin’. I want to help.” He said as he hip checked you before moving into the kitchen before you. You smiled softly and shook your head. Once you entered the kitchen you gasped as Jack pulled you flush against his chest. “Besides when I help I get to steal kisses all I want.” He said softly before kissing you deeply.


	14. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets some riding lessons.

“Alright darlin’.” Jack began as he placed his hands on top of your shoulders while he led you out to the corral. He had been flown into Kentucky for the week to consult on a new mission that was going on. Today was the first day he was able to get some free time and he had told you that he wanted to spend it teaching you how to ride.

You were a little apprehensive about these riding lessons. Like you had told Jack you were frightened about the fall from such a height, not to mention the bruises you knew you’d get if you did fall from your mare. But you allowed Jack to lead you out and you immediately noticed your mare Charcoal prancing around the pen in high spirits. When she noticed you she came trotting up to the fence and leaned over it to get closer to you. You smiled widely and rubbed a hand up and down her nose affectionately.

“Hey girl.” You said softly and she snuffled her nose at you in return. Turning your head to look over at Jack you felt Charcoal nudge her nose further into your hands.

“She’s a pretty one.” Jack said truthfully and you nodded your head turning back to Charcoal. Charcoal was a gray and white speckled Appaloosa mare with fine cream white colored hair and you absolutely adored her. You knew as soon as you were assigned her owner that she was going to be your pride and joy during training. You loved brushing out her mane and tail. She enjoyed it as well and would often let you braid her mane and tail. A lot of the time you liked to lattice braid her mane and then French braid her tail, it would get her quite a lot of compliments that would make her prance around the pen and stables. Usually when she got like that you would wind up laughing at her antics.

“She sure is.” You agreed with Jack smiling proudly and nodding your head.

“Not as pretty as you though.” Jack whispered softly into your ear and you felt yourself melt. Just then there came a rather loud snort and you laughed cheerily sending a smirk towards Jack.

“Watch it flirt or she’s gonna kick your ass.” You teased running your hand up and down his nose.

“No she’s not. Are you pretty girl?” Jack cooed knowingly at Charcoal and scratching behind her ears. You watched bewildered as Charcoal neighed softly to Jack and nudged her head closer to him.

“Traitor.” You whispered to your mare and she ignored you for Jack. Jack laughed haughtily over at you and you grinned. “I can’t believe my boyfriend just charmed my horse.” You said in disbelief and Jack laughed happily.

“C’mon darlin’ let’s get you on your mare.” Jack said warmly next to your ear and let his hands rest on your hips. “We’ll start off easy.”

It was hours later and you were shifting in your saddle in discomfort. Jack was a good teacher and you were a fast learner. He had taught you how to put on and take off a saddle on your mare, as well as the gaits of a horse. You had managed to work your way up to slow canter. After you had first worked up to a canter you had signaled to Jack that this was as far as you wanted to go today. He had easily respected your wishes and this was the last that you were going to work on.

“That was great darlin’.” He said proudly as he moved over to you from the fence when you came to a stop in the center of the corral. You shifted in your saddle again and you noticed Jack’s eyes watching you perceptively. “Sore?” he asked concerned.

“I will be.” You answered truthfully. Jack nodded knowingly.

“Alright darlin’. Let’s get you dismounted and then you cool off Charcoal.” He said easily as he lifted his arms to catch you from Charcoal. You slowly swung your leg over the saddle and slid into Jack’s arms contentedly. Jack held you close to him and let you steady your legs under you. “I’m proud of you darlin’, you looked _real_ good up on that mare of yours.”

“I had a good teacher.” You replied easily and moved to grab onto Charcoal’s lead as the two of you began walking towards the gate. Jack swung an arm around your shoulders grinning wide.

“You sure did sugar.” He said arrogantly. You laughed and nudge his hips with yours. “I’ll give you a break tomorrow and _tonight_ if you’ll let me I’ll give you a massage.” He murmured in your ear in a scandalous tone that made a blush creep up your neck rapidly.

Leading Charcoal into the stables you easily tied her loosely to a post and grabbed a bucket of water for her. Jack lazily leaned up against the side of the stable and watched you as you brought over another bucket of water and a large sponge that you set down near his feet. You easily undid Charcoal’s head gear as well as the saddle that you used.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” you asked affably as you began to sponge off Charcoal.

“Whatever you want darlin’, it doesn’t matter to me.” Jack said effortlessly as he watched you work around Charcoal. You worked quietly and efficiently and gave Charcoal an affectionate rub on her nose as you passed around her face.

“I’ve got chicken back at my place that I can make.” You casually suggested as you grabbed a towel and began drying Charcoal. You looked over at Jack when you didn’t get a response and saw him watching you with sparkling eyes and a soft warm smile. “What?” you asked. He shook his head and looked down at the ground with a soft looking grin.

“Nothing, just that this is nice.” He said tenderly.

“What is?” you asked looking at him curiously. He pushed off from the wall and moved closer to you.

“This. Being with you and talking about dinner plans while you cool down your mare. It’s…domestic.” He mumbled to you and placed a soft kiss to your cheek. “It’s nice.” He said again. You grinned over at him and nodded.

“You’re right it is nice.” You agreed. You then grabbed a brush and began brushing down Charcoal’s coat before you moved on to brush out her mane and tail. Jack was quiet as he watched you begin to braid the tail in a half French braid and let the bottom half of the tail lay unbraided. He kept quiet as you moved on to the mane and began a lattice braid.

“You like braiding don’t ya?” he asked watching your hands work quickly. You shrugged lazily as you continued to work focusing on your task.

“It relaxes me and she loves all the attention and compliments she gets when I braid her hair.” You explain and look over to Charcoal and see her eyes slowly closing. “Don’t you sweetheart?” you coo at her and she huffs tiredly and shifts closer to you resting her shoulder into your body. “Alright sweetheart, all done.” You patted her shoulder softly with a warm smile.

You turned to Jack and smiled up at him. “You ready cowboy?” you asked kindly. He nodded and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“C’mon darlin’. Let’s go home.” He said tenderly and you blushed under his arm snuggling closer to him before wrapping an arm around his waist.


	15. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jack have your first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 5 of angst arc within the series. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading!

You couldn’t believe him. _How could he do this again?!_ The anger that was rushing through you was a little concerning to you as you paced outside the conference room. You were waiting for him outside hoping to catch him before he went back to his office. Your eyes were trained on the floor because you felt that if you looked at anyone right now they’d see the fire burning within and didn’t think anyone would survive it.

Just then the door to the conference room opened and you watched as Jack walked out of the room. He had a deep scowl on his face and when he looked up and noticed you it only deepened.

“Not now darlin’.” He warned firmly but you didn’t heed it. You shook your head and stepped closer to him.

“We need to talk.” You hissed letting a little bit of your anger escape in those words. He shook his head and glared at you with such an ugly look that it almost took you back. He’d never been this angry around you, usually he was all soft and warm. But not today.

“Not now.” He said for a second time and continued to glare at you.

“Either we talk now right here in front of everyone or we go to your office.” You demanded firmly in a low hiss. You were so mad that you felt your whole body tensing. Jack sighed angrily and gripped your bicep in a tight grip.

“Fine, have yer way.” He growled lowly to you as he dragged you down the hallway towards his office. The trip didn’t take that long and soon he was yanking the door open and shoving you inside. You stumbled into the room but quickly caught yourself as you whirled around to face him. He was glowering at you darkly. “Alright darlin’ let’s have it out now.” He said menacingly and you faltered slightly. “No, no let’s hear it.” He taunted.

“How could you vote no on Ginger _again_ Jack?” you asked scornfully as you crossed your arms over your chest defensively. “She’s passed all of her training to become a field agent and she’s ready.” You bemoaned to him furrowing your eyebrows in confusion. “She’s been trying to become a field agent for _ages_ and _every_ time you’re the only no vote she receives. I just don’t understand why you won’t give her a shot? Is it because she’s a woman? Because that’s ridiculous. Or is it because she’s a lab rat? Because I used to be one and I’m a field agent.” You reasoned as you tried to understand his motives for voting against Ginger again. During your diatribe against him you hadn’t noticed him advancing towards you in anger.

When you looked up to look at him you were taken aback by how close he had gotten without you knowing. You almost flinched but you stopped yourself you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to see you affected by his anger.

“Don’t be stupid.” He scolded angrily and you felt your cheeks heat in embarrassment at his words. He was talking to you as if you were a stupid child and you didn’t like it at all. You opened your mouth to retort but he held up a finger warningly as he glared at you. “Oh no darlin’.” You stated mockingly. “I gave you your time to speak so you’re gonna stand there and listen now.” He lectured and you glowered at him with a sneer curling your upper lip. “I _know_ women can do this job. Hell I voted you in didn’t I? Not to mention there are so many other _women_ in this agency that I voted in because I knew they were capable of the job.” He admonished as if he thought your reasoning was absurd. “No it’s not because she’s a _woman_ it’s because she can’t _do_ _the_ _job_.” He explained heatedly.

Jack had begun to pace around his office throwing his hands out in angry gestures during his lecture and you glared at him as he moved about the room with purposeful steps. You could feel the harsh fire of the blush on your cheeks intensive as you took in his words. He was still talking to you as if you were thoughtless and it was starting to really ruffle your feathers.

“What do you mean she can’t do the job?” you asked testily still confused how he could believe Ginger wouldn’t be able to do the job. She had after all passed all of her training to be a field agent, and she had passed with high marks. With your petulant question voiced out Jack has rounded back at you and you saw the furrowed eyebrows he wore. His anger was showcased on his face easily and you were surprised that it had taken this long for you to see it.

“I mean she can’t do the job.” Jack repeated and your confusion fueled your anger and you ranted out against him.

“You’ve said that Jack.” Came the petulant remark from you and Jack’s eyes hardened as they glowered at you angrily. He moved close to you and seethed. You could see his chest was raising and falling rapidly in anger.

“Shut yer mouth and _listen_.” He hissed in a callous tone that shocked you to your core. “If you would just _listen_ you’d understand.” He bit out furiously as he loomed over you. Inside you were faltering and felt yourself crumbling under the anger that presented so easily. But on the outside you held your ground and kept your arms crossed over your chest tightly and scowled up at him gritting your teeth. “She didn’t score high on _all_ of her training _darlin’_.” He mocked heatedly as he turned and took a few steps away from you. “Her physical training was just passing. Not to mention her psychological training. She doesn't have the ruthlessness that’s needed in a Statesman agent.” He said firmly still glaring at you heatedly.

You watched as he moved over to his desk and sat down in his office chair with a huff. He pulled his Stetson from his head and ran a hand through his hair frustrated. Placing his Stetson down on the edge of his desk he waved a hand over in your general direction and didn’t bother looking up at you.

“She won’t have her partners back out in the field. She’s too soft and would roll over on Statesman easier than you breathe in air.” He mocked irritably. “She can’t be trusted to be able to get herself and her partner out of a situation.”

“That’s not for you to decide about her.” You argued firmly. You could see what Jack was saying, he had seen the training logs that Ginger had in her file but he wasn’t an expert on psychology so you didn’t feel as if he had a leg to stand on in this argument.

“I’ve seen enough in life to know when someone will have my back and when someone will turn tail at the sight of trouble.” He said grimly and still didn’t look up at you as he spoke. You glared at him hating the feeling of being so casually dismissed by him.

“Well that’s why training is as rigorous as it is.” You reasoned easily and began pacing. “If she’s not up to the task the training would be able to show that. And the other senior agents on the committee would be voting no on her also.” You rationalized logically and turned to him. “I get it you’ve seen some shit Jack but you’re the only one who’s voting no on her. _The only one_. What do you have against Ginger?” you asked defensively and planted yourself in front of his desk and crossed your arms over your chest. The anger had quickly seeped out of your body and suddenly you felt tired and desolate. If the way Jack was acting towards was any way to go about it he had given up on your reasons in this fight and only saw himself as being right.

“I don’t have anything against Ginger.” He dismissed so easily and waved a hand over towards you again without out looking up. Instantly your hackles were up again and you felt the anger simmering just under the surface yet again. “She can’t do the job end of story. And if I have to I’ll keep voting no on her until someone else gets it. Understand?” he finished darkly and looked up at you with such an ugly and ominous glare that it took the breath from your lungs. “Now if you don’t _mind_ darlin’. But I’ve got some work I’ve got to get through.” He sneered condescendingly. “Why don’t you go lollygag with Tequila? You’re good at that.”

The words hit you directly and you felt your chest constrict. _Is that what he really thought about you?_ _That you didn’t pull your own weight?_ Fury engulfed your body so wholly that your fist clenched tightly at your sides and you whirled around on your heel. Your teeth gritted as you nearly ripped the office door off its hinges and rushed out slamming the door loudly not bothering to look back at the man who had just stomped on your heart in his office.

The sound of the door slamming shut broke through the wrathful fog that had settled over him during your fight and Jack looked up. He was surprised to see that you were no longer standing in the middle of his office. Suddenly the last words he spoke out to you in anger came back to him and he grimaced deeply. Slumping in his chair he ran a hand over his face in remorse.

He knew he needed to apologize to you. You didn’t deserve his ire directed at you, yes you had been angry at him also but there was a better way to go about explaining himself to you other than in anger. Also the words he used with you were ugly and nothing like himself. He was just so angered by the ignorance of the rest of the senior agents. He knew that Ginger Ale wouldn’t be able to safeguard her partner’s wellbeing on a mission. He was sure of it and didn’t trust the woman to be unmerciful enough to get the job done.

Looking down at the paperwork he had been pretending to be working on during your fight he sighed deeply. He had to get these reports done before the end of the day. Figuring he would give you some time to cool off before he sought you out to apologize Jack got back to work and started on his reports.


	16. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when you're upset with him you're still loyal to Whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/5 of the angst arc. Thank you for reading!

You had retreated to your office after the fight with Jack in hopes to cool off. The anger that you had felt over his actions was all consuming and quite frankly a little worrying. On one hand you were trying to defend your friend Ginger Ale that you had known since you started in the lab. And while the two of you weren’t best friends like you were with Tequila or with Jack, you were still close and cared deeply for Ginger. That’s why you had gone to Jack to find out why he had voted no on her, and hoped to convince him to change his mind. To at least give Ginger a chance.

But that’s not what had happened. No what had happened was that you let your anger and confusion get the best of you and you had accused Jack of things that you knew were untrue now. The two of you had let the anger feed off each other and it had exploded into a horrid fight between you two. And now hours later you still hadn’t spoken to Jack and he hadn’t spoken to you either, it was disconcerting to say the least. You wondered absently if Jack had cooled off enough to talk to you without spewing out such unsightly hate like he had before.

You were flipping through the paperwork that had piled up on your desk over the past week when his repugnant words came back to you. _Don’t be stupid._ The words ran through your mind and you felt your stomach clench unpleasantly. _Why don’t you go lollygag with Tequila? You’re good at that._ You felt your skin flush completely with anger and embarrassment all over again. Your humiliation consumed you and you felt your ire rising yet again. Huffing exasperatedly you flung the papers and files onto your desk and reached for your phone. Swiping your finger over it easily you pressed Tequila’s contact and pressed the phone to your ear.

Moving over the wardrobe in the corner of your office you opened it swiftly and grabbed out a pair of workout clothes and set your phone down and pressed the speaker button.

“Hey Cur, what’s going on?” came Tequila’s happy voice over your phone.

“Hey are you at HQ?” you asked hurriedly as you began to change into the workout clothes.

“Yeah why? What’s going on? You okay?” Tequila asked worriedly suddenly. You smiled softly as you continued to change; Tequila could always read you no matter how little your contact was with him. That’s why you two worked so well together.

“No, I’m not okay. I had a fight with Whiskey.” You said easily as you fixed your sports bra around your chest.

“Wow, is that the first one for you two?” he asked conversationally. “I’m surprised it took you two this long to fight since you two are such strong personalities.”

“Yeah our first. And what are you talking about strong personalities? You do remember I was a timid lab rat right?” you scoffed as you checked yourself in the mirror that was on the inside door of the wardrobe.

“At first glance yeah you were but when someone got to know you your personality came out. It was when you were comfortable with someone that you showed yourself to them.” Tequila explained with a jovial ease.

“Anyway listen I need to burn some of this anger. Are you able to spare some time to work out with me? I need to sweat this out before I see him again.” You deduced to him.

“Yeah I can meet you in gym in about ten minutes. Sounds good?” he negotiated easily. You could hear him shuffling in the background and wondered if you had interrupted anything important.

“Yeah that sounds good. I’ll meet you there.” You accepted nonchalantly and hung up your phone quickly. Turning to the wardrobe you shut the door definitely. Slipping your phone into the arm band resting on your bicep you pulled your earbuds out and slipped them around your neck effortlessly as you walked out of your office. Smoothly you ran your fingers through your hair and dragged it up off your neck and secured a hair tie around your hair pulling it into a high ponytail.

Walking down the hallway you didn’t bother to spare a glance down towards Jack’s office. Your anger was still simmering underneath your skin and you felt with one reminder of him would bring it to the forefront. You hit the elevator button to go down and stepped in once it arrived. Your finger quickly jamming the lower levels where the gym and labs were located and you waited silently for the elevator to move. The elevator moved mutely and quickly and soon you were reaching the level where the gym was. Just as the doors opened you heard an irritable voice speaking out clearly.

“Can you believe it?! They passed me over _yet_ again!” came Ginger Ale’s voice loud and clear to your ears. You felt your chest clench marginally at the reminder of why you and Jack were fighting. You felt sorry for your friend, you knew how much she had trained and the effort she had put into trying to become a field agent. And only to have it yanked away from you because of one man’s vote, it was infuriating. You stepped out of the elevator anticipating to go and speak to Ginger about what had happened again and explain to her that you had tried to convince Jack that she deserved a shot at it. But then Ginger opened her mouth again. “You know it’s because he’s intimidated by me.” Ginger began talking again. You stayed around the corner and listened into her conversation quietly. “It’s because I know he can’t please a woman and he’s worried that if I become a field agent that I’ll spread that around.”

Suddenly you felt your chest tighten in anger and your teeth gritted hard. _How dare she._ You felt your hands ball into fists at your sides and your breathing began to pant out. That wasn’t something she should be talking about with _anyone_ let alone just because she got surpassed on the field agent position again.

“It’s sad really. Poor Curaçao, she’s so smitten with him that she doesn’t know he won’t be able to fulfill her like a man _should_.” Ginger said disdainfully to whoever she was talking to. You couldn’t let her smear Jack’s name anymore and you stepped around the corner agitatedly and let your eyes take in the scene before you quickly. Your training kicked in and you felt your mask fall over your face and body. Nothing would show how you were feeling towards Ginger and her companion.

Ginger stood a little ways down the hallway with a pretty medium height redheaded lab tech. They stood close to each other and were talking rather loudly in the empty hallway. _Most likely so their voices would drift and others could eavesdrop._ Just then you watched as the eyes of the lab tech standing with Ginger catch sight of you and widen comically. As Ginger noticed and began to turn to look over at you, you spoke up.

“You know what’s sad Ginger?” you asked haughtily as you moved down the hallway towards them at a slow even gait. The gym was further down the hallway and you would have to pass them anyway so might as well get this over with now while you’re alone with the two of them.

“What’s that Cur?” Ginger asked petulantly. You stopped to stand between the two of them in the hallway and you saw the shock run over both of their faces. They knew you as the timid lab rat that had worked down in the labs for just as long as Ginger had. They didn’t know as the coldblooded field agent that you had become over the years.

“The fact that just because you were passed over for the position you have to act like a child and spread rumors about other people. All because you didn’t get what you want, you’re throwing a temper tantrum.” You chided in a bored voice as you shrugged your shoulders.

“You’re kidding yourself.” Ginger scoffed rudely and crossed her arms over her chest. “I know for a fact that you and Whiskey haven’t done the deed yet. So what would you know?” she sneered at you in a churlish tone as she stepped to you in an intimidating manner. You could feel heart encompassing your body but you knew it wasn’t showing to Ginger, you wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing a reaction from you.

“Doesn’t give you the right to smear his name.” you quipped in a bored tone giving her an uninterested look. “Besides what Whiskey and I do is none of your business or anyone else’s. And trust me he knows how to keep me pleased and that’s all that matters.” You stated coolly with a shrug as if what she claimed didn’t bother you and was false. Ginger’s face contorted in an unappealing scowl and she glared at you hatefully. You noticed out of the corner of your eye that the lab tech was pressing her lips into a thin line as she looked over at Ginger in mistrust.

“Hey ladies, is everything okay?” came Tequila’s voice over your shoulder and you looked over at him with a wide smile and welcoming eyes.

“Hi Tequila.” The lab tech simpered seductively to him and batted her eyelashes and you almost laughed out loud. “Oh yeah, everything is fine. Ginger just got something mixed up and Curaçao here just helped her with it.” She said firmly and shot a glare at Ginger. You heard Ginger’s sharp intake of breath and you felt gratitude towards the lab tech and nodded your head over to her with a smile. The lab tech placed a warm hand on your forearm and nodded back at you. Ginger huffed and shoved her shoulder into your as she stalked away from the three of you.

“Oh well that’s great. Hey Cur you ready for the work out session?” Tequila asked as he came to stand in front of you. You nodded up at him and turned to walk into the gym before him.

Jack couldn’t believe it; you had still defended him even when you were fighting. And you had protected him against Ginger Ale of all people. You were rightfully angry with him for voting no on Ginger Ale and you were probably still hurt by the disgusting words he had thrown at you before, and yet you had still had his back when Ginger was talking bad about him. You had even made Ginger look like she was lying about the rumors she was trying to spread about him.

As he stands there on the other side of the corner near the elevator he stares down at the ground silently. His mind is in awe of you. He’s only once had someone be his complete champion in his life. And that was _Rosalie_ , his high school sweetheart, his wife, the love of his life. Jack felt like he had been punched in the gut. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. His hand smacked out against the wall as he felt his mind whirling in confusion. _Were you becoming his new Rosalie? His new love of his life? Was he prepared for that?_ Jack knew he loved you but he didn’t think it had reached the depth that he had with Rosalie back then. He had to leave, he had to get out of here and catch his breath.

Turning swiftly to the elevator he jabbed at the buttons in a manic gesture trying to get it to come down to him quicker. He fished his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the secretary for his floor.

“Hey Grenadine? Would you hold any of calls and reschedule any other meetings I had scheduled today. I need to take the rest of the day off.” He said hastily into the cellphone as the elevator arrived. “No, no I’m just not feeling well and need to take the rest of the day off.” He explained smoothly so not to worry the all-knowing secretary. “Thanks Grenadine.” He said and hung up before stepping into the elevator and hit the button for the main floor so he could leave. He knew he had to get back to his ranch, that’s where he would be able to think this all through and let his lungs breathe. _He needed to go home._


	17. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reflects on your fight and how much you have come to mean to him. But is he having second thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/5 of the angst arc. Thank you for reading!

Jack stared out at the horizon as he sat atop his horse Geronimo. He had gotten back to his ranch a few hours ago and had immediately saddled up Geronimo and went for a long solitary ride around his ranch. Taking a deep breath he released it slowly as his eyes closed. The sun was setting and it painted such a pretty picture over his ranch that it took his breath away with its beauty. The colors pink, orange, and light purple were washing over the grass in front of him creating a soft pre twilight glow. He felt free here; everything made sense to him when he was on his ranch with his trusted stallion Geronimo. He sat there taking in the sunset and thoughts of you began to flash through his mind.

The image of your angry face flashed in his mind and he sighed softly. It was your first fight that you had as a couple and he hated it. He was relieved and surprised at the same time that it had taken the two of you this long to have a fight. It still didn’t make him feel good about it though. He knew he messed up with the words that he had thrown at you during the fight. He knew he had hurt you, he had seen it during the fight. The way your eyes had stared at him in shock when he had said those hurtful things would stay with him for awhile. He hoped you would be able to forgive him. And he knew he would do anything to get you to forgive him. Starting with an apology.

He looked back over to the sunset and wished he could share this with you. He wished you were here next to him on Charcoal riding around his ranch and just taking the day in with him. He smiled softly and felt Geronimo shift under him. Suddenly it hit him and he sat there stunned for a second. _He missed you._ His anger from earlier had been gone for so long and he no longer remembered why he had been so angry earlier. All that mattered is that he was with you again. Jack felt his chest constrict tightly for a second as he thought about you.

“What am I going to do Geronimo?” he asked suddenly. “She’s becoming everything to me.” He said softly and looked back out to the sunset feeling the rays of it warming his skin. “Up until now it was just learning to be with her and enjoying that. I love her and I loved her when I first said it to her but now? Now she’s integrated herself into my life completely, to where I can’t imagine my life without her. And you know the only other person I’ve ever felt like that about is Rosalie.” Geronimo shifted under him and Jack swayed his body with the movement. “And you know the craziest thing?” Jack asked warmly as he sat atop his horse. “I want it. I want her here with me. I’m just worried that she’s going to replace Rosalie and I don’t think I’m ready for that.” He confessed softly.

His chest tightened for a second time tonight, but this time it was because of a different woman who had been in his life. He began to reminisce about Rosalie. She had been the love of his life, his whole world. They had gotten married and she was pregnant. They had been so happy. But then she and their little boy had been taken from him and he couldn’t imagine that he would ever find something like that again. He hadn’t even been looking for it. But you had found him. _But was he ready for you?_ He knew he wanted you in any way he could have you. _But again, was he ready for you? Was he ready to completely and totally love someone like that again?_

“I think I need to talk to her Geronimo. I need to apologize to her.” Jack declared resolutely. Jack guided Geronimo back towards the ranch and started a gallop. There were some things that he was still unsure about but the one thing he knew was that he wanted to apologize to you and make things right with you. And from there the two of you could move forward.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Jack asked crossly to Champagne as the older man stood in front of him in the conference room. Jack watched as Champagne walked back towards the large conference table and moved back towards the bar behind it.

“Why don’t you have a seat and we’ll talk.” Champagne suggested in a soft unassuming tone. Jack walked over to the conference table and took a seat. Champagne poured two tumblers of the Statesman whiskey before he handed one over to Jack and took his regular seat at the head of the table. “Curaçao and Tequila were sent out on a mission to Florida. They were the oldest field agents we had here at the time the mission came in.” Champagne explained with a nonchalant shrug. “Why is this a problem?”

“I…” Jack began to explain but stopped himself he wasn’t sure how much he wanted to reveal to Champagne but when he looked over to Champagne the older man had a knowing look on his face.

“She was upset that she wouldn’t get to say goodbye to you too.” The older man said perceptively. “It came in quick and there wasn’t much time to prep for it. They had been training and working out together when the mission came in. I’m pretty sure that she called you too.”

Jack looked over at him and began patting his jacket pockets. Quickly grabbing his tumbler he drank down his Whiskey and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. Unlocking the screen he saw that he had two missed calls from you and one voicemail. “Go on. I’m sure that voicemail is from her.” Champagne said with a way of his hand. Jack walked out of the conference room and quickly dialed into his voicemail.

“Hey Jack.” Came your breathy voice in his ear. “I know we’re technically fighting.” You groused sarcastically, making Jack laugh softly. “But I just got assigned to a mission with Tequila and I stopped by your office to say goodbye but you weren’t there.” You explained and Jack could hear your voice turning soft with disappointment. “I just want you to know that I love you and I’m sorry we’re fighting. I’ll uh see you when I get back from the mission. Love ya.” You finished on the voicemail and Jack could hear the smile in your voice and it made Jack’s heart skip a beat. Saving the voicemail he pulled up your contact and hit dial. He waited to see if you would pick up. When he heard your voice kick in on your voicemail he sighed.

“Hey darlin’. I’m sorry I missed your call. I’m _really_ sorry I missed your call darlin’. I’m sorry for a lot of things right now but most important is that I love you too and I can’t wait for you to get back so I can tell you to your face how much I love you and how sorry I am. Be safe and come back to me.” Jack finished on your voicemail knowing that when he saw you again he would have _so much_ to say to you.


	18. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on a mission and you haven't spoken to Whiskey since your fight. How stable is your relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4/5 of the angst arc. Thank you for reading!

It was an easy mission. You and Tequila were sent down to Florida because there was word that a new informant broker had landed and the agency wanted to know any information that he had. Only problem that the agency came across was that the broker was like a ghost, no digital footprint at all and that was starting to scare I.T. You and Tequila had effortlessly found him based off some rumors going around about his meetings. And you had figured out rather quickly that he was using old espionage techniques in lieu of the more technologically advanced ones that the agency was so used to. You were actually quite excited to meet with the broker just to learn some of his techniques, especially with HAM radio you had seen him with once.

What wasn’t so easy was that when you and Tequila had stopped to grab a nicer lunch to celebrate the success of the mission in a fabulous Cuban restaurant not far from your hotel you had been spotted by an old target named Sahara. The restaurant had been lively as the two of you had been seated at a small table on the patio to take in the warm air of southern Florida. You and Tequila were laughing contentedly at a little kid that was making faces at Tequila who then made silly faces back at the kid. Just the feeling of tranquility that was flowing through you was setting your whole body and mind at ease.

“So, have you talked to Whiskey lately?” Tequila questioned with a relaxed smile directed at you. You shook your head softly and the smile fell off your face rather hurriedly. You were worried about your relationship with Jack. He hadn’t been around HQ when you and Tequila had been called away on the mission and you hadn’t gotten a chance to say goodbye to him like you normally did. You had left him a voicemail on his cellphone but you hadn’t heard anything back according to your cellphone screen. “What’s the matter?” Tequila queried softly with concern.

“I left him a voicemail the night that we left because he wasn’t at HQ. But I never heard anything back.” You explained as you showed him your phone from across the table. You felt a little helpless because you wanted to speak to Jack and you wanted to fix your relationship, but if he didn’t want to talk to you then how could you fix your relationship. Tequila took the phone from your hand and frowned down at it.

“Sweetheart, you forgot to reset your phone after that last update from I.T.” Tequila announced knowingly. You looked over at him hopefully as his fingers danced across the phone screen and you watched as it rebooted in his hands. When the phone came back to life and showed the picture you had taken of Charcoal a few weeks ago your eyes quickly noticed the notification of a missed phone call and a voicemail waiting for you to listen to. Your spirits began to lift and Tequila nonchalantly handed the phone back to you with a bright smile. “Jack knows what he’s got when he’s got ya sweetheart. He’d be stupid to just give you up over a silly fight. Plus if he does give you up over that fight then he’s not worth your attention.” Tequila confessed firmly staring at you in the eyes.

Suddenly you felt a searing pain lance across the top of your hand and you hissed in pain as your eyes darted down to your hand and saw a shiny silver throwing knife sticking out of the top of your hand. Your eyes widened and instantly you and Tequila were in motion. Tequila flipped the table to become a shield for the two of you and the patrons of the restaurant all began yelling and screaming in chaos to get away from the danger. You yanked the knife out of your hand before scanning the restaurant as you ducked behind the table with Tequila. You spotted Sahara Ahmed an old target that you had dealt with a few months ago that was an arms dealer supplying to the wrong group here in America.

“It’s Sahara.” You gasped out to Tequila as you held your injured hand close to your body. Pulling up the tank top you wore you used the throwing knife to cut a strip from it and you handed it to Tequila so he could tie it tightly around your hand. “Thanks.” You said gratefully.

“You know I got your back sweetheart.” Tequila said casually before he turned and peered around the table. “Alright looks like she’s holed up near the bar. I see at least three bodyguards. I’ll get the grunts you go for Sahara?” he described the scene to you and you nodded silently. You prepared yourself to quickly dart out from behind the table by pulling your desert eagle from its holster on your ankle. “Go!” shouted Tequila and you were sprinting around the tables into the main part of the restaurant. You didn’t bother to check on Tequila because you knew his skill set and knew he’d be more than capable of taking out the bodyguards.

Your eyes quickly surveyed the main room as you took cover behind a pillar. Sahara was taking cover over by the bar and you watched her peer over the bar top and instantly spotted you. You flinched back behind the pillar as gunshots rang out in the room and you felt the bullets hit the pillar behind you.

“Long time no see agent.” Came Sahara’s silky voice as she cooed at you from across the room. You peered around the pillar again and saw her long dark curly hair from over the bar top and you aimed effortlessly at her hairline. You took a shot and heard her scream. “You fucking bitch!” You waited and then heard running footsteps and you peered around the pillar again. You saw Sahara’s teal dress swiftly moving through the swinging door that you figured led into the kitchen.

“Tequila! I’m going after Sahara.” You yelled out to your partner before you moved from the pillar. You lifted your injured hand up to the earpiece that you still had in your ear and called into Communications. “Comm10 we’ve got hostiles at the Cuban restaurant. Tequila’s handling three grunts and I’m following Sahara Ahmed.”

“Copy that Curaçao. Be advised all staff are out of the kitchen and restaurant.” Came the answer from your communications liaison in your ear and you knew Tequila heard it too.

“Copy that.” You responded softly as you made your way over to the door. You peeked through the window at the top of the door and didn’t see Sahara at all. You pulled your desert eagle close to your body and pushed the door open slowly. Suddenly a large wooden chopping block came flying full force at your face and you ducked quickly. The chopping block missed you but you felt a hand grab at the front of your tank top and dragged you into the kitchen effortlessly throwing you to the floor. Your desert eagle flew across the floor and you scrambled to get back up onto your feet.

Just as you got to your feet you felt a hard swift kick to the back of your thigh that was meant for your knee and you stumbled forward into the long prep table that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Your hands scrambled across the table and grabbed a frying pan that was sat there. Whirling around you were prepared for Sahara’s attack. She was wielding a large chef’s knife and began trying to stab and slice at your body. You successfully deflected blow after blow until she was able to step closer to you and nicked you right below your shoulder bone. Hissing in pain your uninjured hand grabbed at a container filled with hot black beans and you flung it at Sahara. She screamed in pain as the hot beans hit her skin burning her.

“You little bitch! I’m going to end you.” She snapped angrily and began moving quicker with the knife. Again the frying pan came to your aid and you used it to deflect the knife as you advanced on you. You mirrored her steps and backed up towards the back wall where you had noticed more frying pans hung on hooks. When you were close enough you kept Sahara distracted and reached back for a frying pan. Your hand closed around the handle and you forcefully brought the pan down on the side of her head. Effectively knocking her out, her body slumped to the ground and you stood there breathing heavily for a second.

Tequila burst the kitchen door and you looked up instantly holding the frying pans out defensively. It took Tequila a second to wrap his head around what he was seeing and when he finally did he began to laugh loudly and uncontrollably. You huffed annoyed at him as you still tried to catch your breath from fighting Sahara. She had gotten better, you admitted to yourself.

“Oh Cur.” Tequila drawled out jovially. “I can’t wait to tell Whiskey about this look you got going.” He teased with a wide and bright grin.

“Shut up Tequila, it’s what I could find while Sahara tried to gut me with a knife.” You huffed out in annoyance at his teasing.

“It’s a good look.” Tequila admitted as he walked over to you. He found your desert eagle and quickly handed it to you as he got close enough. You smirked at him and flipped the frying pan in your hand smoothly.

“It’s a good weapon.” You admitted and the both of you began laughing loudly together. As the two of you got a hold of yourself you wiped away the tears that leaked out of your eyes. “The agency will want to interrogate her. Find out how she got out because I put her behind bars last time.” You explained nodding over to Sahara’s prone body. Tequila nodded knowingly and crouched down and picked up Sahara nimbly and slung her over his shoulder.

“Her grunts have been disposed of but we’re going to need a clean up crew in here.” Tequila enlightened you as he shifted Sahara on his shoulder.

“I’ll call it into Comm.” You said nodding your head as you walked towards the kitchen door and held it open for Tequila. He nodded and walked out of the kitchen passing you with a wide smile.

“A frying pan.” He scoffed softly in jest and you laughed again.

“Hey Rapunzel did it in Tangled. I just made it look badass.” You smugly declared and Tequila barked out a loud laugh.

“That you did Cur, that you did.” He drawled out with a grin. You pressed a finger to your earpiece to alert Comm10 again.

“Comm10 Sahara and her grunts have been taken care of. We’re going to need a transport for Sahara as well as a cleanup crew for the restaurant and the grunts.” You advised professionally. Your eyes fell on the dismayed restaurant owner and you walked purposefully over to the owner. “I am so sorry about your restaurant.” You began speaking to the owner and watched as his warm brown eyes looked at you in awe and shock. Just then Comm10’s response came into your ear and advised that both the transport and cleanup crew were five minutes out.

“No, no. You protected us. I am forever in your and your partner’s debt. No one was hurt and you two were able to stop these villains.” The owner said thankfully. He grasped your hand tightly and kissed it softly. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s part of the job.” You acknowledged professionally. You stayed with the owner for a few more minutes trying to calm him down before Tequila walked in with the cleanup crew.

“Hello sir. This hear group is going to set your restaurant back to the way it was before and clean up anything that was broken during the fight. We really do apologize for messin’ up your nice restaurant.” Tequila drawled out in that southern charm he had down pat and you smiled warmly at him.

“Agent Curaçao?” came a voice behind you and you looked over your shoulder to see one of the cleaning crew over by the table Tequila had overturned to protect you. The man was holding your phone and you immediately remembered that you had a voicemail from Jack waiting for you. You rushed over to the man and thanked him as he handed you your phone. “I’m sorry agent but it’s destroyed.” He said sorrowfully and you looked down at the phone in your hand. He was right it was destroyed, the screen wasn’t just cracked the whole phone looked like a pancake. You sighed softly and nodded your head.

“I’ll just have to order another one.” You stated dejectedly and walked back over to Tequila who was still talking to the owner.

“Now I know your restaurant is gonna be down and out for a little while but would you happen to know where my partner and I could rustle up some good grub? We haven’t eaten in hours and if I know my partner as well as I do she’s gonna turn into a little gremlin within the hour if I don’t feed her.” Tequila teased warmly as he slung an arm around your shoulder. You grunted at him and jabbed him in his side which he gave no response to and just grinned widely at you.

“Of course. The best Cuban food besides my own restaurant mind you is just down the block it’s called La Olla. Tell them I sent you and they’ll comp your food to me.” The owner advised and you nodded at him smiling thankfully.

“Thank you so much.” You thanked him warmly and Tequila quickly led you out of the restaurant and down the block.

“Everything alright Cur?” Tequila asked as the two of you walked down the sidewalk to the Cuban restaurant. Both of you eager to get some food into your bodies. You sighed and showed him your phone. “Aww, I’m sorry Cur. But by the looks of it they’re gonna pull us outta here sooner because of Sahara’s attack so you won’t have to wait that long to see Whiskey.” Tequila reasoned trying to cheer you up. You smiled up at him and leaned into his side.

“Thanks Tequila.” You murmured to him softly and he hugged you close.

“Let’s get some food and then get back to the hotel so I can clean you up and stitch your hand. Then we can relax until take off.” He planned and you nodded to him letting him take control of the planning and leading you down the block. You couldn’t wait to get home.


	19. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally reunited with Whiskey after you two haven't spoken since your fight. Are you still in a relationship or are you going to take a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5/5 of the angst arc and this is all pure fluff! Thank you for reading!

_She was back. She was finally back._ That’s all that ran through Jack’s mind as he quickly made his way down to the hangar bay. The elevator was moving too slow so Jack opted for the stairs. He was taking them as quickly as he possibly could without falling flat on his face. And he still felt like he was moving too slow.

It had been only a few days since the argument and the night you and Tequila left for the mission down in Florida. Jack had made sure he stayed in Kentucky for the days after the argument all because he wanted to be here when you returned so that he could see you immediately. He had an apology that he had to deliver to you personally. And then he had heard about your run in with Sahara and how you and Tequila had efficiently taken her and her grunts out. He had been so proud of you when he heard you had figured out about the information broker and the way you had handled Sahara.

Right now his mind was solely focused on making it down to the hangar as quickly as he could. Once Champagne had mentioned that your flight was about ten to fifteen minutes out during the meeting Jack hadn’t been paying much attention afterwards. But there was something that did stick out to him during the meeting. Ginger Ale had appealed her vote and the board had approved her promotion to field agent without bringing it to a vote again with the senior agents. Jack wasn’t happy about it but there was nothing he could do about it. He had pulled Champagne to the side and told him under no circumstances would he work with Ginger on a mission. He explained to Champagne his reasons and the older agent had permitted his request. But when Jack had brought up you working with Ginger, Champ had put his foot down. He had explained to Jack that he couldn’t blacklist Ginger from other agents. It was the agent’s right to refuse a mission but Jack couldn’t do that for another agent. Jack had conceded but figured he could convince you to be at least wary of working with Ginger. He just wanted you to be safe.

Just then he reached the landing for the hangar and rapidly yanked the door open and rushed out of the stairwell. There weren’t as many agents down on these levels, usually it was mechanics, pilots and other employees that dealt with flight sequences and the aircrafts that Statesman had acquired over the years. He deftly made his way down the hallway and turned to the wide open hangar doors. His eyes inspected the hangar and saw the private jet that you and Tequila would have arrived in. The stairs were just being wheeled up to the open door and his breath caught in his chest as he saw you emerge from the jet.

You were smiling to who he assumed was Tequila over your shoulder as your hand reached out and gripped onto the railing of the stairs. You were dressed in a brightly colored that had a tropical flower print on it and a pair of wedge sandals on your feet that accentuated your legs. Jack’s mouth went dry as his eyes raked over your figure. Your hair was pulled into a half up, half down hairstyle and the same tropical flower that was on your dress was pinned next to your ear on one side. You were the perfect picture of a relaxed woman coming back from a fun tropical vacation, not a espionage agent who had just been on a mission. You were beautiful.

He watched silently as you slowly made your way down the stairs holding onto the railing so you didn’t fall down them. Tequila came down after you and Jack noticed the smirk on the younger agent’s face as his eyes observed Jack staring unmoving at you. When you got halfway down the stairs Jack was suddenly in motion. He rushed to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at you. Your face lit up as you spotted him and the smile that crept across your mouth seemed to stun Jack in his spot. _Goodness you were gorgeous._

You reached the bottom of the stairs before he could and you had begun walking towards him quickly still grinning widely. Jack’s hands came and gripped the sides of your head towards the back and he leaned in to press his lips against yours urgently. He held you like that for awhile just kissing you firmly and deeply. Your scent wrapped around him and he lost himself in you slanting his lips against yours deepening the kiss even more. Your arms came up to his sides just under his armpits and he felt his body grow warm with the embrace the two of you shared. _This was home. You in his arms, you on his lips._ He never wanted to stop this, not for the life of him. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against yours still keeping his eyes closed and his hands cradling your head.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered to you. “I was cruel and took my anger out on you when I shouldn’t have. I said some things that are unforgivable and I’m going to do everything in my power to make up for them.” He felt your tongue flicker out and lick at your lips slowly. He felt you take in a breath and he felt as if the pants that he was letting out were supplying you with the air you needed.

“I’m pretty sure you did make up for those words with that _damn_ kiss.” You whispered shyly up to him. Jack flicked his eyes open and saw that you were already staring at him and he smiled widely at you. “But I’m sorry too. I accused of things that weren’t true and in the back of my brain I knew they weren’t true.” You continued and stepped a little closer to him. Jack bent his elbows and pulled you _that_ much closer by your head and your body swayed to follow the movement.

“I heard you defending my honor to Ginger down by the labs that day.” He confessed and watched your eyes widen marginally.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” You whispered delicately. “But I’d defend your honor every time.” You concluded with a shrug. “I can be your gallant champion.” You sniggered with a grin. Jack laughed softly and pressed a soft small kiss to the corner of your mouth.

“I could only be so esteemed to have you as my champion.” He stated softly in a teasing manner. “I’m just surprised you did defend me.” He disclosed uncertainly. He watched your brow furrow softly and your eyes dance between his. His heart clenched at the soft confused look you gave him.

“I’ll always defend you Jack. That’s what you do when you care about someone.” You said perplexed as you watched him.

“And you still care about me?” he asked with baited breath.

“I love you, you foolish man.” You whispered to him with a warm bright smile and shimmering eyes. Jack’s heart jumped in his chest and he was pressing his lips to yours again and your arms were sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck and pulling him closer to you. One of his own hands trailed down the side of your body to wrap around your waist and lift you closer against his chest. “You know I did leave you a voicemail telling you that.” You griped to him when you pulled away for air and Jack chuckled lowly.

“I know I just needed to hear you say it again darlin’.” He admitted and you laughed brightly before shoving his chest lightly.

“Foolish _needy_ man.” You corrected primly and he grinned as he brought his other arm to wrap around your waist and completely lift you up against his chest so that only your toes grazed the ground below you.

“ _Your_ foolish needy man.” He corrected you in a low growl. His words made your cheeks heat with a pretty pink color and Jack’s chest sucked in a lungful of air at the pretty picture you made. You nodded your head smiling widely up at him.

“ _My_ foolish needy man.” You echoed his words.

Just then there was a loud sound of a throat clearing behind the two of you and Jack turned with you still pressed his chest and looked over at Tequila who was smiling unabashedly at you two. Jack nodded at him and Tequila shrewdly eyed before nodding his head in return.

“As sweet as this is. Some of us would like to keep our lunches down.” Tequila teased and Jack laughed brazenly as you flipped Tequila the bird.

“Shove it Tequila I’m happy.” You mumbled sullenly at the agent and Jack hugged you a little bit tighter against him.

“And I’m glad for that Cur. But all this lovey dovey stuff is a little _too_ sweet for me.” Tequila teased back in the easy banter that the two of you had.

“Then look away.” You whined making both men laugh warmly at your actions.

“You big baby.” Tequila badgered.

“Remember that when the next woman you strike out with turns you down and you come crawling to me for support.” You grumbled back as you snuggled your head into Jack’s neck. He smiled widely and pressed a kiss to the cheek closest to him.

“Whatever Cur I’ll see you later for debriefing?” he razzed back to you and you hummed in agreement not even bothering to answer him with words. Jack watched silently as Tequila walked away with his luggage in his hand. Slowly lowering you to the ground so that your feet were firmly on the ground now Jack raised his arms to cup the backs of your elbows and smiled down at you.

“You’re adorable you know that right?” he asked teasingly. You scoffed and he gripped your elbows a little tighter. “I mean it. And I am sorry about our fight.” He voiced remorsefully.

“Already forgotten to be honest.” You disclosed shrugging your shoulders. “It was forgotten as soon as Tequila and I finished our work out that night to be honest. I know we won’t always agree Jack and we’re gonna fight. We’re two completely different people and have differing views on things it’s gonna happen. And that’s okay. As long as we can come back from a fight and mend back together that’s all I care about.” You conveyed to him letting your hands dance across his chest absent mindedly. Jack caught one of your hands and brought it up his lips.

“I’ll always come back and mend what we have. It’s too good to ever give up.” He disclosed staring deeply into your eyes. “I love you and I don’t think I could live without you in my life.” He watched your breath stutter and your eyes begin to sparkle with unshed tears that gathered.

“I love you too and it drove me nuts not hearing from you the last few days.” You breathed up to him bravely. Jack frowned down at you softly.

“You didn’t get my voicemail?” he asked confused. You smiled sheepishly and turned to your luggage that sat behind you next to the stairs still. He watched curiously as you bent over and rummaged in the bag, his eyes quickly traced the roundness of your ass in your dress. He only stopped and looked over at you guiltily when he heard your snicker.

“You know I can bend over farther for you to get a better look.” You chortled with a smirk gracing your lips as you stood up and turned to him holding something in your hand. “The reason I didn’t get your voicemail was because I didn’t reboot my phone after the I.T. update and then when Tequila did it for me it was the day we were ambushed by Sahara. Let’s just say my phone to fair very well and I have to order a new one.” You explained as you showed him your pancake of a phone. Jack laughed softly at the sight of your phone before he walked around you to pick up your luggage.

“Alright c’mon darlin’. That can wait til tomorrow. Right now I want to get you home. You must be tired. Besides that dress you’re wearing is starting to do _things_ to me.” He said confidently as he slung an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close brushing his nose against the side of your face.

“Perv.” You quipped up at him laughing warmly. Jack tightened his arm around and nuzzle his nose into your neck and pressed soft kisses against the skin there making you squirm against his hold laughing happily.

“Can’t help it if my girlfriend is gorgeous.” He admitted lowly next to your ear and kissed your skin again continuing to lead you out of the hangar. He felt your blush heat his skin and smirked softly. He would never get tired of your reactions to him. And he silently vowed to continue to do things that would get a reaction out of you. He couldn’t help it he was wholly in love with you and he couldn’t wait to show you how much he was.


	20. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Whiskey are just enjoying some time together on his ranch.

The birds were chirping peacefully as they sat up in the crabapple tree you and Jack were lying under. The two of you had ridden Charcoal and Geronimo out onto his ranch to the far edge of his property where Jack had said he wanted to show you the odd single crabapple tree that has been growing on his property ever since he bought it. He had explained to you that he had found it such an odd thing that the crabapple tree was the only thing growing all the way out here. He didn’t know why but he felt some sort of connection to the tree and ever since he bought the property he made sure to care and tend the tree to make sure he grew to its full potential. And it had flourished under his care to grow to massive proportions. It had many hefty branches that curved and turned from its trunk reaching high towards the sky.

A breeze blew through the air making the numerous flowers of the crabapple tree. Different hues of pinks ranging from a soft rosy white to a vibrant pink danced across your eyes as you looked up into the tree’s branches. You smiled contently as you lay on the fragrant grass under the crabapple tree. There was a soft tickling running from the underside of your chin up your cheek and swirled around the tip of your nose. You chuckled softly and darted your eyes up to Jack who lay on his side hovering over your body in the grass. He had a long blade of grass in his hand and was tracing it all over your face.

“What are you thinking of darlin’?” he asked softly with a soft smile directed to you.

“It’s so peaceful here. No wonder you love it.” You declared lazily as you stretched your body underneath his. “I could lay out here for quite a long while and still be content.” Jack smiled warmly down at you and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to your lips as you shut your eyes and smiled into the kiss.

“That makes two of us darlin’.” He hummed at you and nudged your nose with his lightly. You smiled again still with shut eyes and leaned up and pecked another kiss to his lips.

“Hmmm” you hummed tranquilly and raised your arms above your head stretching out the kinks in your back. Your left leg bent at the knee and your foot came to rest against the ground and you tilted your hips towards Jack. Jack rested his body further against yours and the two of you hummed and smiled at each other. “Hmm, I know it’s the atmosphere that’s making me so relaxed. But I gotta say the company is giving me such a huge sense of satisfaction too.”

“Oh really?” he asked kindly and you nodded your head up at him grinning. Just then a ladybug came and landed on the tip of Jack’s nose. You chuckled softly and eyed the insect as it walked across his nose.

“Did you know that in Britain ladybugs are called ladybirds?” you asked softly as your eyes easily tracked the insect crawling across his skin. Jack lightly tilted his head not wanting to disturb the insect.

“I did not.” He said wide warm eyes. He loved when you would start to spout out facts of about things that you were passionate about. “What else can you tell me about ladybugs?” he questioned as he tucked a stray strand of hair back behind your ear. The two of shifted slowly so that Jack lay on his back and you lay on his chest still watching the ladybug make a trek against Jack’s nose.

“Entomologists prefer the name ladybird beetles or lady beetles because these insects aren’t classified as true bugs.” You instructed knowledgably and Jack smiled warmly. The knowledge and things you remembered always surprised him. “The name coccinellids which is their scientific name is derived from the Latin word coccineus meaning scarlet.”

“That’s quite interesting my little source of knowledge.” He teased lazily as he slowly shut his eyes. He felt you shift against his chest and rest your hands over it and then your chin rested on top of your hands.

“Coccinellids are often conspicuously colored yellow, orange, or red with small black spots on their wings covers. And the color patterns vary from beetle to beetle. They’re found worldwide and have over 6,000 species described.” You finished in a soft tone as you sighed warmly. Jack just hummed underneath you and felt the little insect making its way to the very tip of his nose and he smiled knowing that the little thing was going to take flight soon. “Also there’s a common myth that the spots on their backs indicate their age, which is totally unfounded and false. The color and pattern of the beetle is actually determined by the species and genetics and develops as the beetle matures.” You concluded as you watched the little red and black beetle fly from Jack’s nose.

Jack opened his eyes slowly and watched a brilliant grin fall over your face simply. He trailed his hands up your sides and you leaned further over his body until your lips pressed to his in a series of soft pecks.

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here darlin’ and say that they are your favorite insect.” He decided knowingly. You nodded your head at him still smiling.

“They’re actually the only insect I like besides butterflies.” You confessed in a secretive manner and Jack laughed kindly.

“Well I love it when you reveal your knowledge with me.” Jack said fondly as his hand came and traced along the side of your face.

“Oh yeah?” you questioned with a teasing smile on your face.

“Yup.” Jack stated nodding his head. “You have this little quirk where you spout out facts about the things that you’re passionate about. It’s actually quite endearing darlin’.” He advised in a low gravelly tone that you made you shiver.

“Is that what gets your juices flowing Jack? My wealth of knowledge that I share with you?” you asked seductively as you trailed a hand down his chest.

“Oh darlin’.” He growled lowly as he rolled and situated your body under his pressing his hips into yours. “That’s only _one_ of the things that gets my juices flowing about you.” He confessed before he slanted his lips over yours in a deep passionate kiss.

You laughed and gasped against his mouth as the sun began to set. The sounds of both Geronimo and Charcoal snorting not far from the two of you. It was your own little paradise under that lone crabapple tree and you were so entranced by it and the man on top of you.


	21. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has some insecurities and Whiskey helps with them.

The hangar was busy this morning and you were quite surprised by how busy it was. Especially since it was the weekend. But you smiled as you felt Jack’s hand tightened over yours. He was leading you over to the small plane he was going to take back to New York. You were sad to see him go but you knew that he was needed back in New York and you had to stay here. You wondered if you should mention to him that you had started keeping track of any available positions in the New York office that you would be qualified for. But you held back, something was telling you to wait. It was a gut feeling that was stopping you from telling him. Almost a feeling of you not wanting to scare him.

Soon enough the two of you had come to stand next to the plane. Jack turned to you and you quickly put on a brave face so as not to make this more difficult for him. Even though you had schooled your features like you had been trained to do Jack was still able to see through it.

“Oh darlin’.” He said in a soft woeful tone. He tugged you into his arms and gave you a comforting hug. You rested your head over Jack’s shoulder and loosely wrapped your arms around his waist. Your eyes looked unseeing behind him as you moved your body closer to his. “I know.” Jack sighed. “I know darlin’.”

You shook your head and gripped him tighter in your arms. Pulling back you choked out a watery laugh before looking up at him with a melancholy smile.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t cry.” You admitted sarcastically. “I don’t want to make this any harder than this is.”

Jack smiled tenderly down at you with a knowing look in his eyes and you lifted onto the tips of your toes, pressing your hands into his hips so you could keep your balance. Jack watched you silently and you pressed your lips to his in a sweet closed mouth kiss. Instantly Jack’s hands cupped the side of your face and he was deepening the kiss. Your lips dragged against his as his opened under yours. You sucked in air deeply through your nose when you felt Jack’s tongue trace slowly along your bottom lip. You opened your mouth wider to give him more access. And Jack groaned lowly as he took advantage of your permission and licked into your mouth.

His tongue mapped your mouth as if this would be the last time he would get to. When he flicked his tongue against the roof of your mouth you whimpered softly into his mouth and gripped his hips tighter

Just then you heard a scoff and your eyes snapped open. Behind Jack you could see Ginger Ale glaring at the two of you with a disgusted look on her face. You felt embarrassment flush hotly through you and you slowly pulled away from Jack.

“If that’s the kiss I get when I leave I can only imagine the kiss I’ll get when I return.” Jack teased heatedly as he nuzzle into your neck. You laughed delighted at his words forgetting about Ginger as you hugged him tightly to you.

“I’m gonna miss you goofball.” You declared fondly grinning widely. Jack pulled away from you grinning and pecked a kiss on your lips.

“First of all it’s Mr. Goofball to you miss.” He corrected with a faux serious look on his face that made you laugh and roll your eyes. “Second of all I’m going to miss you too. But thankfully I’ll be back in two weeks for another consult. So it won’t be that long.” He reassured and you smiled up at him nodding. “I love you darlin’, so much.” He whispered before he kissed you deeply again.

When the two of you pulled away you knew he had to go. You smiled and hugged him tightly one last time. Pulling away you backed up with a warm smile.

“Have a safe flight. Call me when you get there.” You instructed affectionately. Before he could turn to the plane you rushed him and kissed him for the final time. “I love you, be safe.” You whispered against his lips.

Jack nodded with a longing look in his eyes before he climbed into the cockpit. You stepped back far enough silently watching as Jack did his preflight checks and donned his headset. Jack gave you a salute and you blew him a kiss in response and watched a broad grin appear on his face. Then he drove his plane out to the runway to take flight.

“Ugh, PDA is so disgusting don’t you think so Absinthe?” came Ginger Ale’s cruel tone. You turned your head and saw Ginger Ale standing with one of the new field agents. Apparently Ginger had quickly made new friends. You had heard that Ginger had appealed her vote in and she had been promoted to field agent. “It’s disgusting and should be saved for the bedroom, don’t you think?” Ginger asked and you watched a cruel distorted smirk fall onto her lips.

“Oh for sure. Like do they not understand that not everyone wants to see them sucking face with each other?” mocked the other agent.

You felt your cheeks flush with heated embarrassment as you watched the two of them sneer at you. Was it really too much to see? Your mind began to race with concern, worry and insecurity. You remembered Tequila had teased you and Jack a couple days ago but you figured it was all in fun with him. But what if Ginger was right? What if it was disgusting seeing you and Jack kiss? Did you look weird when you kissed? Were you a bad kisser? Were you a good enough kisser for Jack? Or was he just kissing you because you were available? Your mind wouldn’t shut off and began to race with insecurity after insecurity. What did people think of you and Jack kissing each other around them?

“Hey ladies, how we all doin’?”came Tequila’s deep drawl. And that seemed to end your mind’s tirade. You snapped your head in Tequila’s direction and felt the embarrassment all anew. Shaking your head you turned and rushed out of the hangar hearing Ginger’s and the other agent’s laughter following you out.

Tequila gave you a half hour before he came looking for you in your office. He had known just by the look on Ginger’s face that she was being cruel. It was a trait of Ginger’s that not many people knew about and only came out when she felt slighted. And lately he had been noticing that her cruel attitude was directed towards you.

You had holed up in your office and had started on some consult projects that you had been neglected in hopes of distracting yourself. You had even turned on your music at a low volume. The firm knock sounded at your door and you looked up from your desk.

“Come in.” you called out and smiled when Tequila walked in.

“Hey Cur.” He intoned softly with a warm smile.

“Hey Tequila.” You answered lazily and gestured to the chair that sat in front of your desk. “Come have a seat.” You welcomed him in.

Tequila ambled in with that friendly smile and made his way over to the chair. He plopped heavily into it making you laugh happily. Shifting in the seat he got comfortable. You watched as he planted his feet and spread his legs out in front of him.

“So you wanna tell me what Ginger and that other agent said to upset you?” he questioned in a soft concerned tone. You knew he was only looking out for you and you were grateful for his loyalty and friendship. But was this something you could divulge to him? Should you? Was this something that he could help you with? Only giving it a second thought you set aside your worry and put your full trust in him.

“She said some things about Whiskey and I kissing in front of everyone.” You explained. You watched Tequila’s face morph into one of confusion, so you continued on. “She said it was disgusting to have to watch us kiss and that we should save it for the bedroom.” Tequila’s confusion dissipated and a look of understanding came onto his features. “I know you don’t like watching us kiss, I mean you said so yourself a couple days ago. But we were saying goodbye it’s not like we were doing anything else besides kissing.” You tried to reason with a frown gracing your face.

“Well hey now. I was only teasing you two the other day.” Tequila defended himself. You nodded your head to him knowingly and then huffed.

“I know it’s just maybe she’s right.” You admitted sorrowfully. Just then Tequila slapped a hand down on the arm of the chair he sat in.

“Absolutely not. She’s just being cruel and bitter because she thinks you wronged her.” Tequila declared heatedly as he shook his head. “Besides Jack makes you happy and you make him happy. Would you stop doing something that makes you happy just because someone doesn’t like lookin’ at you doing it?” he asked logically and before you could respond he continued. “Especially if it’s not hurting her? If she doesn’t like watching you and Whiskey she can look away just like you told me that day.”

“But what if she’s right? What must people think when they see us kissing all the time? It’s not like we’re discreet. I mean am I a bad kisser and just make really weird faces when I kiss? Is Jack just with me because I’m available to him? Am I good enough for him?” you began to ramble insecurely. Your hands had come up to flick and flutter in the air around your face as you rambled. You had been so consumed with your insecurity that you didn’t see Tequila stand and make his way over to you. It wasn’t until he had grabbed your gesticulating hands that you noticed him in front of you.

“Relax Cur.” He stated firmly in a calm tone, almost as if you were one of his spooked horses. “Insecurity doesn’t look good on you.” He boldly declared and you instantly stopped. Looking up at him you stared into his friendly eyes and were slowly calmed. You felt his steady hands hold yours and his thumbs caressed the tops of them. “Don’t listen to Ginger. There’s nothing for you to be insecure about Cur. If you were a bad kisser I’m pretty damn sure Whiskey would’ve said something or he wouldn’t still be kissing you months later.” Tequila reasoned calmly and you nodded your head knowing what he was telling you was true.

“Thank you.” You whispered and Tequila nodded before pulling you into a warm encompassing hug.

“Anytime Cur, anytime. You’re a badass and Whiskey’s a lucky son of a gun to hold your heart.” Tequila murmured in your ear holding you tightly.

It was two weeks later and just like Jack had said he was on his way back at HQ. You and Tequila were waiting in the hangar just talking to pass the time until Jack’s plane touched down. Tequila had already spotted Ginger standing, with that same agent from before, not far from where the two of you were waiting. Tequila glared at Ginger and watched as a devilish smirk graced her lips as her eyes narrowed in on you. Tequila just hoped you ignored her.

It wasn’t long before Jack’s small plane taxied into the hangar and Tequila laughed as you shifted from foot to foot almost vibrating with excited energy. You took off running as soon as Jack hopped out of the cockpit. Tequila grinned as he watched Jack catch you easily in a tight hug. Making his way over to the two of you he saw Jack press a longing kiss to your lips. Two things happened when the senior agent did that, the first being a loud scoff sounded coming from Ginger’s direction and the second was your reaction. You stiffened in Jack’s arms and pulled away stopping the kiss before either of you could deepen it. Tequila sighed knowing that your insecurities were surfacing once again.

During the two weeks since Jack’s departure your insecurities had taken you on a roller coaster ride that was fueled solely by Ginger. Tequila had tried to help you through it but he knew ultimately that Jack would be the one to help you. Jack had a look of confusion on his face as Tequila stepped up to the two of you. You were grimacing as your eyes darted over to Ginger.

“Welcome back Whiskey!” Tequila welcomed warmly as he clapped a hand on Whiskey’s shoulder. “Now I know you two lovebirds haven’t seen each other in two weeks but I’m gonna need to steal Whiskey for a hot minute.” Tequila instructed and gripped Whiskey’s shoulder tightly. The senior agent looked up at Tequila and the two shared a look.

“Tequila.” You warned firmly from behind him. But it was Jack who answered you.

“Don’t worry about it darlin’. It’s just about a consult I had a few days ago.” Jack fibbed easily, the two men watch you eye them skeptically for a minute before nodding and walking quickly away. “What’s going on Tequila? I just lied to her for the first time ever.”

“It sucks. I know. Lying to her is never a good feeling but I need to talk to you about her.” Tequila confessed hurriedly. He looked around the hangar and saw Ginger and the other agent following your departure quickly and he felt slightly bad about leaving you to their antics. But he truly wanted to talk to Whiskey about what’s been going on with you.

“You sound like you know from experience.” Jack surmised lowly and Tequila just nodded to him. “Alright what’s going on?”

“Cur’s been having a rough time. She’s been insecure ever since you left.” Tequila explained lowly so he wouldn’t be heard by the mechanics and airspace employees walking around.

“Why would she be insecure?” Whiskey asked in puzzlement.

“Because the day that you left for New York Ginger and another agent kept goin’ on about how public displays of affection are disgusting and should be saved for the bedroom.” Tequila explained quickly.

“If they don’t like it they don’t have to look.” Whiskey stated scoffing lightly.

“Which your lady knows and understands. And I told her that as well but her insecurities got the best of her and she’s been in this almost depressive spiral. I’ve been tryin’ to keep her spirits up but I know she’ll only feel better when it’s you telling her she’s got nothing to be insecure about.” Tequila rushed out in enlightenment. “I’ve also been telling Ginger to back off but she can be cruel and sneaky when she wants to be.”

“Damn.” Jack mumbled softly in distress making Tequila nod. “She never said anything to me over the phone or anything.”

“I don’t think she wants you view her any different.” Tequila guessed. “She has quite a bit of insecurities revolving around the feeling of not being good enough and what other people think about her. And I’m not sure where it stems from.” Tequila confessed.

“Oh darlin’.” Jack whispered. “Alright thanks Tequila. I’ll be sure to be gentle with her.” Jack gripped Tequila’s shoulder in a friendly manner. “Thanks for taking care of her for me while I’m gone.” Jack thanks Tequila gratefully.

“Nothing to thank me for. I’ll always protect her.” Tequila admits while shrugging his shoulders. “Now go get your lady. I know she’s missed you.”

Jack knocked on your office door and waited for a response from you before he entered. It didn’t take long and soon enough he was walking in with an easy smile on his face. You were sitting behind your desk going through some paperwork and he watched you look up at him. A bright smile gracing your lips when you saw him enter. He sauntered over to you and turned your chair towards him before he pulled you from the chair completely and brought you to sit on the plush sofa you had in your office. The two of you sit on the couch together and he pulls your body over his until you’re straddling him.

“Tequila told you.” You say sorrowfully as you rest your forehead against his chest.

“Yeah, he did. But why didn’t you tell me?” Jack responds with a question.

“Cuz I can handle a bully on my own plus I didn’t want you to know about my insecurity.” Your voice is muffled against his shirt but he hears you all the same.

“Darlin’, I love you. I know you can handle any bullies that come your way. But any time you’re feeling insecure I’m supposed to make you feel better that’s my job.” He declared softly. “You make me so damn happy that I don’t’ ever want that feeling to go away. You have become so damn important to me. And to know that you’re hurting in some way hurts me. So please darlin’ if you ever are insecure or if something is going on or if someone is bothering you come to me. And I will do everything in my power to make it right.” He professed to you letting his fingers lightly run through your hair. He lifted your head so that you looked into his eyes. “I know it’s easier said than done but try not to let them get to you. I love you just the way you are and I don’t wanna stop kissing you in front of other people. But if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll stop. I love you and I want others to know that.”

“I love you too. And I don’t want to stop either but the things they said and how it made me feel Jack. It wasn’t pleasant.” You confessed dejectedly.

“So how ‘bout this then. If you start hearing their whispers when we kiss you let me know and we’ll stop. Plus if we’re sneaky enough we can make a game out of it.” Jack bargained as he wiggled his eyebrows at you making you laugh. “I’m serious though darlin’ you’re gorgeous and I love you. You have nothing to be insecure about.”

You surged forward and kissed Jack deeply making him groan softly against your mouth.

“Thank you.” You whispered to him.


	22. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of your fears is revealed.

You hummed softly as you moved about the living room on Jack’s ranch. It had been a rather lazy day for you; with no work needing to be looked over you had moved your attention to cleaning and airing out Jack’s ranch style home. It was an arrangement that you and Jack had with each other. While he was away you would come by weekly to clean up his place and air the house so that when he did manage to stay in Kentucky the house wasn’t so stuffy.

Your afternoon had been spent running errands and picking up a few things that you had been running low on. Soon enough you had found yourself driving back to Jack’s place hoping to get the cleaning done quickly and to start on dinner before he would be on his way home. The drive onto his property was always calming to you. And with the windows rolled down the scent of his ranch had danced around you filling your body with a sense of familiarity that managed to still and ease you.

Cleaning was a task that you never thought would be pleasurable to you. It never was before, but Jack’s ranch had become something that you valued. Something that you treasured over most of your possessions. It was something that you felt like you shared with Jack and you took pride in it. So cleaning it became something more than just a chore for you.

Moving over to the dining room table where you had placed your bags from your shopping trip you pulled out the few large candles that you had picked up. You set them around the living room and lit them with the lighter you had found in Jack’s junk drawer in the kitchen. Then you moved about the room quickly opening up all the windows and began your cleaning routine.

It was a couple of hours later and you had successfully cleaned the bathrooms, as well as vacuumed the whole house and cleaned the stove and kitchen counter tops. You had also started on dinner and that was where you currently were. The radio played on the counter top in the corner and you easily chopped and mixed ingredients that would make a hopefully delicious meal of spaghetti and meatballs.

You were in your zone of mixing and melding ingredients together that you didn’t really pay attention to your surroundings. The smell of the meal you were cooking was taking over the kitchen and the radio was just background noise for you. You didn’t hear the sound of Jack’s Bronco pulling up his long dirty driveway or the sound of his door slamming shut. What you did notice out of the corner of your eye was something slithering along the floor at the doorway of the kitchen. Turning to the doorway you see a varying hued orange snake slithering across the doorway. Letting out a high pitched scream you scrambled up onto the kitchen counter trying to get as far away as you possibly could.

Jack slammed the Bronco’s driver door and walked over to front steps that led up to the large wrap around porch. He has a smile forming on his face when he heard the soft music playing from inside the house. He could smell the scent of your pasta sauce wafting in the air and his mouth watered knowing that you were cooking for him again. Just then a loud scream came from within the house and Jack sprang into action running for the front door.

Running into the house he made it quickly to the kitchen and saw you crouch on top of the kitchen counter next to the sink. You were holding a large chef’s knife in your hand and had it pointed towards the floor. Your eyes were wild and you were panting heavily as you stared down at the floor. Jack looked around the room quickly searching for the threat that you obviously saw.

“What?! What is it?!” Jack yelled loudly as he looked back at you. You were still crouched on the counter holding the knife pointed down to the floor, but you weren’t moving or talking. It didn’t even seem like you had heard him at all. Jack moved closer to the doorway and saw just a flash of orange dart around the corner. He followed it and grinned widely as his hand reached out and picked up the corn snake gently. “Is this what has you so terrified?” he asked as the snake wrapped around his fingers and hand while he walked back around the corner to the kitchen where you were.

You had climbed down from the counter top and were leaning against the counter still breathing heavily. Jack watched you and noticed that you were still panting and your hand was held against your chest trying to calm it down. You looked up silently at him and he watched your eyes dart over to the snake that was twisting around his fingers. He watched your eyes widen and your chest begin to heave silently.

“Jack get that thing away from me.” You gasped out trying to catch your breath. Jack nodded and walked out of the house and a good few feet away from the front of the porch. He let the snake slither from his hand and into the grass and slithered off. Walking back into the house he made his way into the kitchen and saw you standing at the stove stirring the pot with the sauce in it. “Did you get right of it?” you asked not bothering to look over at him.

“Yes I did. Are you okay?” he responded kindly.

“Yeah. Ophidiophobia, it’s a fear of snakes.” You told him while shrugging your shoulders. “When I see a snake I just freeze. My-my mind goes blank and I freeze.” You explain softly as you slowly stir the pot.

“Why’s it gotta be snakes?” Jack teased softly and you smiled warmly down into the pot shaking your head.

“Don’t knock Indy. He had it right about snakes.” You chided him softly with a smile.

“I learn something new about you with every moment I’m with you. I’ll keep all the snakes away from you forever darlin’.” Jack says softly to you with a smile as he moves to wrap his arms around your waist from behind and rests his chin over your shoulder peering into the pot. Pressing a kiss to your neck you chuckled softly and tried to squirm away from his hold. “Wanna watch Indy while we eat?” he asked softly chuckling himself as he placed kisses up and down your neck grinning as you squirmed in his arms.

“Dinner with my favorite man and my favorite archeologist on the t.v.? What more can a girl ask for?” you teased softly. Jack smiled triumphantly as he turned you in his arm kissing you deeply.


	23. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Whiskey start to get a little more physical in your relationship.

You were driving him crazy. He didn’t know what it was. But today there was something about you that was just driving him insane. Insane with desire that is. And you didn’t even seem to know it. At least not yet anyway.

Maybe it was the fact that you hadn’t stayed with him at his ranch last night. You had gone out with a few of your old high school girlfriends who were in town for a quick visit with you and you had let them stay in your apartment with you so that they could save that money that they would’ve used on a hotel room. You and your friends had gone out for drinks at a new bar downtown that one of your friends was dying to go to. You had sent Jack plenty of selfies and texts to let him know that you were safe and where you were. But his favorite part of the night had been the goodnight phone call he had gotten at around midnight.

When you had called him to say goodnight he was still awake. He had been sitting up in bed reading waiting for your call. And when he had heard your slow slurred speech over the line he couldn’t have stopped the wide grin even if he tried. You had told him that you had gotten home safe and that you had a fun time out with your friends. You had also over shared that one of your girlfriends had gotten some guy’s number but you didn’t flirt with anyone at the bar because you had a handsome cowboy waiting for you at home. It was around that point of the conversation that Jack began to hear your girlfriends in the background making kissing noises and teasing you about your handsome cowboy. It was at that point that you told him you loved him and that you would see him the next day at work. Jack had gone to sleep with a warm smile on his face that night.

Today though he felt like there was a change in the air, almost like the air was charged, like there was a tension building. He had only seen you for a brief moment this afternoon when you had come in for a half day since your friends were in town. It had been such a short amount of time that he saw you but the kiss you had planted on him had set his body ablaze and the sensation hadn’t left him ever since. The way your lips had slanted across his and you tongue had licked into his mouth had simultaneously taken his breath away and shocked his body into a flaming inferno. And that fire was still burning inside him two hours later.

There was a meeting called for senior agents that were currently at HQ and Jack was already there waiting shifting in his seat trying to alleviate the tension he felt in his body. Just then the door to the conference room opened and Jack sucked in a breath. You were entering the conference room laughing as you looked over your shoulder at Tequila who followed you into the room. Jack shifted in his seat again as his raked up and down your body taking in the outfit you had chosen for work today. His body seemed to go up in flames again as he drank you in silently.

You had chosen a pair of your trusty black cowboy boots that lay under your favorite pair of blue jeans that were so worn in that they molded to your curves like a second skin. A red and black plaid shirt lay open over a black sleeveless shirt that had the Jack Daniels whiskey logo on it and a black and white trucker hat sat atop your head holding your ponytail back. Jack shifted once more in his seat and almost groaned as his eyes focused in on that _damn_ _shirt_. _Didn’t see that earlier._ And how could he have seen it earlier when you had distracted him with that kiss you had given. Silently he figured that that had been your plan to distract him from what you were wearing because _damn_ that shirt.

You were a sight to behold and Jack could feel the tension in the air being dialed up to the max as he watched you casually saunter into the room laughing with Tequila. Jack’s eyes raked across your form as he watched you laughed at something Tequila had said to you. You threw your head back in amusement and your neck was strained and stretched out making Jack’s eyes race across your skin. Skin that looked so soft that his fingers twitched as they remembered the feel of it. He watched as your head fell forward and your sparkling eyes landed on him and focused with breath stealing attention. Your hands came up and plucked the hat from your head and tossed it to the spot that lay directly in front of him across the conference table. Your triumphant grin was infectious and Jack found himself grinning along while he shook his head bemused at you.

But soon his grin was dimming as his eyes drifted down to the black shirt covering your torso. The logo to his family’s whiskey company brought back that inferno inside his body and he gritted his teeth to stifle the groan bubbling up his throat. There was just something seeing you with his family name stamped across your chest that made his breath stutter in his chest. Maybe it was primitive of him but seeing you wearing his name made him hot under the collar. And it was the type of heat that was all consuming. It was so much more than what he normally felt when he looked at you.

It was something so much more than the soft warming affection he felt for you. It was almost on another level this burning desire he felt for you. He had felt it before when the two of you would get lost in your kisses and let your emotions overcome you. But neither one of you let the feeling consume before, even though you had both expressed that you wanted to. Something always stopped either of you from following through with the notion of going farther. Whether it be uncertainty or not enough time to enjoy it or maybe it was never the right time, Jack didn’t know. But what he did know was that something felt different today and he knew you felt it too. In fact you had started this feeling deep inside him.

Just then Jack’s eyes focused back on you as he watched your deft fingers racing up the front of shirt quickly buttoning the row of buttons. The view of the white Jack Daniels logo was eaten up by the red and black plaid and Jack frowned softly. Letting his eyes slowly drag up your body he felt a jolt of desire rush down his spine as you winked cheekily at him before you took your seat across from him as Tequila sat next to you. Shifting again in his seat Jack sucked in a deep breath, you were going to be the death of him.

Shortly Champ stood at the head of the table and called the meeting to order, but it wasn’t as if Jack was paying any attention to the older agent. Oh no, what Jack focused his attention on was the way your fingers absent mindedly plucked at the collar of your shirt. He knew you didn’t like the feeling of your button up shirts buttoned all the way up, you had once told him that it felt suffocating. He watched the way your fingers flattened and readjusted the collar against you neck, your fingers were just grazing the skin of you neck above the collar and he ground his back teeth together wanting his fingers to take the place of yours. Jack stifled a groan that threatened to bubble up as he watched your hands trail up your neck to the back of your head where they gathered your hair up off your neck. With your arms raised and your hands occupied Jack’s eyes trailed down your body to your chest where the buttons were straining to keep the shirt closed.

Jack grunted softly at the implication of the straining material of your shirt. He knew what lay underneath those clothes, he had felt the weight of your breasts in his hands before when the two of you had fallen asleep together in each other’s arms. Suddenly Jack realized that he had grunted aloud and his eyes widened and darted around to see if anyone had heard him, thankfully no one did. Or so he thought. He saw you shift in your seat and when he raised his eyes you took the breath straight from his lungs. You sat there with your arms still raised and chest thrust outward for his viewing pleasure but it was your face that made not just his chest tighten but his jeans too. You wore a devilish knowing smirk on your lips and your eyes had darkened with a desire that lured Jack in. You suddenly knew what you were doing and Jack felt his whole body tense waiting to see what torture you were going to put him through.

He watched with baited breath as your eyes turned predatorily and he suddenly felt like cornered prey. You knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything while the meeting was still going on and he would just have to sit there and take what you dished out. Your hands quickly tied up your hair and you grinned wolfishly over at him before winking yet again. Jack knew he was in trouble, you were going to make a game out of this and he wasn’t sure if he was going to survive. His body was still aflame from your kiss before and the images from that kiss kept flashing through his mind making the flames lick higher and higher up his body. If he did manage to survive he knew it was going to be by pure will alone.

Your eyes have him pinned to his seat as they stare straight into his. Your pretty eyes are half lidded and the pupils sparkle as they widen underneath your lashes. His eyes dart down to your mouth where he watches your tongue flicker out to slowly drag across your lips. Shifting in his seat he feels his jeans begin to tighten painfully and his hand comes down to adjust himself under the table. He knows you’re watching him and that you know what he’s doing but he can’t help it, you’re making his body burn.

He sits there watching silently with his fists clenched resting on his thighs as your fingers dance down your neck from the back of your head to the top button on your shirt. Jack stills and his eyes dart up to yours silently pleading with you. He knows underneath that you’re wearing that Jack Daniels shirt and that you’re not naked underneath but ultimately he thinks that’s worse for him than you being nude. It’s that damn shirt. Jack silently vows to buy you nothing but his family’s company logo shirt from here on out. Jack’s brought out of his thought when his eyes catch the movement of your top button popping out of it’s hole.

He grits his teeth as his eyes solely focus on the loose black collar of the shirt underneath. As your fingers lazily flatten the side of your plaid shirt down onto your chest he has to bite his tongue. Your own mouth has caught his attention and he feel his breath start to pick up in soft almost inaudible pants as he watches your top teeth bite down on your bottom lip.

Jack knows you’re teasing him and he’s so easily falling for it but how can’t he? His mind is racing with thoughts of what he would like to do to you and all he wishes is that the two of you were home. Because then he’d be able to show you how much he loves you. And the first way he’d show you would be with you in that damn shirt and _only_ that shirt.

Your fingers are moving again and soon enough another button has come undone. Now Jack can’t stop staring as the white logo is starting to peek out from under the red and black plaid. He figures if one more button comes undone he’ll be able to see his name laying across the top of your chest. And that thought alone makes the flames of his desire creep higher up his body. He can feel the sweat starting to bead on his forehead and he takes in a deep breath through his nose trying to calm himself down.

His breath caught in his throat as he spied your fingers plucking at the third button. But then they stopped and your hands moved to the top of the conference table. Jack almost groaned out loud and darted his eyes up to yours feeling his face fall into a scowl as you denied him the pleasure of seeing you in the shirt. Then suddenly the sound of scraping chairs filtered into his ears and he looked over at Champ and Tequila who were now both standing and grinning at him. Jack immediately turned his head back to you only to see you making your way quickly to the door. You looked over your shoulder at him turning your body towards to him and he watched stunned as your fingers popped the third button giving him a view of that _damn shirt_ while you winked at him grinning. Jack actually growled as you exited the room hastily. He was hot on your heels as he sprang up from his seat and beat a path straight for the door.

“I’ll send you the meeting minutes.” Champ called out knowingly from behind Jack.

“Do that. I need to go catch a pretty scoundrel.” Jack responded over his shoulder not bothering to slow his steps.

You had a decent head start on him but he knew short cuts in HQ that you would probably never find out about. That was why he was smirking like a deviant as he watched you enter your office rather smugly from his seat on the couch in your office. He silently stalked you from the couch and before you could turn from shutting the office door he practically pounced on you. He grinned widely as he heard your yelp when he caged your body in against the door with his own body.

“Jack!” you gasped out in surprise. Jack only hummed as he pressed his body as close to yours as he could. He groaned lowly as you shifted back against him and he felt your ass brush against his front. His hands came down to clamp down on your hips trying to stop your movement.

“You darlin’ are extremely naughty.” He drawled out in a low tone against your ear. He dragged his nose up the column of your neck all the way to just behind your ear and he felt your whole body shudder against him.

“So the shirt worked?” came your smug question. Jack growled low in his throat and pressed his hips further against your ass. Your hands came up to the door and pressed there to hold both of your weights as he let his body relax fully against yours.

“You planned this?” he questioned heatedly as his lips brushed against your skin. He felt your body push against him and he moved his hands to rest against the door on either side of your head lifting his weight off your body. You turned in his arms and pulled Jack by the belt loops to rest his weight back against your body again. Jack moved to rest his forearms against the door letting your faces draw closer to each other and he saw the devilish grin on your pretty lips.

“My girlfriends bought the shirt last night while we were at the bar. They thought it was funny that I could wear your name on me out in public. One of them even predicted you’d act like this when you saw me in it.” You teased him in a soft tone. One of your hands had traveled up from his belt loop to his neck and Jack huffed as you dragged him closer to you. Your lips slanted against his and Jack moaned into your mouth loudly.

“I wanna see you in only this _damn shirt._ ” He whispered seductively against your lips and you grinned widely at me without opening your eyes.

“Mmmm, that sounds rather nice right now.” You hushed out to him and growled lowly before his lips pressed against yours again hurriedly.

“Darlin’.” Jack whispered softly as his lips traveled from your warm wet mouth down your neck. You hummed and gasped as his lips began to press sucking kisses against your skin. Your fingers carded into the hair at the base of his head and your other hand that was still caught in his belt loop tried to drag his hips closer to yours. Jack felt one of your legs slowly glide up his and his hand reached down to grip under your knee and hike your leg over his hip. Your hips slotted together and the two of you moaned loudly. “Darlin’ wait. Wait.” He rushed out to you as he tried to take in a few deep breaths. He rested his forehead against yours making his Stetson tilt up off his head. You grinned happily as you reached up and swept his Stetson off his head completely.

“What Jack?” you asked softly pressing your lips lightly against his in a soft kiss.

“You want this right? You want to go all the way?” he questioned desperately. “Because if we start I don’t think I can stop, so I need to know if we’re doing this.”

“Jack I want to go all the way with you.” You said softly grinning. “Though I gotta say that’s such a frat boy way to phrase it.” You laughed out teasingly.

“Oh shut up.” Jack groused with a happy smile as he kissed you deeply. You opened your mouth to tease him again when he pulled away but only a moan slipped out of your mouth as Jack pressed his hips into yours again.

“Oh hmmmm. Yes.” You moaned out lowly and flung his hat onto the couch across the room. “I’m getting good at that.” You said triumphantly and laughed as Jack sucked deeply on the base of your neck in response.

“I’ll show you what _I’m_ good at.” Jack growled lowly into your neck and you sniggered in response. Just as Jack began trailing wet kisses up and down your neck you felt a firm knock against the door at your back. You both stilled and Jack let your leg slide down his hip til your foot planted on the ground. You both pulled away from the door and you turned in his arms. Jack let his arms lazily fall down to your hips where they rested as you moved to open the office door.

Jack glared over your shoulder where he had rested his chin and pressed soft kisses against your neck. Your hand that held open the door gripped the wood tightly and Jack smirked softly before pressing his hips into your ass to further distract you from your visitor. Tequila was standing on the other side of the door grinning like a fool. Jack glared at him again and Tequila’s grin only widened.

“What’s up Tequila?” you asked in a frustrated tone. Jack pressed more kisses into your neck while grinding his hips into you as he glared at Tequila. Scoffing Tequila rolled his eyes before holding up your black and white trucker hat.

“You left this in the conference room.” He said easily as he handed it over to you. You nodded your head and Jack began to pull you back into your office by your hips when Tequila continued on. “Oh and Champ needed to talk to you about one of your reports.” Jack almost groaned loudly into your skin, he knew Tequila was just being a pest and that Champ didn’t really need you.

“Can’t it wait?” you asked unsure as Jack kept trying to pull you away from the door.

“No can’t wait.” Tequila said smirking at Jack over your shoulder. Jack huffed softly and knew that you were going to believe Tequila.

“Alright tell to give me a few minutes and I’ll be right there.” You said while nodding your head. Jack sighed softly as you shut the door in Tequila’s face before turning to him. “I know.” You said softly huffing.

“You know that Tequila’s lying right?” Jack asked assuredly and you frowned softly at him.

“But what if he’s not lying and Champ actually needs me. I can’t take that chance to see if he’s lying or not.” You told Jack truthfully. He watched as you then smirked seductively at him before dancing your fingers on one hand up his chest. “Besides once I’m done with Champ I’m done for the day. What about you?”

“Oh I think I’m going to take the rest of the day off darlin’.” Jack whispered against your lips and smiled widely before pressing your lips against his. You pulled away slowly smiling warmly up at him.

“Ok meet you back at the ranch?” you asked warmly looking up at him. Jack nodded at you and took the black and white trucker hat from you before you setting it on top of your head. He pressed his lips to yours in lingering kiss.

“The quicker you’re done the sooner we can get back to all of this.” He husked to you as he pressed his hips into yours one final time.

“Oh yes.” You gasped out and grabbed his shoulders. “I’ll be quick. I promise.” You advised as you left the office in a flustered mess and Jack laughed softly. Moving to your couch he grabbed his Stetson and placed it on his head before he left your office in a rush to get back to his ranch. He couldn’t wait for you to get back to him so he could finally show you physically how much he loved you.


	24. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and whiskey take their relationship to the next level. **Smut - Be warned**

You had promised that you wouldn’t take long to get back to him and you had kept to your word. Jack figured you had only given him a half hour to get himself together before he heard the sound of your small unassuming compact driving up his dirt driveway. Walking from his bedroom he heard your car door slam shut and then your footsteps were racing up his porch steps. He had made it to the front entryway when you walked in through his front door.

And suddenly he had your back pressed up against the shut front door and his face tilted out of the way of your hat before his lips were encompassing yours quickly. Your moan vibrated against his lips as Jack carded his fingers through your hair knocking your hat off your head to the floor. Your own hands were grabbing and gripping at his casual button up shirt. You quickly pulled it from his jeans and Jack shivered as he felt your fingers dancing up and down his sides under the shirt.

Nipping at your lips he felt you suck in your breath through your nose and he could feel the feverish desire licking at his body from the inside. _Jesus, Mary and Joseph._ He felt like he couldn’t get close enough to you. Jack let his weight fall against your body and you melted against him trailing your hands down to the top of his jeans and hooking your fingers into his belt loops dragging him _that_ much closer.

Pulling back with a gasp Jack rested his forehead against yours letting his panting breath blend with yours. His eyes were shut as he tried to catch his breath and calm himself down. He didn’t want to frighten you with the immense desire he was feeling. Feeling your lips nip softly against his he groaned softly and dragged your face closer to his.

“We gotta slow down darlin’ I don’t want to scare you away.” He confessed softly opening his eyes to stare into yours silently. He watched your eyes soften with love and affection as they stared into his own. You nodded your head with a slow easy smile decorating your pretty puffy kiss stung lips.

“Okay. I can do slow.” You whispered to him and he felt his heart try to leap out of his chest. Your hands trailed up his chest to his shoulders where one wrapped around the back of his neck and the other came up to cup his cheek tenderly. He stared into those pretty eyes of yours and felt like his chest was in a vise like grip and it was slowly squeezing. The love and admiration he saw reflected in your eyes stole his breath and he wasn’t sure he wanted it back. Here you were leaning against his front door with kiss stung lips and sparkling lovely eyes trying to calm him and reassure him that this was alright. The love he felt for you in this moment was setting his body ablaze with this all-encompassing fire that was quickly turning into a slow wild fire burn that was going to destroy everything in its path.

Both of your hands came up to cup his face and his eyes focused on yours suddenly and he saw your eyes turn serious. “We’ll go as fast or slow as we need to Jack.” You reassured him and suddenly the fire was controlled and banked back so that he could breathe easier. Jack was in awe of you as he nodded. His hands had come out from your hair and were resting softly on your hips tugging you slowly closer to him. And you moved into his body snuggly as if you had always known you would fit there. Like a puzzle piece your body slanted where his tilted and the comprehension that you were his other half hit him like a ton of bricks. _You were his other half._

Jack brushed his nose against yours and felt your breathy laugh fan across his face and he smiled widely in pleasure. Brushing his nose over the top of yours he glided his nose across your cheek over to the side of your face where his nose slotted behind your ear and he heard your soft laughter flutter into his ear. _We fit perfectly against each other already._ With all the feelings rushing through him with these revelations he was having Jack didn’t know what it would feel like to have your naked body brushing against his own. But he was excited to find out.

Pulling you from the door Jack twirled you around his arms so that you had your back to his chest and his hands landed on your hips to steady you. You laughed delighted but lowered your hands to rest over his and leaned back against him a little dizzy from his quick movements. Jack rested his head over your shoulder and pressed his lips against your ear coquettishly.

“I am in awe of you darlin’.” He alleged lowly into your ear and smiled as he felt your body shiver against his front. “I am so in love with you and I can’t wait to take this next step with you.” He promised as he began to shuffle you down the hallway that led to the back of the house towards the bedrooms.

“Mmm, likewise handsome.” You confessed softly as you walked with him behind you. Jack kissed the skin behind your ear with soft pecks and he felt you flinch slightly as his mustache tickled the back of your ear. He let out a breathy laugh at you trying to get away from his kisses but his arms came to wrap around your stomach from behind and he held you close as the two of you came to stand in the doorway of his bedroom.

He hadn’t done anything fancy or romantic like lighting candles because he wasn’t sure if you would appreciate something like that yet. He had changed the sheets though and turned the bed down for the two of you. Moving you to stand at the end of large king sized bed in the middle of his room Jack just hugged your body to his front and nuzzled his face into your neck. You sighed softly at his affection and your hands came up to his that were tucked around hips. Jack let you pull his arms away from being wrapped around your body and moved his hands to the buttons on your plaid shirt. He lifted his head from your neck and you dropped your head back onto his chest and your fingers curled around his in reassurance before dropping away to hold his hips behind you.

Jack felt his breath leave his lungs in a long low rush of air as his eyes took in the image of you giving over control to him. You trusted him completely and this was your way of showing him. Your eyes were shut and your mouth was parted marginally and small anticipating pants were escaping you as you waited for him to move. Jack’s eyes raked down to your chest that was thrust out away from his body and he was amazed of the alluring image you made up.

Letting his fingers slowly unbutton the fourth button on your shirt Jack saw the logo on your black shirt come more into view and he smiled possessively knowing that you were going to be thoroughly his in all ways possibly once the two of you were done. _Except marriage._ The thought flashed across his mind and Jack grinned broadly at the thought of making you his wife. _Not yet at least._ Just then he heard you sigh shallowly and he let his fingers trace down to the next button. He continued this slow undressing until he reached the bottom of your button up shirt before he slid his hands back up your torso to your shoulders where he pulled the shirt from your shoulders and let it flutter down to the floor. You were panting softly into his ear now as his hands slithered under the black shirt and guided it up your torso letting his fingers glide over your soft skin. He pulled the shirt over your head and helped your arms out of it before letting it fall to the floor like your plaid.

Jack groaned and let his hands span across the skin of your torso. Your skin was so soft and felt heavenly under his finger tips and Jack took a few minutes just mapping out the familiar territory.

“Absolutely beautiful.” He whispered against your ear and you gasped softly with a wide smile. Your eyes were shut and you were just letting your senses take over as you stood there feeling his hands on you. Jack let his eyes dance across your body and land on your black satin covered breasts and he allowed a low gravelly moan slip out as his hands moved up to cup them.

“Oh yes.” You moaned lowly and Jack felt the sound rush straight through his body as he shivered against you. He hummed against your shoulder as he pressed his lips against your shoulder blade and watched his hands cup and release your breasts. The flesh in his hands lifted up with his clenching movements and fall forward when he released them. It was mesmerizing and it was making his mouth water with the thought that he could finally taste your skin there.

But before he got distracted he slipped his hands down your torso and chuckled deeply as he heard your groan of disappointment. But soon you were moaning again in pleasure as his fingers teased the top of your blue jeans. His fingers dipped under the top of your jeans and you whimpered almost in audibly. Jack repeated the movement hoping he’d hear that sweet sound coming out of you again. And he bit at your shoulder lightly when you whimpered louder at the feeling of his fingers grazing your skin.

“Please.” You whispered to him and he nodded his head against you before letting his finger pop the button on your jeans and dragged the zipper down with ease. His hands came to your waist and guided the denim down over your hips and ass before you took over and shimmied out of the jeans kicking them away with your boots away from you as if they offended you.

Jack sucked in a breath as you turned around to face him and he saw the matching black satin panties that you wore. He looked down at you and saw your lust blown eyes staring up at him with a seductive look in them. “Your turn.” You moaned sensuously to him and Jack felt the fire from before begin to settle in the pit of his stomach.

Your fingers came to the hem of his button up shirt and began to unbutton it from the bottom up. Your eyes were focused solely on the task at hand and Jack rested his hands against your hips letting his fingers curl around them to rest and grip at the top of your ass. He felt your breath stutter out against his chest as it was revealed to you and grinned down at you. You were so receptive to just the sight of him that he wondered how you would react to his touch. When your hands curled around his shoulders under the shirt to drag it down his arms he let go of you so you could and you smiled at him triumphantly.

The shirt tumbled to the floor along with all of your clothes and he watched as you winked up at him before he felt your fingers dancing over the belt loops of his jeans and he sucked in his breath. He observed you look down at his jeans and then look up at him with such desire filled eyes that he felt the fire in his stomach growing slowly to a low simmer. You leaned up on your tip toes and pressed your body against his chest while your hands stayed on his jeans. His hands came to your hips to steady you and lowered his head to give you the kiss you were looking for. Your lips brushed together and it felt as if you were both breathing air into each other’s lungs. Jack tilted his head and you slanted your lips against his to deepen the kiss. Jack gasped against your mouth as he felt the button on his jeans release and your tongue quickly took advantage and flicked into his mouth making him moan loudly. Soon Jack felt his pants loosening around his waist and you were quickly divesting him of the denim. He stumbled slightly as he tried to toe off his boots and fling his jeans off. You chuckled warmly at his actions and he huffed at you before you moved away from his body to take your fill of it.

Jack quickly shucked his boots and the jeans that had been trapped around his ankles and stood tall in front of you. You had a wanting look on your face and Jack smirked smugly. He soon tackled you to his bed and you both laughed elated as his body came to rest over yours. Your knees folded up to cage his hips against your own and the two of you moaned lowly. Jack’s knees were planted against the bed and his forearms were resting against the bed while your arms came to wrap around his neck and one hand running slowly through his hair scraping against his scalp.

“You are so handsome I can’t handle it.” You confessed to him with love shining through your eyes.

“And you are so beautiful that it makes me stupid.” He responded fondly to you and nipped at the tip of your nose making you laugh out loudly in joy. You suddenly dragged him closer to you so you kiss him deeply. Jack moved his knees up higher on the bed and your hips moved with his and he felt himself growling against your lips. “I need to touch you.” He whispered into the air and you sighed nodding your head.

Jack’s hands came around your back and you arched up giving him access to the closure of your bra. He expertly undid it and pulled the black satin away from your skin. Looking down he groaned loudly and watched as a happy smirk came over your lips. His hands tentatively moved to cup your breasts and you were arching into his hands with pleasure. “Exquisite.” He sighed as his hands tested the weight of each globe of flesh. “Can I -?” he began to ask you interrupted him hurriedly.

“Yes, yes whatever you want to do, do it. Please Jack.” You rushed out with a pleasurable sigh. Jack smiled and leaned forward to let his tongue lap up against the skin around your nipple. He heard the loud moan through your chest as he let one hand grasp and release one breast while he focused sucking dark marks into the other. He groaned with an open mouth against your nipple at the taste of you. Your hands came up to rake through his hair and scratch his scalp and moaned against your skin before sucking harshly on your nipple. A keening cry came from your mouth as you arched into his mouth and Jack slid his hands around your back to hold you there as his mouth moved to the other breast. “Please Jack. Oh please.” You begged and Jack looked up from your breast to see that your head was thrown back with your eyes shut and your mouth gaping open in pleasure.

Jack began to slip farther down your body but your hands in his hair stopped him. They tugged harshly at his hair and he pulled away to look at you worried he had done something wrong. You were shaking your head at him as you cupped his face pulling him back up to you. “There’s time for that later I promise. But right now I need you inside me. Please Jack.” You pleaded with him softly and Jack felt his heart leap in his chest. _There’s time for that later._ His heart leapt and clenched in his chest making him breathless at the implications of your words.

“Okay darlin’. Okay.” He assured you warmly before he pushed his boxer briefs down his body. He turned to you and saw your eyes were fixated on his cock. He was suddenly self-conscious and felt his body flush with heat as he tried to hide himself from view. You stopped him with a gentle hand to his shoulder and he looked up at you.

“You have _no_ reason to hide from me. Ever.” You guaranteed him firmly. Your hand slid down from his shoulder down his chest to his hips and lower. Jack gasped harshly as your hand slipped around his cock and he rested his forehead against your shoulder. “Damn Jack.” You whispered as your hand glided up and down his cock.

“Darlin’.” He groaned loudly as pleasure erupted inside his body at your motions. He bit your shoulder lightly and you gasped in pleasure. “I need to be in you now.” He admitted hurriedly as his pulled your panties down your legs. His hand came to curl around yours on his cock and his other hand tapped your knee telling you to bend your knees. He moved in between your legs and both of your hands stroked his cock together. “Birth control?” he asked softly almost uncertain.

“I have an IUD implant. And I’m clean.” You admitted shyly. Jack groaned lowly and leaned forward to kiss you heatedly. He then brushed your hand away from his cock and he took it in hand to position it at your entrance. He let the head of his cock part your lips and the two of you moaned together in a pleasure filled song.

“I’m clean too.” He admitted to you before he let the pleasure take over him. “You’re so wet.” He hushed to you as he looked into your eyes in amazement.

“Well we’ve been teasing since this early afternoon.” You said truthfully and then threw your head back as Jack began to push further into you. “Oh Jack.” You gasped out your hands coming to grab at his biceps. Jack hummed lowly as he tried to pace himself and not hurt you with his thrusts. When he bottomed out Jack leaned farther over you and rested his forearms on the bed besides your head.

“Fuck darlin’.” He cursed loudly and you laughed breathlessly.

“Mmmhmmm yeah.” You gasped out and brought your arms around his neck dragging him down for a deep kiss. With your lips pressed to each other Jack began to slowly pull out of you and thrust shallowly back into you. Pleasure combusted in his stomach and Jack had to grip the sheets tightly in his hands. He could feel your walls clenching around him and he had to hold himself back. “Oh please. More Jack. I need more.” You rasped out as you arched your body against his. One of your legs came to hook around his hip and Jack gripped your bent knee and began to thrust faster into you. The two of you were a moaning mess. Your mouths open and pressed against each other as moans poured from both of you into the other.

“Darlin’ I’m not going to last long. Fuck!” Jack cursed as he felt you clench tightly around him.

“m’neither.” You slurred out to him as your orgasm began to creep up on you. Jack felt your body begin to shake and he picked up the pace of his thrusts. His hands glided up your body to take a grip of both of your hands and raise them over your head. His knees planted firmly into the bed and your legs wrapped around his waist to keep him close as he leaned completely over your body pushing you into the mattress. “Oh shit. Yes!” you screamed and felt your orgasm crash over you making your body arch and your legs grip Jack’s waist tightly.

Jack moaned as his eyes took in your arching body and the way your head flung back into the pillow and your neck strained in pleasure. Your walls were clenching him so tightly that it only took another thrust for Jack to feel his orgasm overpower him. He looked down at you and you were nodding at him eagerly as your hands came sliding up his chest. “Inside me.” You moaned out and Jack growled lowly in pleasure before bottoming out inside you and letting himself cum inside you.

He panted above you and lowered his weight down onto you lightly. Your arms came up to wrap around his neck and your legs tightened around his waist in a tight hug that made his weight fall squarely on you heavily. He heard you huff out at his weight but when he tried to move away you shook your head and held him tighter. “Stay like this please. For a little while longer.” You whispered into his ear. Jack nodded and felt the exhaustion begin to pull at his body.

A little while later Jack pulled out of you and the two of you smiled lovingly at each other before he shifted to lay beside you and you turned to face him. Your hand came up to trace along the side of his face and you scrunched your nose adorably at him with a bright smile.

“That was amazing.” You breathed out tenderly to him and Jack nodded back at you.

“It was more than amazing.” He admitted and pulled your body closer to his. Your legs tangled with his and his arms wrapped lowly against your back. “I love you darlin’.”

“And I love you Jack. I think this just further my love for you.” You acknowledged softly as your hands came to rest softly against his chest.

“What do you mean?” he asked curiously. He watched as you smiled to yourself shyly and then looked up at him.

“You’ve given another part of yourself to me and I am so grateful for it. It’s just another part of you for me to love.” You shyly confessed. Jack grinned down at you before he pulled you further into his chest. He tilted your chin up to him and pressed a loving kiss to your lips.

“I’ll give you ever piece of me to love darlin’.” He breathed out against your lips.

“And I’ll do the same Jack.” Jack felt his heart respond with a heavy beat to your words. Quickly the two of you were falling asleep in each other’s arms with warm smiles on your faces.


	25. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey plans a surprise for the reader.

“Seriously Cur? I know you’ve got something to look forward to but the rest of us have to stay here and actually work. I’d appreciate your input here.” Tequila gripped happily as he glared at you. You smiled over at him as you set your phone down on your desk. It had been a week since Jack had been back in Kentucky and it had been a week since that wonderful night that you and Jack had furthered your relationship. You had put in for a week worth of vacation and Jack had suggested that you come to New York to get away from HQ for a bit. He knew that Ginger was still giving you a hard time and that it was starting to get under your skin and was hoping by whisking you away to New York it give you the right amount of time to reset your mood. Jack had planned to come and fly out to Kentucky for a quick meeting and then fly you back to the New York office with him.

Just then your office phone began to ring and Tequila huffed softly in annoyance before he lunged for the phone. You lunged for it as well when you saw what he was doing. But Tequila was the winner of that battle as you wrapped your arms under his armpits and tried to connect your hands behind his neck in a full nelson move. You managed to distract Tequila enough from the ringing phone as you wrapped your legs around his middle from behind and settled in with your hold on him. Tequila grunted and twisted his body slamming your back down onto your desk making you groan loudly in his ear but you didn’t release him. The phone finished ringing and you heard the office door open. Tequila lifted from your desk and grunted again as you hitched higher up his back to readjust your hold.

“What are you two doing?” came Jack’s voice and you peeked over Tequila’s shoulder grinning.

“Tequila tried to answer my desk phone because he’s annoyed that I’m on vacation soon.” You teased childishly as you quickly got down from Tequila’s back and ran to Jack hugging him around the waist making him laugh.

“Only because you’ve been distracted by that asshole and not actually working.” Tequila snipped back at you as he stretched his back and arms out.

“Children really?” Jack asked teasingly and both you and Tequila turned to him with scowls on your faces that made him laugh and throw up his hands in surrender. “Goodness you two really are like siblings, it’s amazing.”

You shrugged your shoulders as you looked over your shoulder at Tequila who looked quite proud of the compliment from Jack. Smiling broadly at Tequila he grinned over at you in response.

“It just means we’re family and we take care of each other.” Tequila mused happily as he sat back down in the chair across from your desk. “Now can we get back to work Cur? If we get this done than you’re able to leave whenever.” He stressed frustrated. You nodded your head and moved away from Jack to your desk and sat behind it to finish working with Tequila.

It didn’t take very long for you and Tequila to finish the work that you were both assigned to. And soon Tequila was cleaning up the paperwork and settling it all into its folder so that he could hand it in to Champ. “Alright so I’ll go get this to Champ.” Tequila advised as he began to stand from the chair he was sitting in. You nodded and smiled at him before turning to look to Jack who sat on the couch in your office. “So you’re really gonna’ steal her away for a whole week?” Tequila asked looking over to Jack.

“Well she’s the one who put in for the time I’m just providing the lodging.” Jack said shrugging.

“You really gonna’ take a _whole_ week off?” Tequila questioned in a whiny voice as he turned to you. You looked over at him confused for a minute.

“Why is that a bad thing?” you responded back curiously. You watched Tequila shrug and then it hit you. “Oh my goodness you’re going to miss me!” you exclaimed with a teasing smile alight on your face. You saw Jack smirk from his spot and shake his head.

“I am not!” Tequila snapped churlishly as he crossed his arms over his chest. You sat there staring at him trying to piece together what it was that was bothering him.

“Tequila it’s just gonna be for a week.” You elaborated and then it came to you. “This is the longest I’m gonna be away from HQ.” you reasoned quietly.

“And you’re gonna be all the way in New York. So what if I’m actually gonna miss havin’ you underfoot.” Tequila claimed. You felt a soft warmth enclose around your heart as you looked over at the agent sitting across from you. Tequila just slumped in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest and you smiled before getting up from your seat. You moved around your desk and stood next to Tequila who just shrugged not bothering to look up at you. You grinned and bent down wrapping your arms around Tequila’s broad shoulders. Resting your head on top of his you couldn’t hep the smile that widened on your face.

“I love you, you know that?” you asked softly in a warm tone. Tequila shrugged under you and you instinctively tightened your arms around him. “I’m gonna miss you too. But I need to get away from Ginger for a little bit, she’s driving me nuts.” You whispered in his ear. Tequila looked up at you and sighed nodding his head.

“I know. It’s just gonna’ suck.” Tequila says sullenly as he wraps his arms over your arms to hug you closer to him. You smiled warmly and rest your head against the top of his. Just then Tequila turned in the chair and glared at Jack. “You better take care of her and give her back in the condition I send her off in.” Tequila warns playfully and you laugh happily.

“I’ll return her even more relaxed than you send her off.” Jack scoffs at Tequila and Tequila sticks his tongue out at the older man who just shook his head. Shaking your own head you place a kiss on top of Tequila’s head.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” You advised softly to Tequila and stepped back and let the man get up from the chair.

“Alright enough of the touchy feely.” Tequila teases as he ruffled your hair and you grin over at him happily.

“Fine you big oaf.” You retort shoving him away from you. Tequila laughs and sweeps you up into his arms for one last hug.

“Just one for the road.” Tequila whispers into your ear and you snuggle into his arms.

“Alright you two. Sorry to cut this short but we’ve gotta git goin’ if we wanna make good time.” Jack declared softly as he stood from the couch. Tequila nodded and grabbed the folder and walked towards the door.

“Have a safe flight Whiskey. Get there safely and call me when you get there.” Tequila said to the two of you. You nodded to Tequila and moved to the duffel bag you had stored by your desk for your flight with Jack.

“Will do Dad.” You teased as Tequila opened your office door. You and Jack laughed loudly as Tequila threw up his middle finger at you without looking back at you. “I love you Tequila!” you sang to him while laughing.

You heard the door close behind Tequila and instantly felt Jack’s arms wrapped around you pressing your body into his making you sigh out in content. You felt Jack’s smile pressed against your skin as he laid a trail of kisses up and down your neck. His mustache tickled you and you flinched away from him hearing his deep laughter in your ear.

“C’mon darlin’. I’ve got a surprise for you.” He said warmly as he swept up your duffel bag in one hand and wrapped his other arm around your waist steering you towards your door.

The two of you made your way down to the hangar where Jack’s small plane was waiting for the two of you. He easily stowed away your duffel in the back of the plane and helped you up into the passenger seat next to the pilot seat. He smiled warmly at you as he stared, you made such a pretty picture sitting in his plane with your hair tied up away from your face and the too large for your face dark sunglasses that you liked wearing.

“What?” you asked smirking at him softly, Jack shrugged his shoulders at you and shook his head.

“You paint a pretty picture darlin’.” He complimented and you blushed flustered. “There’s just one thing missing that make you even prettier if that’s ever a possibility.” He teased softly loving the response he was getting from you.

“What am I missing Jack?” you asked softly feeling slightly shy at his attention. You watched Jack lean over your lap close to your front and you sucked in a harsh breath. Jack grinned seductively at you leaning in close to your face to the point where you lips were almost touching.

“This.” He intoned to you in a deep gravelly voice as he placed a headset over your ears. “There will be plenty of time for that later darlin’.” He hushed against your lips before kissing you deeply. Sighing you grabbed onto the lapels of his suit jacket keeping him close as you slipped your tongue into his mouth. Jack pulled away panting into your mouth and you smirked at him knowingly. “Definitely time for that later.” He panted out to you before patting your thigh. “Troublemaker.” He teased and you laughed joyously.

Soon he was taxing out onto the runway and you quietly watched as he lifted the plane into the air. You smiled in exhilaration as you watched the landscape get smaller in the windows of the airplane as the plane climbed higher and higher. Leveling out you turned to Jack and smiled widely.

“This is amazing.” You exclaimed and Jack smiled back at you. He reached over and took your hand in his before pulling it up to his lips and placed a kiss over the back of your hand.

“It is. But it’s even better with you.” Came Jack’s voice in your ears and you smiled.

“So what’s this about a surprise you said you had for me?” you questioned as you turned back to the windows and watched as the plane further and further away from Kentucky as the sun began to slowly creep towards the horizon. A warm yellow and orange glow over took the landscape and it made your breath catch in your throat.

“You’ll see once we get to New York.” Jack stated mysteriously smiling as he looked at you out of the corner of his eyes. You huffed softly and sat back in your seat resting your head back and looking out the window still holding Jack’s hand in yours.

“Thank you for this by the way.” You said softly into the mic next to your mouth.

“For what darlin’?” came his question in your ears. You smiled as you watched the golden sky around you.

“For getting me away from all of this for a little while.” You answered gratefully and felt Jack’s hand clench around yours lightly.

The flight only took just under two hours to get to New York and it had easily made you antsy to stretch your legs. Just as the sun was falling below the horizon you saw the Chrysler building come into view and you took in a shocked breath. The lights of New York City were something you hadn’t ever seen at this angle and you couldn’t imagine ever seeing it any other way. It was beautiful and your hand clenched around Jack’s a little tighter.

“Surprise darlin’. Happy Anniversary.” Jack’s soft voice came into your ears and you turned to look at him bewildered.

“Anniversary?” you asked confused. “We didn’t start dating until months from now.” You declared still confused.

“Tonight last year was the night that you told me in your sleep that you were in love with me.” Jack responded softly and you gasped. You saw his grin in the glow of the control panel and felt your heart swell with happiness. Your hands were clenched together and you couldn’t believe how fortunate you were to have him in your life.

“Well is it really an anniversary if only one of us was conscious for the declaration?” you asked in a teasing manner as you brought Jack’s hand up to your mouth and kissed his hand softly.

“I count it.” He teased back and you blushed and rubbed your cheek against his knuckles. “’Sides you better count it darlin’. I made reservations tonight.” He told you warmly.

“Oh did you?” you questioned playfully.

“I did. Plan is we’re gonna go back to my place get showered and dressed then go out to a nice dinner. Then once I’m done wining and dining you I’m gonna take you home and show you how much you have changed my life in the year you told me that you loved me.” Jack promised as he began to circle the city another time. “But first I wanted to surprise you with the lights of the city to start.”

“It’s beautiful Jack.” You whispered in awe of the sight in front of you. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you darlin’.” He responded as he began the last turn of the city before guiding the plane to Statesman’s hangar.

Jack waited in the living room of his apartment for you. He had laid out a few pretty dresses for you not sure of which one you would prefer since he knew your style was more blue jeans tank tops. Your style was more laid back than the place he had made reservations at. He can’t even remember ever been on a mission with you where you did get dressed up. The only thing that comes to mind is the gala earlier this past year. That was the fanciest he had seen you dressed up besides your work outfits. He checked his watch and saw that the two of you had plenty of time.

Just then the sound of the bedroom door opening came to his ears and he turned to watch as you walked out of the bedroom. He was stunned as you came down the hallway towards him. You had chosen the dark blue lace dress with the slanted hem that landed just at your mid-calf. And you had paired it with a pair of gold strappy heels that gave a little more height than normal. Your smile seemed to bring him out of his stupor as it brightened up your face.

“How do I look?” you asked and did a slow twirl coming to a stop in front of him. Jack gulped visibly and you chuckled flattered. “That good huh?” you teased as Jack wrapped his hands around your waist letting his hands travel over your hips to cup your ass. He pulled you close enough to press his hips against yours and you gasped delighted.

“You look amazing. I can’t wait to take that damn dress off of you later tonight.” Jack whispered as he stared deeply into your eyes. Your mouth hung open slightly and you were suddenly panting for breath as Jack ground his hips into yours. “Mmhmm darlin’. Can’t wait to bring you home.”

“We-we could always stay home.” You suggested softly and Jack chuckled.

“Now darlin’ you wouldn’t be trying to tempt now would you?” Jack cajoled softly to you. You shook your head smiling widely at him.

“Nah-uh just suggesting an alternative for the night.” You whispered softly to him and he growled at you pulling you closer.

“We have a reservation.” He teased in a low voice and steered you towards the door so the two of you could grab your jackets. He swatted your ass and laughed happily at the yelp you let out.

Dinner had been wonderful. Jack laughed as you swung your hands together in between the two of you. He had truly wined and dined you all night with telling you stories of missions that he’s had and the adventures that he and Tequila had gotten into. And you had seduced him all night with light touches that you would ghost up and down his arms. And the soft glances and warm smiles you would shoot across the table at me just made him melt and fall deeper in love with you.

Coming up to his apartment building Jack steered you eagerly inside and through the lobby. You chuckled softly as his hands held tightly to your hips and moved you into the elevator following you quickly.

Jack crowded you into the elevator quickly hitting the button for his floor and then caged you up against one of the walls. He hummed lowly as his nose dragged up your neck to rest behind your ear. Your hands crawled up his chest and splayed out on his pecs as you hummed in response to him. Jack nipped at your neck and you gasped softly one of your hands going up to his neck to keep him at yours and one of your legs coming to hook around Jack’s hip.

“Shit Jack.” You gasped out as you felt desire course through you.

“You like that darlin’?” he asked in your ear as the two of you ground against each other.

“Yes.” You hissed out in pleasure. Just then the elevator dinged and the two of you pulled apart panting. Jack grabbed your hand and tugged you out of the elevator and led you to his apartment. Jack quickly opened the door to his apartment and smiled as he held the door open for you. You walked in with a smile on your face and Jack watched as you made your way over to his floor to ceiling windows in the living room. He smiled as you wrapped your arms around yourself and just stood there staring out at the lights of the city. He walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your body from behind and rested his chin into your shoulder.

“You know ever since you told me that you loved me in your sleep my life has changed so much.” Jack confessed softly to you as he swayed your bodies together. He felt your smile against his cheek as your hands came up to grip his forearms. “And it’s all been for the better.”

“Right back atcha cowboy.” You hummed softly to him and Jack huffed out a laugh. “To be honest I couldn’t picture my life without you anymore. And I don’t want to.” You confessed in a soft voice. Your head fell back against Jack shoulder and kissed your lower neck.

“Me neither darlin’. Me neither.” He responded as he pulled your body closer to his and just watched the city lights with you.

“You know I miss the city life.” You advised softly and Jack looked at you in the reflection of the window. He watched as your eyes darted around at the lights and the soft smile that graced your lips.

“You used to live in Boston right?” Jack asked softly.

“Yeah a true Bostonian.” You stated proudly making Jack smile. “And it’ll always be home to me. I mean I grew up on the streets there in more ways than you could ever know about. But this. I could get used to a view like this.”

Jack looked at the lights outside and sighed softly into your skin. He wondered what you mean by that comment about growing up on the streets of Boston in more than he could know, but he knew he had time to find out and if you didn’t want to divulge it now he could wait. What he couldn’t wait any longer for was to ask you to transfer to the New York HQ. And he shifted your bodies together to prepare his words to ask you. But you interrupted him before he could speak.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something like that.” You said shyly suddenly. Jack nuzzled into your neck reassuringly.

“Go on darlin’.” He advised as he stood tall and turned you in his arms letting your back rest softly against the glass.

“Well you see I’ve been keeping an eye for positions available in the New York HQ ever since Ginger started being a bully. But I wasn’t sure if it was right to tell you yet.” You admitted timidly and kept looking down at the ground. “I want to transfer here and be with you completely. I want to come home from work to you in this apartment. I want to have a life with you.” You confessed. “Nothing’s popped up yet that I qualify for but I’m still keeping an eye out.”

Jack could feel his heart beating so rapidly in his chest that he worried for a second that it beat right out of his chest. _You had been tracking positions in the New York office. You wanted to transfer to be here with him. You wanted a life with him._ He couldn’t be happier in this moment.

“You’ve been tracking for a few months now?” Jack whispered as he looked at you lovingly. You nodded shyly and looked down at the ground and he figured you thought he didn’t want this. “I’ve got you beat.” He teased lowly and watched as your eyes darted up to him in confusion. “I’ve been wanting to ask you to transfer since the gala.” He admitted and watched as the confusion on your face transformed to something warm and loving. It made his lips tip up into a wide tender smile.

You lunged at him and he caught you effortlessly. Your lips slanted and moved against each other in love and passion that burned hot between the two of you. You had both learned that you both wanted the same thing and that was like an aphrodisiac. Jack groaned into your mouth. “I can’t wait until we can be together like that darlin’. And I will do everything in my power to make it happen. I promise.” Jack quickly slung you over his shoulder and you laughed out in shock as he carried you to the bedroom so the two of you could continue celebrating your anniversary.


	26. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk in your sleep again and Whiskey has a little fun.

The rain pattered softly against the windows creating a soft twinkling sound on the glass. A storm had rolled into the city not long after you had fallen asleep and Jack stayed up silently reading one of the books that you had left here from your last trip. He sat up against the headboard with his legs splayed out in front of him and you lay snuggled up against his right hip with your face pressed deeply into your pillow.

Jack smiled softly down at you as he watched you shift in your sleep. Your face was relaxed and looked peaceful in sleep. He felt proud that he was able to provide that peace for you he knew that you were still having problems with Ginger. And he only knew that because Tequila had told him that Ginger was still taking shots at you. You wouldn’t tell me that she was still bothering you; he figured it was a pride thing that you could handle it yourself. Or it wasn’t really bothering you any longer enough to mention it to him. Maybe it was a mixture of the two but Jack worried about you all the way in Kentucky without him there. He worried if you were taking care of yourself and taking time for yourself to destress from work and the work environment. He knew it was much easier said than done, especially in this career, but he still worried.

Just then you shifted again against his hip and he darted his eyes to you and saw the satisfied smile gracing your lips while you still slept on and he was immediately reminded of the smile you had given him only a few hours ago. Jack felt his body heat with a hungering fire at the reminder of what the two of you had done just a few hours.

_Your body glistened in the soft light as a thin layer of sweat coated you. Your hips surged forward and downward on his cock and Jack groaned loudly as his hands rushed to your hips gripping them tightly. Your hands fell to cover his before he watched them slowly travel up from your hips over your stomach to your breasts where they grabbed and pulled at your flesh there making him moan underneath you. They continued on their path up your chest until they circled around your neck and pulled your hair away from the sweaty skin of your neck. You were a sight of amorous carnal pleasure and Jack’s eyes took you in at leisure._

_It was as if your body was only here to please him and please him you did. You had asked him if you could try something new when you had started getting ready for bed and Jack didn’t have the heart to say no to you and besides he was curious to what you wanted to try with him. It had started with the two of you racing to divest yourselves of your clothes as quickly as possible. Once you had stripped down to your underwear Jack couldn’t control himself and he had quickly caught you in his grasp swooping in to pull you into a deep longing kiss that stole your breath._

_But you had pulled away when the kiss was starting to consume the two of you. Jack had been confused at first but when you had shoved him onto the bed and straddled his lap he instantly understood and groaned in need. This was something he would enjoy and eagerly participate in._

_You had easily taken control of him and the pace that the two of you went. It wasn’t slow and leisurely but it also wasn’t fast and expeditious it was somewhere in the middle and it made Jack gasp with passion. He watched as you rose above him and let your hands blaze a fire trail up his chest to only drag your nails back down making him groan and gasp in lust. His desire was surmounting to highs that he didn’t know he could reach with just a touch from you. You leaned over him and pressed a hot wet kiss to his lips and Jack let his hands trail over your back until he reached the clasp on your bra expertly undoing it. His hands quickly threw the bra to the floor and wrapped his hands around your breasts making you let out a high pitched moan into his mouth._

_Jack felt you grind your hips slowly against his and he sucked in a breath. You sat back up pressing your hands into his chest and Jack let his eyes drink you in. Your breasts hung there in front of him with your nipples erect in erotic pleasure and they made his mouth water. You shifted your hips a little bit and suddenly Jack’s hard cock was pressed up against your clothed core and you threw your head back with a deep long moan. Jack had to clench his hands around your hips in warning as you experimentally ground your core against his cock again moaning in a seductive manner._

_“I wanna feel that on my pussy.” You moaned down to him and Jack was instantly entranced by you. You moved quickly away from him to drag his boxer briefs down his legs and you stood at the side of the bed shimmying out of your panties. Jack laughed with mirth as he watched you trip on your panties in your haste to get back into bed with him. “Shut up.” You grumbled affably as you managed to get the panties off and crawled back into bed. You smirked at him and Jack felt his cock twitch at the look in your eye. Your eyes stared into his and the desire and lust that reflected in them made his whole body stiffen. You crawled over his body languidly and Jack lifted his hands to trace your sides slowly letting his fingertips feel your silky skin. His fingers caught at your waist and then fell down to your hips once more as you straddled him._

_You lifted slightly and let your wet core drag over his cock and the two of you moaned loudly together. Jack gripped your hips in a tighter grip and he had to stop himself from thrusting upwards. He wanted to give you all the control; you had wanted to try this so he was going to do everything in his power to give it to you. “Oh shit, yes.” You whispered out as you bit your bottom lip and began to grind faster against his cock._

_“Darlin’ fuck!” Jack gritted out as he ground his teeth together to try and control himself._

_“Yeah cowboy? You like that?” you asked in a seductive whisper and Jack gasped looking up at you with so much lust coursing through him. “Yeah you like that.” You smugly responded to your own question. “I know what you’ll like even better.” Jack looked up at you in confusion as to what you meant and then groaned arcing his back as you lifted and slid the tip of his cock inside you, slowly sliding down until you were seated flush against his hips._

_“Fuck darlin’ yes.” Jack gasped out and he tightly held your hips flush against his. “Don’t move. Not yet.” He pleaded with you and thankfully you listened. Jack just let himself feel your core encasing him and he breathed out slowly loosening his grip on you cautiously. “Please.” Jack gasped out as he felt your walls clench around him. You began to slowly lift and then shift back downward and Jack threw his head back into the pillows groaning. “Fuck yes.”_

_“Mmhmm, oh yes.” You responded as you began to bounce on Jack’s cock slowly liking the pace you had started. Your hands were pressed on his chest and you were shifting and grinding your hips down onto Jack with ease. That was how he had gotten to where he was now. Lying underneath you at your mercy as your hips ground up and down onto him as your hands traveled all along your body giving yourself that much more pleasure._

_“Fuck darlin’ I’m-I’m gonna cum.” He gasped out as he watched you. You mewled down at him as one hand came down to plant on his lower stomach and your hips ground down harshly onto his. Jack moaned and arched his back as he held your hip in his hands holding you tightly against him as his orgasm overtook him. One of his hands flew down to your clit and began rubbing it vigorously and suddenly you gasped out loudly with a deep gravelly moan following as your body surged forward and fell against his. Jack caught you easily as your orgasm consumed your body and you twitched against him._

_It took a couple of minutes for both of your breaths to even out and Jack had tucked you up on his chest with his arms wrapped around your lower back loosely. “That was amazing.” He intoned softly to you as he pressed light kisses against your forehead._

_“Mmmhmm. It was.” You agreed lazily and Jack smiled at how warm your limp body felt against his._

_“You can do that any time you want darlin’.” He declared and you laughed happily._

_“You approve?” you teased sleepily as you shifted against his chest to look up at him._

_“Oh I more than approve.” He teased back and watched as delighted blush color your cheeks while a warm satisfied smile graced your lips._

That had been a few hours ago and you had almost instantly fallen dead asleep afterwards much to Jack’s amusement. Just then you shifted away from him onto your back and he heard you huff softly in your sleep.

“Comm10, the threat has been captured.” Came your soft voice. Jack’s eyes darted over to you and he felt an excited smile begin to spread over his lips. _Oh this was going to be fun._

“What threat Curaçao?” he questioned over to you quickly putting his book aside and laying down next to you. His eyes easily traced over your relaxed features as you slept before they pulled into a furrowed brow and grimace on your lips.

“Kingpin.” You responded and Jack chuckled softly. Tequila had told him that the two of you would often watch the tv show Daredevil on Netflix while not a missions and that lately you two had finished the second season, so he figured you were dreaming about Daredevil.

“Confirmed Curaçao.” He said easily as his smile widened on his face watching your eyes twitch under your eyelids.

“Comm10, we need a cleaning crew. There’s a lot of…” you said softly and then trailed off.

“Repeat Curaçao.” He grinned softly as your eyebrows twitched in your sleep and your nose scrunched up slightly.

“Comm10, we need a cleaning crew.” You said firmly and Jack waited patiently before you continued. “There’s a lot of honey everywhere.” And that was when Jack lost it and began laughing loudly. He gripped his stomach as he laughed feeling tears beginning to pool at the corners of his eyes and then trail down his face.

“Why is there honey Curaçao?” he asked after he was able to get a hold of himself and calm down.

“We tracked Kingpin to a honey distributing warehouse. Tequila’s gonna need a cleaning crew just for him.” You responded like it wasn’t the most absurd thing to ever come out of your mouth. Jack laughed delightedly and pulled you closer to him snuggling you close to his body as he pressed kisses to your face.

“Confirmed Curaçao. Get some rest.” He advised and felt your body fall limp against his and your breathing even out as you fell further into your dreams. He couldn’t wait to ask you about the honey warehouse dream tomorrow.


	27. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey explains what happened to his high school sweetheart

You lay in bed just idly staring up at the ceiling. Your hand is aimlessly trailing over the top of the bed sheet covering you and you smile softly as your fingertips tickle at your side. You had woken up refreshed with Jack wrapped around you creating a warm cocoon under the sheets. He had woken up not long after you and the two of you had rolled and wrestled in the sheets lethargically before Jack had effortlessly given you your first orgasm of the morning with just his fingers at your clit and his lips sucking marks into your skin. You had returned the favor with your mouth and the handsome picture Jack had made as his whole body had arched against the bed with his head thrown back as he orgasm over took him was something that you wanted to see more and more of.

Jack had even teased you about talking in your sleep again last night about capturing Kingpin in a honey warehouse. You had no recollection of it but Jack had amusedly filled you in on whatever information he had garnered from you last night. Which wasn’t much but had made you chuckle in delight that Tequila had met some disastrous fate with honey that required a cleaning crew just for him.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Jack sauntered out into the bedroom before he crawled back into bed to join you. He quickly grabbed for you and rolled so that you were half lying on his chest. Smiling up at him you saw the returning smile from him and felt your heart surging in your chest with love. You loved that you and Jack could be content while just lying with each other in bed. The fact that neither of you needed to talk to fill the space, or even the fact that it was awkward or weird to be quiet with each other.

Suddenly there was a soft ping and you looked over to Jack’s end table where both of your cellphones lay charging. You shifted off Jack and he groaned trying to pull you back over to him.

“It’s not important.” He grumbled as his efforts to get back lying on top of him were fruitless.

“It could be.” You retorted softly to him with a smile.

“You’re on vacation if I remember correctly.” Jack quipped back and you laughed softly at him as your hand snatched up your phone to check first. Your phone lit up with a picture of you and Jack sitting at the candle lit table from dinner last night and you smiled before noticing that there were no notifications waiting for you. You then grabbed Jack’s phone and the screen lit up with a notification that he had a text from Carmen.

“You’ve got a text from Carmen.” You said absentmindedly as you began to read the beginning of the text. Your eyebrows shot up in surprise at the words. “Says she misses you and your dick.” You managed to get out before you began chuckling softly as Jack jerked towards you.

“What?” he gasped out in shock and you began laughing louder. The look on his face was one of surprise and remorse. He grabbed the phone you handed to him and he sat up opening his phone. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph.” He hissed out and you smiled warmly as you sat up next to him and looked over his shoulder while pressing a kiss there.

“Oh my.” You hushed out in awe at the colorful words of the woman’s text explaining how much she missed Jack and his talented hands and lips.

“I’m sorry darlin’.” Jack began to say and you shook your head watching as he typed out a text to Carmen explaining that he was in a committed relationship and that he wasn’t interested.

“Nothing to be sorry ‘bout.” You admitted shrugging your shoulders. “I know about your reputation it’s not a big deal. As long as it’s in your past that’s all that matters to me.” You acknowledged truthfully. Jack huffed softly in annoyance and placed his phone back onto the end table. “What? What’s wrong?” you asked in concern.

“I almost wish you didn’t know about my past. Or the reputation I made for myself.” He confessed and you watched as he turned to look at you. “It all started after I lost Rosalie.”

“Who’s Rosalie?” you asked softly as you pressed your front against Jack’s back and wrapped your arms loosely around his waist resting your chin on his shoulder.

“She was my high school sweetheart.” Jack said softly and you felt his hands cover yours that were resting against his stomach.

“What happened to her?” you questioned gently not wanting to bring up something he wasn’t ready to share. You felt his chest inhale against yours and you snuggled your face into his back in comfort.

“She died.” He said sorrowfully. You sucked in a breath and waited for him to continue, the sorrow that was rolling off of him in waves was almost suffocating but you just tightened your arms around him silently. “We were in love and were fixin’ to get married. She was pregnant and that had lit a fire under my ass to get a ring on her finger. The night she died I had planned on proposing to her.” You sucked in a breath and moved _that_ much closer to Jack, your hips were flush with his as you rested your head on his back and placed a soft kiss against his skin. You couldn’t imagine the pain and anguish this man had gone through. “She had gone out to pick up a few things at the store when I just got home from work. She wouldn’t be more than a few minutes she told me.” He continued after taking in another deep breath trying to calm himself. “She was in the store when two meth addicts decided they were going to hold up the store and rob it. I don’t know what happened but she got caught in the crossfire and she died there at the store before the ambulance could get to her. I didn’t even know it until the cops showed up at my house that night.” He concluded mournfully and the two of you just sat in silence for a little bit of time just taking in what had happened to his love.

“I’m so sorry Jack.” You whispered softly and he nodded his head as his hands gripped tighter on yours.

“After I lost her and the baby I went into a dark spiral of drinking and sleeping around. I never wanted to be alone and women were throwing themselves at me left and right. It was all too easy to fall into that womanizer persona.” He explained regrettably. “All I seemed to know and understand was that I didn’t want to be alone. I couldn’t be alone without everything becoming bleak and intolerable.” You nodded along to his words understanding where he was coming from but you stayed silent not wanting to interrupt him and take the focus off of him. “Everything just sucked and was meaningless after they were gone.”

“I can only imagine.” You comforted warmly as you hugged him from behind.

“And you know when I first saw you down in the lab I was still a womanizing fool. I was still so wrapped up in who was the next woman I could sleep with that I only had a passing attraction to you.” Jack explained contritely.

“That’s alright sweetheart, I’m pretty sure I had more of just a passing attraction to you for both of us.” You said amusedly and slightly embarrassed as you remembered when you had first laid eyes on Jack. Jack laughed delighted as he also remembered how you were when he had come down to the lab with Tequila all that time ago.

“If I remember correctly you couldn’t keep your eyes off my ass.” He teased amused and felt as you huffed against his back.

“Well it is a nice ass.” You grumbled and he laughed loudly. He jumped in surprise as your fingers pinched his ass cheek quickly.

“Oh you’re in for it.” He promised darkly and you laughed softly gripping onto him tightly so he couldn’t move yet. “But I want you to understand something first.” He said confidently and tried to move from your arms which you quickly loosened so he could move about. He turned his body and kneeled in front of you staring into your eyes. “I want you to understand that you’re the only one for me. There’s no one else except you and there won’t be anyone else except you.” He said firmly and you felt your chest swelling with emotion for the man in front of you. “I’ve still got some hang ups about Rosalie and I know there’s a few women out there that don’t know that I’m in a relationship now and might contact me. But I want you to know that you’re it.”

You reached forward and cradled his face in your hands softly and tenderly. Pulling him forward until your foreheads rested against each other you smiled comfortingly at him.

“You’re it for me too Jack.” You whispered softly to him. Jack surged forwards and encased your lips with his in a deep kiss. His arms moved to wrap around your waist and he managed to tug you so that your body lay under his.

“I love you darlin’.” He said kindly to you as he pressed tender kisses to your lips.

“And I love you.” You answered brightly. Suddenly you jolted in his arms as he pinched your ass and you let out a bright happy laugh.

“Told you you’re in for it.” He said seductively as he easily caged you in. You gasped as his hands cupped your ass and dragged you closer to him.


	28. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 28)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Whiskey get caught in a compromising situation and the reader shows how much of a bad ass she is.

The soft tune of your ringtone wakes you slowly from your slumber. You stretch languidly and groan loudly as you feel your joints pop and your muscles move under your skin. Reaching for your phone as the ringtone starts again you silently check the name on the screen and smile confused.

“Good morning Agent Vodka.” You chirp happily into the phone. You hear the soft raspy laughter of the other agent filter into your ear and you smile warmly. “What do I owe the pleasure of waking up to your lovely laugh?” you tease good-naturedly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” The other agent apologizes and you laugh happily.

“It’s no bother. I’m on vacation I’ve got plenty of time to sleep.” You admit. “What can I do for ya?” you question curiously. You’re fingers are dancing across the bed sheet that’s covering you and take in a deep breath smelling Jack’s scent and aftershave surround you. It makes you slightly dizzy as you roll fully onto your back to stare up at the ceiling in a daze. He had to leave early this morning to head into work and had woken you earlier than his alarm to warm wet kisses trailing up and down your chest. It was one of the best ways to wake up in his arms with his body pressed tightly to yours and his lips grazing along your body. Shivering slightly at the memory of what he had done next to wake you fully you let your fingers grip the sheet tightly in arousal.

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to help with a few training demonstrations today?” came the raspy question in your ear and suddenly you were reminded that you were on a phone call with another agent not just lying about in bed daydreaming about Jack and his talents in the bedroom.

“I would love to Vodka. I can be at HQ in a half hour tops.” You said excitedly sitting up in bed. Your vacation was almost up and it had mostly been spent with Jack lazing about and just spending time together. It had also been spent more in Jack’s bed than anywhere else. To be given something new and motivating to do besides relax, like this opportunity to help fellow Statesman trainees, was something that made you excited. Not to say that you weren’t enjoying your time relaxing with Jack because you were. The memories that you were creating with Jack would last you during the times when the two of you were separate from each other and you were grateful for this time with him.

“That’s great Curaçao. There’s no rush, when you get here come find me in the level three training rooms.” Vodka advises before hanging up. You smiled as you pulled the phone away from your face excited that you would get to spend some time with Agent Vodka and help with a training demonstration.

Getting up from the bed you let the bed sheet slowly fall from your body and you sent a good morning text to Jack letting him know what was going on now that you had morning plans. You set your phone down on the bed side table and pulled out a pair of Statesman agency workout clothes that Jack had gotten for you to keep here at his apartment. Setting the clothes on the bed you then turned to the bathroom and began getting ready for the day.

By the time you were showered and changed your phone had the flashing blue light indicating you had notifications waiting for your attention. Unlocking your phone a smile graced your lips as you saw that Jack had called you and text you at least twice. You quickly read the over the texts from him before you pulled up Jack’s contact to call him.

Easily locking up the apartment you waited for Jack to answer his phone. Nodding to Jack’s elderly neighbor you smiled warmly at her as you passed her on your way to the elevator that would bring you down the main lobby so you could walk to the nearest subway station. You watched silently as she struggled with her bag of groceries and trying to open her door. You diverted quickly over to her and grabbed the bag as it slipped out of her hands. She looked up at you with shocked eyes and you smiled warmly at her. She quickly unlocked her door and you handed her back the bag of groceries while she thanked you profusely. You shook your head kindly and waved at her as you moved towards your destination. You had made it to the elevator before Jack answered panting.

“Darlin’. Hello?” came his panting voice and a smile lit up your face.

“I’m here handsome.” Came your response and you heard Jack sigh.

“I’m glad I didn’t miss you.” He admitted warmly and you heard him get situated. “I’m sorry I had to leave you so early this morning.”

“It’s no big deal Jack. I know you still have to go into work. Plus that wakeup call this morning definitely made up for waking up that early.” You reassured him in seductive tone.

“Oh was it?” Jack questioned in a low gravelly voice.

“Mmhmm. Plus we’re still on for our lunch date right?” you asked as you entered the elevator and pressed the lobby button to travel down. You stared up at the numbers as they lit up as the elevator traveled past them.

“Of course darlin’. I was planning on ordering from the Chinese restaurant we liked last month.” He stated.

“Oooh, okay. That sounds nice.” You responded as the elevator dinged softly letting you know that you had made it down to the lobby. Stepping out you effortlessly surveyed the area taking in the few loitering apartment tenants and the door man who sat behind the large oak desk in the middle of the floor. You nodded your head to the doorman as you passed and he nodded back you with a small smile. Moving out of the front doors you quickly sidestepped some tourists who were in awe of the buildings around you. “Ok so I should be at HQ in about fifteen or so minutes and I’ve got to meet Vodka in the level three training rooms.”

“Ok darlin’. Be safe. I love you, I’ll see you when you get here.” Jack proclaimed warmly.

“I love you too handsome I’ll see you soon.”

Making your way quickly through the crowded streets you easily kept your eyes darting back and forth staying alert of your surroundings. This had always become second nature to you. You supposed it was due to your upbringing, what with a Boston P.D. captain for a father you had always been told to be alert and to keep your head on a swivel it was a no brainer you were good at this. _And it had only gotten worse after…_ Shaking your head you began to descend the subway station stairs. You didn’t have time to think about that.

True to your word you were walking into HQ not even thirty minutes from when Vodka had called you. The front desk clerk waved at you as you flashed your I.D. and began walking to the elevator alcove to head up to the training rooms. But just as you were stepping towards the small alcove that held the elevators a hand shoots out to make a grab at you. Easily dancing away you spin grinning up at Jack who’s staring at you in surprise.

“Always gotta be vigilant handsome.” You tease before grabbing his out stretched hand to lead him to the elevator. One opens up for you and you tug Jack in behind you. Quickly hitting the button of the floor of the training rooms you turn to look up at him and he’s still in awe at your dodging skills. “You okay?” you asked curiously as you reach up and cup his cheek.

“You’re awfully good at surveillance and evasive work aren’t you?” he questions still in awe as you looks down at you. You shrug your shoulders and smile proudly up at him.

“It’s my specialty in field work.” You advise blatantly. It’s one of the things that you pride yourself in excelling at. Even during training as a field agent you were confident in your skills in that area.

“If I remember correctly you also specialize in engineering and mechanical work.” Jack mused quietly as he stared down at you. You nodded smiling confidently up at him. Jack grinned and pulled you further into his arms. “You are amazing darlin’ I learn something new about you every time I’m with you.”

“That’s how I keep you on the hook.” You teased warmly to him as you felt his arms wrap around your lower back tugging that much closer to his body.

“Oh I will always be on the hook.” He teased back and you smiled happily up at him. Jack leaned downward to press a kiss to your lips and you tenderly kissed him back. Jack growled softly at you and you laughed softly as he tried to follow you as you pulled away.

“Jack, I’ve gotta get to training.” You admonished softly setting your hands on his chest trying to push away.

“Uh uh darlin’. It’s been at least four hours since I’ve last kissed you I’ve been wasting away.” Jack bemoaned to you and you chuckled amused at his antics.

“Oh you poor baby.” You cooed at him as your hands trailed up to his chest to cup his cheeks. His grin was wide as you pulled him down towards you. The two of you stood in the middle of the elevator kissing and you felt yourself getting lost in the feeling of his lips pressed to you. You couldn’t help it when it came to Jack and he easily distracted you from everything. You frowned softly as you heard soft snickering from behind you and you pulled away from Jack.

Turning you saw a whole group of younger looking people and quite a few were snickering softly. Some thankfully had the manners to hide it behind their hands the others just laughed and gave smug grins at the display you no doubt were giving them. Blushing brightly you felt Jack’s hand tighten on your hip and he shifted so that he stood in front of you protecting you from view of the group.

“Y’all get a good look? Because that’s all yer gonna git.” Jack drawled out angrily as he took on a defensive stance in front of the group. “Now move on.” He snapped heatedly and you stared up at him in shock. You had never really truly seen him act like this. Normally he was soft and gentle when around you and now he was hard and harsh. You knew he was protecting you and it made your heart flutter in your chest at the affection he held for you. You watched as the group of people started to move farther down the hall. You saw a few of the women looking at Jack appreciatively and you chuckled softly knowing exactly what they were thinking.

Jack tugged you out of the elevator and over to the training rooms and you watched wide eye as the last of the group that had stood in front of the elevator walked into one of the training rooms. You groaned softly as Jack turned to look at you as you flung your head back softly.

“Those were the trainees.” You pieced together regretfully as you felt a blush growing deeper on your cheeks. Jack grimaced softly at you and nodded. “They all watched us make out like teenagers in an elevator Jack!” you hissed softly and he ran a hand over the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Yeah darlin’. But if any of them give you any trouble you come and tell me alright? I won’t have any of them give you any lip and they will be dealt with accordingly.” Jack assured and you shook your head embarrassed. Jack cupped your cheeks and pressed a hard deep kiss to your lips before pulling away just as quickly. “Promise me you’ll tell me if they give you any trouble.” He implored you and you nodded feeling like you would be tattle telling on the new trainees. You already knew that you would only tell Jack if it got really bad. Hopefully the demonstration you would be doing with Vodka would distract them enough from your display in the elevator.

Turning from Jack you opened up the door and took in a deep breath raising your chin into the air so that you wouldn’t seem ashamed by what you were doing with Jack. You were embarrassed sure it wasn’t like you wanted to broadcast what you and Jack got up to behind closed doors. You heard the soft whispers following you as you walked into the room and over to where Vodka stood smiling at you in a teasing manner. You nodded your head at her as you came up to her side and she rasped out a soft laugh.

“So I heard you got caught locking lips with Whiskey.” She whispered to you as you stood in front of her and you grimaced softly before you shrugged your shoulders. “Well don’t worry we’ll show them how much of a bad ass you are in just a minute.” She said warmly with a wink and you chuckled softly shaking your head. “Alright grubs lets gather ‘round. Today we’re going to be training with knives and hand to hand combat.” Vodka called out to the trainees and you grinned widely. Hand to hand combat wasn’t your forte but you could definitely hold your own and you were good in using your size against bigger opponents.

You watched as Vodka moved over to a table that sat at the far right side of the room and saw a slew of knives laid out. Her fingers danced over the knives easily as she silently chose which ones she’d use. “First we’re going to demonstrate how it would look like for a Statesman agent to come across an assailant who has knives and you don’t.” Vodka explained and watched as she turned to you nodding. You nodded back and stood tall to make it seem like you weren’t prepared for her attack.

Vodka walked casually over to you and then quickly attacked. Her right hand swung out towards you and you quickly dodged it and ducked under her arm to punch her in the side shoving her away from you. Vodka then came at you harder and you blocked and parried her swings and knife work. As the two of you were dancing around each other, she trying to get a hit in with her knife and you trying to disarm her, you could hear the awed silence as the trainees watched the two of you fighting. Just then you saw your opportunity and you grabbed Vodka’s wrist in both hands before you turned quickly and yanked her wrist down over your shoulder while you pressed your fingers into her wrist pushing her hand in the opposite direction of her arm movement. The knife clattered to the floor and the room was so quiet that the sound of the knife hitting the floor echoed in the space.

“Wow.” Came a soft voice that made you and Vodka look over to a small younger man who looked at you in admiration. “Will we be learning how to do what she just did? Because none of the other male agents you’ve brought in have been able to disarm you in under ten minutes and she only took seven.” He said appreciatively. You laughed proudly and released Vodka easily.

“Really?” you asked curiously as you turned to Vodka who was rotating her wrist to work out the ache. She shrugged with a proud smirk on her face as she looked at you in a new light. “Who’d you bring in before?” you questioned and she grinned widely.

“Tequila, Bourbon, and Ale.” She listed off and a grin spread across your face.

“Oh I just won bragging rights on Tequila.” You bragged and Vodka laughed out loudly.

“And yes you will be learning how to do what she just did. Though I doubt any of you will be able to disarm me at all.” Vodka admits pleasantly.

It was a couple of hours later when the training demonstrations ended and you thankfully slumped down to the floor grinning. It had been a good workout and you were more than grateful for it to be over your whole body felt like jelly. You smiled up at Vodka as she handed a towel to you and took it gratefully as you mopped it across your brow.

“You did real good today and I really appreciate your help.” She admitted as she sat down next to you. The trainees were all splayed out or sitting on the floor in pairs around the room and you smiled over at Vodka.

“It’s no problem I had fun.” You said with a shrug of your shoulders. Just then you heard the door to the training room open and you looked up to see Jack walking in and over to you and Vodka. You smiled warmly up at him as he stood in front of the two of you.

“Ladies.” He greeted making you and Vodka snicker softly to each other.

“Hey Whiskey!” called one of the younger trainees that you had found out was named Paul. You watched as he walked over to Jack with a smug grin on his face.

“Yes Paul, what can I do for ya?” Jack asked turning to the man.

“You’ve got a real bad ass for a lady.” Paul advised with a nod to you making you and Vodka snicker again.

“All the trainees are in love with you now.” Vodka whispered into your ear as she leaned over towards you and you laughed shaking your head at her.

“I know that Paul thanks.” Jack said smirking at the trainee. Paul nodded and smiled admiringly over at you before walking back over to the other trainees. Jack turned to look down at you and Vodka and held his hands out to the two of you. “C’mon then I’ve bought a late lunch for the two of you from the Chinese place. Wanna come and eat in my office?” Jack asked in a friendly tone to both you and Vodka.

“Actually I’m gonna skip the love fest between you two and just take the food.” Vodka said in an amused tone as she stood next to you. “Thanks for helping me with the trainees today Curaçao.”

“I’ll send the food down to your office.” Jack advised and Vodka nodded as she began waving the trainees out of the room.

“Thanks.” Vodka nods to him and leaves out of the training room behind the trainees. You smile and wrap an arm around Jack’s waist.

“So I take it they didn’t give you any trouble?” Jack asked fondly to you and you shook your head.

“Vodka showed them how bad ass I am so it worked out and they completely forgot about us making out in the elevator.” You advised and Jack effortlessly led you out of the training room.

“Good. I didn’t want to have to knock some skulls together.” Jack teased lowly and pressed a kiss to your temple. You laughed loudly as you gripped tighter around his waist.


	29. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 29)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey and the reader talk about their pasts with each other.

_He was sitting on the couch after just getting home. Rosalie had stepped out to run to the grocery store for some things that she hadn’t forgotten to pick up for dinner and had promised him she would only be a few minutes. The hour was getting late and Jack had been wondering where Rosalie had gone off to. It wasn’t like her to check in if she was going to be later than what she had assumed._

_Just then there was a knock at the door and Jack stood from the couch setting his tumbler of whiskey down on the coffee table on those ugly coasters that Rosalie had insisted on. Walking towards the front door his eyes looked over to the mantel clock that his grandfather had gotten him when he had joined Statesman. It read quarter to ten and Jack knew that that was awfully late for any regular visitors. Making it to the front door he opened it easily and saw two police officers standing in his doorway._

_“Officers?” he asked feeling a pit of dread growing in his stomach. “Is everything alright?” he questioned feeling the dread begin to overwhelm his body._

_“Good evening Mr. Daniels?” asked the older male officer. “May we come in?” he asked pleasantly if not a little regrettably._

_“Of course, please come in.” Jack said as he held the door open for the officers. They walked in one after the other with a nod to their heads. Jack shut the door after he noticed the curtains on the neighbor’s house across the street flutter back across the window. He turned back to the officers who were now standing in his living room. “What’s going on officers?” Jack questioned hesitantly._

_“It’s about Rosalie Mercado.” Said the older officer and he looked pained to be talking about Rosalie._

_“Is everything alright? She left for the grocery store a few hours ago and I had just started beginning to worry.” Jack explained._

_“I’m sorry to have to tell you this Mr. Daniels but Miss Mercado was murdered while she was at the grocery store.” The officer advised in a kind tone._

_Jack felt his stomach drop at the words from the officer. He stared at the officer not hearing anything else and an insistent ringing began to pierce his ears. Everything faded away as the ringing continued in his ears. Rosalie was gone._

_“What happened?” Jack suddenly questioned as his eyes focused in on the older officer._

_“The grocery store was robbed and held up by a group of meth addicts. Miss Mercado got caught up in the crossfire. It was just a horrible coincidence that she was there, usually the store is empty at that time and that’s what the two criminals were hoping for. But Miss Mercado was there and she tried to get the clerk to safety she died trying to save someone else. She died a hero Mr. Daniels.” The officer explained. Jack nodded his head softly as he processed the officer’s words. Rosalie was like that she was always so caring and loving, she always cared about others before she cared about herself._

_“Have her parents been notified?” Jack asked softly and the older officer nodded his head._

_“We have a local officer in their town notifying them as we speak.” The officer replied._

_“Good. That’s good.” Jack whispered softly. Just then the front door opened and Jack whirled around to see Rosalie stepped through the door. But everything was wrong. “Rosalie?” he asked bewildered. She turned to him and Jack felt his breath leave his lungs. She stood there staring at him accusingly in the clothes that she had left the house in but on her chest were two large bullet holes where her heart would be. Her shirt was covered in blood and her pretty long black hair was matted to her head._

_“This is your fault!” Rosalie shouted and Jack stared at her in disbelief._

_“Baby.” Jack pleaded. But Rosalie shook her head in anger as she sneered at him._

_“ALL YOUR FAULT!” she shouted loudly and charged him growling inhumanely._

“Rosalie!” Jack shouted as he bolted upright in bed clutching the bed sheet and his chest. You woke quickly and flicked the bedside lamp on before you sat up in bed and turned to Jack. He sat next to you panting as his hand on his chest was clenching and unclenching on his shirt. “Rosalie.” He whispered this time and turned to you.

You sat there with your hair askew and your eyes still blurry with sleep as you sat next to him. He felt his heart clench guiltily in his chest as your hand came to lie softly on his leg. You were always looking out for him and here he was waking you up because of a nightmare of a woman he lost years ago. Suddenly fear gripped him and his breath stuttered in his lungs. He woke in bed with you yelling another woman’s name. A woman that he still dearly loved and missed. A woman who still held part of his heart. A fact that he had held close to his heart and now you probably had no doubt about it.

You were going to leave him for this he had no doubt in his mind that you would. And how could he blame you? You were such a strong and independent beautiful young woman who didn’t need anyone to make her happy in her life. You showed that with every breath in your body. The fact that you chose to be with him and be happy with him was miracle all on its own. Sighing Jack turned to you and grimaced softly as he stared at your still bleary eyed visage. “I’m sorry for waking you.” He uttered quietly into the silent room.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” you asked gently as you shrugged your shoulders. Jack was confused that you didn’t immediately get up from the bed in disgust. He had called out another woman’s name.

“You wouldn’t want to hear it darlin’.” He admitted regretfully as he turned his head away from you to save himself the image of you leaving him in bed. But then he felt a soft hand on his arm and he turned back to you. You were scooching closer to him in the bed and resting your side against his.

“I still have nightmares all the time.” You confessed softly and Jack watched bewildered as you pulled your knees up to your chest wrapping your arms around them loosely. You tilted your head to the side and Jack just silently watched you imploring you to go on. “Usually it happens when I’m stressed about an upcoming mission. Or when I have a big presentation that I’m really passionate about. That’s when they happen the most. And normally they’re usually about missions going bad, when I can’t get there in time to save Tequila or you.” Your voice cracks towards the end of your sentence and Jack leans into your side giving you silent comfort. “But sometimes they’re about my family.”

Jack jolts back from you for a second and stares at the side of your face. You won’t look at him and that means something. Your family isn’t a topic that comes up very often. Only here and there will little tidbits of information come out of you that Jack likes to file away for when you’re comfortable to talk to him about it. But as he stares at your side profile he knows that you’re going to give him all the information right now because you know it will help him. And that truth socks Jack right in the gut to the point where he can hardly breathe. Because here you are after being woken up from a deep sleep to him calling out another woman’s name that he hasn’t shared with you and you’re going to selflessly share a piece of you that you haven’t shared with anyone all because you know it will help him. Jack’s heart and lungs constrict and he almost wants to stop you but there’s another part of him that’s craving this comradery.

“I have nightmares about how my mom and sister died in front of my eyes.” You whisper softly and Jack feels his stomach drop. “I wouldn’t real call them nightmares really, it’s really just my memories in dream form I guess.” Jack watches as you curl further into yourself and he sits there just staring not knowing what to do to comfort you. “I was twelve. My mom, my sister Stephanie and I went out to a movie after school to celebrate Steph getting honors on her report card. Dad was working late at the precinct so it was just us three and Steph wanted to go see The Breakfast Club that the local theater was showing on the big screen for some event or something.” You began explaining as you gripped your knees a little bit tighter and pressed the right side of your face into your knee caps so that you looked over at him. “We were coming out of the theater and it wasn’t that late, probably around five or so. Both Steph and I were a little wild because of the movie. We weren’t really paying attention because suddenly there were two young guys in front of us and when we turned around to our mom she had two guys behind her.”

Jack reached out and brushed his fingers against your cheek and your eyes darted up to him and he saw the heartache and sorrow reflecting there and he wanted to take it all away from you. “I didn’t know what was going on at the time. I thought they were just friends of Steph’s from school to come hang out with her. But when Mom pulled both Steph and I behind her keeping our backs against the side of the theater it made me realize that something wasn’t right.” Your eyes shut softly and Jack watched as you sucked in a deep breath to regain control of your emotions. “I felt my Mom jerk back into me before my ears caught up and heard the gunshot. She was leaning up against me and I couldn’t hold her up so of course I was slumped on the ground with my Mom in my arms. They got her in the chest just shy of her actual heart but they managed to nick her aorta and she bled out quickly. Steph was acting on adrenaline I think because she turned and tried to run but they shot her twice in the back.” Jack watched as a stray tear slowly crawled its way out of eye and traveled sluggishly down your cheek. He caught it with his finger before he fell to your chin. “They left me there with my mom in my arms and my sister sprawled out on the pavement. No words, no warning, nothing.”

You opened your eyes and Jack saw the rest of the tears that refused to fall from your lashes and he felt his heart break for you. “The cops showed up quickly, they all knew us, my Dad was a captain for Boston P.D. so he showed up as soon as they found out who it was that was shot. They think it was a gang retaliating against my Dad for putting away one of their higher ups. It took me weeks to get my head wrapped around the idea that I had watched them gun down my Mom and sister. I wished that they had shot me too during those weeks.” Your last sentence was whispered and Jack felt his body tense in repulsion. Turning his head to look at you he saw the helplessness in the way you held your body. “My Dad went into a downward spiral after that. He worked nonstop to find the assholes that killed Mom and Steph. That often left me on my own, and without a healthy outlet for everything that happened and continued to happen I got into quite a bit of trouble. Wound up growing up on the streets for most of my teen years. It wasn’t until I got into college by the skin of my teeth that I started to get my shit together. By then Dad was unmanageable with his mental break that he had to retire early and I had to put him in a care facility that would be able to watch him twenty four hours a day.” You confessed softly to him in the quite room. Jack wrapped an arm around your back and you leaned into him resting your face in the crook of his neck. “I got into therapy and that helped me tremendously. It helped me with the guilt and the rage I felt over what happened to Mom and Steph. It helped with the guilt I felt over not being able to help my Dad.”

You pulled away and Jack let you watching as you turned to him resting on your knees next to him. “I just want you to know that you’re not alone. Everyone has lost someone. It might not be as horribly as what happened to Rosalie but you’re not alone in the boat.” You said softly as your hands reached out and held his gently. “And you don’t have to talk to me about what happened. I understand, hell trust me I understand about not wanting to talk about it. But maybe talking to someone will help like it did with me. Therapy isn’t horrible to try, if you find the right therapist it could be something really great. I still talk to mine whenever things get really stacked up for me.” You admitted with a shrug.

Jack was amazed by everything that you had shared with him. You were in therapy and still talked to your therapist from time to time. Everything that you had gone through with your mom, sister and dad. It just amazed him that all of that could happen to someone and they could still be happy. You were almost every day in spite of what you went through.

“She was my high school sweetheart.” Jack began softly and he felt you shift on the bed to get closer to him. “We were pregnant and living together when I started at Statesman. She went out to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner and told me she would only be a few minutes. She never came back. She got caught in the crossfire of two meth heads holding up the grocery store. The cops told me she was trying to help the clerk when they started shooting.” He felt your hand rest softly on his knee. “I miss her still and I’m afraid that she still holds a piece of me with her. I was afraid to tell you because I don’t want to give you up and I’m terrified that if you knew that you’d leave me.” He confessed quietly. Your hand left his knee and Jack’s stomach twisted in knots knowing that you were going to leave him now that he had told you.

When he felt your hand rest gently against his cheek he looked up at you instantly and saw the soft tender look in your eyes.

“I would never leave you for that.” You whispered to him and Jack felt his heart thud heavily in his chest. “We’ve all lost someone. Sometimes we just need help pick up and moving on when they’re no longer here.” Jack felt his eyes water and quickly cupped your face dragging you closer to him.

“I don’t deserve you.” He whispered against your lips.

“I disagree good sir.” You whispered back and Jack let out a watery laugh before pressing his lips to yours.

“I think I should talk to a therapist.” He whispered to you as he pulled back. “I want to love you with my whole heart not just most of it.”

“Oh Jack.” You whispered softly as you hugged him tightly to your body.

It had been two weeks since Jack had last seen you and he was eager to see your shining bright eyes again. Walking down the hallway he nodded to the agents that he passed. Coming up to your door he knocked three times and then heard your call to enter. He opened the door slowly and peeked around it smiling widely as he watched you rush from your desk to envelope him in a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you so much.” You said into his neck as he held you tightly.

“And I you darlin’.” He retorted easily with a smile. Leading you over to your couch he sat down and then pulled you into his lap where you curled up against his chest just resting there. “I have something to tell you.” He said warmly as he traced his fingers over your arm.

“What is it?” you asked lazily as you snuggled deeper into his chest. Jack took in a breath and readied himself for your reaction to what he was going to tell you. He knew you wouldn’t treat him any different or would judge him or even look down on him. But he still felt like he needed to brace himself for your reaction.

“I’m seeing a therapist. Have been since you left two weeks ago.” He said cautiously. You turned in his arms and looked over at him silently. He watched as you smiled warmly at him and then turned back into his chest.

“That’s great Jack.” You said reassuringly as you patted his hand softly. “Do you feel like its helping or is it too early to tell?” you asked curiously.

“Still a little early to tell but I feel better about being open about it.” Jack admitted softly and he felt you nod your head against his chest.

“Well give it some time. If you feel like it’s not a right fit we’ll find you another one to help you.” You responded confidently. Jack was amazed yet again by you and pulled you back closer to his body and pressed a soft kiss to your head. He leaned back and the two of you quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms on the couch. That is until Tequila came barging in and snapped a few blackmail worthy photos of the two of you together.


	30. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 30)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets a little tipsy with Tequila and Whiskey has to take care of her.

You smiled lazily over at Tequila as the two of you sat at the bar. The Red Sox game was playing on one of the T.V.’s behind the bar and you were avidly following the game as the two of you relaxed while drinking your beers. Tequila was trying but failing to chat up the new bar tender and you were trying but failing to be a successful wingman to your friend. Just as the gorgeous brunette bar tender walked away from Tequila again to go see to another bar patron you snorted into your beer.

“You know you could help.” Tequila whined to you and you patted him absent mindedly on the arm.

“Sox are playing Tequila. You know I can only focus on one thing when they’re playing.” You retorted affably as you turned your attention back to the game on the T.V. “Besides I already put in a good word for you and she’s interested just doesn’t want to show it in front of other customers. Brings down her tips if she shows preferential treatment.” You muttered out of the side of your mouth to him. Tequila jumped in surprise and shock as he started at you in awe. His eyes were wide as he looked at you reverently and then darted his eyes over to the bar tender at the other side of the bar.

“Have I told you today that you’re amazing and that I love you best friend?” he asked cheekily as he grinned at you.

“Nope but once the game is over you can tell me all you want.” You quipped back and Tequila laughed loudly clapping you on your back.

“Alright, alright. I’m pretty sure Whiskey doesn’t have to share your attention with a whole baseball team.” Tequila snickered softly to you as he settled on his stool and turned to the baseball game.

“Actually he does. He made the mistake of actually taking me to a game one time and then got bent outta shape when I ignored him the whole game.” You gripped with a small smirk on your lips as you remembered the game you were talking about.

“No.” Tequila gasped out and began laughing in amusement. “Whoo, does that man not know you at all?” he asked rhetorically and you laughed entertained as you took a sip from your beer bottle.

“He didn’t know about my love for baseball or hockey.” You said shrugging nonchalantly as you grinned.

“Oh please tell me he didn’t actually take you to a hockey game too? You’re scary when it comes to hockey.” Tequila mused curiously. You laughed amiably and swatted at his shoulder.

“Am not.” You retorted in shock. You shook your head at him with your eyes still on the game. “C’mon ump!” you shouted suddenly and Tequila whipped his head to the game.

“Like I said scary.” Tequila confirmed as he swept a hand over to you.

“Red Sox suck balls!” came a loud shout from behind the two of you and you scoffed softly as you drank again from your bottle. You flicked you hand up to catch the bar tender’s attention and held up your bottle up and nodded at Tequila as well. The bar tender nodded smiling warmly at you as she began to get your and Tequila’s refills. “Did you hear me? I said Red Sox suck.” Came the loud voice again from behind you. It sounded closer and you felt Tequila tense next to you but you placed a comforting hand on his arm to calm him down.

“I heard ya.” You said over your shoulder not taking your eyes off the game. “But obviously speaks for the team more than I could.” You retorted smugly as your eyes lit up in happiness as the Sox gained another run against the Tampa Bay Rays.

“Just because they on a winnin’ streak don’ mean nuttin’ honey.” Came the obnoxious voice over your shoulder and you saw the bar tender look worried from you to the foul mouthed drunk. You shook your head at the bar tender and smiled warmly at her.

“Roy why don’t we go talk outside and I’ll show you how wrong you are.” You said pleasantly as you turned from the bar top to look over at the medium built man who was swaying in front of you.

“You gonna’ show me a good time honey?” he asked leering at you. Sighing softly you looked over your shoulder at the game one last time and then turned back to Roy gesturing towards the door.

“You better watch every moment of this game cuz when I get back I need to know what happened.” You threatened Tequila harshly before you took another swig of your beer before following Roy out of the bar.

When you stepped out you easily saw Roy was trying to stand on his feet without falling, too drunk to even remember what his name was. You walked over to the man and pressed a hand into his shoulder until he groaned and tried to shove your hand off of him. You kept pressure there and Roy slumped to sit on the ground at your feet with a loud grunt. Fishing out your cell phone you called up the local police in this area and easily let them that Roy needed a ride down to the station to sleep off his alcohol since he was being a nuisance at the bar. Thankfully they had an officer in the area and he’d be there shortly.

You were anxious to get back to the game in the bar and didn’t want to stay out here longer than you had. Not even ten minutes later the flashing lights of the police cruiser was pulling into the parking lot and you smiled widely at the officer who stepped out of the cruiser.

“Well if it isn’t my fellow Red Sox fan. How you doin’ Curaçao?” came the smooth twang of Officer Langdon.

“I would be better watching the boys.” You gripped warmly at the officer and he chuckled while nodding his head.

“How they doing? I can’t really listen on the radio while on duty.” He questioned avidly as he cuffed Roy and pulled him up onto his feet.

“Before I left with this one they were up three runs on the Rays.” You told him eagerly and followed him to his cruiser to make sure Roy didn’t give any trouble. Officer Langdon nodded his head confidently and you smiled at the man, it was nice to find another Red Sox fan all the way out here in Kentucky and you rather liked the officer because he was kind and did his job well.

“Good, that’s good. They might have a shot at the playoffs this year.” He said assuredly. You nodded your head assertively as Roy was put in the back of the cruiser.

“Oh without a doubt.” You agreed as you shook his head. “Stay safe out their officer. Thanks for coming to pick him up.”

“Just doing my job miss.” He said warmly to you before saluting you climbing back into the cruiser. Waving to him as he pulled out of the parking lot you turned and quickly walked back into the bar. Your eyes darting quickly to the game and you whooped in happiness as you saw that the Sox had gained another two runs while you were out of the bar.

“Don’t worry I watched the whole time.” Tequila confirmed from his spot on his stool. “They’re still winning.” You grinned to him as you sat on your stool and patted his back happily.

“They’re sweeping this game.” You stated surefooted before turning back to your bottle and taking a swig.

“Is there ever a time when they just stop gaining points?” Tequila asked curiously and you turned to him silently raising an eyebrow. “I mean if they’re moppin’ the floor with the other team? Do they ever stop to ease the loss on the other team?”

“Not really. I mean would you pull your punches against a target?” you questioned tilting your head to Tequila and mused silently at you.

“True.” He acquiesced as he flicked his Stetson up on his head. “Well since your team is winning why do you say we do some shots to celebrate?” You laughed blithely knowing that Tequila was bored. Baseball wasn’t really Tequila’s sport of choice, he was more of a football fan and he was a hockey fan until he’d gone to a Boston Bruins game with you once when you were both on a mission in Boston. He had adamantly told you that he was terrified of you because of that experience and you didn’t doubt him you knew your love for hockey ran deep. And you knew that sometimes you took your love for the sport a little too far, but that’s what being a fan was to you.

“Alright let’s do some shots.” You agreed easily nodding your head. You figured it was still early and the game was almost over, you could do a few shots with Tequila and then call it a night once the game was over. Jack was in Kentucky still and you would be able to go catch a ride home with him tonight since you knew he was still in the office working.

It was at least an hour later and you couldn’t remember how many shots later when you heard your cellphone ringing on top of the bar top. You turned with a loud boisterous laugh to make your way to the bar when Tequila wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you back to him so that he could continue dancing with you.

“Trish would you answer that for Cur here? Tell her boyfriend she’s a little busy dancing with her best friend. It’ll drive him crazy.” Tequila called over to the bar tender who laughed as she shook her head at him before she swiped up your cellphone answering effortlessly.

You turned back to Tequila with another boisterous laugh and gasped as he twirled you so quickly that the room spun even faster in front of your eyes. When you had come back to face Tequila you gripped tightly onto his biceps to steady yourself as Tequila did some fancy footwork. Grinning you looked down and tried to follow his dance moves but you tripped and fell to the floor with a loud grunt. Tequila doubled over as he laughed uncontrollably before trying to help you up from the floor. He truly tried but only managed to make you slip from his arms with his laughter and fall back to the floor with a grunt.

“Hey Cur your boyfriend says he’d like you back in his office soon so he can drive you both home.” Called Trish from behind the bar. You scurried up to your feet and Tequila shouted for you to get back over to him and dance some more but you ignored him as you rushed to the bar. Trish laughed and told the person on your cellphone to hold on before handing you your phone.

“Jack? Jack ya there?” you rushed out in panting breath. You heard Jack’s deep laughter fill your ear and you smiled widely at the sound.

“I’m here darlin’. How hammered are you?” he asked teasingly.

“On’ a lil’.” You replied slurring your words a little. Jack laughed again and the smile split your lips widely.

“Alright well ask Tequila to bring you back up to my office. I’d like to leave soon.” He said warmly to you. You nodded your head enthusiastically and Jack laughed again. “I’m assuming you’re nodding your head even though I can’t see you darlin’. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you.” You rushed out and then turned to Tequila not bothering to hang up the phone yet. “Tequila! You gotta bring me back to Whiskey! ‘e said so.” You shouted at Tequila and heard Jack’s laughter from your phone before you hung up. Tequila stopped flailing his legs in a funky dance move and twirled to you with a smirk.

“Oh I gotta’ bring you back to Whiskey. What crock of shit is that?” he teased and you huffed at him before turning and grabbing your jean jacket from your stool where you left it.

“Thanks Trish!” You called to the bar tender with a wave as she smiled affectionately at you. “’et Tequila work for tha’ date wiff you. You deserve ta see ‘im grovel a lil’. It’s amazing ta see.” You told her conspiratorially and she laughed kindly at your antics as Tequila came rushing up to you to no doubt pull you away from the bar tender.

“C’mon Curaçao let’s get ya back to Whiskey.” Tequila said warmly to you as he slung an arm around your shoulders.

“Get her home safely Tequila.” Trish warned him and he saluted to her with a wink before ushering you out of the bar.

The trek back to Statesman was a blur to you, with only moments sticking out in your mind. One being that you and Tequila serenaded each other to the song of ‘Pocket Full Of Sunshine’ and laughing loudly together when you both sounded off key. The other moment was when you tried to balance while you walked along a low curb and nearly face planted which made Tequila laugh so hard that he farted loudly, which only made you fall into uncontrollable laughter too.

Finally the two of you were trying to unsuccessfully sneak down the hall where Jack’s office was as Tequila softly sang the theme song to mission impossible. Once you reached Jack’s door you stretched your hand out to grasp the door knob but the door swung open suddenly and you nearly tumbled backwards on your ass in surprise. Tequila burst out laughing as he caught you easily and the two of you looked over to Jack who was watching you both with an amused look in his eye.

“She is completely three sheets to the wind my friend. Good luck.” Tequila said pleased as he pushed you into Jack’s waiting arms and quickly turned away from the two of you leaving you in the care of Jack.

“Trish likes you. But you gotta work ‘or ‘er.” You called over your shoulder to Tequila.

“And who is Trish?” Jack asked you softly as he ushered you into his office. He smiled warmly up at him as your hands rested against his chest. You looked down to his chest and felt your cheeks blush as your fingers pressed against him in exploration.

“Hmm?” you asked distractedly as you walked your fingers up his chest to his shoulders. Jack laughed deeply in affection as you silently explored his body in your drunken state.

“Trish, who is she darlin’?” he asked again and you smiled up to him brightly.

“She’s a new friend. A pretty bar tender that Tequila likes.” You answered truthfully as your fingers danced back down Jack’s chest from his shoulders before you slipped your arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. Jack laughed softly and rested his head on top of yours.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk.” Jack said suddenly and you chuckled softly shaking your head before burying your nose into his sternum.

“Nope.” You quipped out against his shirt. Jack chuckled and pressed a kiss to your head before trying to lead you over to the couch in his office.

“Well come sit down and relax for a little bit I just gotta’ finish up my last report and then we can go.” He said softly as he set you to lounge on the couch. You drunkenly lounged on the couch and watched him walk back to his desk to finish up his report. You silently thought that he was way too far away from you for your liking but before you could form the thought to correct that you turned to his ceiling and stared at it lazily.

“If you had to lose a body part which one would it be and why?” you asked out into the air as you twirled your hand above you languidly.

“What?” came Jack’s amused voice and you turned your head over to him smiling warmly at him.

“If you had to lose a body part which one would it be and why?” you questioned again idly as you looked over at him. Jack was sitting at his desk staring at you with amusement infused on his face. “I think I’d choose to lose a finger, preferably the ring finger.” You decided drunkenly nodding your head as you looked away from Jack.

“You’ve only answered half of your question. Why would you choose that finger?” came Jack’s response.

“Oh yeah.” You said almost to yourself. “I’d choose that finger because it’s the only body part I can’t think of a function that I need it for.” You explained nodding your head confidently. “I mean I need the middle and thumb for gripping my desert eagles. Then there’s the pointer that’s my trigger finger and the pinky I think gives me balance. So by process of elimination it’s gotta be the ring finger. Besides I need all my other body parts.” You reasoned and heard Jack laughing softly over at his desk.

“What about wearing a wedding ring?” Jack asked softly and you grinned cheekily over at him.

“Why are you asking me to wear one?” you teased back and Jack grinned widely as his cheeks heated in a soft blush.

“Not yet.” He retorted and your grin widened.

“Well I’ll make sure to save the left one for you and I won’t get rid of it.” You reasoned easily as you smiled at him.

“Good I’m gonna need that finger eventually.” Jack teased back easily and you chuckled softly. You were still staring up at the ceiling laughing when Jack came into view with a wide grin on his face. “C’mon my tipsy darlin’, it’s time to go home.” He said as he kissed your lips lightly before helping you up from the couch.

“So marriage huh?” you teased gently to him and smiled up at him.

“Well it is on the list of things to do.” He muttered warmly to you as he wrapped an arm around your waist and led you out of the office.


	31. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 31)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey finds out about your holiday decorating quirk.

Jack smiles as he hears the soft music from the hallway. It’s one of those poppy catchy songs that you love to listen to when you’re doing chores. He remembers what you told him when he questioned it, it keeps your motivation up as you go through your task. He smiles wider as he come to your apartment door and hears the muffled music.

Sliding the key into the lock he easily opens the door and slips into the apartment. Now he can hear the rather loud music as it surrounds him and he’s thankful that you had the top most apartment in your building, otherwise your neighbors would be banging on the walls because it’s so loud. Placing his keys in the brightly colored key bowl that you also have on your tiny entry way table he tilts his head as he notices that it’s not your normal teal and yellow bowl. This one is in the shape of a heart and painted bright red with pink polka dots. He frowns softly at the change and wonders what brought it on when his eyes catch sight of more red and pink.

He’s in shock as his eyes trail up the cheeky cut out cupid that is taped to the back of your front door. The cherub is cheekily blowing him a kiss as it winks at him and he grimaces at the garish decoration. Turning from the door he notices that other valentine’s day themed decorations that he had missed when he first walked in. There’s a new white pitcher standing on the entry way table filled to capacity with red and pink tulips, when Jack looks closer he notices that they’re fake flowers and he grins knowingly. You’ve got a black thumb and can’t even keep a cactus alive, so thank goodness they’re fake flowers.

As he moves down the hallway towards your living room he is assaulted with the sight of red and white hearts pillows littering your couches and a garland of multicolored hearts hanging from mounted T.V. It takes awhile for Jack’s eyes to focus as he notices more hearts and cupids stuck to your windows and finally he spots you over by your circular dining table in the corner by the kitchenette where you’re putting another decorative pitcher filled with soft pink fake roses in the middle of the table that has heart covered table cloth on it.

He walks over to you silently and wraps his arms around your waist and pulling you in tightly to him. You jolt in surprise and laugh in shock. Jack presses a trail of kisses up your neck to the back of your ear and you flinch away chuckling as his mustache tickles your skin.

“So this is what it looks like when cupid throws up huh?” he asks teasingly and begins laughing loudly as you spin in his arms and swat him in the chest.

“Jerk.” You hiss and move away from him chuckling. “I like it. If you don’t you can leave.” You tease back. Jack shakes his head and levels you with a flirty look making you laugh.

“We both know that’s not happening darlin’.” He advises firmly and you smirk at him as he begins to stalk you across the large room towards the couch. You’re backing up quickly as he continues to move forward. “A lot of garish decorations will not keep me from you darlin’. Try harder.” He declared heatedly as he reached you and the both of you fell backwards on the couch, a few of your valentine’s pillows fell to the floor and you laughed loudly into the room.

“I’m not trying to keep you away from me.” You told him as he began to press kisses against your neck and you arched underneath him. “I like decorating for the holidays. It makes me happy and it keeps my spirits up.”

“Wait holidays?” Jack asked suddenly feeling apprehensive about this quirk of yours.

“Oh yeah baby. I’ve got decorations for every major holiday and few not so major holidays.” You teased as you kissed his jaw trying to pull his attention back to you.

“How many holidays are we talking about?” he asked warily and you laughed out from underneath him before pulling him down by his neck for a kiss.

“You’ll just have to wait and see sweetheart.” You teased. Jack growled as he dove in and began sucking and nipping at your neck making you squeal in amusement and happiness.


	32. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 32)

You stared at yourself in the dressing room mirror and smirked softly, you looked good. You chuckled softly to yourself wondering if it was the soft background music of Arianna Grande singing Into You that made you feel like a thousand bucks or if it actually was your physique that made you feel this way. Doing a quick turn you chuckled again letting yourself indulge yourself in the silly feeling that was taking over.

You had found yourself drawn to the feminine store as you shopped around for some new cowboy boots as yours were getting a little too worn out. You still had to go to the grocery store after this but the pretty floral dress in the window display had caught your eye and attention. Then you had found yourself in the dressing room with a few different choices to try on.

“How’re we doing in there sweetheart?” came the soft friendly voice of the store clerk that had helped you find the dresses you were looking for.

“Can I ask your opinion on it?” you asked suddenly feeling insecure about the dress.

“Of course sweetheart.” She said softly and tapped on the door. “Whenever you’re ready I’m here.” She assured kindly to you and you moved quickly to the door. Opening the door you grimaced softly and stepped out, where was that confidence that you had before? “Oh sweetheart.” Said the store clerk in a soft voice.

“It’s not right is it?” you asked self-conscious as you turned to the mirror that was in the small lobby where the changing rooms opened up to.

“No ma’am it looks stunning on you.” Said the store clerk assuredly. “And I’m not saying that to get the sale.” She said smiling widely at you. “You do look stunning. Oh! Wait right here I have just the thing to go with this.”

Just then the clerk left quickly and you stood there smiling softly. You looked at yourself in the mirror and felt your confidence coming back quickly. _This would definitely catch Jack’s eye tonight._ Jack was leaving for a long mission tomorrow and you had told him that you wanted to spend the night with him before he left; he had eagerly agreed and told you to come to his place and use his kitchen since it was larger than yours. You had planned on cooking a made from scratch meal of marinated steak mashed potatoes and some vegetable that you found at the grocery store. Thankfully you had the steak at your place already and had started marinating it earlier this afternoon, it’d be ready for you when you swung back to your place before heading over to Jack’s.

You heard the clerk come back into the lobby area and you turned to watch her walk in holding a hanger in each hand. Your cheeks flushed a deep red blush as your mind realized what was on the hangers in her hands. There was a purple lacey bra and pantie set on one hanger while on the other hanger was a black satin and lace teddy set.

“Now I hope I’m too bold but these pieces would probably look wonderful on you. You have the body that should be showcased in pretty materials, even if it’s for yourself.” Said the clerk with a knowing smile. “Try them on and see how they look on you. I’ll be around if you need me.” She assured you warmly. “And the dress is killer on you.”

“Thank you.” You said still blushing deeply taking the hangers from her and turning quickly to the dressing room door. You blew out a long breath when you got inside and rested your back against the door. Placing the hangers on the hook inside the room you stared at the two pieces and figured it wouldn’t hurt to try them on just to see what they’d look like on you. _It’s not like you have to actually buy them._

Nodding your head you quickly removed the dress and hung it on the hanger before pulling off your own bra and reaching for the purple set. You pulled the set on and adjusted it on your body until you were comfortable. A soft smile came to your face as you stared at yourself in the mirror. _It looks pretty darn good._ Feeling pretty in the delicate set you made a decision to buy it and surprise Jack with it tonight. You quickly removed it and hung it up before reaching for the black set. As you were adjusting the black teddy your phone pinged from inside your bag and you turned to grab it.

_Hey darlin’ just wanted to let you know I’m excited for dinner tonight. And I can’t wait to see you. Miss you._

You smiled widely at the text from Jack feeling warmth encase your chest at his sweet words. Your eyes darted up to the mirror and your smile slowly turned into a seductive smirk. Quickly snapping a picture of your body covered by the black teddy set you quickly typed out a text to Jack.

_Do you think I should get it?_

You chuckled softly before setting your phone down and removing the underwear set. Even if Jack responded you knew you were going to be buying both sets and a few dresses in different colors. You easily justified it by reminding yourself that it had been awhile since you indulged yourself with clothes. Besides you had someone to show off to now so it made it a little exciting to you.

Just as you were walking out of the dressing room area with your choices in your arms you spotted the clerk. She turned to you with a wide smile as she saw you holding both sets in your arms.

“Good choices?” she asked softly and you nodded your head blushing lightly again.

“I was wondering if you’d be able to show me where these sets came from I’d like to buy them in another color as well if you have them and I’d like to find more colors of this dress as well.” You explained timidly and she nodded her head enthusiastically as she swept her hand to your left.

“Of course sweetheart, right this way.” She said warmly and you heard your phone start to ring with Jack’s ringtone. “I’ll let you get that let me just go help this lady over here.” You nodded your head and quickly answered your phone.

“Jack.” You said softly and slightly out of breath.

“Where are you?” came his own panted question and you smiled widely at the implications that held.

“Shopping.” You teased lightly and heard Jack groan into your ear.

“I thought you were grocery shopping.” He stated a little unsure and breathy.

“I needed to come buy a new pair of boots.” You told him smiling feeling like a teenager on the phone with her first boyfriend.

“That wasn’t boots you were wearing darlin’.” He said and you laughed softly.

“No it wasn’t but I’m not sure if I’m going to get it. I wanted a second opinion.” You teased in a glum voice and heard Jack suck in a quick breath.

“Get it.” He demanded quickly. “I’ll pay for it if you get it.” He assured you. “Darlin’ I don’t think you understand what that picture did to me.” He advised in a low voice that made you shiver in the middle of the store.

“I can only imagine. But listen I’ve gotta go the store clerk is helping me with some clothes.” You said looking over to the store clerk as she helped the other lady in the store.

“Wait darlin’. Are you going to get it?” he asked softly and you smiled warmly.

“You’ll just have to wait and see Jack.” You teased and heard him groan loudly into your ear. “I love you, see you later.” You said quickly before hanging up the phone call.

“Alright so over here is where you’ll find the two sets I brought you and the dress that you picked comes in five other floral patterns.” Said the clerk warmly and you nodded your head smiling widely at her with excitement in your eyes.

After paying for your clothes and picking up a pair of new boots it had been a mad dash to the grocery store, your apartment for the steaks and then back to Jack’s ranch so that you could get ready and start cooking for him. You knew that he’d want to leave early after your teasing phone call earlier and you had to admit you were a little breathless with excitement as well. Your sex life with Jack had been nothing but exciting and you both were still exploring things with each other.

You were just pulling the steaks from the oven to let them rest on the cutting board when you heard the front screen door slam closed and you smiled to yourself waiting for Jack to come find you.

“Darlin’, it smells wonderful in here.” Jack said lowly as his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you back against his chest. His nose nudged behind your ear and you chuckled breathlessly as his lips pressed soft kisses to your neck.

“Good dinner is almost ready. Just gotta make sure the vegetables don’t burn.” You said with a happy smile on your face as he pulled you away from the stove and further into his body.

“Uh-uh, after that teasing I endured today I deserve a reward.” He growled lowly to you and you felt the goose bumps erupt over your skin. “Are you wearing it?” he asked lowly and his hands dragged slowly from your hips to your front. They slowly trailed up your body and you let your head fall back onto his shoulder as you moaned lowly into the air.

“Jack.” You gasped out as his hands cupped your breasts and squeezed. Jack hummed softly as he slipped his hand inside the v neck of your dress and let out a low loud groan as his hand encased your breast under your dress.

“That’s not satin.” He confirmed softly into your ear. “Is that lace?” he asked softly and gripped your hip tightly with his other hand pulling your body back into his.

“Jack, dinner-“ you gasped out softly. His hand was still on your breast, his fingers were trailing against the lace of your bra feeling it and trying to figure out what it was that you were wearing.

“Can wait.” He declared firmly as his hips pressed into your ass and you mewled back at him as you shut your eyes and kept your head resting back on him. “This is lace isn’t it?” he asked again and you nodded your head as your tongue came out and swiped against your lower lip. “Not the one you showed me.”

“No, a different one I bought.” You confirmed to him and he groaned again rutting his hips against your ass.

“Darlin’.” He groaned lowly as his head fell forward so that his chin rested on your shoulder.

“It was a surprise for you after dinner.” You explained as the two of you swayed in the middle of the kitchen together. “I wanted to try something different tonight.” You gasped out as you felt his erection slide along your cleft as he rutted again into you.

“Fuck darlin’, you’re going to be the death of me.” He whispered to you as he pressed kisses into your skin. “Okay, okay. What did you want to try tonight?” he questioned softly.

“If I tell you will you be able to get through dinner?” you asked curiously as your eyes darted over to the stove where dinner sat waiting for you to plate it up.

“I will try my best.” He promised as he nuzzled his nose against your neck making you shiver slightly in his arms.

“I want you to be a little rougher this time. Take a control in a different position.” You explained heatedly as you felt your body flush with slight embarrassment at your request.

“Fuck, you mean doggy?” he asked with baited breath and you nodded your head. Jack groaned deeply and you felt his hands tighten on your body. “Shit, alright. Let’s get through dinner, otherwise I’m going to take you right here.” He said in a deep gravelly tone that made you shiver and gasp softly.

You took a step away from him moving to the stove to finish the vegetables before you began pulling down plates to put dinner on them. You heard Jack pulling down glasses from behind you. You knew he liked some whiskey with dinner and watched out of the corner of your eye as he walked towards the dining room where his bar was.

Quickly plating dinner you untied the apron strings tied behind your back and pulled the apron up over your head before turning to hang it on the hook in the corner of the kitchen. You took both plates and walked over to the dining room to set them on the table where Jack was already sitting with his tumbler of whiskey and smirk on his face that quickly disappeared when his eyes caught sight of you. You watched as his eyes darkened as they raked up and down your body. “New dress too?” he asked curiously. Nodding your head you laid down the plates of dinner.

“Yeah I bought it in the same place where I sent you the picture.” You say absent mindedly as you move over to Jack to set his plate in front of him. You don’t see Jack’s eyes darken farther at the reminder of that torturous picture you sent him and you definitely don’t see his hands curl into fists on the table. You’re just beginning to turn to sit down in your chair when suddenly Jack grabs you around your waist and tugs you into his lap holding you there tightly.

“We’re not going to be eating right now darlin’.” Jack says lowly into your ear and you shiver as an inferno bursts to life inside your body.

“Jack.” You gasp out as he shifts underneath you and you feel his erection press into your ass. _Lord have mercy_ , you’ve never felt him this hard before.

“I thought I could get through dinner with you darlin’ but the thought of fucking you rough from behind is the only thing running through my head. And heavens, I want you now.” He groans depraved into your skin as his nose notches behind your ear once again. “Darlin’, I need to know you’re okay with this happening now.” He pleads desperately into your ear. Your body begins to shake in his arms and you’re nodding your head in response. “Use your words darlin’.” He insists from behind you.

“Yes please, Jack. Take me to bed.” You gasp out as his hands grasp tightly to your hips. Jack growls deep in his chest and he shoves his plate forward onto the table and your eyes widen suddenly as you know what’s going to happen.

“Not going to make it to the bed.” He growls into your ear as one hand rushes up the v neck of your dress pulling the fabric down around your breasts. The groan he lets out at the sight of the purple lace covering your breasts goes straight to your core. “Well look at you gorgeous.” He said seductively as his hands tugged your dress down your body hurriedly. Suddenly you were shoved from his lap to your feet and you caught yourself on the edge of the table as he divested you of your dress. Standing only in your new lingerie and platform sandals you shivered waiting for Jack to make a move. “You are exquisite.” Came Jack’s awed voice from behind you.

You moved to turn around and face him but as your hips shifted Jack’s large hand came to your lower back kept you still as your hips pressed tightly to the dining table. You heard him stand from his chair and his warm body came to press into yours from behind. His hand that wasn’t holding you against the table came up to your jaw and turned your head to side and his lips covered yours making you moan into his mouth. His other hand circled your waist and slipped into your panties quickly finding your wet core. He moaned loudly into your mouth and you shivered in his arms as his fingers plucked at your clit.

“Oh shit Jack!” you gasped out tearing your mouth away from his. His hand tightened on your jaw slightly and your eyes darted to his.

“I didn’t give you permission to stop.” He commanded darkly and you felt wetness flood your core watching as Jack smirked salaciously at your response to his words. “You like being told what to do don’t you darlin’?” he asked heatedly and you nodded your head slightly. Jack’s eyes widened at your movement and then groaned loudly as he pressed his hips into your ass and his fingers picked up their pace at your clit. “We’ll explore that another time, another time. Shit darlin’, I’m going to wreck you tonight.” He drawled out as you gasped at the feeling of his fingers teasing your entrance. “That’s right darlin’, I’m gonna take such good care of you tonight.”

Suddenly two of Jack’s fingers slammed into you and you jolted forward with his movement moaning loudly as his fingers filled you completely. Your hands scrambled against the table and Jack shifted his hand down from your jaw to your throat and pressed lightly there. The moan that tore out of your mouth surprised both Jack and yourself. But then Jack was biting at the side of your neck moaning himself. “So receptive to me.” He husked against your skin as his tongue darted out to trace along where he nipped you with his teeth. “So choking is ok?” he asked lasciviously and you nodded your head.

“I don’t know my limit though.” You gasped out as Jack’s fingers pumped in and out of you harshly and your first orgasm was building quicker than any other before. “Past relationships weren’t into it.” You gasped out as your body began to shake. Jack’s hips rutted into your ass and your fingers tried to find purchase on the table but not finding any.

“What’s our safe word then?” he questioned in a deep gravelly tone and you moaned as your orgasm wound tightly inside you. “Darlin’.” Jack said sharply and you desperately tried to pull yourself back from the edge to answer him, but it was no use.

“Purple.” You shouted as your orgasm crashed into you suddenly and you fell forward onto the table panting for breath.

“Good girl.” He said seductively as slowly pulled his fingers from you and out of your panties. His fingers quickly undid the clasp of your bra and then hooked into the sides of your panties tugging them slowly down your legs. He easily helped your legs out of the lace panties and carefully pulled your sandals through the holes and tossed the lingerie onto your chair. You lay against the wood table still gasping for breath after your orgasm when you distantly hear the sound of Jack’s zipper lowering and your body shivers at the sound. Leaning up and pressing your hands underneath you to push yourself up you feel Jack’s boots kick your feet further apart. You move to bend your knee so that you can reach your sandal to remove it when Jack’s hand at your outer hip stops you. “Leave them on.” He demands warningly and you moan softly making Jack chuckle. “I’m learning all of your kinks tonight aren’t I?”

“Only some of them.” You respond back.

“Well here’s one of mine darlin’. I’ve fantasized about fucking you fully clothed while you’re naked.” He says from behind you slowly pulling the straps of your bra down your arms. You groan softly as he presses his freed cock against your ass and you can feel the coarse denim drag against your skin. “Oh yeah darlin’, just like this.” He simpers to you as one hand comes to your hip and the other lines his cock up with your entrance. “Are we ok?” he questions.

“More than.” You pant out as you feel his cock head part your lips. And then Jack is surging forward with a loud moan as you gasp out and arch your back. The hand that isn’t on your hip tangles and grabs a fist full of your hair and you moan out again. “Oh fuck.” You wheeze out as he seats himself fully inside you with one thrust. “So full Jack. Fuck you feel good.” You pant and gasp as you try to catch your bearing when Jack starts to thrust hard and fast into you, the denim of his jeans dragging against your skin deliciously making you gasp anew. Your body has barely settled after your first orgasm when Jack is pounding into you from behind and tugging your head back by your hair till your back is arched with your breasts shoved outward for his eyes to feast on.

Jack’s hand relaxes from your hair and you let your head fall forward as he continues at the fast harsh pace he’s built up. Your hands are planted firmly against the table now and even though you want to meet his pace you can’t. He’s got you shoved against the table rendering you immobile as he fucks you from behind. He’s growling deep in his chest and as his hips snap against yours you start to whine softly as your orgasm begins to build.

“Not gonna last long darlin’. Fuck you’re beautiful.” He pants out softly as his hips snap against yours. You gasp softly when you feel the fingers of one hands comes to flick against your clit. “Push your hips back so I can reach.” He says as he presses his clothed chest against your back, his hips snapping upwards into you. You nod and push against your hands on the table and press your hips back into him. Suddenly his other hand is snaking up your body and between your breasts to grip your neck. You gasp out as your airway is slowly cut off. You gurgle softly and Jack loosens his grip. His hips are thrusting harder against you and he’s growling while his fingers ghost across your clit teasingly. “C’mon darlin’ cum on my cock. Give it to me.” He grunts out through his teeth. “Fuck, give it to me darlin’.”

With a hard and deep snap of his hips and his fingers closing around your throat and the others flicking against your clit, your orgasm consumes you and you scream in pleasure. Your vision goes blurry and you pant out breaths as Jack continues to thrust into you a few more times before he presses as close as he possibly can and stills. The groan he lets out is low and travels from his chest straight through yours as he presses against you. The two of you fall to the table and you catch yourself on your elbows. “Fuck darlin’.” He whispers into your ear and you shiver against him nodding your head before it falls forward.

“Mmhmm, I agree.” You pant out as you try to steady your breathing. Jack wraps his arms around your front and steps back keeping the two of you connected as he sits in his seat with you in his lap now. Jack begins to massage your limbs starting with your arms and you coo at him. “Well I’m hungry after that workout, what about you?” you ask cheekily and Jack chuckles from behind you. He wraps his arms around you again and pulls you as close as possibly cuddling you against his body.

“I could eat something.” He teases seductively and you gasp softly before slapping his thigh and blushing lightly.

“I don’t have the energy to be embarrassed about that comment.” You quip back at him and he laughs again.

“Good.” He hums to you and helps you to slowly stand up from his lap. “Was I too rough?” he asks as he watches you silently pull on your dress that was on the floor. His eyes take in your body greedily before it’s covered by the pretty purple dresss.

“Not at all. It was just right.” You assure him as you lean over to tuck him back into his pants and kiss him deeply. “You always know how far to go before it becomes too much.” You reassure before you turn around to the table and see your cold dinner. “Alright let me throw this in the oven to warm up.” You advise softly and begin picking up the plates. Jack follows you into the kitchen to help. He crowds you against the counter once dinner is back in the oven and kisses you deeply cupping your face.

“I love you darlin’.” He said sweetly when he pulls away.

“And I love you Jack.” You respond and snuggle into his chest, where the two of you stay before dinner is reheated.


	33. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 33)

He turns you softly from your office window so that you’re attention is on him and not the landscape outside. It doesn’t matter that you hadn’t heard him come in, all that matters now is that your attention is on him now. His hands are trailing slowly up your body starting from your hips. His fingers graze ever so lightly up the contours of your body and it makes you shiver which make a wicked smile grace his face.

“How was the mission?” you question distracted as your own hands have come to slide up his chest. Your eyes are watching as your fingers glide over his shirt, your mind entranced by the way your fingers pull and push at the material covering him.

“Long and tiring but it’s done.” He answers easily as he dips his head down to press soft kisses against your temple. You chuckle softly and tilt your head up to receive the kiss you know he wants to place on you. His lips slot against yours and your fingers clench in the material gripping and grabbing at him. A moan slips past your lips as his tongue comes to sweep against your bottom lip. “Slow, I need it slow.” He whispers to you and you nod your head.

Lounging back against the window behind you your fingers grip and pull his body against yours. The two of you stay like that for a little bit just pressing your lips together in lazy kisses feeling the weight of him pressing against you. He pulls away and smiles down at you letting his hand lazily hold yours and you entwine your fingers playfully. You stand up straight and tug him over to your desk where you push him to sit down in your desk chair before you climb into his lap and just straddle his lap with your head resting on his shoulder.

Your fingers are lazily carding through the hair at the base of his neck and you fell him shiver underneath you making you smile affectionately at the movement. Your warm breath is ghosting against the skin at the nook where his neck meets his shoulder and he’s feeling so relaxed. You move closer and press your lips to his neck in a sweet kiss.

“How has it been back here?” he asks in a deep gravelly voice as his body relaxes further into your chair. You shrug slightly displacing your weight and you lift your head.

“It’s been okay. Lonely without you but it’s been fine.” You respond shrugging again as your hands slide up his arms rubbing and massaging his worn out muscles. His answering groan makes you smile with contentment as you continue massaging out any knots you find in the muscles. Before long your hands on his shoulders and his pulling your hips closer to his own. You look up to him and see the passion beginning to heat in his eyes. Leaning forward your lips press together and suddenly his wrapping his arms around your back and dragging you as close to him as he can get you. His lips are pressing against yours and slanting against them to deepen the kiss.

“I am so lucky.” He states softly and you tilt your head to him silently asking what he means. “That I get to call you mine and hold your heart with mine.” He answers lowly and you smile brightly at him making him gasp.

“We’re both lucky.” You assure him and he smiles at you warmly before nodding his head. “So very lucky.” Your hands fall from his shoulders to his belt buckle and he groans softly as he feels your fingers expertly undo the buckle quickly. “So lucky I’m wearing a dress today.” You tease with a seductive smirk and Jack chuckles before groaning as your fingers graze against his cock as you pull him out of his pants.

“So very lucky.” He moans out as you slip him into your core. You’re gasping as you slide further down onto him and your hands are gripping at his shoulders tightly as he reaches further up into at this angle.

“Oh Jack.” You moan out softly and he nods moaning as well.

“I know darlin’, I know.” He whispers softly up to you as you shift and adjust yourself on top of him. It feels like he’s filling you so much that it’s too much. This soft slow pace isn’t something new to the two of you but this feels different. Jack leans up and kisses you deeply as you begin to rock slowly against him. Maybe it’s because he’s been gone for so long or maybe it’s because you’re so thankful that he’s back safely in one piece but something feels different.

You lose yourself in the slow rhythm as your hands press and pull against Jack’s shoulders. His own hands hold lightly at your hips and his lips are pressing lazy soft kisses against your neck and collarbones. His nose nuzzles against your skin and you chuckle softly.

Your orgasm suddenly slams into your body and you moan out lowly as your body rocks downward on Jack and he’s grabbing at your back holding you there as he thrusts up once and groans loudly into your neck. You’re panting as you feeling your body begin to slowly come down from your high. Jack’s face is pressed in between your breasts and you can feel him panting against you. Your hands cup his face softly and tilt his face up to yours. Where you’re waiting to kiss him deeply. Your lips are trying to consume him whole and Jack’s eagerly letting you as he comes down from his own high.

“I love you so much.” He whispers when you finally pull away and you smile lovingly at him.

“I love you too Jack.” You whisper against his lips before kissing him again.


	34. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader gets jealous while out with Whiskey and Tequila. *SMUT*

The pain in your head was not abating at all, even with the help of acetaminophen that Tequila gave you. Sighing softly you rub at your temples as the chair next to you squeaked loudly. Turning to Tequila you glared at him.

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly as he stopped the chair and sat there next to you not moving.

“I’ve only got a few more minutes until I’m done. Do you think you could stay quiet for those minutes?” asked in an aggravated tone.

“Sorry.” Tequila said again softly and you sighed lowly.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be getting mad at you. I’m just tired and cranky.” You apologized softly. Turning back to the hardware on your work table Tequila silently watched you.

“You’re working too hard and too much. You haven’t had a vacation in quite awhile. Maybe you and Whiskey should take some time to yourselves together.” Tequila said almost apprehensively. You smiled at his caring tone and nodded your head.

“We’re trying to find some time that lines up with each other. It’s just a little hard right now. Jack’s got a lot of missions and the lab needs me a lot lately.” You explained as you easily tinkered with the hardware.

“Well I hope you get some time lined up together soon.” He says softly. Nodding softly you try to quickly finish the hardware updates.

Finally you are finished and Tequila is happily pulling you from the lab when Jack meets you both at the elevators. He smiles warmly at you and you smile tiredly at him. You don’t see the concerned furrow of his eyebrows but Tequila and he shares a silent look with Jack. Jack steps closer to you sliding an arm around your waist. You tiredly rest your head against his chest and snuggle deeper into his side. You feel as if you could fall asleep standing up leaning against him. He’s so comfortable and his scent encompasses you completely making you relax further into him.

“So I think some drinks are in order to relax tonight.” Tequila proposes and you groan softly as the three of you walk onto the elevator. “C’mon sweetheart. You’ve been working hard and you managed to get more work done today than you were planning I read your notes.” Tequila tried to reason with you. Smiling softly over at him from Jack’s side you nodded your head.

“Fine. Are you up for some drinks?” you turned to Jack as Tequila pumped his fists in the air.

“Absolutely darlin’ I get to spend more time with you.” Jack said smiling down at you pulling you closer into him. “Are you going to be okay? You look dog tired darlin’.”

“I’ll be okay, we won’t stay long just for a little bit.” You compromised. Tequila nodded his head eagerly and grinned over at the two of you. “Besides I’d like to see Trish. I haven’t seen her in awhile.”

The bar isn’t super busy just seems to have the regular locals in it for the night. You are sitting at a booth with Tequila on one side and Jack on your right at the edge of your side of the booth. The three of you are amicably sharing stories of missions that you had been on recently while working on your second round of beers. Jack finishes his beer first and with the standing rule of whoever finishes first has to go get the next round he smiles before standing from the booth.

“Alright one more round and then I wanna get this gal home.” Whiskey says to you and Tequila. Tequila pouts softly and you laugh nodding your head.

“That sounds nice.” You say warmly smiling up at Jack. He nods his head and walks over to the bar to ask Trish for another round of beers for the table. As you watch Jack at the bar a group of younger women come bursting through the door of the bar. Their group is loud and raucous and you easily spot the pink sash on one of the women that says ‘Bride to be’. You watch as the group settles at the bar not far from where Jack is standing at the bar.

“That looks like it’s going to be trouble.” Tequila says knowingly as he watches the group with you. And just as the words leave Tequila’s mouth you watch as the group giggles together and then one woman with curled blonde hair and a short skin tight vibrant red dress saunters over to Jack with a seductive smile on her face. You groan softly as you watch and Tequila looks over to you with a surprised look on his face. “You alright?” he asks concerned.

“I’ll let you know.” You said in a surly tone. Tequila watched you with wide eyes and glared over at the blonde woman who was now standing next to Jack with that seductive smile on her face directed towards him.

“You never get jealous.” Tequila said softly almost in a whisper reverent tone.

“I’m also usually not this tired or cranky.” You countered to Tequila and he nodded his head. The two of you turned to watch as the woman gracefully trailed her fingers up and down Jack’s arm. Jack nodded at her before turning back to Trish who was being bombarded with orders from the new group and just trying to keep up.

Feeling yourself tense up as you watched the woman move even closer to Jack who frowned at her and said something that you weren’t able to catch in the noise around the bar. Whatever he said to her wasn’t something she wanted to hear as you saw her lips pout in a pretty way before she shrugged and smirked up at him and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. Jack jolted away from her and her words shaking his head, but the woman didn’t seem to care as she crowded him at the bar.

“Cur.” Tequila said softly and you instantly relaxed your face as you felt your brow furrowing deeply and a scowl twisting your lips.

“Sorry.” You said softly and Tequila shook his head in affection.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about Cur. She’s the one not taking his no for an answer.” Tequila said tiredly. Just then you both watched as Jack shifted away from the woman and glare at her heatedly while he shook his head. Huffing tiredly you stood from the booth.

“We might be skipping that third round Tequila.” You said apologetically and he shook his head waving his hand.

“No worries Cur. Go save your man.” He laughed easily to you. Turning to the bar you took in the room before you. Trish was over by the group of women making drinks as quickly as she could to keep up with them. There were a few locals at the bar in between Jack and the group of women. You walked closer to the woman and Jack watching as she moved even closer to him even as he scowled at her. Placing a hand on Jack’s right shoulder you felt him tense under you before he spotted you settling against his left side.

“Everything alright honey?” you asked in a soft voice as you moved to slot yourself between Jack’s front and the bar top effectively pressing yourself as close to his front as possibly. You knew it was a bold move for you but if this woman wouldn’t take Jack’s no for an answer than maybe her seeing you effectively staking your claim to him than she’d get it through her head. You let your hands glide up Jack’s chest and smiled warmly up at him with a teasing sparkle in your eyes.

“Just waiting on our beers darlin’.” He said in a graveled tone as he looked down at you. Your fingers had caught both of your attention as you let them flick at his top button.

“Don’t worry I was keeping him company.” Came the sultry tones of the woman next to the two of you and you turned a disinterested look towards her.

“Oh that’s _real_ nice of you but I can keep him company now.” You said flippantly and watched as the woman tense up.

“Oh I don’t mind. He’s good company.” She responded and tilted her head at you with a sneer.

“He’s _very_ good company.” You said seductively and winked at Jack who smirked down at you as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose into your neck. You felt him nip at your skin and you laughed softly.

“I might have to steal him from you then.” Came the woman’s voice and your eyes darted to her. She smirked at you and you glared stonily at her and watched as her demeanor change instantly.

“I’d like to see you try _sweetheart_. But I doubt he’d want to be with someone who doesn’t take no for an answer.” You said in a threatening tone. You watched as her face fell suddenly and she looked taken aback. Suddenly her friends called for her and she turned back to them and quickly walked over to them.

Suddenly Jack’s deep chuckle fluttered into your ear and you felt his nose nudging at the skin behind your ear. You smiled and ducked your head into his chest.

“What was that?” Jack asked softly and you shrugged before looking up at him. 

“She wasn’t taking your no for an answer and I’m cranky and tired. I have no patience.” You explained tiredly and Jack smiled warmly down at you. You tilted your head at him suddenly and widened your eyes. “Oh God you thought that was hot didn’t you?” you asked softly and Jack chuckled again.

“I have to admit it was kind of hot watching you stake your claim on him and showing her who I was here with.” He said lowly as he pressed his hips into yours. You gasped softly as you felt his erection press against your jeans. Your feeling of tiredness suddenly vanished and you grabbed his shirt as he leant down to kiss you deeply. Your tongue swiped out against his bottom lip and he groaned deeply. “Fuck darlin’. We gotta get home.” He panted out to you as he pulled away. Throwing money onto the bar top Jack quickly ushered you out of the bar as you pressed your body against his and let your hands wander his body.

Once outside Jack pressed you against the wall of the bar and pressed his lips hurriedly to yours. Your hands fell to his belt loops and tugged him closer to your body. You thrust your hips against his and moaned into his mouth.

“Jack please. I can’t wait.” You gasped out as his mouth trailed down your neck and suck at the base. Jack pulled away and looked around the parking lot.

“Alright c’mon darlin’. It’s gotta be quick.” He said panting as he pulled you around the side of the building. Jack guided you over to the back door of the bar where there was window looking into the bar from behind where Trish worked you could still see Trish working with the bridal party group and you saw that Tequila had moved to the bar top to talk to Trish as she worked.

You had gotten lost in watching the bar when suddenly you heard Jack’s belt buckle being undone. Turning you saw Jack undoing his buckle and you moved closer to help him when he shook his head.

“C’mon darlin’ we don’t have a lot of time and no offense as hot as this is I don’t want to get caught with my pants around my ankles.” He said as he motioned to your pants. You quickly began undoing your own jeans and before you could slide them down your hips Jack was shoving you against the wall and kissing you deeply. “Fuck I love you and that you wanna do this here.”

“I want you Jack. Anyway and anywhere.” You panted out as you broke for air. Jack quickly twirled you so that your front was facing the wall and your eyes instantly darted to the window. Jack eased your pants and underwear down your hips and to your knees. His hand sliding over your hip and coming to flick against your clit. Jack’s chest pressed against your back and he pressed heated kisses into your neck.

“You gonna watch them as I fuck you darlin’?” he asked in a sultry tone letting his tongue graze against the shell of your ear. “Watch them knowing that if they’d just look over to the window they’d see me pounding into you from behind?” he teased you and you let out a low moan as you pressed your ass back into his crotch.

“Jack please.” You gasped out. You felt Jack shift and then you felt his cock head pressing into you. Moaning loudly you clapped a hand over your mouth not wanting to be too loud incase anyone could hear you.

“That’s it darlin’ you gotta be quiet for me.” Jack panted out as he bottomed out against you. “Fuck you’re so tight. You love this don’t you?” he panted to you and you eagerly nodded your head. “Not gonna last long darlin’.” He panted out and you nodded your head. The hand that was pressed against your mouth moved down to your core where your fingers expertly began rubbing against your clit. Your walls began to tighten around Jack and he groaned thrusting hard and fast into you gripping your hips tightly in his hands. “That’s it darlin’ get yourself off on my cock. C’mon darlin’ give it to me.” He panted against your neck.

Your orgasm crashed through you and mewled out towards Jack; your back arched and your hand slammed against the wall of the bar. Jack gripped your hips tightly and held you still as he pounded into you harder and faster.

“Fuck yes darlin’.” He gasped out as he stilled inside you. The two of you leaned into each other as you came down from your highs. Jack pressed softly loving kisses to your neck before he slowly pulled out of you. Helping you redress yourself he pulled you close into him as you tiredly smiled up at him. “C’mon darlin’ let’s get you home.” He said warmly to you and led you away from the bar to the parking lot.

Just then your phone pinged from your pocket and you pulled it out to see you had a text from Tequila.

_Heard that._


	35. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 35)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is exhausted after working in the lab for a while.

You smiled sleepily at your phone as Jack came onto the screen as you connected in a video chat. He was laying in his bed in his apartment in New York and you were still at the lab finishing up on a project that Ginger had assigned to you at the start of this week. Music was playing softly from the radio at your work table and you swayed softly to the beat and Jack laughed softly.

“You look tired. Are you working in the lab again tonight?” He questioned affectionately and you smiled nodding your head towards your phone.

“I am. But soon my schedule should clear up. I’ve got this last project to finish for Ginger and then I just have one or two mission reports to fix.” You explained as swayed on your stool. “I can’t wait to have a little more breathing room. Ginger’s been assigning me more and more projects lately.” You divulged to him.

“Is she still giving you a hard time?” Jack asked with a concerned furrow to his brow.

“No not really. She’s just super distant and standoffish. Which is fine I’d rather deal with that then her being a jerk.” You confessed shrugging your shoulders. “She’s easier to deal with like this.”

“Okay, if she starts giving you a hard time though let me know. She shouldn’t be putting more stress on you.” Jack said worried. You nodded your head at him and then grinned widely as Kama Sutra started playing on your radio. You stood up and began dancing around your table and Jack laughed loudly. “I love you, you oddball.”

“I love you too cowboy. But I gotta get back to work if I wanna finish this before it gets super late.” You said blowing him a kiss. “I’ll send you a text when I get home. Night Jack.”

“Night darlin’. Get some rest.” He responded before hanging up with you. Turning back to your work table you picked up your soldering tool and began working again.

“Hey Curaçao, sweetheart. You fell asleep again.” Came a soft voice that made you jolt up from your slumped position against your work table. Blinking your eyes quickly you tried to clear away your blurry vision. Turning you saw another female lab tech standing next to your work table watching you worriedly.

“Sorry. It was another long night.” You explained softly as you rubbed at your eyes. Just then the doors to the lab opened with a loud whoosh and Ginger walked in with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes instantly focused on you and her smile turned devious.

“Oh good you’re here. I need to talk to you about another project I’m going to assign to you.” She said smugly as she sneered at you. Your face must’ve pulled into an exasperated expression because Ginger smirked widely at you. Unbeknownst to her Tequila walked into the lab behind her and leaned against the wall watching silently.

“I can’t Ginger. I haven’t been to bed yet I fell asleep here again. Plus I’ve got a mission coming up in a few weeks. I’ve gotta prepare for that.” You said as you turned back to your work table starting to clean up your work so that you could leave and catch a few hours of sleep.

“Oh you don’t have to worry about the mission coming up Champ reassigned it to me so you can stay and work in the lab.” Ginger said smugly as she grinned wickedly at you. You turned to her with a furrowed brow and shook your head.

“First time I’m hearing about it. Besides I’m going to move away from the lab work for a while and focus more on field work. I’ve been working nonstop for the lab for the past month. I’m exhausted.” You said firmly as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“No you’re going to stay working in the lab.” Ginger sneered out at you as she moved around the lab. “I’m going to be out in the field soon and I need a suitable replacement while I’m gone.”

“I’m a field agent now Ginger that takes precedence over lab work. Besides I’m not replacement you need to find someone else.” You explained to her shaking your head wearily. You were so exhausted and this argument was only making you more tired.

“I said you’re my replacement! You will be working in the lab until I see fit understand!?” Ginger shouted suddenly and you, Tequila and the lab tech all stared at her with wide shocked eyes. Your eyes narrowed dangerously suddenly and you stepped up close to her in a threatening manner.

“You’re not my superior so you can’t force into lab work.” You hissed at her angrily.

“I will bury you in lab projects so that you don’t see any field work for months.” Ginger snapped angrily at you and your lips pulled up into a sneer at her.

“Enough!” snapped Tequila from behind Ginger and you watched as she whirled around to stare at him in surprise.

“Tequila!” she gasped softly and moved closer to him.

“Save it Ginger I’ve heard enough and Champ is going to want to know that you’ve been sabotaging Cur and keeping her in the lab so that you can take over her missions.” Tequila said darkly as he pulled away from the wall and stalked over to her.

“No Tequila that’s not what’s going on.” Ginger tried to reason with him and save face.

“You just admitted to it Ginger so save it. Besides it’s on the cameras I’m sure Champ will be interested to view it.” Tequila said in a disappointed tone. “Ya know I thought you were over all this petty bullshit but obviously not.”

“Tequila wait.” Ginger began but Tequila shook his head as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey Hennessey can you do me a favor and burn the video footage in the main labs from thirty minutes ago to now onto a flash drive? I need it to show Champ.” Tequila said easily into his phone and you tiredly remembered that Hennessey was head of surveillance in HQ. “Thanks Hen I owe you one.”

“Tequila that isn’t really necessary.” Ginger tried to reason with him once again.

“C’mon Cur let’s get you to bed sweetheart you look dog tired.” Tequila said warmly to you as he held his arm out for you. You nodded towards him and smiled as you moved to his side and he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. Tequila led you out of the lab and you snuggled tiredly into his side. You hoped this would curb Ginger’s desire to see you suffer but you doubted it. As you walked back with Tequila to surveillance so he could pick up the flash drive you wondered back to what had changed between you and Ginger. You zoned out as Tequila talked to Hennessey still trying to remember what had changed between the two of you.

It hit you like a ton of bricks, Jack. It was back when Jack voted no on Ginger again that everything seemed to change between the two of you. You had told Jack that you didn’t agree with his vote and then fought with Ginger when you heard her bad mouthing Jack because of his vote. It saddens you that it’s come to this but you wouldn’t change anything if you had the chance.

It’s not long before Tequila is done with Hennessey and is leading you back up to his office so that he can get settled there for a small nap before he goes to talk to Champ about Ginger was doing. As you’re laying down on the couch in his office Tequila is pulling a light blanket over you and tucking you in. You smile warmly up at him and sigh.

“Thanks Tequila.” You say around a wide yawn and Tequila chuckles softly at you.

“For what Cur?” he asks softly as your eyes drift shut.

“For everything.” You say sleepily and you quickly fall asleep. Just as Tequila is moving to leave his office your phone begins to ring for a video call and he rushes over to answer it quickly. He sees that it’s Whiskey who’s calling you and quickly swipes the answer button before moving slightly away from you so as not to disturb you.

“Hey Whiskey.” Tequila says softly as he looks at Whiskey’s face on your phone screen.

“Tequila, what are you doing answering Curaçao’s phone?” Whiskey asks confused and Tequila flips the camera so that it show you sleeping on his couch.

“She fell asleep in the lab again. Never made it home. Then Ginger started a fight with her because she tried assigning more lab projects to Cur. Ginger even admitted to burying Cur in lab projects so that she wouldn’t be able to go out into the field so that Ginger could take on her missions.” Tequila explained easily as he watched you sleeping from behind your phone.

“I told her she was taking on too much. And I can’t believe that Ginger admitted that.” Whiskey says in a downtrodden voice and Tequila nods his head.

“I know but you know how Cur is. She gives her hundred percent in everything she does. But don’t worry I got it all on video footage and I was just going to bring it to his attention when you called.” Tequila explained as he switched the camera view back to him.

“Ok keep me posted please. And just do me a favor and make sure she gets some sleep? I know the fighting and arguing is probably going to make her anxiety sky rocket.” Whiskey requested and Tequila nodded smiling at how well Whiskey knew you.

“Of course. I’ll keep you posted. I gotta go catch Champ now.” Tequila said nodding before hanging up the video call. He set your phone down on the end table next to the couch and smiled softly down at your sleeping form. Just then you let out a soft snore and Tequila grinned wickedly as he pulled out his phone. Pulling up the camera he quickly recorded you snoring in your sleep for a few minutes before stopping it and moving to the door. Chuckling softly to himself he shut the door quietly, knowing that the footage of you snoring would come in handy later on down the line.


	36. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 36)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Jack get up to some naughty fun in the lab. *SMUT*

Your thighs clench together as you feel his hand graze farther up your thigh. Your hands grip the pliers and wire cutters just a little tighter as his hand becomes trapped between your legs but his fingers still creep closer to the apex of your legs. He presses his chest into your side and you can feel his breath fluttering against the skin of your neck.

“You’re so warm _right here._ ” He whispers just a hairs breadth away from your neck and you grit your teeth trying to concentrate on your work in front of you. He wiggles his fingers from between your thighs and you gasp softly. “C’mon darlin’ I can feel just how much you want this.”

“Jack I’m _working_.” You stress in a frustrated tone. Your fingers adjust on the tools in your hands and you focus back onto your work.

“I could help you relax.” He suggests softly into your ear. Shaking your head you turn to let your eyes dart over to him.

“I need to get this done and then we can go. You can help me relax then.” You assure him before turning back to your work huffing out a breath. You diligently begin working on the hardware laid out on your work table and get lost in the mechanics of it all.

Your so lost in your work that you almost forget about Jack pressed up against your side, almost. Your attention is focused on your work but in the back of your brain you still realize that he’s there pressed up against you with his fingers in between your thighs. It isn’t until he presses two fingers onto your clit and sucks at your neck that your attention is redirected onto him. A moan slips past your lips and you instantly drop your tools and grip his wrist tightly. Your eyes dart around the room and you’re relieved to see that no one has come in since you’ve started working. When your eyes land on Jack you see his own dark caramel brown orbs are gazing at you with salacious intent.

“C’mon darlin’ I can make you feel so good.” He coos to you softly as he leans closer to you and ghosts his lips against yours. His fingers are still pressing firmly onto your clit and start to draw circles around it slowly. You gasp again and your grip tightens on his wrist.

“Jack, we’re in the lab.” You whisper to him not knowing if you’re trying to get him to stop or to urge him to move quicker. You see his eyes dart around the lab and land on the supply closet where the parts and equipment is normally kept.

“C’mere.” He says dominantly as he hauls you from your stool and leads you over to the supply closet. He’s opening the door quickly and shoving you in before following quickly. It’s dark in the closet and you reach blindly but assuredly for the light switch on the wall. But suddenly Jack is grabbing your waist and pressing your back against the wall right next to the door. “Let’s do it in the dark.” He suggests seductively as he nips at your lips making you moan low in your throat.

“Fuck Jack.” You gasp out softly and he chuckles deeply.

“That’s the plan darlin’.” He responds cockily and you huff before your hand juts out and cups his cock through his jeans. His response is sudden as he almost crashes his weight into you and the moan that’s pulled from his throat shoots right down your spine to settle low in your stomach. “Fuck yes.” He gasps out as he ruts into your hand. “Yes darlin’.” He gasps out.

Jack’s carding his hands into your hair tilting and guiding your head to look up at him as his lips crash into yours. His hips continue to press into your hand as he rests his weight on you. You feel his tongue sweep across your bottom lip and your mouth opens almost immediately for him. Your tongues clash, fighting for dominance but Jack quickly takes control. One of his hands ghosts down your body and expertly flicks the button open at your waist and then awkwardly slides your zipper down.

“Jack!” you gasp out as he pulls away suddenly and twirls you so that your front is now pressed into the wall. He steps in closer to you now as his hands slide under the waistband of your underwear and pants dragging them down your body to your knees.

“We don’t have long darlin’.” He panted out as his hands grab at your ass and pull your cheeks apart making you moan lowly. You hear the clink of his belt buckle being undone and you press your ass back against him trapping his hands at his zipper making him groan. “Yes darlin’.” He whispers to you before you feel the weight of his cock press in between your cheeks as he ruts against you again.

Thrusting back against him you feel him press harder into you and you moan again feeling every inch of him dragging in between your ass cheeks. Your mind has turned to mush as you mindlessly thrust back on him. The only thought running through your brain is that you need him in you _now._ You go up on your tip toes and thrust back again, moaning loud and low as the head of his cock catches at your entrance. Jack’s hand swats your ass and grips it tightly in his hand making you yelp and jolt away from him. His hand trails to your waist and pushes you further into the wall making your back arch and your ass to jut backwards.

You feel his cock drag down your slit and then back up where it catches at your entrance again and then he dips his hips pressing forward slowly entering you. You’re both moaning deeply as he bottoms out inside you and your fingers are scrambling against the wall trying to grip something.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” You gasp out in a chant as you shift on your feet trying to adjust around him. It feels like he’s filled you completely and you shift again trying to ease the stretch. Suddenly Jack is pressing tightly at your back his mouth ghosting against your ear.

“Keep that shifting up and I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast right here darlin’.” He threatens seductively as his hips snap up against your ass. Your body feels hot as if a fever is consuming you. The knot building low in your belly is growing tighter and larger making your skin itch to move.

“Please, oh please. Jack.” You gasp out. You feel him pause for a second and you thrust back onto him not wanting this to stop.

“Keep talking darlin’.” He grunts out as his hips begin to piston in and out of you quickly. Your body tenses and suddenly you’re moving against him matching his movements with your own. “Tell me how good I’m making you feel.”

“So good. Oh fuck Jack. Fuck me like that. Yes!” you shout out into the dark room. Suddenly Jack cards his hand into your hair and grips tightly pulling you back so that your back is bowed away from him. The moan that rips from your throat is loud and fills the room completely. Jack’s panting harshly behind you as his hips snap up against you and he grinds against you. “Yes, yes, yes like that.” You gasp out loudly. One of your hands plants itself against the wall and the other trails down your body until your fingers flicker against your clit making you moan loudly.

“That’s it darlin’. Cum on my cock.” Jack gasps out as he feels you clench around him. “Fuck.” He snaps out harshly as he continues to fuck you hard and fast.

“Oh Jack, yes, yes!” you shout when your orgasm crashes through your body. Your walls lock down around Jack’s cock and he moans lowly as his hands grip your hips tightly as he surges forward grinding against your ass.

“Yes darlin’.” He whispers as he holds himself there as his own orgasm rushes through his body.

It’s a few minutes later that your breath has regulated and you’re able to feel your toes again. You shift and Jack’s hands grip tightly onto your hips trying to hold you still. He pulls back and the two of you hiss at the sensation. Jack helps you redress all the while pressing sweet tender kisses to your neck.

“That was amazing darlin’.” He whispers into your ear and you shiver against him as you smile lazily.

“I’m definitely more relaxed now.” You snark back to him and he chuckles deeply in his chest. You move to the door and open it to suddenly see three figures standing in the middle of the lab. Tequila is smirking knowingly at you standing closest to your work table while Ginger is glaring at you in the middle of the room and the other lab tech is standing there appraising you appreciatively. Jack’s pressed up against your back and you feel yourself flush with embarrassment. His hand comes to rest lightly on your hip and he presses a quick kiss to your temple.

“Well now I know for sure that those rumors you told me about Whiskey are definitely not true, Ginger.” Says the lab tech as she leers at Jack approvingly. You tense and Jack chuckles lowly before he turns you in his arms placing a deep kiss on your lips.

“Sorry but I’m spoken for.” He easily tells the lab tech who smiles brightly at him and you with understanding.

“Oh of course.” She says with a wave of her hand. “Trust me I couldn’t pull off what you two just did. But I’ll be sure to let anyone know that Ginger’s a liar.” Ginger turns on her heel suddenly and storms out of the room as Tequila barks out a laugh. You flush brightly and Tequila just grins before he tips his Stetson to Jack.

“I’m glad he’s treatin’ you right Cur.” Tequila teases softly as he laughs at your embarrassed expression.

“How long have you guys been out here?” you ask feeling your face heat up even more at the attention from Tequila and the lab tech. You watched as both the lab tech and Tequila looked away from you. Suddenly something clicked in your mind and you whirled around to Jack hitting him in the chest as he smirked down at you. “You knew they were here that’s why you paused.” You accused and he nodded his head smirking.

“Of course darlin’. ‘Sides now Ginger will think twice about spreading rumors and messing with you.” He admitted shrugging his shoulders. “Now finish up your work quickly I don’t know how long I can hold out for round two.” You shivered at his tease and made your way swiftly over to your work table.

“TMI Whiskey!” shouted Tequila laughing loudly and you chuckled softly.

“Oh shut up Tequila. You could take some pointers.” Jack said amused as he took a seat next to you at your work table nudging your shoulder with his. You grinned as you looked down at your table getting back to work feeling your cheeks heat with your blush.


	37. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 37)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey likes when the Reader blushes especially if it's because of him. *SMUT*

You cursed yourself softly, you knew he was being a little shit as he smirked at you from across the conference table but you couldn’t help the bright heated blush that grew across your cheeks. Sometimes you really hated how shy you were in certain situations. Especially right now.

You were stuck sitting in a meeting with a few of the other field agents discussing how best to infiltrate a gang that had popped up not far from HQ here in Kentucky, and Jack was seated right across the table from you. Because it was Jack you wouldn’t be surprised if he had planned it that way.

All it had taken was Jack staring at you with that knowing look from across the table and suddenly your cheeks were growing hot and bright red. It wasn’t even _because_ he was staring, no it was because you _knew_ what that stare meant. He was watching you with a look that said he knew what you looked like naked and he liked it. Oh how you normally loved that look but right now was _not_ the time. The man had no discretion!

Shifting in your seat you watched as Jack’s eyes focused on the movement and then a smirk slowly slithered across his lips. His eyes seemed to heat from within and you watched as they became that soft warm caramel color that would usually put you under his spell. But today you couldn’t allow him to get that type of hold on you, no today you were in an important meeting and couldn’t be distracted. Especially when you really want to be distracted, distracted by his mouth on your neck sucking dark marks into your skin, or distracted by those talented hands gripping and grabbing at your flesh, or distracted by his cock that you knew was lying in wait under his well-worn denim jeans. You felt your cheeks renew their blush as you thought of how much you really wanted to be distracted by Jack.

Shaking your head you focus back on the meeting and do your best to ignore Jack. But of course he wouldn’t make it easy, no why would he do that? His voice rang out into the air in his signature low timbre that made a shiver run up and down your spine. You steadfastly kept your eyes off him but just listening to him speak was starting to do things to you. Your thighs clenched and rubbed together as you felt a knot of arousal begin to form in your stomach.

“Isn’t that right Curaçao?” Jack questioned with a smirk and your eyes darted over to him as you jolted in your seat. Tequila snickered softly next to you and you quickly surveyed the room trying to figure out what Jack was talking about.

“O-of course.” You replied nodding your head feeling your cheeks heat with embarrassment and anxiety. Tequila snickered again from next to you and you shot him a glare as you tried to will away the blush. “Shut up.” You hissed at him and he smirk as his shoulders shook with mirth.

“Alright so then I’ll leave it to Whiskey and Curaçao to research the gang and find another way to infiltrate them. You’re all dismissed.” Champ affirmed easily as he nodded his head at you and Jack. Your eyes darted over to Jack and saw the smirk planted on his face and suddenly you felt like smacking it off him.

Standing from your chair you tried to make a quick exit but almost groaned out loud as Jack called your name from behind you. You turned to shoot him a glare over your shoulder; _he knew how much you hated how shy you were and your blushing habit._ You waited for him at the door and then exited with him on your heels.

“C’mon darlin’, it wasn’t that bad.” Jack cooed to you and you just let out a huff towards him while he grinned at you teasingly. Suddenly Jack grabbed your elbow and led you into his office quickly.

“Jack! I’ve gotta-“ you yelped out at the quick movement before Jack cut you off by pressing his lips to yours. You gasped as he nibbled at your bottom lip and he took advantage to slip his tongue into your mouth. You moaned against his mouth and your hands came up to card through his hair.

“I love that I can still make you blush with just a look.” Jack said softly against your lips as he pulled away. “Tell me darlin’ what were you thinking about while I was lookin’?”

Your cheeks were burning at his words and question. You didn’t want to confess what you thought about during the meeting. You gasped when you felt Jack bite down on the skin where your neck met your shoulder.

“C’mon darlin’ tell me. What were you thinking?” he asked again. His thigh slotted between yours and pushed up creating delicious pressure at your core. You moaned and gripped tightly onto his shoulders.

“Jack.” You whispered as you felt your arousal begin to pool in your stomach again. “Please.” You begged softly and ran your fingers through the hair at the back of his neck and he shivered against you.

“I’ll give it to you darlin’ just tell me what you were thinking about.” He promised softly as he pressed his lips lightly to yours as his hands fell to your waist and dragged your core against his thigh. You keened high in the back of your throat before your breaths came out in heavy pants. “C’mon darlin’ tell me.”

“I was thinking about you.” You gasped out and tried to thrust your hips so that his thigh would drag against you again.

“Uh-uh, specifics.” He admonished you holding your hips still against his thigh. You groaned frustrated as your skin begin to heat with arousal. You knew you would have to do what he said or he wouldn’t let you cum.

“I was thinking about your mouth sucking hickeys into my neck. I was thinking about your hands grabbing my ass and tits hard. I was thinking about you fucking me with that hard cock of yours.” You panted out quickly and shifted your hips around Jack’s thigh.

“Fuck darlin’ no wonder you were blushing.” He said in awe of your words. When his hands dragged you against his thigh you almost cried out in reprieve.

“It’s your fault. What with that look you were giving me.” You gasped out as he dragged you faster against his thigh. His deep chuckle was your only response as you hurtled towards your orgasm. Your hips pressed your core further onto his thigh as he dragged you quicker and quicker against his thigh.

“Couldn’t help myself I love seeing you blush.” He said lowly in a seductive tone that made you shiver. “C’mon darlin’cum for me.” He demanded softly. And suddenly you felt his thigh clench underneath you making your orgasm rush through your body swiftly.

“Oh Jack!” you cried out as the arousal crested inside you. You panted softly trying to catch your breath as you came down from your high. Jack slowly lowered you until you were steady on your feet his hands never leaving your hips. When he pulled his thigh away from you, you noticed a dark patch on his denim and suddenly your blush was back in full force. Jack watched you silently and then looked down to his thigh and smirked widely.

“Hmm, well aren’t you just a pretty picture.” He cooed softly to you and you looked up at him confused. “Hair’s a little messy, glazed over eyes, lazy smile on your lips and that adorable blush that just drive me crazy.” He growled out to you making you blush even harder.


	38. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 38)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Whiskey spends St. Patrick's Day in Boston and the reader meets up with some old friends.

The loud raucous atmosphere soothed and calmed you as you sat in a booth tucked away in the corner sipping on your green beer. Grinning over at Jack who sat opposite from you surveying the crowd you couldn’t help but admire him and feel the excitement of sharing this with him. The two of you had finally gotten some time off that lined up together and you were able to take some time and go on vacation together.

“So this is what Boston looks like on St. Patrick’s Day?” Jack’s asked amused as he turns back to look at you. You grin at him and he chuckles softly. You’re decked out in a bright green sparkly shirt that says ‘Kiss me I’m Irish’ with a large shamrock on it and a pair of black boot cut jeans. You had even acquired a pair of green tinted shamrock glasses that were haphazardly perched on your head.

“Yup. This is how St. Patrick’s Day should be celebrated.” You said feeling your excitement start to bubble up inside you. There was always something about the holidays that made you excited and happy. Maybe it was the cliché decorations that you had stock piled over the years that you loved to put out or maybe it was the fact that normally everyone was always in a good mood around the holidays. You weren’t sure what it was but you enjoyed it. “Did you know that St. Patrick wasn’t actually born in Britain and then kidnapped at the age of sixteen by Irish raiders?” you asked conversationally as you took another sip of your green beer.

“Really? I did not know that darlin’.” Jack said amused as he took a swig of his own dark Guinness beer.

“Yup he was sold as a slave to a Celtic priest in Northern Ireland. And after six years as a shepherd he escaped back to Britain, eventually returning to Ireland as a Christian missionary.” You explained easily as you leaned back in your seat listening to the lively Celtic music playing in the background of the bar.

“Well if it isn’t the Little Terror of Boston back for St. Patrick’s Day!” came a happy shout not far from your booth. You whipped your head to the side and stared wide eyed at two male Boston P.D. officers who were both grinning widely at you.

Laughing happily you jumped up from your seat and quickly made your way over to them. The older of the two men held their arms open and you embraced him tightly wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Holy shit Murdock and Peteri!” you exclaimed happily as you hugged the other officer warmly. “It’s been ages! Man you two got old.” You teased grinning at them as they rolled their eyes at you. Just then you heard Jack clearing his throat from behind you and you turned to him with a wide smile on your face. “Jack these are Officer Murdock and Officer Peteri from the Boston P.D. They’re old friends of mine. Fellas this is Jack my colleague and boyfriend.” You introduced them as you stepped back smiling brightly.

“It’s good to meet you officers.” Jack said easily as he shook hands with both of the men.

“Oh man Little Terror managed to charm you into dating her huh?” asked Peteri and you laughed loudly at him before glaring playfully at him.

“Yes she definitely charmed me.” Jack said affectionately as he moved back to your side and looked down at you with a smile.

“Let me guess she’s spouting out facts about St. Patrick’s Day.” Murdock teased smirking at you as you rolled your eyes at him.

“Yes, it’s actually quite endearing that she knows all these facts about the holiday.” Jack responded nodding his head.

“Oh trust me she knows oddball facts about all the holidays. But mostly St. Patrick’s Day and Halloween. Those are her favorites.” Murdock declared warmly as he grinned at you. “Whenever we’d pick Little Terror up on St. Patrick’s Day she’d spout off all these facts about St. Patrick and how he wasn’t actually Irish.”

“Little Terror?” Jack questioned lightly and you widened your eyes at the two officers almost comically.

“Oh hold up you mean you haven’t told him that you would constantly get picked up by Boston P.D.?” asked Peteri with an excited look on his face as he looked over at you.

“Shut up Peteri.” You bit out quickly and the two officers barked out laughs as Jack looked down at you curiously.

“Oh yeah man, this one was dubbed the Little Terror of Boston all during her pre-teen and teenage years. She got into all types of trouble. Constantly getting picked up by patrol because she was out causing mischief.” Peteri relayed to Jack with a smug grin on his face as he recounted your troublesome childhood to Jack.

“Nothing serious and most of the time she was able to talk her way out of it. Plus it helped that her old man was on the force too.” Murdock explained to Jack and you huffed softly at the men.

“Don’t you two have some patrolling to do?” you asked in a snarky tone as you crossed your arms over your chest. Peteri laughed and nudge Murdock with his elbow.

“She’s already falling back into the Little Terror attitude and trying to get us to leave.” Peteri said teasing you as he laughed.

“Yeah, yeah we do. But it was good to see you. You look like you’re doing well.” Murdock said with a fond smile towards you. You smiled warmly back at him and nodded your head.

“Yeah, I’m doing well for myself and staying out of trouble.” You responded good-naturedly. Jack made a noise of disbelief from behind you and the two officers burst out laughing. “I am!” you exclaimed around a chuckle and Jack just smirked down at you as his hand came to your hip tugging you back against him.

“Sure you are darlin’.” He said in a conciliatory tone. You rolled your eyes while smiling at the officers.

“You’ve got your hands full with that one.” Murdock said affectionately as he nodded at you. He opened his arms and you hugged him once more squeezing tightly while he did the same for you.

“Yeah good luck!” Peteri quipped out and tugged you into a tight hug as well.

“Oh shut up Peteri.” You snipped back at him and he laughed brightly before the two waved at you and Jack and moved back through the bar to the door.

“So you were a frequent flyer for the Boston P.D.?” Jack asked amused as he led you back to your booth and your abandoned beers. You shrugged as you slid into the seat and Jack followed sitting down next to you sliding an arm over your shoulders and tugging you close to his side.

“It’s what happens when your Dad checks out. I was a pre-teen with no direction or anyone to help guide me. So I pretty much grew up on the streets getting into trouble.” You explained somberly in a soft tone. “I’m not proud of it and I made sure whatever trouble I got into I could always get out of. But yeah I was a frequent flyer.” Jack pulled you closer and pressed a kiss to your temple before smirking.

“Thank goodness you charmed me into dating you then darlin’. Now I can make sure you _stay_ out of trouble.” He whispered into your ear and you grinned up at him placing a hand against his chest and leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

“Oh honey the trouble I wanna get into with you.” You husked to him and watched as his pupils dilated quickly with arousal.


	39. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 39)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Tequila go out for Halloween and Whiskey is confused on who they are dressed up as.

“Tequila hurry up! Or we won’t get a good spot on the line!” you shouted from the living room. Your long white lab coat swished around your calves as you twirled around in front of the mirror in the front hall. You grinned as you stared at yourself loving that you and Tequila were able to pull together these Halloween costumes in time for the holiday, even if you had to filch old lab coats from the New York lab. It was a pain finding one that would fit Tequila’s broad shoulders but you had managed to do it luckily. You were most excited for the haunted house that Tequila had suggested you two go to. He had said it was called Gravesend Inn and was run by students from New York City College of Technology. And even though you weren’t a fan of haunted houses the fact that Tequila was so excited for it made you excited for it. You loved seeing him get passionate about things that he liked.

Just then you heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and you turned around laughing brightly. Tequila wore the matching long white lab coat, long black gloves, a pair of dark black glasses, a black wig and a blue hat that sat atop his head. Squealing in joy you ran in place with excitement.

“We look so awesome!” you shouted out and Tequila laughed loudly.

“Well I must say we look as close to the movie as possible.” Tequila said grinning widely. Tequila came to stand next to you in front of the mirror and you grinned widely as you felt excitement and giddiness swirling around inside of you. The two of you were dressed as Izma and Kronk from Emperor’s New Groove and you were excited to go out for Halloween dressed like this. “I gotta say Cur, you’re real creative.”

“Thanks Tequila. If there’s a costume contest we are so going to win!” you said enthusiastically.

It was hours later and the sun is just softly rising on the horizon as you and Tequila walk into the apartment complex. Your costumes are little worse for wear now that the night is over, your lab coats are dotted with fake blood, Tequila’s wig is gone but he managed to keep the little blue hat and he’s holding a medium sized trophy that’s in the shape of a skeleton couple. You on the other hand still have all your costume but the black wig that you had hair sprayed to stand up straight is drooping down to your shoulders. You know the two of you look like a sight but you still wave over at Geoffrey the doorman with a bright grin as Tequila laughed softly. You both quickly moved to the elevator and you pressed the button for Jack’s floor wanting to get up into the apartment and possibly sleep for a good few hours.

You enter the apartment quietly as to not wake up Jack in case he’s sleeping since he had been away on a mission for the past week. He had sent you a text while you were out with Tequila last night that he had gotten home and would be there when you returned.

As you move to the kitchen to start making breakfast you spot Jack leaning against the kitchen counter waiting with his mug for the coffee to finish brewing. He turns his head and has to quickly do a double take as you and Tequila enter. His deep rich laughter bursts out of him as he gets a really good look at the two of you.

“Who are you supposed to be?” he asks once he’s able to control his mirth. You gasp and Tequila barks out a loud laugh as he moves around both you and Jack to the dining room.

“Oh you’re in trouble.” Tequila says lowly as he takes a seat at the dining table. Jack looks over at him confused before he turns to you. You’re standing in the middle of the kitchen with your hands on your hips and Jack has to admit whoever you’re dressed up as, you’re awfully cute as them. He moves closer to you wrapping his arms around your waist tugging you against him before he dipped down and kissed you softly.

“Whoever you are, you’re awfully cute.” He says lowly and Tequila chuckles from behind the two of you.

“Alright Romeo.” You chastise him teasingly. “I’ll make breakfast for the three of us and we’ll watch the movie that Tequila and I dressed up as while we eat. Deal?” you suggested smiling widely up at Jack.

“What’s for breakfast?” Tequila asks hopefully from behind making you and Jack chuckle.

“I was thinking over easy eggs, sausage, potato hash, and bacon.” You reply and hear Tequila whoop in agreement.

“Deal!” Tequila shouts as he gets up and moves to the spare bedroom and bathroom. Jack chuckles happily as he tugs you close to him once again nuzzling his nose behind your ear.

“You really are cute dressed like a mad scientist. It fits you.” He teases you and you smirk at him affectionately.

“Oh hush you’ll see who I am when we watch the movie.” You explain as you move to start pulling out the breakfast ingredients. Jack comes and presses his chest against your back and presses soft kisses to your neck.

“Whatever you say darlin’.” He says as he begins helping you cook breakfast.

The credits are just rolling for Emperor’s New Groove and you grin widely as you turn your head to look at Jack. He’s staring at the tv with a wide smile on his face before turning to look at you.

“Now I get it. You two are the perfect Izma and Kronk.” He says chuckling softly. You chuckle affectionately as your eyes dart over to Tequila who is splayed out in the armchair snoring with his head thrown back. Jack leans over to press a kiss to your cheek. “Still think you’re cute dressed up as her.” He gets up from his seat and starts collecting all the plates and smiles warmly as he watches Tequila snoring in the large arm chair.


	40. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are back on their fluff train. It's right before the Christmas holidays and the reader and Jack are confirming their plans.

You’re skipping up the steps of Jack’s porch pulling your jacket closer around your body, the weather had taken a turn towards the colder side in the last week now with the holiday looming overhead. Quickly pulling open the screen door and sliding your key in the lock you’re entering the home and sighing softly as the warmth envelopes you. Shedding your jacket you hang it up on the hook by the front door. You begin to open your mouth to call out to Jack when you hear him talking in a frustrated tone.

“Yes Grandma I will ask her to come.” You hear him say as he sighs loudly. Making your way down the hall you peak through the doorway leading into the kitchen and find him leaning against the kitchen counter with his landline pressed to his ear. His eyebrows are furrowed as he shuts his eyes and tilts his head down toward the floor. “Yes Grandma I will try my best to get her to come. Would you stop pushing woman!? Honestly this is the first time I’m asking if she doesn’t want to come I’m not going to _force_ her.” He says heatedly as his eyebrows dance across his forehead. You smile as you sidle up to him pressing your front to his. He jolts and snaps his eyes open to stare down at you and smiles instantly. His demeanor immediately changes from frustrated and stressed to relaxed and happy. He dips his head and you lean up on your tip toes to press your lips to his. “Grandma I gotta go. I love you and I’ll let you know later what she says. Love you bye!” he says quickly as he rushes off the phone. You grin as he hangs it up in its cradle turns back to you with a grin of his own.

“What was that phone call about?” you ask curiously and watch him roll his eyes smiling at you. You had talked to Jack’s Grandmother before and you had found her to be a funny sarcastic woman who showed compassion and empathy in the right places. She did tend to be a bit overbearing sometimes but you supposed that after raising her own large family she was due to want to be involved in their lives.

“Grandma was just reminding me about the family Christmas party. And she demands your presence at Christmas. Apparently everyone wants to meet you.” Jack said with a huff and an apprehensive look thrown over to you. You smile warmly at him as you take his spot against the counter and hopped up on top of it while he moved back to stand in front of the stove continuing to cook dinner.

“Well if she’s demanding my presence I would be honored to be there. But only if you want me there Jack.” You say truthfully as you watched his hands move the wooden spoon in the pan. His head snaps up to look over at you with a confused look on his face.

“Why wouldn’t I want you there?” he asks softly as his brows furrowed.

“Well this is the first time I’m being invited. I mean I totally get it we’ve only been together for about 2 years and we’ve been moving slow. So I totally-“ you begin to ramble and feel your cheeks heat with a soft blush before Jack cuts you off with a soft kiss pressed to your lips.

“I’m inviting you know because last Christmas you were going through that crap with Ginger and were working a lot to just stay away from her. But _now._ ” He explains smirking widely and you laugh loudly.

“Now that you’ve asserted your dominance in her lab no less. She’s backed off.” You supply and he smirks triumphantly.

“Exactly so now I feel like it would be a good time to introduce you to the family. You’re not stressed, I’m not stressed and we both get the time off together.” He replied nodding his head. “It wasn’t that I don’t want you there, other things took priority at the time last year. Plus ever since you picked up the phone here a few months ago Grandma has been hounding me about the _pretty sounding woman_ I’ve been hiding from her.” Jack huffed out and you laughed loudly again.

“I apologized for that! I didn’t mean to cause problems. I just got comfortable.” You explained exasperatedly and shrugged your shoulders. Jack chuckled softly and slotted his hips in between your knees pressing a kiss to your forehad.

“It’s no worry darlin’. They were going to find out eventually.” He promised softly smiling at you with a knowing look in his eye. “I would’ve eventually brought you around to show you off.” You swatted his ass as he turned away from you grumbling about cocky cowboys. “So you’d like to go?” he asked lifting an eyebrow at you as he continued stirring dinner in the pan.

“I would. I’ll have to meet you there though.” You said somberly looking away from him. You weren’t sure if you were ready to explain to him why this would have to happen this way but you knew you trusted him to understand.

“Why’s that?” he asked looking over to you before turning off the stove.

“I usually go visit someone the days before the holidays and I’ve already booked my tickets to go see them the weekend before the holiday week.” You explained looking down at the floor.

“Who darlin’?” came Jack’s soft question. You looked over at him and saw that he was watching you with concerned eyes.

“My dad.” You said softly and felt your whole body tense. Jack seemed to relax and nodded his head.

“I’m sorry I totally forgot about him.” He said sheepishly and you waved your hand dismissing his embarrassment.

“It’s no big deal. I mean I don’t really talk about him so I don’t expect you to be thinking about him.” You dismissed easily.

“Do you want me to go with you to go see your Dad?” he asked empathically. You thought about it for a millisecond but then shook your head.

“No, it’s usually not a good visit.” You begin to explain softly. “Uh, the holidays seem to be the worst for him. I guess with his mental break and the guilt about my Mom and sister kind of just becomes too much for during the holidays and it agitates his state even further.” You see Jack nod his head in understanding. “I mean eventually I’d like you to meet him and come visit him with me but not right now. I feel like it would be too much stress on him and I don’t want you to see him when he’s having a bad day. It’s not pretty, but he’s all I have left in way of family so I need to go see him and spend some time with him.”

“I understand darlin’. If you need anything you let me know I’ll be there for ya.” Jack said warmly and you grin at him.

“C’mere.” You whisper and he quickly moves into your open arms and you hug him tightly. “Thank you.” You say softly and press a kiss to his lips. “I’m pretty sure I’d be lost without you.”

“Oh, come on darlin’ you did pretty good without me before.” Jack teases softly.

“But that was before I knew how good it is with you.” You simper back to him and he grins widely before kissing you deeply. Just then Jack jolted in your arms and groaned loudly.

“I just realized you’re going to be meeting my family. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, this is gonna’ be a circus.” Jack groaned out and you laughed loudly in delight.


	41. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 41)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time with the Daniels family.

You stared in awe as the sprawling farmhouse came into view. There was a long winding gravel drive from the main road leading all the way to a large two story farmhouse that was lit with warm yellow lights from inside and outside. You were speechless as the taxi cab pulled up on the driveway that had an odd assortment of trucks and cars parked on it. The driver parked the taxi and got out to open the trunk and pull out your bags.

You took in a deep breath of fresh air as you exited the taxi and turned to the driver smiling warmly. Traveling was exhausting and you were so grateful that this taxi driver had been willing to drive all the way from the airport to Jack’s family’s farmhouse. You handed the driver forty dollars for a tip and he thanked you animatedly as he handed you your duffle and rolling suitcase.

“Thank you kindly miss.” He said a deep southern drawl and you nodded your head.

“I’m just grateful you were willing to come all the way out here. So thank you very much.” You explained.

“Oh I don’t mind I know the Daniels family they’re a good bunch if a little rowdy.” He said easily.

“I can only imagine if they’re anything like Jack.” You said teasingly and the man laughed brightly.

“So you’re Jack’s girl that I keep hearing about?” he questioned lightly and you blushed lightly at his words. “They’re all very eager to meet you. Just don’t let them scare you away they’re harmless.”

“Oh well thank you I’ll make sure to remember that.” You laughed softly as you looked back the large house, you could see a shadow in one of the first windows and then suddenly there was a flurry of motion at the window. You watched as more shadows passed across the windows leading to the front door that was opened widely with a small elderly woman bursting out with Jack following on her heels quickly. “Thank you again you have a good holiday.” You said warmly to the driver as you began your trek up the driveway as you saw Jack making his way over to you hurriedly.

“Happy Holidays darlin’.” Jack said warmly as you dropped your duffle bag and suitcase and embraced in a tight hug. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and held you close to his body as he dipped down to press a kiss your neck. “Thank goodness you’re here.” He husked out into your ear. You laughed brightly as you pulled your head back to look into his eyes.

“Aww what’s the matter honey? Miss me that much?” you asked teasingly and he glared at your teasing. He then smiled brightly down at you and gave you a kiss to your lips. You moved to deepen it but Jack pulled away grimacing softly.

“They’re all watching.” He said softly as he tilted his head to the window. Your eyes darted over and you smiled as you watched the curtains at the window flutter shut. “Besides the biggest instigator of the family is still waiting at the front door.” You nodded as you pulled away and moved to your luggage but Jack beat you to it easily scooping it up in his hands while he slung an arm around your shoulder. “How was your flight?” he asked

“Tiring but fine.” You answered easily as Jack led you over to the woman standing on the front porch waiting for the two of you. She was an elderly woman who had shocking white hair pulled up and away from her face. She was wearing a pretty red dress with a scoop neckline that stopped at her knees and a Christmas themed apron over it. She had the same chocolate brown eyes that Jack had and a warm bright smile on her face.

“Finally!” she exclaimed happily as she opened her arms to you as you got closer. You pulled away from Jack and walked into her arms where she hugged you tightly and your wrapped your arms around her firmly. “Oh she’s a good hugger.” The woman told Jack over your shoulder and you laughed out delighted. She pulled away and cupped your elbows to keep you close as she studied. “Now let me good look at the woman that’s captured my grandson’s attention.”

“Memaw.” Jack said in warning tone and you smiled widely at her. “She’s tired and has been traveling all day to get here can we not bombard her?”

“Oh Jack hush.” She admonished him and he instantly grew quiet to your surprise. “I just want to get a good look at her before everyone else meets her. Besides this is the first time in a very long time that you have brought someone home to visit.” She explained easily as she tucked her arm into and began turning to the front door. “Now don’t let the others scare you they’re a bit much but they’re good people.”

“Oh I’m sure it’ll be fine.” You said easily as you walked into the front door.

“Famous last words.” You heard Jack say from behind you as you entered into his family home.

You sat on the queen sized bed as Jack set your duffle bag and suitcase in the corner of the room for you to unpack later before bed. He came to stand in between your open legs and cupped the sides of your face smiling affectionately down at you. Pulling you to him he kissed your lips deeply and you groaned softly.

“I’ve been waiting forever to do that.” He husked against your lips and you smiled keeping your eyes closed. It had been at least an hour since you arrived and you felt like you must’ve met Jack’s entire family within that time. “You look tired, do you want to take a nap before dinner?” he asked softly as he pressed brief chaste kisses to your lips teasing you.

“Hmm, no way I’m pretty sure your grandma would think me weak for taking a nap.” You responded laughing lightly.

“She would not. She knows we’re all a lot to take in she wouldn’t hold it against you.” He assured softly as he pressed a long kiss to your lips.

“Liar.” You whispered against his mouth and gripped his shirt holding him tight to you so you could sweep your tongue against his bottom lip making him groan as he opened his mouth to you. You effortlessly flicked your tongue in Jack’s mouth and gripped his shirt tighter in your hands. “I missed you so much.” You whispered against his mouth when you pulled away.

“Me too darlin’. Me too.” He whispered back before he kissed you deeply once more. “How was your visit with your Dad?” he asked softly as the two of you pulled away and you began unpacking your luggage.

“It was alright I got one good day with him so that’s a plus.” You responded as Jack helped guide you around the room the two of you would be staying in. He watched as you pulled out a knee length hunter green dress from your suitcase and hung it up in the closet and crowded behind you.

“That’s good, I’m glad you got to celebrate with him. That dress is going to look so good on my floor.” He said into your ear as he bent his head down and began kissing up and down your neck. You moaned softly as you tilted your head back onto his shoulder giving him more access to your neck. You both stood there for a few more minutes just leaning into each other enjoying being close to each other again.

Just then you both heard the sound of loud footsteps running up the stairs and then a flurry of loud knocks sounded at the door.

“Uncle Jack! Daddy said to stop holding your girlfriend hostage we want her to come help with cookies!” came the shout of Jack’s youngest niece. You chuckled softly as you heard her than running back downstairs.

“C’mon I’m being summoned to bake cookies.” You said as you patted his arms that were wrapped low around your waist. Jack groaned softly and shook his head.

“No you’re my girlfriend I get to keep you.” He said softly in a childish tone and you laughed softly before turning in his arms. You kissed him deeply and harshly stealing his breath from him. When you pulled away the two of you were both panting.

“Of course you get to keep but you have to share with your family right now.” You assured him as you pulled out of his arms and he groaned again following you dejectedly to the bedroom door as you laughed softly.

The sound of raucous teasing floated in from the dinning room where most of the men of the Daniels family sat playing a game of poker as the women were in the kitchen baking as the kids bounced from room to room. The elders of the family were in the living room watching a movie except for Jack’s Memaw who had insisted that you start calling her that as well. You pulled another tray of sugar cookies from the stove and began sliding them onto the cooling rack on the large island of the kitchen. Jack’s sister and sister in law were in charge of decorating the enormous amount of cookies that you all were baking. His mom and Memaw were in charge of mixing the ingredients and you were in charge of the stove which you were more than happy about as you felt your day of traveling starting to catch up with you.

“So tell us dear when did you know that you were in love with our Jack?” asked Memaw as she looked up from the bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough with a smirk that reminded you immediately of Jack. His mom tried to chastise her mother for being so bold but you shook your head laughing softly.

“It’s fine.” You said easily to Jack’s mom. “I knew I’d get at least one interrogation when I agreed to come here. I’d be disappointed if I didn’t.” you explained. You turned back to Memaw smirking right back at her and watched as her eyes twinkled with amusement and admiration. “As for your question it kind of snuck up on me. I was attracted to Jack when I first met him a couple of years ago at work but he didn’t know who I was back then, I worked in the lab and he didn’t come down there very often. It wasn’t until I was promoted that I was on his radar.” You explained easily as you left out details of your and Jack’s work.

“So you noticed him first?” asked Jack’s sister and you turned to her with a nod of your head. “Well isn’t that par for the course with us Daniels, huh Ma?” she asked laughing knowingly.

“Oh of course. Every Daniels member has always been the last to fall in love with their partners.” Jack’s mom explained to you making you laugh with a knowing nod.

“Sounds about right.” You agreed and the women all laughed around you.

“That man is going to marry you.” Memaw said softly and you turned to her sharply. “Oh don’t look at me like that he is. You can see it in his eyes.” You shook your head softly as a smile creeped up onto your lips. Jack had only mentioned marriage once in a teasing manner and the two of you had been more apart than together for your relationship that it was slow moving which you were not unhappy about. You just didn’t know if marriage was something that Jack was serious about.

“We will see.” You said smiling at her.

“She’s right though. Ever since you’ve gotten here he’s always watching you when you’re not looking and it’s such a soft look. And Jack doesn’t soft looks.” Said Jack’s sister in law and the group of you laughed again at her words.

“I love the man so I’m willing to wait.” You said shrugging and the women smiled at you with soft sighs.

“Well he can’t wait _too_ long. I want more great grandchildren.” Memaw said loudly making you, Jack’s sister and sister in law to burst into laughter while his mom chastised her loudly. “Oh hush sweetheart I’m old enough that I can get away with saying those things. Here dear why don’t you go refresh the drinks for the poker game. Give Jack some sugar and luck.” Memaw said softly as she handed you a few beer bottles from the fridge.

“Well I can see when you’re trying to get rid of me.” You teased and the women laughed again as you walked out into the dining room where Jack sat with one of his nephews on his knee while he played poker. You stopped in your tracks at the image and felt your stomach bottom out. Jack was leaning forward to whisper in his nephew’s ear explaining his cards to the young boy and your mind immediately began racing with images of Jack with your children. Your heart clenched in your chest and you sucked in a breath. Jack heard you and looked up in concern but when he saw you standing there staring at him with such an intense look on your face holding the beer bottles he felt his whole body heat with desire. You were looking at him like he was the only man in the room and he could feel his arousal start to build in the pit of his stomach.

His eyes tracked you as you moved around the table refreshing the beers that all the men were drinking. You joked and laughed easily with the men as you moved looking as if you had always a part of the family and that thought made Jack’s heart twist in his chest. You belonged here with his family and Jack felt the desire to give you that grow in his chest. When you came over to stand beside him he tilted his head up to look at you as he felt your hand softly rub his back. You smiled down at him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, he nearly groaned when he felt your tongue quickly lick at his lips before you pulled away.

“Win this hand and you’ll win something else later tonight.” You whispered softly in his ear and Jack had to silently stare at you as desire coursed through him. You winked and walked back into the kitchen.

“Alright Ryder you ready to win yer Daddy’s money?” Jack asked softly to the little boy in his lap.

“Sure am Uncle Jack.” Ryder said happily as he grinned across the table at his dad.

It was hours later and you were heading up the stairs tiredly after helping clean up the kitchen and dining room. You were beat after traveling all day and then spending the late afternoon to evening with Jack’s family. As you opened the door for the bedroom you were instantly yanked into the room and shoved against the door. Jack’s lips were dragging open mouthed kisses against your neck and his mustache tickled underneath your jaw.

“Jack!” you gasped out softly as he rested his weight on you.

“I won darlin’. Hell I won the whole damn game after your promise downstairs.” Jack panted out softly as he ground his hips into yours. Your arms came up to wrap around his neck and he nuzzled farther into your neck. “So what’s my prize?” he asks in a low gravel making you shiver against him.

“It’s gotta be within reason your family is sleeping not far from us.” You pant softly as you feel his lips suck open mouth kisses into your flesh. “Jack.” You gasp softly as his thigh comes up to press in between your legs.

“Slow and lazy or hard and fast?” he questions in your ear as his hands clasp your hips tightly dragging you up onto his thigh.

“If we do slow and lazy I might pass out, I’m so tired.” You say softly as you clench your thighs around his.

“Hard and fast it is then.” He responds easily as he twirls you away from him and the door to face the bed. His fingers are already tugging your shirt up and over your head as your own come to the waistband of your jeans undoing them quickly. Jack groans lowly as he sees your matching black lace set that you were hiding under your clothes and hurriedly begins unbuttoning his red plaid shirt. You move closer and begin undoing his belt buckle and quickly slide down his zipper. Before you can slide your hand in his underwear Jack has to turned around to the bed again. His larger hands are gripping yours loosely as he guides them to the tall bed post. “Keep your hands here darlin’ no touching tonight.” He demands lowly and you shift with a soft whimper.

Jack’s hands trail from your own over your arms to your shoulders where he snaps one of your bra straps against your skin making you hiss in pleasure. They then travel down your back to the clasp which is quickly undone and your breasts drop slightly in the black lace. Jack tugs one of your elbows up and he slides it out of the bra strap before replacing it back on the bed post. Stepping closer and pressing his front to your back he repeats the action with your other arm before dropping your bra to floor. You’re panting with desire at his soft touches and anticipation to him finally touching you like you want him to.

“So tell me what you were thinking about when you came into the dining room earlier. You looked like you could eat me alive with those sinful eyes darlin’.” He said softly as his hands suddenly cupped and gripped your breasts tightly in his hands. You threw your head back to rest against his shoulder with a low whine and your hips shifting back towards him. “Uh-uh darlin’. Tell me.” He demands as his hands tweak your nipples in his fingers. You’re panting as your head falls forward and your head is growing cloudy with desire.

“I-I oh Jack.” You gasp out softly as the feel of his hands becomes too much for you. Suddenly his hands are gone and you’re gasping.

“Tell me.” He demands again and you feel his fingers plucking at the waistband of your underwear.

“You looked so g-good with your nephew in your lap. It-it made me think about if we had kids.” You pant out and try shifting back against him. Jack’s groan is low, loud and long as his hands flex on your hips. You hear a ripping sound and suddenly you’re bare. “Jack!” you hissed softly at him.

“I’ll buy you a new pair.” He grunts out as you hear him shedding his own underwear before he’s pressing close to your back and you feel his cock slide in between your ass cheeks. You whimper softly and press back against him. “So you want to have my children is that darlin’?” he asks in a deep tone and one of his hands comes to gather a handful of your hair and drag your head back. You’re gasping for air with the movement and then suddenly he’s slamming into you. Your grip on the bedpost tightens as Jack begins to pound into you from behind. “You want to get you pregnant is that it?” he drawls out lowly and you’re keening soft and high using the bed post to push off from and thrust back against him.

The heat in your body is building quickly and your muscles are clenching tightly. You shift your feet further apart to ground yourself as Jack dips his hips and thrusts harshly up. Your breath is being dragged out of you and sweat is beading at your forehead and rolling in between your shoulder blades.

“Please.” You gasp out softly needing Jack to do something more than pounding into you. You feel his hand in your hair disentangle and ghost down your back.

“Please what darlin’? Tell me and I’ll give you everything.” Jack pants out. Your heart clenches in your chest and you know full and well that he speaks the truth. This man would give you everything he can if only you asked.

“Please Jack. Put a baby in me.” You gasp softly and fling your head back as his cock drags against your walls just right. “Please, oh please.” You gasp out, your fingers clenching so hard around the bed post that they start to cramp. Jack’s growling lowly and wrapping an arm around your waist so his fingers can flick against your clit as he begins to thrust harder into you.

“Gonna fuck you so good darlin’. Gonna put a baby in you tonight. You want that darlin’? You wanna have my baby?” he pants into your ear and begins to grind his hips against your ass as his fingers expertly circle your clit.

“Yes please, oh please. Fuck.” You pant and then your mouth is dropping open in a silent scream as your orgasm slams into you taking you by surprise. Your walls clamp down on Jack’s cock and he’s burying his nose into your neck and moaning lowly against your skin.

“Fuck darlin’, take it. Take it all.” He gasps out into your skin and you feel his orgasm release into you making you gasp for air.

There’s a ringing in your ear and it takes you quite a bit of time to come back to earth after that high. You’re still holding onto the bedpost but your fingers are cramped and starting to hurt, not to mention all of your muscles are cramping. Jack’s hands come up to loosely cup your hands and you snuggle back into his chest so that he arms cradle you. He manages to pry your hands from around the bed post and sweeps you up into his arms cuddling you close to his chest. He gently lays you down on the bed and moves to the ensuite bathroom. Coming back into the room you rolled your head over to see that he had brought out a damp wash cloth that he used to clean you up and throwing it into the hamper in the corner of the room. When he came back to the bed and climbed in you snuggled up close to him laying your head on his chest and just listening to him breathing.

“So you want to have my children huh?” he asked softly and you let out a soft chuckle.

“Eventually if that’s where this is leading.” You answered him. “It just hit me when I saw you with Ryder. You would be a great dad.” You explained as you nuzzled your nose into his chest taking in his scent.

“And you would make a great mom.” He murmured to you as he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. You hummed low in your throat as sleep began to overtake you quickly.

“Love you Jack.” You slurred out with a smile.

“Love you too darlin’. Happy Holidays.” He said softly and the only answer he got was a soft snore from you that made a wide grin form on his face.


	42. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 42)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Whiskey spend some time together before she is due to go on a mission with Ginger. And Whiskey learns something about you that you've been keeping from him.

“Are you sure you can’t get someone else to go with her? Does it have to be you?” he asks as he takes a seat next to you on your couch. Tonight you and Jack are sleeping at your apartment since you’re due to go on a mission with Ginger, something that he is none too happy with and has been quite vocal about it.

“Yes Jack. Champ assigned us personally to this mission because it’s our control agent that’s gone missing. And after last week when the replacement control agent almost got me killed Champ wants me on this mission.” You explain for what feels like the fiftieth time. Sighing you lean your back against his shoulder and let your eyes rove over the sitcom you had turned on.

“I’m sorry darlin’ I just don’t like you going on a mission with Ginger.” Jack says softly and you huff at him crossing your arms over your chest. He turns to you slightly and your back falls into his chest. “What can I do to make up for it?” he asks softly as his lips graze your ear.

“Stop complaining about it. I don’t like it either but I can’t change it. Champ thinks Ginger would be good for this mission.” You say in a frustrated tone.

“Alright. Is there anything else I can do to make up for it?” he asks and you can hear the suggestive note in his voice. You chuckle softly and shake your head.

“Just hold me. I just want to relax with you. And be with you before I have to go.” You say softly. Instantly Jack’s arms are wrapping around you and tugging you farther back into his chest. The two of you grow quiet watching the sitcom and just resting against each other in a comforting silence.

Jack’s instantly jolted awake hours later slumped on your couch with you snuggled into his chest. He looks around the empty apartment for what woke him when he hears it.

“Mmmph, ‘gotta secret to ‘ell ‘ou.” Comes your soft voice and he looks down to see you splayed across his chest with your head resting over his heart. You’ve got one of your hands curled up gripping his shirt and your mouth is parted. Jack smiles down at you warmly and brushes a hand through your hair. You must be stressed about the mission tomorrow if you’re talking in your sleep again.

“What is it darlin’?” he asks softly as he presses a kiss to your forehead. He wants to ease you as much as he can since he knows he wasn’t as companionable before. He’s just worried about you going on this mission with Ginger. He doesn’t trust her to be able to protect you. And while he knows you know this since he’s complained about it so much since you found out your mission partner there’s just something in him that has a bad feeling about this mission.

“’ou can’t ‘ell Jack.” You say softly and snuggle deeper into his chest and Jack tries to not chuckle in fear of waking you. His interest is peaked as he translates your words. _What could you be hiding from him?_

“I won’t darlin’, what is it?” he whispers back to you and just settles deeper into the couch staring up at the ceiling. He wonders what it actually is that you’re hiding from him, that you’re keeping secret. It’s amazing that you even have a secret from him he surmises as since the two of you try to spend as much time together as possible and you share everything. _Well almost everything._

“I ‘anna marry ‘im.” You confess softly and Jack feels his heart expand in his chest. He wasn’t expecting _that_. He can feel the love and affection consuming his body slowly as he stares back down at you. He wonders silently if you’re sleep talking is like drunk talking for others. He wonders if this is how your subconscious expresses itself in your sleep talking. Do you really want to marry him? Would you really want to commit completely to him? He knows you want to move to New York to be with him and that you’ve just recently told last month that you’d like to have his children _eventually_. But would you truly want to settle down with him?

Jack feels his mind start to race with insecurities and doubt when he feels you shift against his chest. You huff out a soft breath as if impatient and he smiles widely at you.

“I love ‘im.” You confess softly and Jack’s body heats with love for you as he feels himself melting. “But I don’t think ‘e ‘ants to marry me.” You whisper so sorrowfully that Jack wants to smack himself. The thought that this makes you so sad to think he doesn’t want to marry you saddens him and he wants to reassure you. Of course he wants to marry you. After being with you for two years how could he not want to marry you?

Jack stares down at you and lightly pets your hair shushing you as you make distressed noises against his chest. When he thinks about it he doesn’t think he could survive without you. Seeing your happy face light up whenever you see him after a long mission away. Or watching you and Tequila bicker back and forth and your triumphant crowing when you get one over on Tequila. Hell he had gotten the family approval almost as soon as you stepped out of the taxi at Christmas time. No, he couldn’t live without you he decides. He’s so wrapped up in you that he can barely go a few hours without checking in with you. Sighing softly Jack pulls you tighter against him and presses a kiss to your forehead.

“I love you too darlin’ and yes I wanna marry you.” He whispers into your hair and feels you huff out a long sigh as you relax onto his chest making him smile widely.


	43. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 43)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mission with Ginger doesn't go as planned. *Descriptions of fighting, I don't speak Russian this was all Google Translate so if it's incorrect I am sorry.*

The restaurant is small and quaint, it’s done up like a 1950’s styled diner in red vinyl seats and shiny chrome accents. The waiters and waitresses are all dressed in red and white collared uniforms with bright chipper smiles that they direct to their patrons with ease. You check your phone one more time to make sure you understood the message you had received from Comm10, your control agent that had gone missing a week ago.

_I’m being held by a group that speaks Russian and the only word I hear repeated is Полоски_.

It had taken you no time at all to translate the Russian word for pinstripe, but it stumped both you and Ginger as to what that could mean. After asking around casually Ginger had figured out that there were a group of Russian men that wore pinstripe suits who frequented a 1950’s diner where they ate dinner almost every night.

That was why you and Ginger were seated in the diner across the room from the group of men currently; you were hoping to gather some intel on where they were hiding your control agent. If you were successful you’d be able to infiltrate and rescue the agent without having to fight the Russian men.

You shifted in your seat and tapped on the ear piece in your ear. Earlier you had come in and planted listening devices near the table where the men usually sat so that you could listen in on their conversation without being too close to them.

“Вы слышали от Романа? Он сказал тебе, когда мы сделаем наш ход?” ( _Did you hear from Roman? Did he tell you when we make our move?)_ asked the largest one out of the three of them. He was sitting facing you from across the restaurant and was wearing a loose fitted dark gray pinstripe three piece suit.

“Нет, перестань спрашивать Алекси. Роман свяжется с нами, когда он свяжется с нами. Там нет спешки. Никто не знает, что мы делаем.” _(No, stop asking Alexi. Roman will get in contact with us when he gets in contact with us. There is no rush. No one knows what we are doing.)_ responded one of the men with their back to you. He was wearing a black and white pinstripe suit and more fitted than the one Alexi wore.

“Почему ты так волнуешься, Алекси? В этом маленьком городке нет никого, кто понимал бы русский язык. Никто не знает, что мы планируем захватить.” _(Why are you so worried Alexi? There's no one in this little town that understand Russian. No one knows that we plan on taking over.)_ said the last one with a loud laugh. He was also facing away from you but turned his head to look around at the other patrons with a mocking smile, he was wearing a dark blue suit.

“What are they saying?” came a harsh voice from across from you and your eyes darted over to Ginger who sat glaring at you.

“Apparently someone named Roman is supposed to contact them to let them know when they are to make their move. But they haven’t said anything about what they’re doing or where our agent is.” You relayed back to her as you turned to look out the window at the people walking by outside.

“Я устал ждать! Агент, которого мы похитили, не говорит нам ничего полезного! Он бесполезен для нас, я говорю, что мы избавляемся от него.” _(I am tired of waiting! The agent we kidnapped is not telling us anything of use! He is no use to us I say we get rid of him.)_ Alexi said angrily in your earpiece and you gasped softly still staring outside the window. You saw Ginger pointedly look at you out of the corner of your eye and you shook your head slightly so she didn’t garner any attention. Her angry huff was your only response as you focused back on the Russian conversation.

“Он не бесполезен. Он расскажет нам об агентстве, в котором он работает. Я почти там с ним, еще несколько сеансов с ним, и я смогу взломать его и получить всю информацию, необходимую для Романа.” _(He is not useless. He will tell us about the agency he works for. I am almost there with him, just a few more sessions with him and I will be able to crack him and get all of the information needed for Roman.)_ responded the second man to Alexi. Your heart clenched in your chest at the word “sessions”. You could only imagine what that meant, you only hoped that Comm10 was still hanging in there.

“Помимо Алекси, Роман сказал нам, что этот план займет много времени. И нам нужен этот агент, чтобы сказать нам, на кого он работает.” _(Besides Alexi, Roman told us this plan of his would take a long time to complete. And we need this agent to tell us who he works for.)_ Your brow furrowed curiously as you wondered why they needed to know who Comm10 worked for so badly.

“Хорошо, хорошо хорошо. Но давайте вернемся уже, чтобы вы могли выбить информацию из агента. Я хочу покончить с этим уже. Где эта чертова официантка?” _(Alright, alright fine. But let's get back already so you can beat the information out of the agent. I want to get on with this already. Where is that damn waitress?)_ Alexi relented as he threw his hands up in the air. You tensed as you watched his reflection in the window as he looked about the restaurant before calling over their waitress.

“Are they leaving?” Ginger asked harshly and you nodded your head softly. She huffed and stood from the booth that the two of you had been sitting in. Your head turned to her quickly and watched in shock as she began making her way to the front door in a huff. You silently watched as she flicked her suit jacket from around her hips and her large belt buckle with the Statesman logo flashed out to the patrons nearby her. Sucking in a breath you watched as Alexi’s eyes widened as he spotted her belt buckle. You silently cursed Ginger as Alexi quickly caught the attention of his comrades.

“Смотри смотри. У нее та же пряжка, что и у агента, которого мы похитили. Как вы думаете, она здесь для него?” _(Look, look. She has the same belt buckle as the agent we kidnapped. Do you think she's here for him?)_ Alexi said softly to his comrades as he nodded his head at the retreating Ginger. You watched as they all stood from the table and fixed their suit jackets before Alexi threw some bills onto the table and they all filed out of the restaurant after Ginger.

“Fuck Ginger.” You cursed softly as you did the same as the men and dropped a few bills on the table before you quickly left the restaurant. As you exited you looked around for Ginger and didn’t see her anywhere in the parking lot. Making your way over to the simple black compact car you had been driving since the two of you had arrived you noticed the keys to the car scattered on the ground and you crouched down to grab them quickly. Standing back up you twisted and turned to see where they could have dragged Ginger.

Suddenly you heard a sickening screech and whirled around to see Alexi disappearing an alleyway next to the restaurant with a devious smirk on his face. Darting over to the alleyway you quickly stuck your hands into your jacket pockets and slipped your brass knuckles over your knuckles. You peered around the corner and saw the three Russian men cornering Ginger against the bricks halfway down the alleyway. They weren’t so far down the alleyway but they were far enough from the entrance that they were in the shadows.

“Hey leave her alone!” you shouted loudly and saw all of them dart their heads to look at you.

“Ты позаботься о ней, я возьму это.” _(You take care of her I'll get this one.)_ said the third man from the restaurant as he moved away and closer to you. “Sorry miss no problem here. Just friends.” He said in English with a heavy Russian accent as he held his hands up before him in a defenseless stance as he moved closer to you.

You waited where you were as he stepped closer drawing him far enough away from his comrades before you struck. You sized him up quickly as he advanced and found that he seemed to be smallest of the group with a stock build and a small head. As he stepped even closer to swung out and clocked him in the side of the face making him reel back with a shout. You quickly followed through and swung again with a forceful uppercut to his chin. With another jab to his face the man went down like a sack of potatoes and you shook out your hands before adjusting the brass knuckles and looked back over at Ginger.

Alexi was now stalking over to you with a menacing glower on his face. You saw over his shoulder that Ginger was fighting off the second man before Alexi was suddenly in your face taking swings at you. You blocked his punches but even with the blocks you executed his power was overwhelming. You darted around him quickly and took jabs that landed on his sides and waist trying to tire him out.

“Иди сюда, сука. Остановить перемещение.” _(Come here you bitch. Stop moving.)_ Alexi growled out as he flung his hand out and gripped your neck tightly. Your hands came up to grab onto his one and tried to pry him off of your neck.

“Вы первая сука.” _(You first bitch.)_ you spat out at him as he easily began to lift you in the air. You watched as Alexi’s eyes widened and then an evil smirk flickered over his lips.

“О, она боец этот. Она мне нравится.” _(Oh she's a fighter this one. I like her.)_ Alexi said tauntingly over his shoulder to his comrade and smirked in your face as he held you inches above the ground like you weighed nothing. You gritted your teeth and then flung one of your fists back to punch hard into Alexi’s sternum. He choked and instantly dropped you as his hands went to his chest. You dropped onto your booted feet and swung one leg up to kick Alexi in the groin and he crumpled to the ground with a loud groan.

You gasped for air for a minute before you straightened up and looked over to Ginger who was finishing with the guy who had crowded her against the brick. You watched as she delivered a punch to his face and he slumped against the brick. Making your way over to her quickly you assessed her for any injuries.

“You okay?” you asked softly and she nodded at you quickly. The two of you began to move to the entrance of the alleyway and had just passed the first guy you fought who was still laying on the ground out cold when you felt a large beefy arm wrap around your neck and drag you back against a hard chest.

“Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе уйти от этого легко драгоценного? О нет, я не закончил веселиться с тобой.” _(You think I'd let you get away that easily precious one? Oh no, I'm not done having fun with you.)_ came Alexi’s sinister voice in your ear. Your hands came to grip his large arm against your neck. You gasped out and tried to swing your elbow back into his side but he easily blocked your attempt. You widened your eyes at Ginger who stood a few feet away from the two of you staring with horrified eyes. You silently pleaded with her to not leave you to these guys.

But you watched as something in her eyes changed and she turned and ran from the alleyway leaving you to a fate that you’d never leave anyone to. You began struggling harder against Alexi and heard his dark chuckle in your ear.

“О, так грустно, что ты не можешь доверять даже своему товарищу, чтобы помочь тебе дорогой. Я собираюсь приятно провести время с тобой, дорогой.” _(Oh so sad that you can't trust even your comrade to help you precious one. I'm going to enjoy my time with you precious one.)_ Alexi whispered into your ear and you tensed against him. Just then you felt a prick on your arm and your world suddenly went black.

Jack ran down the hallway towards the conference room where he knew Champ, Tequila and Ginger were. Anger and fury was roiling inside him as he moved as quickly as he could. Bursting through the door his eyes darted around the room before they landed on Ginger who was standing at the end of the large table with a few cuts and bruises on her face. The all-consuming fury that flooded his body even scared him a little, but by the blanched wide eyed look on Ginger’s face it scared her more. Tequila was up quickly out of his seat and moving to Jack with his hands splayed out.

“Easy Whiskey.” Tequila said softly.

“You! You left her!?” Jack shouted angrily as he severely pointed his index finger at Ginger accusingly.

“Whiskey!” Champ shouted in shock at his outburst.

“No! I told you she wasn’t ready! This is why I voted no on you every fucking time Ginger. Because I knew you couldn’t hack it when it came push to shove! You don’t turn tail on your fellow agent in the field!” Jack shouted angrily as he continued to point his finger accusingly at Ginger who just stood there look like she was terrified.

“Whiskey enough!” Champ shouted loudly. “We are doing everything that we can to get her back.”

“That’s not enough! She shouldn’t have even been put in this spot!” Jack snapped angrily back at Champ. Jack looked over to Tequila who nodded at him in solidarity.

“I agree with Whiskey. There should’ve been at least another agent with them.” Tequila agreed amicably.

“I don’t appreciate you questioning my skills.” Ginger said snootily as she turned her nose up in the air.

“You left an agent in the field to your targets!” Jack snapped so fiercely at Ginger that she flinched back away from him. “That’s the one rule you don’t ever break! You always have your partner’s back no matter what!”

“Ginger you’re demoted back to lab coordinator.” Champ said decisively and Ginger balked at him.

“What?! You can’t do that!” she snapped angrily as she glared at Champ.

“I run this agency not you. What I say goes! And Whiskey’s right you always have your partner’s back no matter what.” He said unwaveringly and Ginger hung her head. “You’re dismissed, report back in three days you’re on suspension.” He said resolutely and Ginger nodded her head in shame as she slinked out of the conference room. Champ turned to Whiskey once the door shut behind Ginger. “You were right I’m sorry. I should’ve seen that she’s not fit for field work.”

“A whole lot good that apology is.” Jack snipped angrily at Champ who just nodded his head. “What are we doing to find her?” Jack then asked as he looked imploring at Champ. The older man shoved a large file across the table to Jack and Tequila and the two of them peered at the file as Jack flipped it open.

“We’re tracking them with help from your girl. She was able to set off her gps tracker before the targets took her jacket and weapons from her we assume. But they keep moving or there’s something interfering with the signal from her tracker. I’m going to need you and Tequila to gear up and go huntin’ for her.” Champ explained as both Jack and Tequila read the file quickly as they nodded.

“We can be ready in a half hour.” Jack said adamantly and Tequila nodded next to him.


	44. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 44)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey and Tequila work together to get the reader back where she belongs. Alexi doesn't want to give you up so easily. **Gore, Torture, Violence**

Pain bloomed in your skull as a large beefy hand grasped a handful of your hair and yanked backwards. You gritted your teeth as your neck was extended backwards at an unnatural angle. The stench of tobacco and meat assaulted your nose and you grimaced in disgust. Cracking open your right eye that wasn’t swollen shut you stared into the green orbs of Alexi as he smirked at you.

“Вот этот красивый глаз. Держите его открытым, драгоценный. Ты не можешь заснуть на мне.” ( _There's that pretty eye. Keep it open precious one. Can't have you falling asleep on me.)_ he says tauntingly and you smirk softly feeling the scabbed over cut on your bottom lip open up again at the movement. 

“Моя компания скучна, я ничего не могу поделать.” ( _My company is boring I can't help it._ ) you respond in a low raspy voice. You can feel the bruises around your neck as your vocal cords work underneath the skin.

“Скучно ли я? Позвольте мне показать вам скучный драгоценный.” ( _Boring am I? Let me show you boring precious one._ ) comes Alexi’s harsh words and suddenly your world goes dark not being able to get out of the way of the right hook he landed on the side of your temple.

You don’t know how long you’re out this time but suddenly you’re awake and pain is coursing through you as you feel something being clamped onto your middle finger nail on your left hand. Your fingers flinch and try to move away from the uncomfortable sensation but it’s no use since they had tied your wrists against the arms of the chair that you’re sat in. The Russians had figured out very quickly how capable you were at fighting and effectively subdued you. You try shifting in the chair away from the figure in front of you as you feel the clamp coming down harder on your fingernail.

“Нет, ни один драгоценный не двигайся. Просто оставайся на месте, я хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.” ( _No, no precious one don't move. Just stay still I want this to hurt you._ ) you hear Alexi’s voice intone to you softly as his large hand comes up to cradle the right side of your head and you jerk backwards from his hand. He growls deeply at your movement and harshly claps his hand to the right side of your neck and yanks you forward. Your right eye opens slightly to look at him and he grins evilly at you. “И тебе будет больно.” ( _And it will hurt you._ )

You gasp softly as the clamp on your fingernail jerks away pulling the fingernail with it. Pain has become your home ever since the Russians have captured you, what with Alexi’s numerous visits to you. You figured you have a swollen black left eye, a broken nose, and now the ripped off finger nail. But through all that pain that he’s inflicted already the pain receptors are still firing in your body making the pain known.

“Такой хороший маленький драгоценный для меня. Не волнуйся, я тебя пока не убью. Не тогда, когда у нас есть два агента, которых ваше агентство захочет вернуть.” ( _Such a good little precious one for me. Don't worry I won't kill you yet. Not when we have two agents that your agency will want back._ ) Alexi said in a hushed tone as he continued to cradle your head in his palm. You silently listened to him knowing he was speaking about Comm10, and it wasn’t the first time Alexi had mentioned the communications agent. You were hoping that since the Russian kept mentioning him that the Statesman agent was still alive.

“Они не будут искать нас, если вы так думаете. Мы не так важны.” ( _They won't come looking for us if that's what you think. We aren't that important._ ) you respond nonchalantly as you stare up at Alexi.

“О, не правда драгоценный. Они уже ищут тебя и твоего товарища. Мы надеемся, что они скоро найдут нас, чтобы у нас было больше агентов, с которыми можно было бы поторговаться.” ( _Oh not true precious one. They're already looking for you and your comrade. We're hoping they'll find us soon so that we'll have more agents to bargain with._ ) Alexi says back as he shifts back away from you and you feel him clamp down on another fingernail and your body tenses knowing what’s coming next. You try to focus more on his words wondering if Jack had insisted on searching for you. Maybe him and Tequila were leading the rescue. You want to say something back to Alexi but you feel as if now is not the time. “Жаль, что к тому времени, когда они найдут тебя, ты умрешь. Не правда ли, драгоценный?” ( _Too bad by the time they find you you'll be dead. Isn't that right precious one?_ ) he surmises as he rips another fingernail out of your hand making you gasp in pain. Your head lulls forward as you try to will the pain away promising yourself that once you’re free from this restraints Alexi will feel your wrath and fury.

You’re woken again from a light sleep as one of Alexi’s lackeys is roughly removing you from the chair you’ve been sat in for lord knows how long. You weakly wonder how long you have been captured by the Russians. Time has melded together to the point that you just count the time by when you’re conscious and when you’re not. You grunt softly as a hard shoulder is thrust into your stomach and you’re flung over a sturdy back like a sack of potatoes.

“Не причиняй ей слишком много боли. Я хочу, чтобы она проснулась от этого. Я хочу наконец услышать эти красивые крики.” ( _Don't hurt her too much yet. I want her awake for this. I want to finally hear those pretty screams._ ) comes Alexi’s voice from somewhere in the room. You don’t bother trying to find him in the room, you’re trying to save your energy to survive the torture you know doubt he’ll enact on you today. You’re just hoping it’s not the waterboarding again, that one gave you nightmares for a while as you sat in the chair. Pity because you had always loved the water, but now it was tainted.

Just then you feel a second pair of hands grasp yours and hold them together while you feel a rope begin to wrap around them. You halfheartedly struggle to get away but you know it’s only for show and you conserve your energy. Your right eye is the only one able to open as you’re shifted off the shoulder and onto your feet with your hands held above your head by the rope. Groaning softly you’re lifted high enough that the sole of your boots are just touching the floor and you’re able to brace yourself against the ground. After being sat in a chair for what has felt like days your knees are a little weak and you’re thankful for the support of the rope around your wrists.

You can see Alexi step closer to you and he smirks at you as his large hand comes around to grip your chin forcing your head to look head on at him. Gritting your teeth you stare at him with indifference.

“О, дорогой, если бы ты только посмотрел на меня так, как я хочу. Мы могли бы так повеселиться вместе.” ( _Oh precious one if only you'd look at me like I want you to. We could have so much fun together._ ) he says softly as he tugs your face forward and plants a soft kiss your bruised and split lips. You open your mouth to try and take a bite out of him and he jerks back with a tsk as he stares at you with amazement. “Так много веселья, драгоценный.” ( _So much fun precious one._ )

“Ешь дерьмо.” ( _Eat shit._ ) comes your swift response and suddenly your head is reeling back as Alexi throws a punch straight at you. You gasp as your head flings backwards and you blink your right eye trying to clear the black dots dancing in your vision.

“Ты заплатишь за то, что говоришь со мной таким образом. О, дорогой, я бы хотел, чтобы ты этого не делал.” ( _You will pay for speaking to me that way. Oh precious one I wish you hadn't done that._ ) he said as he stepped away from you and you moved your head forward again. You scrunched your nose slightly and groaned softly as you felt the pain blossom in your face. Your nose was broken again, great. The sound of metal against metal caught your attention and you looked over to where Alexi had stepped back to. Your eyes widened slightly and you quickly curbed the reaction as your eyes took in the metal table with a slew of weapons splayed out on it. You noticed your brass knuckles, a metal bat, an assortment of knives and a 9 millimeter Glock. Alexi was gently running his fingers over your brass knuckles and you stared coldly at him. “Это будет хорошо, если ты получишь послушание. Тебе не кажется ироничным, что я использую твоё собственное оружие на тебе?” ( _These will do just fine to gain some obedience from you. Don't you think it ironic that I'll use your own weapons on you?_ ) he asked lightly and smirked at you evilly.

You waited as you watched him slide the brass knuckles over his fingers and step up to you. He smirked wickedly before he let his fists fly. Your grunts were heard after each punch that landed. You could feel each impact and when his fists reached your ribs you hissed as felt a few of them giveaway under the force.

“Вы знаете, что они должны научить вас переживать пытки, потому что я пока не смог вас сломить, драгоценный. Мне будет почти грустно в тот день, когда я сломаю тебя.” ( _You know they must train you to survive torture because I have not been able to break you yet precious one. I will almost be sad the day that I do break you._ ) he said close to your face and you gritted your teeth before rearing your head back and slamming it into his face. Alexi howled in pain and you smirked tauntingly at him as blood began to flow from your forehead and the corner of your mouth.

It wasn’t until Alexi had lowered his volume when you heard, the distant blast of a shot gun. Your body shifted to the side and you strained your ears trying to listen for it again. When it came again you felt like crowing with triumphant, that was Tequila’s shotgun. Unfortunately Alexi heard it also. Your brief relief that Tequila was here was snatched from you as you watched Alexi grab the metal bat from the table near him. You watched him warily as he stalked closer to you.

“Я не отдам тебя так легко, драгоценный. Если они заберут тебя обратно, они вернут тебя на куски.” ( _I will not give you up so easily precious one. If they are to take you back then they will take you back in pieces._ ) he growled out as he stalked closer and then swung the bat into your stomach. Groaning lowly you tried to pull your knees up from the floor to protect yourself. As you lifted your right leg Alexi swung his bat and connected with your knee cap. A scream tore from your throat and you felt yourself teetering on the edge of consciousness suddenly. “Там это драгоценный! Кричи за меня!” ( _There it is precious one! Scream for me!_ ) Alexi shouted with glee as he swung back to take another swing. You shut your eyes in agony as you wait for the bat to connect with your knee cap. Once it did another scream erupted into the air and Alexi laughed delighted. Your head fell forward as your body went into numb shock. Your knee throbbed in pain but you didn’t feel it any longer, your body was going into survival mode again and trying to protect you.

Suddenly you saw Alexi swing back again but then a deafening blast rang through the air and your head shot up to see Tequila standing in the doorway with his shotgun raised. Alexi was leaning against the metal table with all the weapons and clutching his chest staring at Tequila in shock.

“Get away from her.” Tequila commanded harshly and you almost wept in relief. He was here.

“Вы не говорите мне, что делать мудак.” ( _You don't tell me what to do asshole._ ) Alexi responded as he shifted from the table to move closer to Tequila. He was still holding the bat as he advanced on Tequila. Another gun blast rang through the air and you watched as Alexi fell to his knees and then slumped on the floor.

“I don’t speak Russian dipshit.” Tequila said harshly as he swung his shotgun in his hands before quickly moving over to you. “Hey Cur, I gotcha sweetheart. Lord have mercy what did they do to ya?” he hushed to you as suddenly you sobbing and gasping for air. The relief that he had come to rescue was overwhelming your body and taking over. Uncontrollable sobs wracked your body as you began to fight against your restraints. “Easy, easy sweetheart.” Tequila tried to calm you down as he hurriedly undid your restraints. When you felt the rope come loose your whole body slumped forward and your hands came down on Tequila’s biceps to catch yourself. You whimpered in pain as your weight fell on your shattered kneecap and you almost tumbled out of Tequila’s arms. “Easy sweetheart.” He said softly as he wrapped his arms around you. “Once we get you out of here we’ll get medical but let’s get you out first.” Tequila explained softly.

“Did you get Comm10?” you asked softly as you slowly calmed down.

“Don’t worry we got ‘im Cur. He’s save and out of here.” Tequila responded easily as he began to step away from you to lead you out of the room. You took a step and whimpered in pain as you felt yourself collapsing. “Shit Cur.” Tequila said softly as he caught you quickly.

“He shattered my knee cap I’m pretty sure.” You explained and Tequila stared at you in shock. “Yeah I know, shitty day at work.” You tried to lighten the mood and Tequila chuckled softly as he shook his head. He then swept you up into his arms easily and moved to the door. “Wait get me the Glock in case anyone is out there waiting for us.” Tequila moved back to the metal table and you quickly swiped the Glock.

But it seems like your concern for other waiting for you outside the room was unwarranted as the two of you stepped out into the hall. There were bodies everywhere. Most with gunshots littering their bodies but quite a few were cut in half and you instantly knew it was because of Jack’s electric lasso.

As Tequila turned a corner you both came upon the sight of Jack fighting a Russian lackey with his electric lasso. The lackey didn’t stand a chance and was quickly put down by the senior agent. You watched as Jack panted as he kept his back to you.

“Jack?” you called out softly feeling your voice rasp against your throat. He didn’t turn to you and you watched as his body tensed again readying for another fight. “Whiskey!” you called out again and Jack turned to look over his shoulder at you and Tequila. You watched as his eyes focused on you and instantly he was calmed. He began rushing over to you carelessly stepping over the bodies in his way and you motioned for Tequila to set you down.

Jack’s arms came around you and tugged you close to his body crushing you to him. You huffed out a breath and wrapped your arms up under his shoulder blades and your hands gripped over his shoulders. Tears fell from your eyes and you gasped in air as you embraced him. There were times when you were sat in that damn chair that you wondered if you would ever see Jack again.

“They said they killed you.” He whispered to you as he nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck. “They said they killed you and I saw red.”

“They tried.” You joked softly as you gasped on a choking breath. Jack’s watery chuckle echoed in your ears and you gripped him tighter.

“We have to go you two.” Tequila said softly and you nodded as you began to pull away from Jack who loosened his grip on you. You stepped back and groaned softly as you gripped Jack’s biceps tightly. He was instantly surveying you with concerned eyes.

“My knee they shattered my knee.” You gritted out from clenched teeth as you tried to breathe through your nose. Jack nodded and swept you up into his arms before following Tequila out of the Russian base that they were keeping you in. You let your body relax in Jack’s arms and your head fell against his shoulder. Easily you fell into a deep sleep letting your mind and body slowly relax as you knew Jack would take care of you.

Jack quickly put the jet in autopilot and stood from the controls nodding to his copilot before moving out of the cockpit towards the back of the plane where you, Tequila, Comm10 and two other agents were sitting together. As he entered the back area and he heard Tequila talking to Comm10 as the other two agent sat typing on laptops and setting up a recording system so that they could debrief Comm10. His eyes trailed away from Tequila and spotted you laying on one of the couches asleep with a light blanket splayed over your body.

“Is she going to be okay?” came Comm10’s question as Jack moved over to them.

“From what I could tell she’s got a few broken bones that they’re probably going to have to reset which is going to be painful and I’m pretty sure her knee is going to be permanently damaged. But she’ll live. She’s a tough cookie.” Tequila explained as they all looked over to you.

“You know they talked about her whenever they would come to me and ask questions. They would always say that she’s unbreakable, wouldn’t give up any info even with all the shit they put her through. And they put her through shit. They got a kick outta tellin’ me what their leader was doing to her.” Comm10 said shaking his head as he looked at you. “She came to rescue me and they pretty much threw her in a blender every time.”

“She did her job, she got us to you. She’ll survive this.” Jack said firmly.

“Yeah Whiskey and I will make sure of it. Won’t we Whisk?” Tequila asked affectionately as he looked up at Whiskey who stood not far from him.

“Of course we will.” Jack said resolutely nodding his head. Tequila smiled softly at the older man and nodded his head.


	45. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 45)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader goes to talk to Champ about what her options are for returning to work. **Mentions of torture**

_You struggle in the arms of your captors as they forcefully move you over to the chair sat in front of the dingy looking sink. You whimper softly as you try to struggle against their hold again. They harshly move you to sit in the chair and you feel your panic start to overcome you. You’re struggling harder now as they try to man handle you into the position they need you in._

_Mocking laughter is now filling your ears and you watch as Alexi steps from the shadows but he’s not alone this time no this time he’s accompanied by Ginger who smirks evilly at you. You’re gasping softly in shock at Ginger as she glares at you with a cold accusing look._

_“Hold her tighter. We don’t want her to get away.” Ginger says coldly and you shiver before you double your efforts to try and get away. One of your captors places a hand on your forehead and presses it back so that the back of your neck rests against the back of the chair._

_“No please. Don’t.” you whimper out as you see one of them grab a cloth out of the corner of your eye. “No please.”_

_“Hold her tightly.” Comes Ginger’s command and you’re whimpering continuously now. The cloth comes over your whole face and you’re plunged into darkness. When the water is poured over you, you begin to choke and shake your head trying to get away._ _You can feel yourself choking trying to find an escape._

Your scream is piercing the air and you’re jolting up in bed gasping for air. Your eyes fly around the dark room in panic and suddenly you feel a soft hand on your shoulder and you instantly go into survival mode jerking away from them and throwing your hands up. Pain flourishes in your knee and you’re moaning in pain while your hands flutter to your knee.

“Easy darlin’. Easy it’s just me.” Jack says softly and hurriedly as he tries to keep his distance to not further agitate you. “I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have touched you.” He says softly. You turn to look at him and see his concerned eyes raking over you. Tears are welling up in your eyes out of frustration and you begin to shake your head. It’s been almost a month now since your capture by the Russians and you’re still having horribly vivid nightmares. Quite frankly you’re frustrated with how slow you’re getting through it. Logically you know it’s going to take you some time to get through this but with how slow you’re going you’re wondering if you ever will get through it.

“I’m sorry.” You sob softly shaking your head as a hand comes up to cover your mouth as you sob. Jack shakes his head at you trying to reassure you without touching. You turn to him and launch yourself into his bare chest. His arms quickly come around you and hold you close as you sob. “I’m so sorry for waking you. I know you’ve been working late. I’m just so sorry.” You gasp out softly and Jack’s hands come to cup your face.

“No, no darlin’. There’s no reason for you to be sorry. I wanna be here for you when you have a nightmare.” He says so softly to you as the two of you stare into each other’s eyes. “I’m here. I will always be here for you. Don’t you ever forget that.” He says adamantly as he stares into your eyes. You feel like you’re drowning again but this is different. This is something you want to drown in. His love and concern is swimming in his eyes as he stares at you. “You were tortured for two weeks darlin’. Cut off from everything and everyone. They hurt you so much more than surface value.” He whispers to you as he rests his forehead against yours. “It’s gonna take some time darlin’.”

“I know. I know that I do. I just feel helpless.” You say sorrowfully and grimace when your right knee twinges in pain. Jack nods his head as he moves over the bed to sit on your right side and moves his hands to your knee. He begins to massage the muscles above and below your knee where the large ugly jagged scar is still healing.

“That’s normal. Remember your therapist said that there’s gonna be highs and lows. You just gotta tell me about the lows so I can help you through them.” He said softly as he continues to massage your muscles. “I love you and I’m here for you no matter what.”

“I love you too Jack.” You whisper to him.

“C’mon darlin’ you wanna try going back to sleep?” he asks softly and you nod your head at him. He moves over you and pauses as he hovers over you pressing a soft kiss to your lips before moving to his side of the bed. You shift and curl into his side as much as your knee will allow and quickly fall into a dreamless asleep.

The soft thump that sounds off as you walk makes you grimace lightly. The handmade cane that Jack had specially made for you has been your steady companion ever since your knee surgery two months ago. It was pretty dark wood cane that had celtic knots painted up and down the whole cane; Jack had said that when he saw the design it had reminded him of you because of your heritage and you growing up in Boston. You were actually quite proud of yourself for becoming so adept in using the cane. And you had slowly come to terms of having to use it. And it had become useful in more ways than just walking; it was actually a great tool to reach things high up on the shelves in Jack’s ranch.

That was another thing that had changed for you; Jack had moved you completely into his ranch once you had been discharged from the hospital. You had been a little shocked by his move but when he had explained his reasoning you had agreed to it. Jack had requested to be stationed in Kentucky for the entirety of your recovery so that he could be here to help you through it. Moving you into his ranch had only seemed logical to him since it’d be easier for you maneuver in the large open ranch instead of in your small apartment plus if Jack was going to be here for your recovery he wanted the two of you to be comfortable.

Moving into the kitchen you began to gather all the ingredients you had planned on making for dinner for you and Jack. He had called a little earlier to let you know that he’d be home within the hour and that he couldn’t wait to come home to you. He had also hinted that he had some news that he needed to talk to you about. When he had mentioned that he had news you had picked up on his annoyance and you had grown anxious over whatever it could be.

It wasn’t long before you were putting together two plates of delicious smelling turkey meatballs and noodles. You heard the screen opening and closing from the front of the house and smiled softly.

“It smells delicious in here.” Jack said warmly as he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

“I hope so I made turkey meatballs and noodles.” You said chuckling softly at him. He grinned at you as he moved into the kitchen and crowded you against the counter.

“I missed you today.” He said softly as he cupped your face and kissed you deeply. You returned the kiss eagerly as your arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. You shifted on your feet and jerked back hissing in pain as your knee protested. “Are you alright?” Jack asked softly with concern.

“Yeah I just moved wrong.” You said sourly knowing that you had just interrupted the mood. Jack shook his head already reading your mood souring as he tilted your head up to look at him.

“I have a solution for that.” He said easily. You looked at him curiously before he swept you up and onto the counter. He quickly stepped into between your knees and his hands gripped your hips before tugging you closer to him. “How’s that?” he asks lowly against your lips and you smile widely at him.

“So much better.” You answer before his lips overtake yours in a deep loving kiss. Your hands are tangling in his hair and Jack is groaning into your mouth before he’s pulling away. Your keening for him to come back and he quickly pecks your lips.

“None of that darlin’. Can’t get too carried away yet. You’re still healing.” He says affectionately and you pout at him making him chuckle softly. He moves back and kisses you breathless before pulling away again. “Better?” he asks softly once he’s pulled away.

“More.” You gasp out and he shakes his head.

“I want to but I don’t want you to relapse in your recovery or reinjure yourself.” He admits softly and you concede defeat knowing he was right and you shouldn’t push for more. “C’mon let’s eat, I’m starving.” He said softly and pecked your lips one last time before he helped you down from the counter. He quickly took the two plates from the counter and began walking them to the dining room table while you followed him with your cane.

Dinner was an easy affair between you and Jack. The two of you easily falling into comfortable conversation while the two of you ate. You talked about work and what shenanigans Tequila was getting up to lately before Jack brought up the news he needed to talk to you about.

“So Champ has mentioned that I see you’re feeling about returning to light duty in the lab for a few weeks.” Jack said softly as he set his fork down on his plate. He looked at you with a curious look and you felt your whole body tense up instantly. “He wanted to get a feel for how you were feeling on that topic.” Jack explained.

“I’d be in the lab with Ginger.” You stated softly and Jack nodded his head furrowing his eyebrows. You felt your body tense even further at the mention of former field agent.

“Yes she’s been demoted back to the head of the lab.” Jack said softly watching you carefully. You were silent for a while as images of Ginger turning her back on you that night you were captured. You hadn’t noticed but your hands clenched into tight fists to the point that Jack laid his own hand over yours to try and ease you.

“Darlin’?” he asked softly. You looked up at Jack and saw him slowly unclench your fist as he stared at you.

“Sorry. I just can’t get the image of her leaving me there outta my head.” You said softly as you shook out your hands.

“Why don’t you tell me about it maybe it’ll help you?” Jack suggested softly.

“I had overtaken the three Russians. One of the lackeys was first he was easy against my brass knuckles. Then came Alexi he was the biggest one out of the three, the one that Tequila shot when you guys rescued me and Comm10. Once Alexi was down I went to Ginger and subdued the last Russian. As we were walking out of the alley to the parking lot Alexi grabbed me from behind. I silently was pleading with Ginger to not leave me but-“ you explained softly allowing yourself to go back to that memory. “It was like something shifted in her eyes and I knew that she was going to leave me to him. She didn’t care at all about his possibly killing me. She just left.” You could feel yourself getting worked up and began to take deep breaths your nose and letting them out through your mouth slowly.

Jack waited patiently for you to calm yourself down. He watched you with patient loving eyes as you slowly breathed in and out trying to slowly calm down the feeling of choking from your throat.

“Jack, I don’t think I could ever work with her again. I would constantly be afraid that she wouldn’t have my back for anything. It wouldn’t be a good working environment.” You said truthfully when you had calmed down.

“Ok, fair enough. I wouldn’t want you in a place that constantly worked against all the progress you’ve made so far either. I think that’s a fair assessment.” He said honestly and nodded his head. “Alright I’ll let Champ know.” You twisted your fingers together in your lap before looking over to him.

“Actually I’d like to talk to Champ about my options. I want to know what’s going to happen to my career if I can’t work alongside Ginger ever again.” You said assuredly and watched as Jack’s shone with pride.

“I love you, you know that right? I can’t tell you how proud of you I am right now.” He said proudly as he leaned over the table and kissed you deeply.

“I know. But can you come with me? I’d feel more at ease if you were there.” You said candidly and Jack eagerly nodded his head at you.

“Of course darlin’. Of course I won’t leave your side unless you want me to.” He said smiling softly and wiggling his eyebrows at you. You laughed delightedly at him and shook your head at his teasing joke.

The next morning you and Jack both got up together and dressed for work. You were adamant in dressing in work attire to have this meeting with Champ. You wanted to look professional during this meeting and it gave you a sense normalcy in this time of recovery and uncertainty.

When you walked down the halls of the Statesman HQ everyone greeted with a warm welcome and bright smiles. They were all happy to see you again and eagerly said they’d love to catch up when you had free time. When Tequila saw you and Jack in the hall he instantly stopped what he was doing and carefully pulled you into a tight hug being mindful of your knee.

“I missed you.” He said warmly as he gently set you back on your feet. You smiled affectionately up at him.

“I missed you too. You should stop by Whiskey’s ranch more when you get the time I’d love the company.” You told him earnestly and Jack groaned softly making the two of you laugh.

“I’m pretty sure if I did Whiskey here would have a coronary.” Tequila said warmly as he grinned over at the older agent.

“He’s already everywhere darlin’ does he really need to come back to the ranch?” Jack asked softly and Tequila burst out laughing.

“I’ll make time to come and pick you up to hang out together how’s that sound?” Tequila compromised and you nodded your head eagerly. You hugged each other one more time before Jack led you to Champ’s office.

“Curaçao! It’s good to see you up and about girl.” Champ said warmly as you and Jack entered the conference room.

“It’s good to see you too Champ.” You said easily as he embraced you in a warm hug. “I hope it’s alright that I wanted to come and speak with you.”

“Of course it is. I’m always up for a visit with you. Now you’re boyfriend not so much.” He teased and you laughed softly as Jack huffed behind you. “Come and sit, we’ll talk about what’s going on with your recovery and everything.” You moved to the table and Jack pulled out your chair for you and smiled over at him thankfully as he helped you get settled before he took a seat next to you. “So tell me how is your recovery going?”

“The doctor says within the next two weeks I should be good for light duty as long as I keep up with physical therapy.” You answered easily.

“Good that’s wonderful news. How are you feelings with your therapist?” Champ asked then and you nodded your head easily.

“I still have some concerns that my therapist and I are working through but they wouldn’t impact my ability to do my job.” You answered matter-of-factly and Champ nodded his head.

“What you went through was a horrible situation and I want you to make sure that you take care of your mental health as much as your physical health.” Champ said firmly and you nodded your head in agreement.

“Don’t worry I am. I’ve had experience with therapy so I know the benefits to it.” You assured him easily.

“Good, that’s good. Now did Whiskey talk to you about coming back to the lab on light duty?” Champ asked softly and you nodded your head. You looked down into your lap where your fingers were twisting furiously together. You could feel your anxiety creeping up and you took in a breath to calm yourself.

“I don’t think I could ever trust Ginger again Champ. It would impede my ability to work if she was around me. And I know that this throws a wrench into things but I can’t put myself in a place where I can’t trust someone again.” You explained firmly as you looked at Champ. He nodded his head and mused over your answer for a minute while he scratched his chin.

“Alright.” He said solemnly as he thought. “I don’t want to lose you as a Statesman, you’ve proven to be an excellent agent and an even greater lab technician.” He explained as he stood from his seat and moved to his computer at his desk. He typed on it and looked over the screen before nodding his head. “Now, I’d hate to lose you here in Kentucky but what would you say if there was an open spot in the New York office for a head lab technician?” he asked. Your head shot up to look at him in confusion.

“Really? I’d ask to be transferred immediately.” You said truthfully and could feel Jack leaning closer to you in anticipation.

“Then consider it done.” Champ said with a flourish as he pressed a few keys on his keyboard. “I’ve put in a transfer for you for the position effective next month. I do hate seeing you go but I wouldn’t feel right putting you in a position where you couldn’t work effectively or healthily.”

You stood from your chair and walked over to Champ with your cane and hugged him tightly as you felt relief just take over your body. Champ hugged you back and laughed softly.

“Now don’t go and make an old man cry girl.” He said softly and you chuckled warmly at him.

“Thank you Champ. I appreciate this so much.” You said nodding your head.

“Just make sure you keep this fella in line alright? We’re gonna miss having the two of you here as much.” Champ said as he nodded over to Jack who had stood as well and moved closer to you.

“Will do Champ.” You said happily before he nodded dismissing you and Jack. You walked out with Jack and he grinned over at you as you smiled widely at the news that you wouldn’t have to give up Statesman. “This is exciting Jack! Now we get to stay together in one state and won’t have to be separate.” You said breathlessly as the many options ran through your head.

“Breathe darlin’.” Jack said softly as he quickly led you into his office where he pressed you softly against his door and kissed you deeply. When he pulled away you both were panting out breaths.

“Some way to get me to breathe.” You teased and Jack laughed loudly. He kissed you again and you clutched onto his shoulders trying to get as close to him as possible.

“I can’t wait to have you with me in New York.” He whispered against your lips and you smiled widely up at him.

“Me neither.” You said softly and he kissed you once again.


	46. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 46)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila spends some time with the reader.

Huffing softly you grimace in discomfort as your knee twinges in pain. You’re on your knees hovering over a plastic tote filled with all of your holiday decorations and you’re trying to stretch your right knee out in front of you. Hissing in pain you sit back on your ass and your hands immediately move to your knee. Massaging the skin above it first you huff softly trying to breathe through your nose like your physical therapist taught you.

Your apartment door opens and you watch as Tequila enters only to stop in the doorway with a furrowed brow. He then moves quickly to crouch down next to you with concern filled eyes.

“How can I help?” he asks softly holding his hands above you wanting to help but not knowing how to.

“Massage the muscles on the top of my calf while I massage these.” You explain as you show him your hands. “It’s cramping on me.” You say softly.

Tequila does as you tell him and begins to massage the muscles at the top of your calf and you groan in relief. His larger hands are much better at digging into your muscles and the relief is almost instantly.

“Fuck, that’s good.” You hiss softly and Tequila chuckles. “If this whole secret agent gig doesn’t work out go into massage therapy you’d make a killing.” You said half seriously and Tequila laughs loudly.

“Sure thing Cur.” He says good-naturedly. “Why don’t I get you situated on the couch and you tell me what else needs to be packed up?” Tequila suggests lightly as you slowly stop massaging your muscles. Nodding your head you hold your hands out to him and he slowly lifts you to stand on your feet. He hands you your cane and you hobble over to the couch before sinking down into it.

“Most of it is packed up Whiskey helped me with most of it the past few weeks but there’s still the kitchen I have to finish cleaning out. I was saving that for last not knowing if I would be staying here or at Whiskey’s ranch.” You explained and Tequila nodded before grabbing some moving boxes and newspaper that you had saved up from everyone at HQ. You got to taping the boxes and setting them out in front of you as Tequila began bringing in the glassware, dishes and glasses.

“Doesn’t Whiskey have all of this stuff at his apartment in New York?” Tequila asked as he sat next to you and began wrapping plates in newspaper.

“Yeah, but his stuff is much older than mine so he wanted to donate his stuff and use mine in New York. Besides he likes my glasses better than his.” You explained as you held up your rounded cups and Tequila laughed shaking his head.

“Of course he does.” He murmured softly. “So are you all done with your doctor appointments here now? And you’re just going to transfer to your new doctor in New York?” he asked.

“Well I’ve got a few more therapy sessions to get through before I’m done with those. But I’ve only got one more visit to the knee surgeon and only a handful more physical therapy appointments.” You answered easily shrugging.

“And it’s all healing up nicely? I’ve seen you around HQ with the cane and I gotta say you wield that thing like you did the frying pan the last time we were on a mission.” He said jokingly and you laughed nudging him in the shoulder.

“Yeah the doctor has said he’s pleased with my recovery and the physical therapist is brutal but it’s helping. I’ve only had one or two bad days this week with my knee and that’s _much_ better than where I was a month ago.” You say as Tequila nods in understanding.

“Well that’s good. I’m glad you’re healing well. We all miss you at HQ and we’re sad to see you go.” He said somberly and you turn to look at him feeling the hairs on the back of your neck starting to rise. You had a twisting feeling in your gut as you watched him suddenly wary of him. “Ya know Ginger is _real_ sorry about the mission-“ he began to explain when your hearing cut out.

You felt your lungs start to constrict and you balled a fist against your left thigh at the mention of her name. You were instantly transported back to that alleyway where Alexi had his beefy arm wrapped around your neck and you stared into Ginger’s scared cowardly eyes. Your whole body suddenly felt chilled and frozen as you remember the feeling of dread overcome your body as you watched her turn and run from the alleyway. The feeling of Alexi’s hot breath ghosting over your skin as he laughed darkly in your ear was still there on your skin and you flinched away from Tequila on the couch.

It was that flinching movement that managed to pull you out of the trance like state that you were flung into, as your knee twisted in agony and you moaned softly gripping it with your hand. Tequila was instantly on his feet hovering around you and you just held your hand up to ward him off.

“I’m sorry I didn’t-“ he began to apologize but you cut him off with a hard glare.

“Why would you bring her up?” you snapped at him angrily and he looked at you in surprise. “You know I don’t trust her, can _never_ trust after she turned and ran leaving me for _dead_.” You hissed as the anger inside of you began to rise.

“Cur, I didn’t mean-“ Tequila began to explain and you cut him off again.

“I don’t care what you meant to do Tequila.” You said coldly as you glared at him. “I still have nightmares because of what she did. I have nightmares that she’s on their side _helping_ them torture me. I don’t care if she’s _sorry_ or not for what she did. I never want to _see_ her or _talk_ about her again, understand?” you stated firmly and Tequila stared at you in shock.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve known you wouldn’t want to talk ‘bout her. I’m so sorry.” He said softly and you nodded your head watching as he sat in front of you on the floor. “You still have nightmares?” he asked softly.

“Last one was the night before. They’re worse when Whiskey is gone.” You said sullenly and Tequila nods his head. “I can never trust her for what she did Tequila. She _left_ me at their mercy and they almost broke me. I would never wish what they did to me on _anyone_. I trusted her to have my back in the field and she didn’t.” you explained softly and Tequila nodded his head.

Tequila came up to sit next to you on the couch and scooted as close as he could to you before wrapping his arms low on your waist. He hugged you close to his body and you sighed softly as you fell into his body taking the comfort he was offering.

“I’m sorry. I won’t bring her up again until you say it’s ok.” He said softly to you and you nodded your head against him as the two of you leaned back into the couch just relaxing in the silence in your apartment. “It’s gonna hell without you here.” He said softly and you smiled solemnly as you turned into his chest and wrapped your arms around him.

“I’m gonna miss you.” You said softly almost sorrowfully. Tequila instantly picked up on your tone and tightened his arms around you.

“I’m just glad you’re going to be with someone who will make sure you’re okay and will take care of you when I can’t.” he said softly. “Plus now I get to come and visit you in that swanky New York apartment more.” You burst out into delighted laughter at his words and shook your head as you smiled at him.

The two of you didn’t get much packing done that day as the two of you just relaxed in each other’s arms on your couch for most of the day just taking some time to just exist in each other’s presence. It was probably the most wholesome and bonding time you had ever spent with Tequila.


	47. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 47)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack leaves the reader a couple of voicemails.

The Kentucky sun was warm as you dozed lazily in its rays that filtered through the window of Jack’s living room. You had handed over your apartment keys to your landlord the day before after you had finished packing the last of your boxes and selling the rest of your leftover furniture that wouldn’t be needed. After having Tequila, Comm10 and few other guys from HQ help you move your stuff into Jack’s ranch you had decided to rest on the couch in the living room where you were currently laying just waking up from a cat nap.

Stretching slowly you smiled softly with your eyes still shut. The sun felt so good on your skin as it warmed you to the core. You finished stretching and just lay there with your eyes shut slowly waking up fully. You turned your head to the side and noticed your cellphone sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. Leaning over you swiped it up and opened your phone. The picture of Jack kissing your cheek as you squinted your eyes closed and your mouth open in laughter greeted you making you smile widely. Then your eyes noticed the many notifications of texts, missed calls and voicemails from Jack.

_Hey darlin’. Just wanted to see how you were doing. I hope you’re well. I miss you and can’t wait to see you soon. :*_

_You’re probably busy with Tequila and the boys moving all of your stuff into the ranch. If there’s any problems let me know ok?_

_I just tried calling a few times and I don’t if you’re not around your phone or what but shoot me a text when you get a chance. Let me know everything’s ok._

_I know you can take of yourself darlin’ but just check in with me when you can ok?_

Your smile was wide as you read the text messages quickly, each one was getting more progressively worried as the hours stretched on without a response from you. Your fingers quickly danced across your phone typing out a text easily.

_Sorry honey. Everything’s fine I just fell asleep after the guys left and had my phone on vibrate. Gonna call you in a few. I miss and love you._

You didn’t have to wait very long for Jack to respond to your text. You smiled as the texting bubble popped up almost instantly.

_Ok, glad everything is ok. You didn’t by any chance listen to the voicemails yet did you?_

You tilted your head slightly as you read the text from him and a smirk began to form slowly on your face. Something was up if you were to believe the anxious vibe under his text. You wondered what was on those voicemails that had him so nervous.

_Not yet, that was my next step._

_Why don’t you forget those voicemails and just call me darlin’. ;)_

You laughed softly knowing that your instincts were on point with his nervousness over the voicemails he left. You felt more eager to listen to the voicemails now than ever. Pulling up your visual voicemail box you quickly saw that he had left you three voicemails. Pressing on the first one you pressed the speaker button and held the phone above you as you laid back on the couch.

“Hey darlin’ it’s me. I’m sure you’re supervising Tequila and the guys as they move all of your stuff. I just wanted to check in with you and see how you’re feeling. Make sure you rest that knee I know you’re trying to push for a sooner date to come back to work but I don’t want you to hurt your recovery so take it easy.” Came Jack’s deep voice out of your speakers making your heart clench in familiarity. Your whole body relaxed into the couch as you listened to his deep gravelly voice as it floated in the air and across your skin and into your ears. “Alright I was just checking in and wanted to make sure everything’s alright. I love you. Call me back when you get a chance darlin’.”

You smiled softly as the voicemail ended, Jack was such an attentive man especially since you were laid up on medical leave. You knew it was just his way of showing you that he loved you and you were grateful that he was there to care about you so much. _That wasn’t so bad I wonder what’s got him so nervous about these voicemails._ You then pressed on the second voicemail and waited to hear Jack’s voice again.

“It’s me again darlin’. I’m pretty sure the guys should be done now and I haven’t heard anything from ya.” You smiled as you heard the anxious tone in his voice and then some background noise came through the line and you heard Agent Vodka talking to him. “Damn, alright yeah I’ll be there in a few minutes. Thanks Vodka.” You heard him say distractedly as he responded to Vodka. “Listen darlin’ I gotta go into a meeting now but I _want you to call me_. I need to know you’re okay otherwise I’m gonna call HQ and have someone come round and do a wellness check on you. Understand? Call me. Please I love you.”

You felt your heart swelling at the anxious tone that was overwhelming in this message. Feeling bad that you had fallen asleep and caused him this much worry over not being able to get ahold of you. You wondered how bad this last voicemail was going to be. You cringed and closed your eyes as you pressed on the last voicemail.

“Hey darlin’, I’m starting to worry now. I got in touch with Tequila and he said that they left you at the ranch about _two_ hours ago. I’m just hoping you’re there and just can’t hear your phone. I know how you get when you listen to your music sometimes.” He begins saying and you can hear the tired worry in his voice and you frown softly knowing that you were making him feel this way. “I know logically you’re safe at the ranch but I…I can’t go through almost losing you again darlin’. I just _can’t_. It was horrific when I heard you were captured by the Russians. I went to a dark place when we all found out. And I just got you back and-Fuck! Answer your _damn_ phone darlin’. Please. I’m _beggin’_ you.” The voicemail cut off there and you felt your heart clench in your chest.

Blindly you pulled up Jack’s contact and dialed his number. You pressed your phone to your ear and waited listening to it ring. You could feel tears starting to sting your eyes just imagining how torn up he had been when you were captured. Obviously that incident messed with both of you significantly.

“Darlin’.” Comes Jack’s hushed relieved voice in your ear and you’re suddenly sobbing into the phone.

“I’m _so_ _sorry_.” You cry deeply and feel your lungs trying to suck in air.

“Hey, hey darlin’. There is nothing to be sorry for.” Jack quickly says trying to ease you.

“But I made you worry and go back to that feeling you had when I was captured.” You cry softly into the phone.

“Listen to me darlin’. There is nothing to be sorry for. I did that to myself, my brain went into overdrive when I couldn’t get in touch with you and immediately went to worst case scenario. It’s alright darlin’, I’m just relieved you’re okay.” Jack explained easily to you in a firm voice. You nodded as you sniffled into the phone.

“I didn’t mean to make you worry. I was just tired after the guys were here. I’m sorry I should’ve texted.” You apologized again as Jack cooed at you over the phone.

“Darlin’ it’s okay. I’m glad you rested I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions okay? It’s on me darlin’ _not_ on you.” He said softly into the phone and you huffed out a breath. “We’re a pair of messes aren’t we?” he asked chuckling and you snorted out a laugh as you wiped at your nose.

“Yeah, but it’s only because we’re separated right now. Once we’re back together we’ll be fine.” You said sullenly and Jack made a sound of agreement.

“We don’t have much longer to wait though darlin’.” He said warmly and you felt a smile begin to form on your face.

“How do you do that?” you ask curiously.

“Do what?” he questioned teasingly.

“Ease me completely until I forget what I was upset about?” you asked softly.

“It’s because I’m the best boyfriend ever.” He declared and you snorted in laughter. “Now darlin’, you can’t deny that declaration I _am_ the best boyfriend ever. But honestly it’s because we love each other so much and know that we have each other’s backs no matter what. Besides right about now you should be getting a reminder of why I’m the best boyfriend ever.” You rolled your eyes and smiled affectionately at his words before you heard the doorbell ring. Furrowing your brow you sat up and grabbed your cane.

“Hold on Jack someone’s at the door.” You said into the phone as you moved towards the front door. You turned the phone on speaker and set it down on the same end table in the hallway by the door and pulled out your desert eagle from the gun box in the drawer of the table before moving to the door.

“Darlin’ put that back it’s just the food delivery I ordered for ya!” Jack called over the phone and you turned your head to the phone. You set the firearm down on the table not far from you and opened the door to see a young man in a red uniform that had the logo for your favorite Chinese place in town.

“Evenin’ miss I’ve got a delivery for Curaçao?” he said easily and handed over your food before turning and leaving.

“Wait don’t you want a tip?” you called out to the young man who turned around with a wide smile.

“It’s already taken care of miss! Have a good evenin’!” he called back with a wave. You shook your head as you shut the front door and locked it up. You set the food down and quickly slipped your firearm back in the gun box and into the drawer before picking up your phone and sliding it between your shoulder and ear.

“Already taken care of? What did you do Jack?” you asked warmly with curiosity brimming over inside you.

“I may have sent over a generous tip to the delivery boy if he could get your food to you still hot.” He said in that warm gravelly voice that made your insides melt. “Now listen darlin’. We’ve both had quite an eventful afternoon already and all I want you to do tonight is relax. Eat your dinner while watching your favorite show. Then take a relaxing bath and pamper yourself. I love you darlin’, I’ll call you when I get back to the apartment tonight alright?” he said warmly to you and you leaned on your cane feeling yourself melt even farther at his words.

“Alright Jack. I love you.” You said affectionately as you smirked at his words.

“I love you too darlin’. Now get to! I’ll call you later.” He said teasingly and you laughed softly as you both hung up the phone.


	48. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 48)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally moves to New York, there's a little anxiety for both the reader and Jack.

Today was the _day_. He stared at the clock that sat atop his desk 12:35p, he knew at that moment you were probably on a plane flying over West Virginia on your way here. You had sent him your itinerary earlier this morning when you had woken up. He couldn’t wait for you to get here finally. Sighing softly he leaned back into his desk chair.

“Hey Whiskey.” Agent Vodka said from his doorway as she knocked on the door.

“What’s up Vodka?” he asked furrowing his eyebrows at the other agent. He watched as she smiled warmly at him as she walked into his office.

“Where is she right now?” she asked as she plopped into the armchair situated in front of his desk. Jack smirked softly and his eyes darted over to the framed photo that sat on the corner of his desk. It was a sweet picture that his Memaw had taken of the two of you at the Christmas party a few months ago. You stood snuggled into his side in that pretty dark green dress, one of your arms was wrapped around his back and your free hand was splayed against his red and black plaid shirt covering his stomach. You were smiling at the camera and your crow’s feet was prominent as Jack was leaning down pressing a kiss to your temple as one of his arms was wrapped around your back keeping you close to him. It was one of his favorite pictures and he knew you had your own frame of this picture as well.

“She’s flying over West Virginia right now.” He said warmly as he smiled over to the other agent who nodded her head at him.

“When’s she landing?” she asked conversationally and Jack’s eyes darted back over to the clock on his desk.

“In another hour or so.” He said softly. He couldn’t quite believe it that you were _finally_ moving to New York. And you were _staying_ this time, no more flying back and forth. The two of you would finally be together more than you were apart.

He had to admit he had felt his nerves rocket up this past week away from you. His mind kept wandering over to if the two of you would fit well together now that you’d be here permanently with him. He wondered if living together full time would stir up problems for the two of you. He remembered always hearing that saying that you never knew someone until you lived with them. Shaking his head he tried to clear the doubt that began to cloud his mind. This was what the two of you wanted, had been working towards, everything would be fine.

“You alright? I lost you there for a bit.” Vodka’s voice filtered into his ears and he nodded his head looking over to her.

“Yeah sorry I was just thinking.” He explained as he rested his left elbow on his arm chair and placed his chin on his curled fist.

“About?” she queried with a knowing smile.

“Just a little nervous that this isn’t going to work out now that it’s going to be _permanent_.” He said seriously. “We’ve been together for two years and have been sorta living together. But this is gonna be every day, she’s not going to be flying back to Kentucky to go back to her place.” He explained feeling slightly guilty for feeling doubt over this move.

“That’s normal Whiskey.” Vodka said with a warm smile. Jack looked over to her curiously as she shrugged her shoulders. “It’s a huge step for the two of you. It’s perfectly normal to be nervous about it. But I know for a fact that you won’t have any problems.”

“And how do ya know that?” Jack asked softly as he watched Vodka shoot a smirk over to him.

“Because you two were made for each other. Everyone can see it and I know you can feel it. These are just nerves of a change. There’s nothing for you to be worried about the two of you will make it work, you just might have a slight learning curve that’s all.” She said as she stood from the chair and knocked on his desk with her knuckles. Jack watched her walk across his office back to the door, he figured she was right. It would be different but the two of you had gone through so much already that this would probably be nothing. “Oh but you might wanna take care of that dirt on your face before you go home.” Vodka said teasingly as she turned to look at him rubbing her fingers over her own chin smirking at him.

“It’s scruff! Not dirt.” He groused back to her and she laughed waving at him as she walked away. Jack scowled softly at his doorway as his hand absent mindedly raked through the scruff along his chin and jaw.

It was finally quitting time and Jack was hurriedly packing up his laptop and other things before he locked up his desk and office for the evening. He had requested the next few days off so that he could spend them with you. He planned to take you on a small sightseeing vacation of New York before you would start up in the lab here in HQ.

As he made his way out of HQ he turned from the front door and walked down the street that would get him home to you. He wondered what you were doing in the apartment right now as he kept walking. He figured you’d have a delicious dinner either cooking or already ready by the time he got home. A smile grew on his face as he spotted the little flower shop on the corner of the street. He had already called in an order for sunflower bouquet to be made earlier today so that he could surprise you with them.

Walking into the shop he greeted the clerk and explained what he had ordered and she easily got the bouquet from the cooler and rang him up. He kept his interaction brief as he was eager to get home to you. And thankfully he did because it didn’t take him much longer to get to the apartment complex. Greeting Geoffrey at the front desk Jack quickly made his way over to the elevator that would bring him up to his apartment.

He easily made his way to his door and let himself inside. The smell of steak reached his nose first before the soft sound of music filtered into his ears, a smile is instantly on his face as he sets his keys in the new llama decorative bowl on his end table. _That’s new._ He silently makes his way down the hallway and spots you standing in front of mantle of his fake fireplace holding one of your many figurines you have collected while out in the field. This one is a ceramic cactus that’s got a cowboy hat and a pair of sunglasses on.

“No, he wouldn’t want it there. I don’t think he’d appreciate the mantle being cluttered so much with yours and his stuff. Especially with stupid tchotchkes.” You say softly to yourself as you huff out a breath. Jack creeps up behind you and effortlessly wraps his arms around your body holding the sunflower bouquet up in front of your face.

“Welcome home darlin’.” He intones in a deep voice as he nuzzles his nose behind her ear. He feels her relax instantly into his arms and he feel her skin heating underneath his nose, she’s blushing.

“Jack.” She responds in a hushed voice and he tightens his arms around her before she turns to face him taking the flowers from him. The bouquet is held between the two of you and he thinks you look stunning in his arms with the bright sunflowers under your nose as you breathe in their scent. “These are beautiful.” You say as you look up at him with a bright smile on your face, your blush still tinting your cheeks.

“Not as beautiful as you.” He responds truthfully and watches as the blush deepens on your cheeks. He’s smiling proudly at you as he easily tugs you closer to him and takes the flowers and the cactus from your hands. He places them on the mantle before he turns his attention back to you. His hands cup your cheeks and pulls you close as he slants his head and kisses you deeply stealing your breath. This feels like home to him, holding you in his arms in your _shared_ apartment. He pulls away till just your lips are barely touching and you’re gasping air into your lungs making him smile proudly. He watches as your eyes cut up to his and he sees the loving gaze you hold for him before you’re surging forward catching him slightly off guard as he catches your body while your lips are being pressed to his in a heated kiss.

It takes the two of you a few minutes to finally get your emotions calmed down and as Jack cradles you against his body he brushes a piece of hair back away from your face. Your eyes are bright with love and your lips are parted slightly as you try to still catch your breath. He wonders what he was so worried about with you moving in because as of right now he can’t think of a reason. A smile blossoms on both of your faces and he can’t help feeling his chest clench with affection towards you.

“So what’s a tchotchke?” he asks curiously as he watches you turn to the mantle to grab your bouquet and the cactus figurine. You laugh softly and turn back to him showing him your cactus.

“This is a tchotchke. Tchotchke is the Yiddish word for collectible or bauble.” You explain shrugging your shoulders.

“And how do you know that?” Jack asks slightly in awe of your wealth of knowledge. You smile fondly as you look down at the cactus in your hand.

“My mother, she was an affective volunteer in the Jewish community up in Boston and New York. She would often take me with her to New York when I was younger and I’d pick up some of the language.” You said with that fond smile still on your face. Jack smiles down at you as he takes in that information.

“And did you ever pick up any naughty words while you were around the Jewish community?” he asks teasingly and you laugh softly as you nod your head. His eyes widen expectantly and you laugh louder.

“Narish hur, it means stupid bitch. But that’s the only naughty words I learned in Yiddish. Mom found out that the teenagers were trying to teach me more naughty words and she quickly put a stop to it.” You explained laughing softly as you remembered that memory.

“And how many languages do you know?” Jack asked softly as he gazed down at you in wonder. He watched as your eyes lit up slightly with passion.

“Oh well the most common ones, French, Italian, Spanish, Russian, German. I started studying Japanese while on medical leave but couldn’t really focus on it.” You said with fervor as Jack stared down at you amazed. He didn’t realize that you knew that many languages, he knew you were rather well educated with languages but not that well.

“Goodness darlin’.” He said softly and you blushed brightly under his gaze. His eyes then go to the cactus still in your hand and he takes it from you. You watch him curiously as you tilt your head. He reaches behind you and places the cactus front and center on the mantle. “And of course I’d want your things next to mine. This is as much my home as it is yours darlin’.” He says truthfully and gazes down at you. He can see your pupils dilate slightly and suddenly you’re gripping his shirt in your hands dragging him down to your lips. Grunting at your impact Jack smiles through the kiss as he wraps his arms around you tightly and hugs you close. _Yup, had nothing to worry about with this one._

“Also what’s with the scruff?” you asked against his lips and he huffed at you making you smile widely. “I kinda like it makes you look more rugged.” Jack feels his jeans become slightly tighter at the seductive tone you’ve suddenly adapted before he’s kissing you deeply once again. _Nope nothing to worry about at all._


	49. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 49)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut* You say something about Jack's over-protectiveness and that leads to some sexy times.

You felt the sweat slowly sliding down the side of your face and huffed out a harsh breath. Your hands held the elastic band that was hooked around your right ankle and pulled the band towards you making your right knee bend up towards you. Breathing through the slight ache in your knee you silently held the position for a count of five before letting it fall back down to the ground. Slowly you flexed your toes upward and then relaxed them back down stretching out the sore muscles under your skin.

Today had been bad day for your knee. It had started this morning waking up with the muscles surrounding your knee tense and aching. During the day it had only gotten worse as you tried to walk on it to stretch the muscles but they had only tensed up further. Your medication to ease the muscles hadn’t even worked when you took it with your lunch.

This stretching exercises were your last hail mary to ease the aching muscles before you called your physical therapist for any aid they could give you. Sitting there in the living room of the apartment you stared over to the floor to ceiling windows and sighed softly. The view was breath taking and you don’t think you’d ever get used to it.

Just as you were lost in your thoughts you didn’t hear the apartment door open and Jack walked in silently. When he came to stand right at the juncture of the hallway and the living room he just stood there silently watching you. He watched as you grimaced lightly and idly massage the muscles around your right knee.

“Everything alright darlin’?” Jack asked kindly and you jumped in surprise whipping your head over to him and Jack smiled softly at you.

“Yeah just a bad day with the old knee.” You said easily and Jack walked over to you and held his hands out to help you up from the floor.

“I hope you’re not over doing it today.” He said softly and you shook your head.

“I’m not it’s just been very sore and achy today.” You explained as you stood in front of him. “I took my medicine to see if that would help but nothing has helped it yet. These exercises were a last ditch effort.” You said shrugging your shoulders as you swiped your cane from the coffee table and looked up at Jack.

“I just don’t want you to over exert yourself.” He said softly as he cupped your cheek and leaned down to press a soft kiss to your lips. You smiled cheekily up at him when he pulled away.

“I know my own body Jack I know what I need to do to make sure I get better.” You said easily and turned from him to walk into the kitchen to pull your dinner out of the oven.

“Oh I know you do darlin’ I just worry about you and want to make sure you’re fully healed.” He said as he followed behind you setting his Stetson on the hat rack in the living room.

“Goodness what are you going to be like if we ever get pregnant.” You said out loud but more to yourself than to him. Jack felt himself tense as he heard your words and desire instantly flooded his body. What would he be like if you were pregnant with his child? He’d probably just as bad as he was now knowing that you would growing his child within you. Suddenly the desire to see you pregnant with his child consumed him and let out a low growl before he stalked over to the kitchen. You weren’t paying attention to him and had your back to him.

He silently entered the kitchen and crowded you against the counter placing his hands on either side of you on the counter top. Pressing his front to your back he heard your soft gasp as he knew you felt his erection dig into your ass. He ground his hips against your ass and groaned lowly into your ear as he nipped at your ear lobe.

“What did you say darlin’?” he questioned lowly and you moaned softly as you pressed your ass back against his hips.

“You heard me.” You said stubbornly and Jack growled against your neck before sucking a hickey into the skin. He lapped his tongue against the mark and ground his hips back up into you.

“God you would be gorgeous as you carried my baby.” He crooned to you and you moaned lowly as your head fell back against his shoulder. Jack let his hands slip from the counter top to the waist band of your jeans. You shivered in his arms as his hands trailed over to the front of your jeans and easily undid them before sliding them down your legs. “Step out darlin’.” He commanded you and you obeyed easily making Jack preen with the knowledge that you’d follow his guidance. Jack groaned loudly when he saw your purple satin underwear covering your ass. His hand immediately came up to grope you and you gasped softly as his movement jolted you forward. “You alright darlin’?” he asked softly and you nodded your head quickly.

“Yeah just wasn’t expecting it that’s all.” You said easily and Jack smiled widely down at you.

“Don’t think I can make it to the bedroom darlin’. That alright?” he crooned lowly to you and nodded your head again.

“Yeah here’s fine.” You said softly as you pressing your ass further into Jack’s hands. Sliding his fingers into your underwear he quickly slipped it down over your hips and let it fall the rest of the way to your ankles.

“Fuck darlin’.” Jack husked out in a raspy voice as you stared at you before is hands fell to his zipper and button. He quickly released his hardened dick and held it in his hand for a moment, lust was racing through him and he couldn’t help but enjoy the view of you with your bottom half naked and revealed to him waiting for his next move. You had leaned over the counter top and braced your arms there so that all your weight wouldn’t be on your legs. Jack pumped himself once before he slid up behind you letting his dick slide against your slick core.

Jack watched in awe as you flung your head back in ecstasy presenting your neck stretched out and a sinful moan escaping your throat. His hands slid to grip your hips as he mindlessly slid in his dick against your core ramping up both of your arousal until it caught fire and consumed you both.

“Jack, now. Fuck me now.” You panted out and Jack nodded his head and dipped his hips to let his dick slide slowly into you. “Oh shit.” You gasped out as he slid deep inside of you and then held there. He watched as you shook your head quickly and your hips jerked back towards him. “Please, please Jack.” You chanted in a raspy voice that made Jack’s thighs clench in desire.

“Gonna let me fuck you til you’re pregnant?” Jack asked lowly and watched as his words flowed over you making you whimper and begin to shake.

“Please, wanna have your baby.” You panted out and Jack groaned before pulling out to the tip and then slamming back in. You whimpered as Jack’s arm slid around your waist and held you close as he began thrusting into you at an almost unforgivable pace.

“Fuck darlin’, you know just what to say to get me all riled up for you.” He grunted out as he kept his hips close and thrusted his hips hard against your ass. You pressed back into him and keened loudly feeling your arousal clench low in your stomach. “Lord knows I wanna see you pregnant with our baby. You’d be such a good mom, always looking out for me and the little one.” He panted as he thrust harshly into you.

“Oh Jack, shit!” you hissed out and Jack moaned loudly as he felt your walls begin to close around him. “How many you gasped out?” and Jack whipped his head to look at you confused for a second before you repeated your question. “How many kids do you want cowboy?” Moaning low in his throat Jack picked up the pace of his thrusts.

“At least two.” He grunted out and slammed his hips against yours pressing deep into your core. Jack grunted again when he felt your walls clutch him tightly and you moaned sinfully as you flung your head back against his shoulder. Jack turned your head to him and kissed you deeply sliding his tongue against your bottom lip. “Fuck darlin’ as many as you wanna have.” He gasped out softly as he parted from your mouth. Your orgasm washed over you and you gasped into the air your hands clutching at the counter top as you fell over into the abyss of ecstasy. Jack grunted as he pressed deeper into you and felt his own orgasm blaze over him.

It took the two of you a little bit of time to come to your senses and Jack slowly eased out you and helped you redress. As he slid your jeans back up your legs he pressed a soft kiss to your right knee when he saw the large scar on it from your surgery. When he came to stand in front of you he saw the wide warm smile on your face and cocked an eyebrow at you silently.

“Two’s a good number.” You said cheekily and Jack laughed loudly before wrapping you in his arms and kissing you deeply.


	50. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 50)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is a badass and Jack finds the perfect way to remind the reader of this fact. *Smut*

The soft thump of your cane echoes in the empty lab as you leisurely make your way the rooms. A wide smile is on your lips as you notice all the equipment and gadgets that the New York lab has for you to tinker with. You get lost in the sight before you and don’t realize that you have an audience behind you. You hear soft snickers as your hands lightly graze over the work tables and you turn your head to stare at Agent Vodka and Jack with a bright blush on your cheeks. Ducking your head you smile softly and then look back up to the two of them. Jack’s watching you quietly with a fond smile on his face and twinkle in his eye while Agent Vodka is watching you with a knowing smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

“Shall we leave you alone with the room?” Vodka asks in her raspy voice and you grin broadly at her as your blush intensifies.

“Sorry, everything looks brand spanking new here and it’s all upgraded from what I’m used to. I feel like a kid in a candy shop.” You admit with a shrug of your shoulders and Vodka chuckles softly as she shakes her head. Jack saunters over to you and wraps his arms around your waist.

“You look good here.” He says warmly to you and nuzzles into your neck. You try to move away as his mustache tickles your skin but he holds you close. “You look like you’re at home. Relaxed, happy.” He croons into your ear and you smile leaning back into him.

“I am.” You respond eagerly. “Alright now get out you two I’ve gotta get the lab all done up for the new lab techs that I’m going to be supervising.” You shooed the two agents out of the labs. Jack moved to the exit of the lab but just before he was leaving he turned around and swept you up in his arms kissing you deeply.

“I’ll see you later for lunch?” he asked warmly and you simpered in his arms in affection.

“Of course cowboy.” You cooed at him and he smirked down at you softly before kissing you one last time.

You’re standing in front of a group of five, three women and two men, who were to be your new lab techs. Each one had a skill set that would benefit your team as you all aimed to create new tech to aid the field agents while they were out on missions. You were going over the basic rules and regulations of the lab that you wanted to run with them and the rules that Statesman laid out for all of their employees.

As you were pacing in front of them you watched as Jack slipped silently into the lab behind them and you smiled warmly at him. He acknowledged you with a slight nod and a wink before he leaned back against the wall to watch you. You were finally finishing up your little orientation with the group and released them for lunch.

“So we’re going to go ahead and break for lunch now. When we get back I’ve set up a demonstration with Agent Vodka and her group of field agents so that you guys can get a feel for what the agents use the tech that we build for. I’m hoping that it will spark your brains in more creative ways. Does anyone have any questions?” you said easily as you came to a stop in front of the group. Watching as the hand of one of the female rose in the air you nodded towards her.

“Is it true that you built the gps locating device and system?” she asked softly and almost shyly. You tilted your head a little bit in confusion and then smiled widely.

“Yes I did, that was actually inspired by Agent Tequila, my good friend. We went out one night to a local fair in Kentucky and he kept getting lost so I started thinking up some ways of how to keep tabs on agents while they’re out in the field that way that their partners would be able to find them.” You explained easily.

“Then why did it take Statesman two weeks to find you when you were captured by the Russians?” asked one of the male lab techs. You grimaced slightly at the reminder of your capture but you took in a breath and relaxed yourself as much as possible.

“The Russians were able to scramble the gps tracker enough that the location would be delayed when Statesman tried to pick it up. I’m going to be looking into that to see how I can improve on it so that doesn’t happen ever again.” You said solemnly. The lab techs all stared at you in awed silence.

“Wow, you’re badass.” Said the other male lab tech and you burst out in confused laughter.

“Excuse me?” you asked bewildered as you shifted on your feet moving your cane so that you felt steady on your feet.

“It’s just; you were captured by Russians and tortured for weeks on a rescue mission for Comm10. You survived it and now you’re talking about working to improve tech that failed you on the mission. I knew you were a badass after I heard of what you went through but you’re even more of one now since you’re going to be working to fix the tech.” he explained and you watched as all the techs nodded their heads at you eagerly. “I for one am so glad to be working with you. I can’t imagine the things I’m going to learn by working with you.”

“Yeah it’s going to be so awesome working with you. Especially since you’re dually trained so you know how these things will work in the field and be able to help us tweak them to work effortlessly with the agents.” Agreed one of the female techs.

“Well that’s why I’d like us to go to the demonstration with Vodka and her agents. You’ll get to see how the agents use the tech and be able to draw inspiration and knowledge from that.” You said nodding your head. “But thank you for the kind words. I look forward to working with all of you. Now go get some lunch and be back here at two.”

The lab techs all grabbed their belongings and began walking out most of them nodding to Jack as they passed him. He smirked softly as he sauntered up to you.

“Badass huh?” he asked softly and you scoffed grinning over at him.

“I don’t know where they get that idea.” You said self-deprecating yourself. Jack’s arms wrapped around your waist and tugged you flush against him.

“Oh I do.” He said lowly to you as he nuzzled his nose into your neck. “I can totally see how badass you are.” Laughing softly you shook your head and pushed away from Jack in disbelief.

“C’mon cowboy let’s go get lunch.” You said changing the subject as you made your way out of the lab. You didn’t see the keen look in Jack’s eyes.

You didn’t know how you had wound up in this position splayed across Jack’s desk naked with him kneeling between your open thighs, but you wouldn’t be stopping him anytime soon. Your fingers raked through his hair as his mouth seemed to _devour_ your core. His tongue lapping up your cum as your second orgasm rushed through you. He pulled slightly away from you and you mewled at him.

“So do you believe me now that you’re a badass?” he asked softly and you hummed feeling the afterglow of your orgasm take over your body. “That wasn’t an answer darlin’. Looks like I’m going to try _harder_ to convince you.” Jack teased lowly and you felt his fingers tease your core. Moaning loudly you tried to twist away but Jack’s hand place firmly on your lower stomach held you in place.

“Jack, please. Oh fuck Jack.” You gasped out softly as you felt one of his fingers slowly enter you. Your hands flew from his head to hold tightly to the edge of his desk.

“Thank goodness you gave your lab techs an extra-long lunch huh darlin’?” he asked lowly and you gasped harshly when his finger slid past the last knuckle. You squirmed underneath him when he just stayed still, you wanted him to move. Your mind was swimming in arousal and you were barely keeping afloat. Sucking in another deep lung full of air you felt Jack begin to thrust his finger in and out of you. “Goodness darlin’. Who knew you were this responsive.” He growled and you felt the knot in your stomach tighten.

“It’s all because of you. _Only_ because of you.” You panted out into the air between you two. Lifting your head you watched as Jack’s eyes darkened and he surged forward to attach his mouth to your clit. Sucking harshly on it and then lapping his tongue against it. You squealed in delight at his actions and tried to move your hips to aid him but he kept you still much to your disappointment. “Jack please. Please, please.” You plead with him and felt his answering growl against you which only sky rocketed you closer to your orgasm.

“Don’t worry darlin’ I’m gonna give it to ya.” Came Jack’s deep growl in your ear and you moaned letting your hands come to grasp his shoulders tightly. “I’m gonna give it to ya, my little badass.” He teased lowly and you heard the clinking of his belt buckle being undone as his finger continued to thrust in and out of you.

Soon you felt Jack’s finger pull out and the head of his cock rested against your entrance. When he didn’t move forward you looked up at him confused, your mind and body were screaming for him to give you the pleasure you needed. You gazed at him and saw his darkened eyes staring right back at you. He was panting out breaths that seemed to match yours and you could see a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Tell me how much of a badass you are.” He said lowly in a demand and you felt your body bow up towards him. “C’mon darlin’ if you want this then you’ve gotta tell me.” He husked to you and you felt your body begin to relax back to the desk.

“I’m a badass.” You said softly and felt a slight surge in your confidence. Jack pushed slowly forward and you both moaned loudly.

“Such a badass.” He panted out as he slowly slid into you. “You survived against all odds.” He whispered to you when he hilted himself inside of you. “You went through so much pain and torture. But that didn’t stop you from surviving and not giving them what they wanted.” Jack said almost reverently as he brushed your hair out of your face. You gasped as a sudden sadness consumed your body. “You helped save Comm10.” Jack whispered to you as he pulled back and surged forward harshly. “You protected him while the two of you were in captivity.” He whispered and thrust forward harshly again. You could feel the tears gathering in your eyes and beginning to spill over. You didn’t realize that this was how Jack viewed you; you knew he loved you and all that entailed but this was something else. “You convinced the Russians to stay longer in places so that we could catch up.” Jack whispered to you. “You’re so smart and resourceful. I would be besides myself if I ever lost you like that again. I wouldn’t be able to go on.” He whispered truthfully.

With Jack’s words he surged forward and the two of you exploded in what seemed like a million tiny pieces together. It felt as if the two of you exploded together and then came back together with pieces of each other mixed in together. You dropped your forehead to Jack’s shirt shoulder and silently sobbed into the fabric. The love and admiration pouring off of Jack to you was all consuming and overflowed your body.

It took quite a bit of time for the two of you to calm down. Jack picked you up in his arms and sat back in his desk chair cradling you to his body. He kissed your temple and hairline while he hummed softly. Finally you were able to pick your head up and looked up at Jack with love shining through your eyes.

“I love you so much.” You whispered to him. “So much I don’t think I could ever put it into words.”

“Neither could I darlin’. Neither could I.” Jack whispered back to you.


	51. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 51)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey and Tequila go to pick something up that Jack had made for you. Shenanigans ensue.

Jack stared down the block outside of the jeweler waiting impatiently. He had an appointment for two and it was getting rather close to that time. Looking down at his watch he sighed softly knowing that he only a little bit of time before he had to get back into the office. He was already close as it was, not to mention he had to lie to you about not being able to take lunch with you. He had even roped Vodka in on his lie so that it didn’t get out that he had taken his normal lunch hour. At the sound of hurried footsteps he looked up sharply and sighed in relief. 

“I’m so sorry Whiskey. I got on the wrong subway and had to double back.” Tequila said in apology and Jack just nodded his head.

“It’s fine but c’mon we’re late to the appointment.” He said ushering Tequila into the jeweler. As the two of them entered they were greeted by a pretty young woman who stood behind the counter in a button up blouse and a skirt.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you today?” she asked warmly and before Jack could say anything Tequila was sidling up to the jewelry counter and peering in at the array of jewelry that was on display.

“We’re here shopping for engagement rings.” Tequila said excitedly and Jack shook his head.

“Oh! Congratulations you two!” said the woman and Jack almost burst out laughing at the look on Tequila’s face at the woman’s words.

“Actually we’re here for an appointment I’ve made with Nicholas. _I’m_ here to pick up a bridal ring set that I’ve had made and _he’s_ here for support and to look at what I’ve had made.” Jack said hooking a thumb over his shoulder to point to Tequila with a wide grin on his face.

“Yeah we’re not _together_. Not that that’s a bad thing but Whiskey here is not my type.” Tequila said trying to save face and Jack just rolled his eyes at Tequila. Jack watched as the woman smiled softly at Tequila nodding and he laughed internally thinking that the woman had to deal with others just like Tequila on a daily basis.

“I’m outta your league.” Jack snipped back with a smug grin and Tequila laughed loudly.

“I’m not even in your ball park pal.” Tequila teased back and Jack laughed happily.

“Whatever you say _dearest_.” Jack quipped back and Tequila made a face at him. Just then Jack noticed Nicholas come walking out of the backroom holding a small black tray in his hands. Jack nodded to the woman who smiled warmly at him and he walked over to where Nicholas had set down the black tray.

“Good afternoon Mr. Daniels.” Said Nicholas and Jack smiled at the man.

“Good afternoon Nicholas.” Jack responded eagerly as he looked down at the tray before him.

“So as you asked I was able to use the London Blue Topaz stone as the main stone and then the smaller diamonds are accent stones around it. As well as with the wedding band I was able to use the rest of the diamonds.” Nicholas explained as he showed Jack both the engagement ring and the matching wedding band to go with it. “I hope it is all to your liking. I was able to design something close to what you were describing that you wanted so I hope it’s what you had envisioned.”

Jack carefully looked over the engagement ring and smiled softly. It had a thin yellow gold band with a round cut dark London Blue Topaz with three smaller pear cut diamonds around it with four even smaller pear cut diamonds in between. The ring was gorgeous and Jack knew instantly that it would blow you away when he presented it to you. Just then Tequila came up behind him and whistled low in appreciation.

“Damn Whiskey that’s a fine looking ring.” Tequila said reverently. “You did good old man. She’s going to love it.” He teased clapping Jack on the back. Jack rolled his eyes and shrugged Tequila off his shoulder. “So how are you gonna ask her?”

“I’ve got a rough idea of how I want it to go down but I gotta really think about it.” Jack replied. “Once I figure it out I’ll let you know because I’m sure I’ll need your help.”

“Sounds good you just let me know what you need from me and I’ll be there.” Tequila said easily.

“I appreciate it Tequila. Really I do.” Jack said thankful that he had Tequila to help him out. Now he just had to figure out how he wanted to ask you.


	52. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 52)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Jack go to visit her Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER FLUFF, Mention of character death, grieving

Jack smiled kindly at your Dad, who sat up in his bed, as the older man laughed; he had just finished telling Jack about a story from your childhood that involved you getting arrested for loitering in a business. Shaking his head Jack looked over at you were you sat sprawled out in the large plush armchair in your Dad’s room. You were sleeping with your head thrown back and your mouth open and small snores were coming out of your mouth.

“She’s doing alright?” your Dad asked softly and Jack turned back to him. “She’s doing really well at work in New York and we’ve been living together for the past two months and I haven’t seen her happier. Though I might be biased.” Jack said smiling softly over at you. Your Dad’s soft chuckle filled the room and Jack nodded his head as a grin formed on his face.

“I can see the love between the two of you. It’s easy to see it. I’m glad she was able to find someone who could treat her right and protect her. I know I couldn’t.” your Dad confessed softly. Jack frowned at your Dad’s words and moved to stand at the side of his bed. “After her mom and sister were murdered I became obsessed with finding the killer. So obsessed with finding who hurt my family that I completely forgot that I still had a daughter who was alive and grieving the same loss I was. I left her alone too much; let her run wild without being checked. She went through her grief alone because I wasn’t there. I can never forgive myself for doing that to her, for not being there for her.”

“But do you see how well she turned out? Yes, the two of you had a bit of a rough patch after your wife and daughter were killed. Yes, you probably should have been there for your grieving teenage daughter. But that experience shaped her into the woman she is today.” Jack explained firmly. “Your daughter loves you and wants to make sure that you’re well taken care of. She has guilt for not being there for you while she was in college. She has guilt for leaving you in this facility. But she cares for you greatly and she looks up to you. Don’t ever forget that.”

“You’re perfect for her, I couldn’t have picked a better partner for her myself.” Your Dad says softly and Jack can see the tears gathering in his eyes. “I am so proud of the strong independent woman that she has become. I don’t feel I helped create that in the slightest and I don’t feel worth enough to tell her this myself. At least not yet. Maybe one day I will be able to have that conversation with her.”

“Well I’m glad you think I’m a good partner for your daughter. I wanted to let you know that I plan to ask your daughter to marry me. I wanted to ask for your blessing of our marriage before I ask her. I feel it’s important to ask the parents for their blessing and good will towards a marriage.” Jack says warmly as he pulls out his phone. He looks over to you to see that you’re still sound asleep before he pulls up his pictures and brings up the picture of the ring he had made for you. “This is the ring that I plan to propose with.” He explains as he shows your father the picture.

“Of course you have my blessing. I can see how much the two of you love each other and how good you are to each other. It would be a shame to not give my blessing. The ring is beautiful. She’ll love it.” Your dad said softly and smiled kindly at Jack. Jack smiled proudly as he begins to tuck his phone away.

Suddenly you give a large yawn and stretch your arms up over your head and begin to slowly wake up. When your eyes do flutter open you smiled widely at the two men before you who are watching you fondly.

“What’s going on?” you ask softly and your Dad chuckles warmly at you shaking his head.

“Nothing sweetheart.” He responds and you look to Jack who’s shaking his head smiling at you. “Come give your old man a hug before he falls asleep for the night.” You smile standing from the armchair and walk over to your Dad and wrap your arms around him tightly. “I love you sweetheart I’m so glad you could come today.” He whispers into your ear and you have to hold back tears as you tighten your arms around him.

“I love you too Dad.” You respond just letting nice warm feeling encase you as you hug him.


	53. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 53)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes the reader on a little getaway for their 3rd anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Seductive Words

“So it’ll be an easy walk through the woods but if you need to stop just let me know. Alright darlin’?” Jack says as he parks the Bronco. It’s your third anniversary and Jack had suggested taking a nice quiet nature walk in the woods not far from your luxury hotel that he had whisked you away to. Jack had picked the same area that your first mission was in to take you on a small celebratory vacation. Smiling to yourself you slowly climb out of the Bronco and look around you at the woods in front of you. You smirk softly and look over at Jack as he begins to walk around the hood of the truck.

“Are we going to the safehouse?” you ask playing dumb and tilt your head at him smirking. Your smirk deepens as you watch him falter in step and look up at your with wide eyes.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” He states with a grimace and a large happy smile forms on your face as he gets closer to you. Moving to him you wrap your arms around him both hands holding onto your cane as he wraps his arms around you. You both stare into each other’s eyes smiling softly.

“C’mon Jack how was I not supposed to pick up on that?” you ask kindly. He looks at you with a guilty look on his face. “Besides you’re the most nostalgic and sentimental man I have ever met. I’m kinda surprised it’s taken you this long to get us back here.” You admit to him and his smile widens on his face. He knew you weren’t being unkind when you called him nostalgic and sentimental.

“Alright Miss Know-It-All let’s get going then I wanna get there before it gets too dark to see.” He says as he rests a hand at your lower back and guides you to the tree line where you can see a hiking trail.

The woods were beautiful in the late afternoon as you walked at a leisure pace. Jack walked next to you easily keeping pace and not rushing you. The thumping sound of your cane was muffled by the leaves that lined the forest floor. Thankfully there weren’t a lot of roots on this hiking trail so it wasn’t too much of a strain on your knee.

The silence between you two was comforting and it made the woods around you feel like they were encasing you in their magic. You watched as shadows from the dense canopy of the trees danced along the ground, the light from the sun was only able to break through the canopy in certain areas and it casted sunbeams in the air that took your breath away. You could hear creatures scurrying away from you and Jack as you made your way further and further into the forest.

The hushed atmosphere made you feel safe and as if you could tell any secret that you held close to your chest without anyone else hearing it. Smiling widely you darted your eyes over to Jack and studied him. He was dressed in a well-worn brown tweed vest over a hunter green button up shirt that he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and a trusty pair of jeans. His look was completed with his old brown leather cowboy boots and his black Stetson. After seeing the man in suits all the time this was a nice change and you found your heart fluttering with affection to handsome you found him. Looking back down at your own dark wash boot cut jeans you smiled widely again before looking back up.

“What tipped you off?” you asked with amusement as you two continued to walk. Jack looked over at you and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Tipped me off about what?” he questioned confused. You let your eyes map out your path before turning your head towards him, you didn’t want to fall and injury yourself.

“What tipped you off that you were in love with me?” you asked with a bright smile. Jack stared at you quietly and you suddenly became self conscious. “Well I mean it’s our three year anniversary together I figured it’d be a good day as any to open up about what brought us together.” You rattled off and waved your free hand out in front of you. You could feel your nerves sky rocketing and making you anxious, like you had overstepped somehow. But as your eyes darted up to look at Jack again you saw him smirking softly at you and you huffed knowing he was teasing you again. “Oh never mind, forget I asked.” You huffed softly shaking your head.

“Oh no, no, no darlin’. You asked so I’m going to give you an answer.” Jack crooned at you in a soft warm voice and suddenly he was sweeping you up in his arms, spinning you around in the air. You laughed delightedly as he easily set you back down on your feet and looked down grinning at you. “Let’s see what tipped me off that I was in love with you?” he mused teasingly at you and you smirked softly at him as he lazily walked you backwards down the trail. “I would say it was when we sparred that time before our first mission together. I knew I was attracted to you and I was harboring a huge horrendous embarrassing crush on you for at least three months at that point. You were just adorable and sexy whenever you presented facts during briefings and I couldn’t get enough of you. I actually begged Tequila to let me tag along on some of your nights out with him just so I could get closer to you.” Jack explained almost embarrassed by what he was saying.

You stared up at him in surprise though. You remembered that span of time that he was talking about. When Jack had started showing up to your hang outs with Tequila more often you had questioned Tequila about it but he had just shrugged you off saying that the older agent wanted to hang out while he was in town and the three of you often shared schedules. You hadn’t thought that Jack could actually be attracted to you, not when he was a productive senior agent and you were just an up and coming field agent former lab rat. The fact that he had confessed that he had a crush on you for three months kinda knocked you off kilter. Jack “Whiskey” Daniels was crushing on you while you were crushing on him.

“Yeah I would say as soon as you managed to knock me on my ass during that sparring I was in love. In fact I’m pretty sure you knocked me head over heels in love with you when you did that.” Jack teased softly and you laughed delighted shaking your head. As Jack set you on your feet and steadied you before grasping your free hand softly in his and starting back on your path. “Yup I love it when a woman shows how strong she is and you besting me did that flawlessly.” He finished as he swung your hands between the two of you while you walked. You chuckled softly and looked down at the ground bashfully. “Now same question for you. What tipped you off that you were in love with me?” Jack questioned warmly as he turned his head towards you. Smiling you looked at him out of the corner of your eye.

“It was when I saw you knock into that brand new lab tech.” you said softly fondly remembering the instance. Jack looked at you confused and you smile widened. “And the fact that you don’t remember what I’m talking about speaks in further about your character.” You said proudly. “You were walking down by the labs on your way to the gym I would assume. You weren’t watching where you were going and crashed into this young lab tech that had just joined the lab. He was a nervous little thing now that I think back on it. But anyway he was carrying a whole stack of files and when you crashed into him all of his files fell to the floor and papers went everywhere. And while I thought you would continue on and not help him you proved me wrong and showed me a different side to you.” You explained softly still smiling widely at the memory you held of him. “You stayed and helped him clean up every last paper apologizing repeatedly as you helped. And when you had gotten every paper cleaned up you made sure that he was alright before you left to continue on wherever you were off to.” You continued telling him and noticed the warm smile on his face.

“That’s what tipped you off? It wasn’t even a moment when it was with both of us?” he asked confused but still smiling. You nodded your head and licked your lips softly.

“See by watching you help that lab tech it showed me that you are a compassionate man who helps out anyone and everyone. It showed me that you are a good man and someone that I could safely fall in love with.” You explained ardently as you gazed at him with love filled eyes.

“Darlin’.” Jack said softly and you smiled shyly before tugging his hand to make him continue walking.

“C’mon I can see the cabin from here.” You said softly trying to change the subject. Jack allowed you to continue leading him towards the cabin and while your back was turned to him he slipped his hand into his jeans pocket fingering the little jewelry box that was going to change both of your lives.

It didn’t take the two of you very long to reach the cabin and thankfully it didn’t because the sun was beginning it’s descent in the sky. Dusk was quickly settling over the forest and you could feel the cold starting to creep in. Shivering softly you idly wondered how the two of you were going to get back to Jack’s Bronco in the dark. Choosing not to worry about and trusting Jack to get you home safely you reached for the door of the cabin.

There was a soft glow coming from the two windows on the front side of the cabin and you tilted your head slightly at that before turning the knob and opening the front door of the cabin. When you walked inside you gasped softly.

The cabin had been completely remodeled. It was still a one room cabin with a bathroom but the space had new floors, fresh paint and repairs to the windows and doors as well. You looked around the cabin in awe, fairy lights were hung along all the walls and over the large king sized bed that sat on the far right side of the cabin. The lights gave off a soft glow that seemed to encompass the whole cabin. You felt excitement bubble up inside of you at the surprise that you knew Jack had planned. Knowing that this man had put such thought into redoing the cabin where you first confessed your love for him made your chest tight and your heart beat rapidly.

Turning slowly from where you stood you noticed the small round table that sat on the left side of the cabin by the kitchenette. You grinned widely as you saw the candle lit dinner that lay on it and turned to Jack who was watching you cautiously.

“You did all this for me?” you asked softly still feeling the tightness in your chest. Jack smiled warmly at you and walked over to you. He cupped your cheeks softly in his hands and kissed you deeply.

“I’d do anything for you.” He whispered against your lips once he pulled away.

“Oh Jack.” You sighed out to him and he smiled widely at you.

“C’mon darlin’ before the food gets cold.” He said softly.

The two of you ate the delicious dinner that he had planned out for the two of you to celebrate your anniversary. It was a stunning meal of Chicken Parmesan over linguine. There was also champagne and desert waiting for the two of you once you finished your meal.

“So who did you get to trek all the way out here to lay out our dinner in time for us to come here?” you asked teasingly and Jack smirked over at you across the table. His hand came up to thread his fingers with yours.

“I can’t give up all of my surprises now can I darlin’?” he teased back at you and you grinned widely.

“This is beautiful Jack. What made you redo the cabin?” you asked softly.

“Well the safe house needed it. That night after we had slept here I went to Champ to talk about redoing it so it’d be comfortable for the next agent who had to stay here. Not to mention when you confessed to me I knew I would have to eventually bring you back here, and I wanted it to be redone for that time also.” He explained easily shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh you knew that you would have to bring me back here, why?” you asked curiously as you turned in your chair to look over at the whole room of the cabin. It really was a lovely cabin now that it had been remodeled.

“Well to ask you a very important question.” Jack said matter of factly. You furrowed your eyebrows at his words and turned back to ask him what he meant.

But when you turned back Jack was kneeling on one knee next to your chair holding a small black velvet box open in his hand. You gasped as you took in his whole appearance. He was smiling tenderly at you and his eyes never strayed from your face. Yours darted all around his face taking him in.

“Darlin’ from the moment I met you down in the lab that fateful day there was something about you that caught my attention. Now I was slow on the pick up but eventually I understood it.” Jack began his speech and you chuckled softly at his words. “While it took me a good while to get it when I truly fully got it, I knew you were going to be it for me. You have become my best friend. My confidante. My partner. My whole world. My darlin’.” He confessed softly to you and you could feel the tears beginning to form in your eyes as your lungs constricted for air. “I want to add another name to that list I’ve got going.” He said to you confidently with a wide grin on his face and you waited with baited breath. “My wife. So darlin’ will you marry me?” he finished softly and you gasped out softly.

“Yes. Of course I will Jack.” You whispered to him and watched as his eyes dilated and his grin grew even wider. Your own smile was making your cheeks hurt but you didn’t care. Jack hugged you tightly and you felt your heart explode in your chest. When he pulled back he kissed you deeply.

“C’mere let’s get this ring on you.” He mused warmly to you after pulling back. And you watched as he slid the beautiful ring onto your left ring finger. You admired it quietly and then looked up grinning at Jack. Tears were still gathered in the corners of your eyes as leaned over and kissed him again.

“It’s beautiful Jack.” You admitted and saw his proud smile.

“I designed it specifically for you. But it doesn’t hold a candle darlin’.” He confessed warmly to you. You smiled softly at him felt yourself melting under his affection.

“It really is beautiful.” You sighed out softly as you stared straight into his eyes and watched a soft blush creep up his cheeks. He cleared his throat then and reached for the champagne and flutes that were on the table.

“C’mon I think this celebration deserves to be in bed.” He said with a wink thrown towards you. You laughed delightedly as you watched him walk towards the king sized bed.

“Jack Daniels are you trying to seduce me into bed with you?” you asked in a mock outraged tone. You watched as he looked over his shoulder at you a salacious look in his eyes.

“I don’t future Mrs. Daniels. Why don’t you tell me?” he crooned to you and instantly you felt your body heat up at his words. _Future Mrs. Daniels._ _Jesus, Mary and Joseph this man was going to kill you._ With a determined look in your eye you got up from your chair and made your way over to Jack who was now standing at the foot of the bed after setting the champagne and flutes on his end table.

“You can seduce me all you want Mr. Daniels.” You cooed at him as you placed your hands on his chest and leaned up on tip toe to press a heated kiss against his mouth. Jack groaned lowly against your lips and you shivered slightly.

“Oh I intend to darlin’.” Jack said seductively before wrapping his arms around you. “Oh I intend to.”


	54. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 54)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quiet moment between Jack and the Reader about their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, anxiety, insecurity

You didn’t know that there could be so many different variations of the color white. Or that it mattered what type of silverware your guests used. Not to mention you had to figure out how many guests you were going to have.

Sighing softly you set the bridal magazine down and looked across the dining room table to stare out the large bay window that faced the stable on Jack’s property. You and Jack had gotten some time off to come back to Kentucky for the weekend. And the two of you hadn’t had a chance to relax yet and it was already Saturday evening. Standing from the table you left the magazine that Jack’s sister and sister in law had given you at the engagement part that his family had hosted for you. Walking over to the window you rest your cane against the wall and lay your hands against the windowsill.

Staring out of the window you’re silent as your eyes dart around the property. You can see the large stables that house Jack’s horses and now your mare as well. The corral and one of the large fenced in pastures is not far from the stables. It’s only when your eyes fall on the large barn that you start to form an idea. And that idea only cements itself in your brain when your eyes spot the pink blooming flowers of the crab apple tree in the far distance on the edge of the property. Standing there your mind begins to race to see if your idea is feasible when a pair of warm strong arms wrap around your waist making you jolt almost violently.

“Easy darlin’. What’s got you so lost in thought?” Jack asked as his lips brushed against the side of your neck. You sighed softly and leaned back into his chest.

“The wedding.” You said softly. “I want it to be nice but after talking with your family yesterday I got the feeling that they’re all expecting some huge event.”

“Darlin’, whatever you want to do is fine with me. And what my family expects means nothing to me. As long as you’re happy. That’s what matters to me.” He said adamantly as his arms tighten around you.

“Are you sure? I know your family means a lot to you.” You whispered softly starting to feel slightly frustrated. Jack turned you in his arms so that you now faced him. He cupped your face and tilted it up to him so you could stare into his eyes.

“I am marrying you. No one else. Whatever will get you down that aisle to me I’ll do it.” He said firmly and you burst into bright delighted laughter. You pressed a tender loving kiss to Jack’s lips and he easily deepened it as he pushed you back against the window following quickly with his body.

The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes, just pressed up against each other and kissing deeply. You let yourself enjoy the feeling of him pressed up against you for a few more minutes before you pulled away from him to turn in his arms again. You laid your hands against his on your lower stomach and he rested his chin on your shoulder. The two of you quietly looked out the window before you tilted your head into his.

“Let me tell you what I was thinking of for our wedding.” You said softly before you began explaining to him what the wedding you pictured looked like to you.


	55. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 55)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has an important question for Tequila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

You stood back as Lead showed and explained as the modified brass knuckles extended little spikes with a tap to the corners. Nodding your head you waved your hand in a gesture to have her continue her demonstration.

“So the spikes are supposed to help with defense but I’m still having a problem of the spikes nicking the wearer.” Leah said softly and slightly dejected. You tilted your head and reach out with your own hands to move the spiked knuckles in different ways to get a better look at them.

“Have you thought of redesigning them?” you asked contemplative.

“What do you mean?” Leah asked as she moved the knuckles to get a better look at them herself.

“Either reduce the amount of spikes where the wearer is getting nicked or redesign them into gloves.” You explained easily.

Just then there was a sound from behind the two of you. Looking over your shoulder you spotted Tequila who was talking to Shane. And by the looks of it the conversation wasn’t a friendly one. The two men were scowling at each other and facing off against each other as you quickly made your way over to them. As you came up to them you caught the tail end of their conversation.

“Look I’m her best friend, ya idiot. I’m just here for a visit.” Tequila said exasperated.

“I get it but none of us know who you. And with Agent Whiskey gone on a mission it’s our job to look out for her.” Shane said seriously as he scowled at Tequila some more.

“Is everything alright here?” you asked as you came up to them. Shane turned to you nodding his head.

“Yes, just checking with Agent Tequila that’s all.” Shane explained with a shrug. You smiled softly at him knowing that he was protective of you ever since Jack told him that he was trusting him to keep an eye on you while he was gone.

“Yeah it’s nothing Cur.” Tequila agrees and nods his head at Shane who walked back over to his work table.

You led Tequila over to your office and ushered him in before shutting the door behind him. Tequila turned to you and held his arms open wide with a large smile on his face. You laughed delightedly before moving to wrap your arms around him hugging tightly.

“I missed you.” You said warmly as you rested your head on Tequila’s chest. He smelled like a campfire and you wondered if that was just his scent or if he had found cologne that smelled like that.

“I missed you too. How are you? How’s Whiskey? So your new lab crew is a little over protective huh?” Tequila teased kindly and you smiled widely up at him.

“Yes ever since they were assigned to me and found out who I actually was they’ve been a little protective of me.” You answered easily as you stood there in Tequila’s arms. You smiled feeling at peace for once since Jack left on his mission. You were so glad that Tequila was able to come and visit you this week; you had missed him ever since you moved to New York a few months ago and this little reunion was warming your heart.

“So let me see your ring.” Tequila said excitedly as the two of you pulled away. You grinned before presenting him your left hand and he held it firmly in his as he turned it from side to side making the stones sparkling under your office lights. “You know I was there when he picked it up. One of the jewelers actually thought Whiskey and I were together.” He says softly as he darts his eyes up to look at you. You laugh amused at the image of the two of them being mistaken as together. “It’s not that funny.” Tequila gripes as you try to control your laughter.

“It really is though.” You say still chuckling as you gesture to small couch you have in your office. Tequila moves over to it and sits down while you move over to your desk. Bending over you open the bottom drawer of the desk and pull out a small wooden box.

“So are you going to tell me about the wedding?” Tequila asks as he lounges back on the couch.

“Yeah, but first I wanna ask you something.” You say warmly as you smile at the box in your hands. You move to sit next to him and angle yourself to face him. Tequila notices how serious you’re being and sits up to face you too.

“What’s up Cur?” Tequila asks as he waits for you to talk. You look over to him and smile.

“We’re going to get married on the Ranch in Kentucky. It’s going to be an outdoor wedding just before sunset and the reception is going to be in the barn.” You begin explaining fondly as you imagine the wedding you are planning. “It’s going to be mostly Jack’s family since I’ve only got my Dad left on my side. But I’ve invited all of the old officers from Boston P.D. that I used to run into as a teenager. Plus a few colleagues from Statesman.” You say solemnly wondering what it would be like to have your mom and sister there for the big day. Shaking your head you look over at Tequila before handing him the wooden box. “You’re my best friend Tequila and I can’t imagine doing this without you by my side. Will you be my best man?” you ask softly as you stare into his eyes.

Slowly Tequila’s face splits into a wide grin and he surges forward wrapping you up in a tight hug.

“Of course I will!” he says excitedly. “Oh this is gonna be great! I can’t wait to watch you two idiots get married. And now I’ll have a front row seat.” He says as he wiggles his eyebrows at you. You laugh softly shaking your head. “So can I open my gift now?” he asks impatiently, laughing again you nod your head. Tequila quickly looks down and opens the small box. Inside is a large belt buckle that has the words ‘best man’ engraved into it with a pair of bucking broncos on either side. Also nestled in the box is a pair of cuff links that have his initials engraved in them. “Oh Cur, this is great!” Tequila says gratefully and smiles at you before pressing a kiss to your temple.

“I figure you could wear it for the wedding.” You say softly.

“I would be honored to wear these to your wedding.” He says nodding his head. You smile and lean over to wrap your arms around his middle hugging him tightly.


	56. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 56)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets some horrible news and Whiskey is there to pick her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad! Lots of grieving. Character death.

You are walking through the lab right before lunch when you hear your cell phone ringing. Furrowing your eyebrows you pick up your pace as much as you can with your cane to get into your office. It’s just as you’re entering your office that your cell phone stops ringing.

“Damn.” You say softly as you reach your desk and swipe your cell phone from its place. Quickly opening it you begin pulling up your call log when your desk phone starts to ring. Furrowing your eyebrows again you set your cell phone down and pick up your desk phone. “Statesman labs how may I help you?” you ask curiously. You stand at your desk as the person on the other lines greets you. “Oh Jennifer! It’s good to hear from you how’s my Dad?” you ask warmly as you smile at the sound of the woman’s voice.

Suddenly there’s a ringing in your ear and your mind short circuits. You can feel your heart shattering in your chest and suddenly there’s a pressure behind your forehead and tears are gathering quickly in your eyes. You don’t remember how long you stand there not saying anything but it’s not until you hear Jennifer shouting down the line of the phone before you’re gasping and sucking air into your lungs. The world comes back into focus and you quickly start swiping at your eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I blanked out for a second there.” You whisper. “Of course I can be there tomorrow. Thank you for calling me Jennifer.” You say despondently as you jot down what Jennifer has said over the phone to you on your desk notepad before you hang up the phone. Your hand reached behind you for your desk chair arm rest and you sunk slowly into the chair. Your eyes were staring straight ahead but you weren’t seeing anything, your mind was racing too quickly for you and you felt lost. “Oh god.” You whispered softly in your empty office.

Suddenly your tears were streaming down your face and you choked out a sob. Your hand not holding your cane came up to your mouth and covered it as sob after sob wrenched from your chest. Your body hunched over itself and you gasped in air trying to fill your starved lungs. Despair consumed you until you were drowning and sinking quickly. You could feel the breath of grief ghosting against the back of your neck and sobbed harder letting your cane drop from your side as you wrapped your arm around your stomach.

Just as you felt your body started to give out from the sobs strong firm steady arms wrapped around you and you tilted to the side falling into a warm body. You felt the tears come faster from your eyes and your hands came up from your own body to grasp onto the new body next to you hoping whoever it was would help you. Your fingers gripped the back of their shirt and you turned completely into them burying your face in their neck and sucking in stuttering breaths of air. Instantly you were assaulted by Jack’s scent and you felt the grief surge up like a wave knowing that Jack would hold you while you weathered the storm wreaking havoc inside of you.

You stayed like this in Jack’s arms sobbing and holding him like he was your last life line for quite a while. You didn’t know how long and you were grateful for Jack letting you have this moment and not rushing you through it. You only loosened your hold on him when you felt the waves of grief start to dissipate from your mind and body. They were still there but it wasn’t as strong as before, now it was like a gentle lapping against the side of your boat as opposed to the ginormous swells from before. Pulling back completely from Jack you stared into his eyes and felt your lips scrunch in on each other as you saw the concern laced in his eyes.

“Darlin’.” He whispered to you and you gasped softly as your hands came up to cover your eyes and press harshly into them trying to stop the tears that were still flowing. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He whispered and you sobbed out again feeling the waves becoming bigger as you sat adrift in your chair.

“He’s gone.” You gasped out softly as another sob crawled up your throat and burst from your mouth.

“Who darlin’? Who’s gone?” he asked quietly as he stayed crouched in front of you. His hands were rubbing gently against the outsides of your arms in comfort.

“My Dad.” You sobbed out and suddenly Jack was pulling you back into his arms almost crushing your body to his.

“Oh darlin’.” He whispered against your temple. One of your hands snaked under his arm and clutched his shoulder as you sobbed into his chest.

The soft crackle of the fireplace was the only sound in your living room as you lay with your head in Jack’s lap and his fingers absent mindedly carded through your hair. It had been hours since you had gotten the phone call from Jennifer and yet it seemed like just five minutes ago. After you had told Jack what you had found out about your Dad he had stepped up and taken care of everything. He had gone to your supervisors and advised them that you had a death in the family and would need the next few days off to go to Boston. He had also put in notice that he would be traveling with you to help you through this. He had booked the Statesman jet for the two of you and the pilots so that he could stay by your side in case you needed him.

You felt guilty for becoming almost comatose in your grief but Jack had assured you that he would take care of everything. He had kept whispering to you that he knew what it felt like losing family and he would always take care of you.

“I’m sorry.” You croaked out and flinched as your voice cracked with emotion as tears pooled in your eyes again. You swiped under your eyes for what felt like the 100th time today and turned to press your nose into Jack’s stomach breathing in his scent. Jack’s hands never faltered as they carded through your hair and dragged through.

“For what darlin’?” he asked softly in a steady and even voice.

“For not being able to handle this right now. For making you take care of everything for me.” You answered as you turned your head so you could stare up at the ceiling trying to breathe through the tears. “It’s not fair to you for me to pretty much completely check out and leave all this for you to do.” You reasoned.

“Darlin’, that’s what a partner does. That’s what in the job title of husband. Besides you would do the same for me. We watch each other’s back and make sure each other is okay.” Jack said softly as he began to softly massage your scalp with his fingers. “Do you wanna talk about what you’re feeling? Maybe it will help.” Jack offered softly.

“I can’t believe he’s gone. I thought I had more time with him.” You say softly as you close your eyes softly. “I wish I had more time with him. I wasn’t there enough for him and I could’ve done more for him.”

“How so darlin’?” Jack asked softly and your eyes opened to see him looking down at you with concern. You took in a deep breath before looking back up at the ceiling wandering if you would be able to go down memory road.

“I was a preteen when my mom and sister were murdered right in front of my eyes. When they were taken from us it broke both me and my Dad. Dad became obsessed with trying to find their killers. He would spend hours upon hours at the station following up on leads, tracking down any other witnesses or any other crimes in the area at the time it happened in hopes that it would lead to finding them.” You began to explain. “Because he was always at the station I was left alone and as a teenager without any discipline or direction I got into quite a lot of trouble.”

“But none of that was your fault darlin’. Why would you feel like you haven’t done enough for your Dad?” Jack asked confused.

“It’s because when I finally did get my life together half way through high school he wasn’t there for it. He was still chasing ghosts. I started going to therapy half way through high school all because of my counselor at school and Officer Murdock. Murdock recognized that I was getting into more and more trouble on the street and had a sit down talk with me where he told me that if I kept this up I’d end up just like the guys who took my mom and sister.” You said softly as your eyes clouded over with the memories you held.

“Harsh.” Jack whispered softly.

“Yes but I needed it at the time. It was the wakeup call that was necessary.” You stated firmly and confidently. “He saved my life by recognizing what was going on. And I can’t ever thank him enough.” Jack nodded his head at you and continued to card his fingers through your hair silently. “I finally went to my counselor at school and asked for help in getting into therapy and any guidance she could give me. She went through my record that I gained with all the trouble I was getting into. Little things like loitering, trespassing and vandalism.”

“Darlin’.” Jack chastised softly and you chuckled in response.

“I was tinkering. I would constantly snatch the officers radios and upgrade them so that the range on the radios was wider and their signal didn’t cut out as much. I loitered at my favorite stores and shops because I would see that their alarm system wasn’t working correctly or that it wasn’t doing what they wanted it to. So I tinkered again and upgraded it. Some of the shop owners weren’t too happy with this so they called the cops. I was again a teenager without any direction and had this skill and passion for taking things apart and making them better.” You explained softly. “The officers had to write something down on the paperwork for the owners.” You shrugged slightly in your supine position.

“That explains a lot.” Jack said softly with a little smirk gracing his lips. You grinned up at him and pinched his side making him jolt.

“Anyway when my counselor saw what I was actually doing she suggested an after school program for kids who were into mechanics and robotic technology. She also got me into therapy rather quickly. This all started my path towards technology laboratory work and ultimately caught the attention of Statesman. While I was going to therapy and getting my life turned around for college my Dad was spiraling out of control to the point that the P.D. had to ask him to retire early. I think that was what caused his mental break, he was being asked to give up the fight and search for his wife and daughter’s killers.” You said softly as you stared up at the ceiling.

“I got the call while I was in my third semester of college that my Dad had a mental break and was found on the corner of a very busy intersection screaming at young men who fit the description of the killers. I was swamped with college and didn’t have time to take time off from my studies to be able to focus solely on my Dad. So I set it up where he would be placed in the nursing home where they would be able to watch him and get him the help he needed. I would visit as often as I could but most of the time when I did visit they were bad visits. His mental breaks where more frequent and he would constantly yell and scream at me during my visits. It got to the point where I dreaded going for a visit but I still went because he’s my Dad. I can’t give up on him.” You said softly as you felt the waves of grief starting to rise again inside of you.

Jack seemed to understand what was going and leant over pressing a kiss to your forehead. Your face crumpled and the tears began to flow from your eyes again.

“I don’t feel like I did enough for him. I could’ve done more. I could’ve been there more for him. He was my Dad and yeah he wasn’t there for me while I was growing up but I could’ve been the bigger person and been there for him more when he needed me. I just could’ve done _so_ _much_ _more_.” You wailed softly as you cried. You pressed your face into Jack’s stomach as you cried and he raked his fingers through your hair again.

“I don’t know how you feel darlin’. I can’t even begin to comprehend the guilt you’re carrying. But from the talk I had with your Dad the last time we went to go see he held the same guilt as you and he was grateful for every second he got with you. The way he spoke about you darlin’ I have no doubt in my mind that he was so proud of you and loved you completely.” Jack said softly.

“You talked to my Dad?” you asked softly and Jack hummed in response.

“Yes the last time we went to go see him. I wanted his blessing for me asking you to be my wife. We talked about the wedding and the proposal and he told me that he was very proud of the woman you became and felt that even though he was part of the process he was so grateful for seeing it.” Jack said warmly to you.

Sitting up slowly you turned to Jack in shock. You didn’t know that the two talked about any of that. Jack nodded his head smiling at you with warm tender eyes.

“I never knew he felt that way.” You said softly and Jack held his arms open for you. You crawled into them sighing deeply when you were settled in his lap and his arms wrapped around you tightly.

“He loved you so much darlin’ and I think he just had a hard time telling you.” Jack said truthfully as he held you tightly to him.

“Thank you Jack, for everything.” You whispered softly to him as you looked up at him. He stared down at you smiling warmly.

“Think nothing of it darlin’. It’s what I’m here for.” He said softly before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to your lips.


	57. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 57)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey and Reader spend some time with the family.

You stare at the front of the large ranch home and sigh softly; it had been only two weeks since your Dad had passed. The first week you had spent up in Boston preparing and hosting the wake and funeral for him, as well as getting everything squared away with the senior facility where he had been staying. The wake and funeral had been painful for you but there such an overwhelming turn out of people that you were glad that you had done it and not just quietly buried him in the plot he had for your mom and sister.

Boston P.D. had shown up in force for the funeral, most of the attendees knowing your Dad because of his long service with the Department. There were even some retirees who came to show their support for you. You had been almost bursting with their love and support as you stood to make a eulogy. And after the service when Officer Murdock came up to you with a plaque with your Dad’s old badge, an inscription of the Boston P.D. motto and your Dad’s service dates made you bawl like a baby in his arms. He had cried as well as he held you and showed you the commemorative video that the Boston P.D. had created for you showing clips of retired and active officers talking about your Dad.

It had been a lovely service and you were glad you had done it but it had drained you completely. The second week you had spent away from work was just spent lazing about the apartment in New York and attending therapy. You didn’t want your grief to turn into some more harming to yourself so you knew therapy was a must for you.

But this weekend Jack had managed to be able to get the days off and he had whisked you away to the Daniels ranch where his family was hosting a little get together to celebrate his Grandfather’s birthday. You had agreed to go months ago when it was first being planned but now after your Dad had passed you weren’t feeling very accommodating. Jack had even offered you an out but you had told him that you’d like to go and get out of the apartment even though you didn’t feel like you were at 100%. You explained that it could be good for you to get out for a little bit and spend time with others instead of holing up in the apartment again.

So as you sat in the Bronco staring at the front of the ranch house you fidgeted in your seat suddenly feeling unsure. Jack laid a hand over yours that sat in your lap twisting in on each other trying to calm you down. Looking over to him across the bench seat you saw his soft smile and concerned eyes.

“I’m fine, just unsure.” You said reassuringly. Jack held your hands and tugged you across the bench seat until you were pressed up against his side. His arm wrapped around your back and held you close while his other hand came up under your chin and tilted your face up to him.

“If at any point it gets to be too much you let me know and we’ll step back. Got it?” he assured you softly. You nodded your head smiling gratefully up at him. Jack leaned down and kissed you deeply as his hand under your chin slid over your cheek to cup it in his palm. You whimpered softly into the cab of the Bronco as Jack’s tongue swiped across your bottom lip and slid into your mouth. Your hands came up to Jack’s chest and gripped his shirt tightly in your fingers as love and desire for this man coursed through you hotly. “Fuck darlin’.” He husked out once the two of you separated for some air.

“I know, me too.” You whispered against his mouth as you leaned up and pecked his lips a few times. When you pulled away for the final time Jack tried to follow but you shook your head smiling before you tilted your head to the house in front of the two you. “Don’t wanna give them a show now do you cowboy?” you asked softly and Jack smirked softly shaking his head.

“C’mon darlin’.” He said lowly and then opened his door before sliding out. Turning back to you he helped you out of the cab and made sure you were steady on your feet with your cane before he turned and grabbed your bags from the back seat.

Walking up to the front door you smiled warmly as you spotted Memaw waiting there for the two of you. She was dressed in a knee length dark blue dress and her hair was pinned up in a severe bun. Her pretty brown eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as she opened her arms to you widely.

“Oh darlin’.” She cooed softly to you and you instantly felt safe as tears sprung to your own eyes. Moving into her arms you felt her wrap them tightly around you and hold you close. “I am so sorry for your loss darlin’.” She cooed softly to you as she petted your hair.

“Thank you.” You mumbled softly as you sniffled and brushed your fingers under your eyes to catch the tears.

“I’m sorry we weren’t there for you at the service.” She said softly and cupped your face in her hands. “We didn’t want to overstep or overwhelm you.”

“Thank you, you could’ve come though it would’ve been nice but I appreciate the thought. I got the flowers for Dad’s grave they were lovely, thank you.” You answered her smiling softly and placing a hand against one of hers on your face.

“Nonsense darlin’ of course we would send flowers.” She said with a soft scoff and shook her head as she patted your face softly. “Now come inside everyone is waiting for the two of you.” She said kindly and you nodded. “Oh don’t look at me like that Jack. They all know what she’s been through they won’t be crazy.”

“Says the craziest of them all.” Jack groaned lowly and you laughed softly as Memaw shook a finger at him before turning and opening the front door. Jack came up to your side and placed a hand at your lower back. “Remember if it’s too much tell me.” He said softly in your ear before placing a kiss at your temple.

Walking into the Daniels home you and Jack were greeted by loud boisterous cheers, which both shocked you at the loudness but also made your heart swell in your chest as you saw everyone with wide smiles on their faces as they all stared at you.

“Darlin’! It’s so good to see you again!” called Jack’s mother Addison as she came waltzing over to the two of you and wrapped you in a tight warm hug. “I’m so sorry for your loss darlin’. If there’s anything that you need you just holler alright?” You smiled and nodded your head at her as she held you at arms length raking her eyes over your figure.

“Yes thank you so much.” You responded softly. You smile at her as you realize that two of Jack’s family have now taken to calling you darlin’ like Jack does and it warms your heart, makes you feel like you’re a part of the family.

After greeting everyone you and Jack make your way up to the bedroom that you had shared the last time you were here to put your bags away and just decompress before dinner was ready. Smiling warmly over at Jack as you lay back on the bed he grins over at you and crawls over the bed to hover over your body. His grin turns deviant and you smirk up at him.

“They’re not going to give us much time.” You remind him and watch as he smiles and nods his head knowingly.

“Oh I know darlin’. I only wanna hold and kiss you. I’ve missed you after being away.” He says softly and lowers himself down to lay on top of you and wrap his arms around you. You snuggle into his arms and sigh contently as he begins to press soft kisses up and down your neck.

“Have you noticed both your mom and Memaw call me darlin’ just like you?” you ask softly as your hands come up, one to trail up and down his spine and back while the other cards through his hair scratching at his scalp. Jack groans into your neck and nips a little bite into your skin. You yip soft and jolt your body against his.

“Yeah but that’s just their way of accepting you into the family.” He confirms as his tongue begins to trace up and down your neck. You hum softly to him and slowly shut your eyes feeling safe and warm.

A loud knock jolts you from your little nap and you try to rise up from the bed but can’t. Looking down confused you smile warmly as you see Jack is laying half on you with his head resting on your stomach and the rest of his body splayed out between your legs. He’s nuzzling into the fabric of your shirt and you snort softly as you run your fingers through his hair.

“Dinner’s almost ready you two.” Calls Jack’s mom from the other side of the door.

“We’ll be right down.” You call out in answer and try to rouse Jack from his sleep. “Jack it’s dinner time sweetheart. We gotta get up.” You say warmly as you begin to shake his shoulder. Grunting Jack’s eyes dart open and he looks around the room quickly taking in his surroundings. Sighing softly he tried to nuzzle his face back into your shirt and you grin down at him. “C’mon sweetheart we gotta get up.” You say again.

“Don’t wanna.” Jack responds sounding like a child and you laugh tenderly at him before you shoved his shoulder hard. Jack grunted and decided he was going to fight you and just let his body become dead weight on top of you making you groan out loud. “I said I don’t wanna.” He said with a pout as he slithered up your body so that he lay completely on top of you. You smirked underneath him and lifted your head to his letting your lips nip at his earlobe.

“The sooner we get done with dinner the sooner we can come back up here and I can show you what I’ve got underneath.” You husked into his ear and felt him shiver at your words. Jack instantly jumped up from the bed.

“Why didn’t you say so darlin’?” Jack asked grinning wickedly at you as his eyes darkened and raked over your body. Laughing you let him pull you from the bed and start leading you out of the room.

“So have you and Jack planned the whole wedding yourselves?” asked Jack’s sister Charlotte as she sat across the table holding her one year old son Hunter in her arms.

“Yeah we’ve been bouncing ideas off of each other as we go. I mean we don’t plan on getting married until next year so we have time to iron out all the details but we’ve got a good idea of what we both want during the ceremony and reception.” You explain as Jack rests a hand on your thigh.

“And you want to have it all on Jack’s ranch?” asks Jack’s younger brother Mason. I now my head smiling softly at Mason.

“It would mean more to us to have it there than at a reception hall.” You explain easily.

“Well I like the idea. I think it’s a wonderful.” Says Jack’s mom as she smiles brilliantly at both you and Jack. Jack’s hand tightens on your thigh and you rest your head on his shoulder smiling to yourself.

“Well now that we got that topic outta the way. What about great grandbabies?” asked Memaw at the head of the table.

“Memaw!” Jack chastised as he shook his head at her and she shrugged her shoulders at him.

“I’m not getting any younger Jack and your siblings already have a horde of great grandbabies.” She explained sassily as she darted her eyes over to him. You chuckled softly at her antics and watched from across the table as Hunter slapped his tiny baby hands onto the table and cooed at you. Smiling tenderly at him you watched Charlotte nod her head at you and you grinned nodding back.

“Well then you shouldn’t feel the need to rush us to have great grandbabies.” Jack retorted next to you as you watched Hunter. He began to crawl across the table to you and you easily swept him up in your arms cuddling him close. Placing a softly kiss on his hairline where the Daniels signature dark chestnut hair lay in soft waves. Hunter cooed at you and began to babble in baby talk to you as you nodded your head exaggeratedly to encourage him to keep talking.

“You don’t say little man.” You say warmly to him and he shrieked in laughter. “Well goodness that sounds like a busy day you had today.” You respond to the little man and smile as he claps his hands in front of himself.

“See she looks good holding a great grandbaby.” Memaw says proudly as she points over to me as Hunter babbles again at me.

“I mean she’s not wrong.” You say shrugging your shoulder as you look over at Jack and notice his eyes darken slightly before he huffs over towards Memaw. Jack wraps an arm around your back and moves closer to you as he ducks his head down to whisper in your ear.

“You look damn fine with a baby in your lap darlin’. Damn fine.” He husks to you and you feel your cheeks blossom with a blush as Hunter shrieks again and pats Jack’s nose making you grin widely. Your heart flutters in your chest at the thought of having a baby with Jack and you can’t get the image of the two of you holding a baby in between you out of your head.


	58. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 58)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey and Reader waking up together. *SMUT*

The rays of sunlight are slowly creeping up the bed as the sun rises in the sky. The light climbs up the king size bed over the bed sheets and blanket before illuminating the sleeping couple in the bed. Jack grimaces softly as the sunlight reaches his eyes and lights up the back of his eyelids. Turning away from the window and the sunlight he lets his eyes flutter open slowly.

The sight that greets him immediately makes his lips pull into a wide warm smile. You’re lying there next to him on your stomach with one arm flung over his lower stomach and the other gripping your pillow to the side of your face. Your hair has fallen over your face and he can see that your mouth is open as your soft breaths huff out and blow the strands away from your mouth. His eyes dance down your frame to see that the tank top you wore to bed has bunched up on your back and he can see the skin of your back before the bedsheet lays across your lower back hiding your lower half from his eyes.

Jack can feel the warmth starting to blossom in his chest at the sight of you sleeping next to him. It’s become a daily event that he can’t ever seem to get enough of. Shifting slightly Jack turns his body more towards you and he feels your arm that’s thrown over his stomach shifts upwards and your hand splays against his navel. His own hand comes up to lightly trail up and down your lower back where your tank top has ridden up on your body. He smiles knowingly as your body shivers in your sleep at his actions.

Darting his eyes up to your sleeping face he grins wickedly before gripping your hand and sliding it off of his front to lay beside you on the bed. He’s then shifting completely in the bed until he’s throwing his leg over your legs and straddling you at the backs of your thighs, his own naked thighs cradling your ass in between them. He stills and waits to see if you’ll wake up but thankfully you stay asleep. Both of his hands come to rest on your ass and then begin to slowly slide up your back dragging your tank top up with them to reveal your whole back to him.

Hovering over your back Jack begins to place soft wet kisses to the skin that he’s revealed to himself as he starts to grind his hips into your ass. He’s already semi excited at being able to wake you up like this and the movements of his hips are waking up a certain appendage of his fully. His hands secure your tank top up over your shoulders before trailing up and down your side making your body twitch with the soft ticklish touch.

His mouth and hands are still moving over your skin as he feels you shift underneath him and he groans lowly when you lift your ass slightly so that his cock drags in between your cheeks. As he begins to suck dark marks into the skin on your back he can hear your breath stutter out of you from above.

“Good Morning darlin’.” He husks against your skin and feels you shiver before your body stretches underneath him pressing your ass more firmly into his grinding movement.

“Hmm, that it is.” You rasp out and Jack smirks above you as his hands come to land on your hips and he thrusts sharply against you making the two of you groan lowly. Jack’s fingers curve around the edge of the bedsheet and slowly begins to pull it down over your ass and moans loudly as your naked flesh is presented to him. He smirks remembering how the two of you had been all over each other last night after retiring to bed. He remembers how you had been so needy for him after spending time with Hunter and the rest of his nieces and nephews. How the two of you had been almost desperate for each other after the family bonding time. And how when you were both sated that neither of you had the energy to dress besides your tank top that you had slid over your top half.

Jack’s hands glide up your thighs to rest on your ass and pull apart your cheeks slotting himself between them with a moan. He leans over your back and begins to press kisses to your shoulders before biting lightly at the skin as he begins to thrust against you again.

“Hmmm, just like that Jack.” You rasp out softly and he flicks his tongue out against your skin.

“Think we should go slow this morning?” he asks softly against your shoulder blade and feels your sigh bubble up in your chest.

“Slow and deep.” You respond lazily as you stretch and lean your hips back into him. Jack grips a little tighter around your hips as he thrusts slightly harder against you and watches as your fingers begin to clutch the bedsheets around your head. “Mmmm, yeah.” You rasp out.

“Are you ready or do you need more?” he asks as he leans back on his knees.

“I’m ready. It’s only been a few hours since the last time.” You say lowly.

“You mean when we got riled up by the baby rabies?” Jack asks smirking down at you and he watches as your back quivers while you chuckle softly.

“Oh yeah.” You respond easily as you look over your shoulder at him. “We were definitely bit by the baby bug last night.” You say as you chuckle and twist back to lie back down.

“Not that that’s a bad thing.” Jack muses softly as his hands come up under your ass to part your thighs and nudge his cock head at your entrance. You moan softly at his movement and he watches as you shake your head back and forth.

“Nope not a bad thing.” You hush out on a punched out breath. Jack stills his hips as he leans back over your body to bring his head closer to yours.

“What would you say if I said I wanted us to be pregnant within a year of our wedding?” he asked softly with a tinge of uncertainty. You felt your heart clench in your chest and blinked slowly. You quickly did the calculations of how soon you would have to get off birth control for your body to regulate and suddenly you were nodding. And then your mind flashed to that image you had from last night, of you and Jack holding a little bundle of baby in between the two of you and suddenly your heart was clenching with want. You wanted that, so much.

“I would love that Jack.” You whispered softly and knew he heard you with his quick intake of breath.

“Yeah?” he asked softly and you leaned back against him feeling his cock head slip further into you making the both of you moan lowly in tandem.

“Fuck yeah.” You gasped out as you began to work yourself slowly back on him. Jack’s hands gripped tightly at your hips as your ass came to rest up against his lower stomach fully sheathing him in you.

“Damn darlin’.” He husked out as he held you tightly before slowly pulling out till just his cock head rested inside you before sliding back in slowly till your ass rested up against him again and he continued to grind his hips into yours. You gasped out softly as you felt him slide in and out of you at such a slow pace that it could almost be lazy. But you knew Jack was following what you had asked for. His hands came to rest across your lower back as he tilted his hips upwards slightly and continue to thrust. Your mouth opened in silence as your breath left you. He was sliding so deeply into you that he was hitting at places you didn’t know exist.

Sweat was beginning to pool in the dip of your back. Jack’s cock was slowly _so slowly_ sliding in and out of you that you felt every ridge of his cock drag along your walls. He leaned further over your back as he held your body down into the bed and continued that delicious slow pace.

“Oh fuck darlin’. Can you imagine growing a baby in you? Your belly would swell so pretty.” Jack rasped out softly as he continued to slide in and out of you slowly. “You would glow from the inside out darlin’. You would be so gorgeous pregnant with _our_ baby.”

You grit your teeth tightly as your fingers clenched in the bedsheet as you thrust your hips back into him harshly. It was those damn words that set you off, _our_ _baby_. Your orgasm crashed into you like a wave and you instincts took over as your walls clenched around him and your hips thrust harshly back to keep him buried in you as deeply as you could.

“Yes, yes, yes.” You chant softly as you hear Jack let at a gravelly moan. His hands held you tightly to him as he ground into you. You felt his release erupt inside of you and the two of you panted severely out into the air.

“Oh darlin’.” Jack moaned lowly as you fell to the bed on your stomach still panting. You felt him nestle against your ass and just hold himself there for a minute and your hand flies out to grip around his hip tugging him closer to you.

“Stay.” You whisper out softly before bring your arm back up and folding it under your pillow as you nuzzle into it. Jack’s weight slowly lowers over you and you smile warmly.

“Let me know if I get too heavy.” He says sleepily before he rests his head on your shoulder blade and presses a kiss to your skin.


	59. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 59)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taste testing with Tequila and Whiskey.

“So Tequila is going to meet us there at the bakery?” Jack asked from the driver’s seat of the Bronco. You smiled softly as you nodded to him before reaching over and taking his right hand in your left. Your thumb ghosted over the top of his hand and you sighed softly. It had been a hectic couple of weeks; Jack had been assigned more and more missions while you were busy in the lab. Not to mention you any free time you had to yourself was used up with phone calls, emails and video calls to Tequila. Who had completely stepped up as your Man of Honor, and you couldn’t be more grateful for all of his help.

Since the wedding was going to be in Kentucky and you were stationed in New York you had asked Tequila to be your go between with the caterer, baker, DJ, and others. And Tequila had shined in this new role you had stuck him in. The last video call you had with he had shown you the wedding binder he had put together so that he could keep track of all of things that needed to be handled. Suffice it to say you were thoroughly impressed.

“Yeah, he had to finish up with some trainees this morning before the appointment.” You explained softly with a warm smile. Your frowned then and looked over to Jack again. “You’re okay with him being there right? I didn’t even think to ask you that.” You said guiltily.

“Darlin’, I’m okay with whatever you want. He’s your point of contact with all of the wedding stuff so he should be there. Besides I can’t really imagine this happening without him there anyway.” Jack said warmly as he chuckled to himself. You grinned nodding your head in agreement. It did feel like this was how it was always supposed to be. With both of the guys who meant the world to you at your side every step of the way.

The baker you and Jack had decided on was local and one of your favorites. You remembered when you had first introduced Jack to the delicious pastries and cakes that the small bakery produced. It had been back when you had been a brand new field agent and Tequila was celebrating his birthday. You had offered to go out and buy him a chocolate on chocolate birthday cake from the bakery that you enjoyed in town. Jack had been there at the little birthday celebration in the office and when you had presented the cake and cut him a piece he had come back over to you asking you what bakery you had used because he thought the cake was delicious.

Just as the two of you pulled into the parking lot for the bakery you saw Tequila leaning against the side of his own truck. Smiling you leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek with excitement making him chuckle at your antics. You then threw open your door and slipped out of the Bronco grinning over to Tequila who chuckled over at you as he shook his head.

“She’s in rare form ain’t she?” Tequila asked teasingly as Jack walked around the truck to the two of you.

“She’s exited for cake.” Jack said knowingly and you laughed softly as you slipped your arm around his.

“He ain’t wrong.” You said with a smirk making the two men laugh at you. You watched as Tequila pulled a binder from his truck and slipped it under his arm as you all began walking to the front entrance of the bakery.

“There’s the future Mr. and Mrs. Daniels!” called out a happy voice and your grin split your face wide. The excitement was bubbling up inside of you as you looked over to Shanna the owner. “How are y’all doin’?” she asked kindly as she nodded her head to you while she walked around the counter wiping her hands on her apron.

“We’re doing just fine Shanna.” You said as you moved to give her a warm hug. “This is my fiancé Jack. And my best friend Tequila.” You introduced the men to Shanna.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you two. She’s told me all about you.” Shanna said with a smirk as she shook first Jack’s hand and then Tequila’s.

“Hopefully only the good bits.” Tequila groused softly making everyone laugh softly and he narrowed his eyes over to you teasingly.

“Of course, of course. Well let’s get you all settled in the back and I’ll bring out the samples for you to try. How’s that sound?” she explained and you nodded along with her as your excitement began to build again.

“Sounds just fine.” Jack said warmly as he wrapped an arm low around your back his hand coming around your hip to grasp it tight. He pressed a kiss to your temple and began to usher you behind Shanna to the back room.

“So after our talk over the phone I’ve got five samples for you to try. And we can make it look however you want it to this is just to figure out the flavors and whether or not you’d like to do a traditional cake, cupcakes or both.” Shanna was explaining as the four of you came and sat around a rectangular metal table. You sat in between Jack and Tequila on one side and Shanna was on the other side where five small cakes were laid out on display. Tequila pulled out the binder he had brought in with him and you smiled softly at his attentiveness as he also pulled out a pen to begin writing things down.

“You’re really taking this whole Man of Honor thing seriously, huh?” Jack asked in an awed voice as he looked over at Tequila and his binder.

“Well yeah it’s you guys’ wedding and I’m supposed to be helping. This just makes it easier to keep track of everything.” Tequila explained easily. Jack nodded understanding Tequila’s job all too well. “Plus Cur works well when it’s all organized.” Tequila said knowingly as he smirks over at you.

“Oh don’t I know that.” Jack admitted perceptively with a shared smirk between the two men.

“Hey! There is nothing wrong with being organized.” You defended yourself easily scowling softly at both men.

“Yeah but Cur, you take it to the extreme.” Tequila teased back easily and you scoffed at him before turning back to Shanna.

“So what did you need to know Shanna?” you asked pointedly ignoring the men on either side of you.

“Well I’ve already got most of your wedding information. I’d like to know more about the look or theme of the wedding so that I can start getting some ideas on how to decorate the cake.” She said easily as she pulled out her own pad and pen. “But we can talk about that as we go through each cake.”

You watched as she slid over a chocolate covered cake and smiled nodding your head. She took out three plates and cut out three small pieces of cake for you, Jack and Tequila before handing out each plate.

“So for the first cake we’ve got dark chocolate cake with raspberry spread and a dark chocolate icing.” She explained as you all dug into the delicious tasting cake. The rich mixture of raspberry and dark chocolate burst onto your tongue and you hummed softly as you chewed. You weren’t much of a fan of dark chocolate but Shanna was a genius baker and you were thinking she might sway you over to love dark chocolate. “We can make these into cupcakes as well by doing a raspberry filling if that’s the route you’d like to go. Or just have it as a small wedding cake for you and Jack.”

“Remember though darlin’ my family has some allergies to chocolate and almonds.” Jack reminded you as he continued to eat his piece of cake. “This is delicious though.” He said nodding to Shanna.

“Why thank you. If you’re worried about allergies we could always do a mix of each different flavor combination as cupcakes.” Shanna said easily.

“I like the idea of a small wedding cake for Jack and I. And then cupcakes for the guests.” You said easily. “And that way if we like more than one cake we could have a mix of cupcakes. So that if anyone does have allergies they could have other options.” You reasoned softly as you set your fork aside feeling like you’d had enough of the dark chocolate cake. Jack looked over to you smiling tenderly with a kind look in his eye.

“You’re always thinking about others aren’t ya?” he asked softly and you blushed as his eyes turned a darker shade as he continued to gaze at you.

“Right well Shanna, why don’t we move on to the next cake before these two horn dogs go at each other.” Tequila said nodding over to Shanna. At his words you were quickly looking away from Jack with a bright blush on your cheeks and his low chuckle fluttered into your ears making you blush even more.

“So the next one is a lemon flavored cake with a cream cheese frosting. I wanted to know was what is your color theme for the wedding. Maybe we’d be able to work in some of the colors into the frosting or decorations on the cake.” Shanna said in explanation as dished up three more pieces of cake for you.

“The colors are navy blue, light gray and sunflower yellow.” You responded easily as you bit into the lemon cake. You tilted your head slightly before taking another bite. You didn’t think you’d like the lemon cake was oddly enough the combination of lemon and cream cheese worked really well together.

“And she’s going to have sunflowers as the table decorations.” Tequila supplied as he turned the binder over to show Shanna a picture of the flower arrangement that you had already picked out for the table bouquets.

“You know I think Memaw would like this one alright.” Jack said softly into your ear as he leaned close to you and continued eating his cake. You turned to look at him and thought about it silently.

“I think you’re right. It reminds me of her lemon poppy seed cake she makes.” You said agreeing with him. “So I think we should get this one as one of the cupcake options, what do you think?” you asked him softly.

“That sounds like a good idea darlin’. That way the guests can try each one and figure out which one they’d like.” He said nodding his head again as he finished his slice of cake. “I do enjoy that one though it’s really good.”

“Ok so this next one is a vanilla cake with a strawberry spread and a buttercream strawberry icing.” Shanna explained as she dished out the third cake.

“Oh I’m gonna enjoy this one.” Tequila said while he wiggled his eyebrows and you chuckled softly shaking your head.

“Didn’t pick you as a strawberry person.” Jack said thoughtfully as he took a bite of his cake and scrunched his nose up a little before setting his fork down.

“Oh yeah my parents used to have a huge strawberry garden in the backyard growing up. Would eat them off the plant before mom could come and pick them.” Tequila explained with a soft laugh. You grinned over to him as you watched him finish his whole plate.

“Ok so for the fourth option we’ve made a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting.” Shanna explained as she continued to dish out the cake.

“So Shanna we’re having an outdoor wedding and evening reception on Jack’s property. Will that be a probably for the cake and cupcakes?” you asked curiously as you began to eat the red velvet cake.

“Not at all what we’ll do is about an hour before the reception we’ll drive to Jack’s place and store all of the cupcakes and cake at his ranch. We would just need to find some room in the fridge to keep them in.” Shanna explained easily.

“That’s not a problem. I’ve got a few game fridges that I can clean out before the wedding so that we have plenty of room.” Jack said easily with a shrug.

“Oh? What type of game do you store?” Shanna asked curiously.

“Mostly deer but every once in a while my dad and grandpa like to go Turkey hunting too.” Jack explained and Shanna nodded her head.

“My dad and brother like to go deer hunting too. They’ve been talking about going Moose hunting up in Canada one of these years but never manage to light a fire under their asses enough to actually get up there.” She said laughing softly. Once the three of you had finished your red velvet cakes she then took your plates and dished out the last cake to all of you. “So for the last cake we have an almond cake with an amaretto frosting.”

When you bit in the cake in front of you flavor burst on your tongue and tried to bite down the moan that crawled up your throat. Closing your eyes softly you silently savored the cake. The almond cake and amaretto frosting paired well with each other and made a delicious combination inside your mouth.

“So this is your favorite huh?” Jack asked softly in your ear as he leaned over to you and you smiled as you opened your eyes to look over to him.

“Oh yeah. This is delicious.” You gushed out and nodded your head eagerly. Shanna’s soft laughter rang through the room and she smiled proudly over at you. “What do you think of getting just a small 2 tier cake for us in the almond and amaretto. And then the lemon, strawberry and chocolate as cupcakes for the guests?” you asked Jack as you turned to watch his reaction to your proposal.

“I think that would be a good idea.” He said easily as he nodded his head at your words.

“Is that doable Shanna?” you asked turning back over to her and watched as she wrote down your choices and nodded her head.

“Of course and I’ve got your guest numbers so we’ll make it so they could have one of each if they wanted.” She said easily as she continued to write down on her pad of paper. You turned your head to look over at Tequila and saw that he was also writing down your choices in the binder. “Ok so I’ll get this all in writing in the contract and I’ll send it over to you and Tequila so that he’s got a copy. I would just need you to look it over and send me back a signed copy.” She said explained easily. You nodded your head and wrapped your arm around Jack’s arm and snuggled into his shoulder grinning.

“I can’t believe we just picked out our wedding cake.” You whispered happily to him and he looked over his shoulder at you before pressing a tender kiss to your lips.

“Better believe darlin’.” He said warmly.


	60. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 60)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets an unexpected letter from someone very dear to her.

Rolling onto your side you smiled warmly as you felt a solid band of muscle tug your body back into the middle of the bed where it met the warm chest of your lover. A deep hum vibrated against your back and you chuckled softly as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck.

“You smell good.” Jack said lowly to you as he began to press soft wet kisses to your skin.

“I smell like you.” You quipped back chuckling. Jack hummed again and tightened his arms around your body pulling you even closer to him.

“That’s not a bad thing.” He responded and you huffed softly before you raised your arms and stretched your muscles in a deep stretch. Jack groaned as he tried to tug you back into his body to keep you in bed with him as you moved.

“No it’s not but I have to go shower before I leave. I don’t want everyone to smell you on me as I’m trying on wedding dresses today.” You agree as you try to move towards the edge of the bed. Jack groaned lowly and tugged you back against him before rolling so that he was on top.

“They all know we’re getting married. Who cares if they smell me on you?” Jack tried to reason with you as he snuggled his face into your hair.

“I care sweetheart. Besides if Memaw smells you on me I’ll never hear the end of it.” You tell him and watch as he pulls back and grimaces softly.

“True.” He admits and you smile tenderly at him as you cup his face in your palms.

“Why don’t you come shower with me?” you suggest softly knowing that he’d enjoy it just as much as you would.

“Mmmm, that sounds like a terrific idea.” Jack says in a low gravel that makes your stomach clench in desire.

“Alright handsome I gotta get goin’ Tequila is waiting for me downstairs.” You say in a rush as you try to hurriedly pull on a pair of capri khakis. You had lost track of time in the shower with Jack and the man knew he could distract you enough. The smug grin on his face is evidence enough of that fact as you rush towards him giving him a quick chaste kiss that he deepens easily with a low hum. “Jack.” You chastise as his lips travel down your neck.

“Just giving you incentive to come home quickly.” He responds softly as you chuckle.

“You’re all the incentive I need.” You rasp out to him and kiss him deeply once more before moving away. You gather your damp hair off your neck and tie it into a bun that will keep it off your neck and out of your eyes as you rush out of the door. “Bye I love you!” you call over your shoulder as you open the door.

“Love you too darlin’!” he calls back sounding like he’s got a wide smile on your face.

You made it down to the front of the apartment building where you spotted the black town car idling at the curb waiting for you. Quickly walking over to you hopped in smiling over the console at Tequila who grinned right back at you.

“Hey there sweetheart!” Tequila said warmly as you got situated in your seat.

“Hey Tequila.” You said excited for what the day had in store for you.

“So I brought some of your mail that got delivered to the office. It looks like some of it might be important and some of it is just junk mail.” Tequila said as he nodded to the glove compartment. You turned and opened it reaching in to grab the small stack of mail that he had put in there. Curiously you scanned through it silently before coming to an envelope with a return address of an attorney office located in Boston. Flipping over the envelope you didn’t see any other markings on it besides your name and the address of the Statesman office in Kentucky. Quickly opening it you pulled out two sheets of paper. The first was a typed of up letter from the attorney office advising that they had been placed in charge of handling your Dad’s will and that this letter was specified to be mailed to you after his death. The second sheet of paper was hand written and you instantly recognized your Dad’s handwriting.

_To my dearest daughter,_

_I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to be able to tell you this and that I was cowardly to tell it to your face. Instead I am hiding behind written words that will not get to you until after I am gone._

_I am so very proud of you. So very proud of you. You have become a strong, independent and kind woman. I don’t think I have ever told you that and I’ve done you a disservice by not telling you that. I am not good with words but I will try to be here to be able to tell you how much I love you and am so grateful for you._

_I know after Mom and Stephanie passed I wasn’t around very much and I regret that every day. I should’ve been there for you and I was selfish by only thinking about my loss. While I lost a wife and daughter you lost a mom, a sister and a father. I am so sorry that I let that happen and I wish I was a better man who stepped up during a grieving._

_I want you to know that I am so grateful for every day I got to spend with you. Whether it be before your Mom and Steph passed and after. I wouldn’t change any of the time I got to spend with you and I wish I had more._

_Jack told me that you feel guilty for not being able to take care of me while you in college and I want you to try to stop feeling guilty. You were just beginning your life and had managed to pull yourself off of the troublesome path that you were traveling because I wasn’t there. I don’t resent or blame you for putting me in this facility. I’m actually quite glad you did, it was probably the best decision you were able to make for me. It got me the help I needed and there is always someone here to watch over me._

_I never wanted to become a burden to you and I worry that maybe I have become a burden to you. I hope that’s not the case and it’s just being a worrywart._

_I am so happy that you have found Jack and are going to marry him. He’s a fine man and I know he will do his utmost to take care of you. I couldn’t have picked someone better for you._

_Sweetheart, I love you with my whole heart and I hope that you find peace in my passing. I’m going on to spend the rest of my days with your sister and mother. I’ll make sure to give them all your love._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Your eyes raced across the words in your father’s handwriting and as your vision became blurry you hung your head. You feel a hand come up and rest on your back slowly running up and down it in a soothing motion. Hiccupping loudly you nod your head at Tequila as you begin wiping the tears from under your eyes.

“You ok Cur?” Tequila asks softly.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” You say softly nodding your head again. And it’s not a lie, you oddly do feel ok. The letter with it’s sweet soft words seems to have lifted something off your shoulders that was weighing you down and you can feel yourself breathe easier now. Taking in a deep breath you pull the visor down and pull some napkins from the glove compartment blotting them under your eyes to get rid of the tears. “I’m going to be just fine.”


	61. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 61)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelorette party shenanigans with Tequila.

Walking into the bridal dress boutique you are welcomed warmly by the shop attendants with bright happy smiles. You can see off to the right hand side that Memaw, Jack’s mom Addison, Jack’s sister Charlotte, and Jack’s sister in law Rachel are already there sitting in the chairs waiting for you. You walk over to them with a warm smile.

“I’m so sorry to keep you guys waiting.” You admit in greeting as Memaw stands up with her arms open wide. Happily you walk into her arms and receive the wonderful hug she offers you. Addison is next to give you a huge while Charlotte and Rachel also give you hugs.

“Nonsense darlin’. Now where is that strapping young man of honor of yours?” Memaw asks with a smirk and you bark out a surprised laugh in delight as you watch her eyes dart around the store.

“Memaw! Honestly!” Addison chides her mother as she looks over to you with an exasperated look. “She’s been goin’ on and on about him ever since she found out from Jack that he’s your man of honor.” She explained with an eye roll and you sniggered softly at the antics of the older women.

“Well he is handsome. Jack showed us a picture of him.” Charlotte says as she and Rachel give you hugs in greeting as well.

“He’s definitely a looker I’ll agree to that. And he’s a sweetheart so he’s a catch.” You say immediately going into wing woman mode with a wide smile. Just as you finish saying that you see Memaw stand up a little bit straighter and smirk softly at the older woman. Turning to look over your shoulder you spot Tequila over by the door as a store clerk begins talking to him and he shakes his head and points over to you and the other women in your group.

“Ok so how did you want to do this?” Rachel asks kindly as you turn back to them when Tequila comes to your side.

“Uh, to be honest I was kind of hoping you’d be able to help me. I don’t know how to do this.” You admit sheepishly and the women all look over at you a little surprised. Just then you feel a warm arm wrap around your back and tug you closer to a warm strong body. You look over at Tequila and see he’s smiling warmly at you and you return the smile to him.

“Of course we’ll help you Cur. Why don’t we each pick out a dress for you to try on and that way you can see the different styles and get a feel for what you like.” Tequila said to the group and you nodded your head liking his idea. “You can also look and pick out some too that catch your eye.”

“Oh that’s a wonderful idea!” Addison says excitedly before she rushes off to go look at dresses. You chuckle along with Charlotte and Rachel while you watch with wide eyes as Memaw drag Tequila away to go look at dresses as well. Charlotte, Rachel and yourself laugh brightly at the antics of the older women before the three of you begin walking down the aisles of wedding dresses.

“So have you thought about what kind of style that you’re going for?” Rachel asks softly as she pulls dresses to inspect them with a critical eye.

“Well I look better in an a line dress. And I always liked the look of lace. But I’m not really looking for anything extravagant.” You explained distracted as you looked at different dresses as well.

“Welp, expect to get the opposite from Memaw and Mom.” Charlotte snarks out and chuckle along with Rachel. The three of you move along the aisles and each woman picks out a dress while you still look around.

“They have good intentions, you know just they like what they like.” Rachel says with a shrug. You nod along knowing that Addison and Memaw only want you to be happy on your wedding day.

“I know. I actually like the idea of you guys helping me to be honest. I’m a little bit lost in all of this stuff. I wasn’t much into dresses until I got into college when I was in a dorm with a fashion forward girl.” You explained with a shrug of your shoulders. “I learned so much from her on how to dress myself in clothes that fit well and looked good on my body. She was so happy to have a little guinea pig for all her fashion ideas.”

“Did she do a whole makeover on you?” Charlotte asked curiously as she looked over at you.

“Yeah but she didn’t really change anything about my look, she just enhanced certain parts of it. Showed me all about makeup and what colors looked better on me than others.” You said with a shrug. “She was a good friend in college.”

“Will she be at the wedding?” Rachel asked softly.

“Yes, she called me up just recently and told me her, her husband and her toddler would be coming.” You replied as you pulled out another dress to look over. It was a satin cream white dress that had a shallow v neckline that you thought would look nice on you. Picking it off the rack you held it over your arm and the three of you began to move towards where you would show off the dresses.

“There she is!” called out Memaw as you appeared in the little gathering area with your dress selection. A store clerk was waiting with a bright smile on her face and you nodded to her as she took the three dresses from you, Charlotte and Rachel and hung them up.

“So we have six dresses to try on. Would you like to start with the three from you and your sisters?” asked the clerk. You jerked your head over to her in surprise at her words and then your eyes darted over to where Charlotte and Rachel sat wide eyed. The words stung a tiny bit as you thought of your own sister being here to help you in this milestone but as you stared over at the two women who were going to become your sisters you felt your heart begin to swell with pride and love for them. A smile slowly grew on your face and you watched as Rachel and Charlotte begin to tear up slightly when they understood what you were thinking.

“I think that would be lovely.” You husked over to the clerk and she smiled brightly and clapped her hands together while you blinked away the tears that had gathered in your eyes.

“Wait!” came a shout and you whipped your head over to Tequila who was pulling out a white box from under his chair. Memaw and Addison were grinning over at you as Tequila walked up to you and presented the box to you. “Future Mrs. Daniels can’t forget her bouquet to sell the whole look now can she?” he drawled out to you and you gasped as you saw inside the box. There lay a fake flower bouquet of what your actual wedding bouquet was going to look like. Looking up at Tequila you watched him wink silently at you making you grin and lean up on tip toe to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks Tequila.” You whispered to him as you took out the bouquet. “Now let’s try some dresses on!” you cheered and everyone else around you cheered loudly.

“Oh goodness Charlotte what made you pick _that_ dress?” Memaw scoffed and you turned wide eyes to Charlotte who was glaring daggers at Memaw from her seat.

“This is more her style Memaw. We actually asked her what she liked and picked dresses according to that.” Charlotte snarked back at Memaw.

“She is the bride Charlotte. She needs to shine and be seen.” Memaw explained and shook her head at the dress you were wearing. It was the third one you had tried on so far. Your pick wasn’t the right color for your skintone so that had been voted off the island. Rachel’s pick was more your style but the neckline was too deep for your comfort so that had been vetoed as well. And now standing in Charlotte’s choice you liked the lace top of it but the large tulle gown part was too much for you but Charlotte was correct in that it was more your style since it was an a line dress.

“Alright ladies let’s let the bride decide.” Tequila refereed easily as the two women glared at each other.

“Yes darlin’ what do you think?” Addison asked eagerly as she tried to diffuse the situation.

“It’s my style but I don’t like the poof.” You said with a slight grimace towards Charlotte who grinned widely at you. “Which you knew.” You deadpanned to Charlotte who laughed softly.

“I picked it just incase you would like something like that. It was to give you more options to think about.” Charlotte explained. “When I was hunting for my wedding dress I was so dead set on one style that I knew I liked and when I couldn’t find _the_ dress I tried something out of that style and immediately fell in love with my dress.” She explained with a shrug of her shoulders. “It’s just to show you what else is out there.”

“I think she looks like she was swallowed by a tulle monster.” Rachel quipped and you burst out laughing as your hands flew to your hips. Charlotte burst out into soft giggles while Memaw, Addison and Tequila all chuckled softly as well.

“Alright! My dress is next.” Memaw declared with a raise of her finger. You nodded and went back into the dressing room to try on another dress.

When you came out you could hear a pin drop as the taffeta billowing gown crinkled noisily around you. The puffed shoulder caps lightly grazed the sides of your face and you darted your eyes over to Charlotte and Rachel in a plea for help. But neither of the women would save you as they both burst out in peals of laughter.

“Oh my goodness.” Addison said softly as she got a good look at you and covered her mouth with a hand.

“What?” Memaw asked incredulously as she waved her hand towards you.

“Oh Memaw.” Tequila groaned lowly and you couldn’t hold it in any longer as you burst out in bright happy laughter.

“What?” Memaw asked again as she swiveled her head back and forth around the group. “I think she looks wonderful.”

“Yeah if she was on her way to wedding in the 70s.” Charlotte snipped and suddenly Addison was giggling from behind her hand as she shook her head.

“Charlotte!” snapped Memaw who frowned at her granddaughter.

“This is a no.” you said firmly as you wiped tears away from the corners of your eyes.

“Oh thank goodness I thought we would have to knock some sense into your head.” Rachel quipped and you burst out in peals of laughter again. Turning back to the dressing room laughter rung out behind you as the dress crinkled and swayed around you as you trudged back to the room.

When you came back out in Addison’s pick of dress everyone was quietly staring at you in awe. It was gorgeous bright white Grecian styled dress. It had a shallow v neck and it was a line but the back of the dress was essentially backless as it draped so low that it didn’t cover anything. Which would cause problems for your chest, you weren’t comfortable going without a bra and on your wedding day you didn’t think it would be something you wanted to do.

“You look stunning.” Came Rachel’s awed voice. And you nodded your head as tears of frustration crept into your eyes.

“Oh darlin’ what is it?” Addison asked softly as she approached you.

“It’s a beautiful dress and is something I would wear. I just don’t like the back. I can’t go braless.” You bemoaned to her softly as she stared up at on the pedestal.

“Oh darlin’, it’s alright.” She said softly to you as she moved her hand to wipe your tears from your eyes. “If this last dress isn’t what you want then we will find something like this with a better backing.” She reassured you. “If we have to we can always get it altered darlin’.” You nodded your head as you felt the frustration of trying to find a wedding dress that you loved begin to consume you.

“Hey Cur, it’s ok if you don’t find something today.” Tequila said warmly from behind Addison. He was sitting next to Memaw with a knowing look on his face and you were easily calmed by his presence. “Besides I’m sure if your walked down the aisle in a burlap sack Whiskey would still think you’re the sexiest thing on the planet.”

“Oh lordy would he. That man is wrapped so tightly around your little finger.” Rachel quipped nodding her head in agreement. Your watery chuckle burst out of your chest and Addison grinned as she nodded her head to Rachel’s words.

“She’s not wrong darlin’.” Addison said softly as she gently cupped your face. “Now go try on Tequila’s pick and let’s see how beautiful you look.”

Following Addison’s words you quietly slipped into the last dress that the clerk helped you into. You easily walked out of the dressing room and suddenly there was a low whistle sounding from in front of you. Your head snapped up and saw Tequila grinning wildly at you as his eyes raked up and down your body.

“Oh darlin’.” Addison said softly and you watched as the other women nodded their heads at you. Turning around you gazed at yourself in the mirrors and felt your chest expand quickly in awe. You looked beautiful. The wedding dress had a gorgeous lace overlay and an unfinished rustic look to the neckline and shoulders, while the skirt of it was soft flowing tulle that looked stunning. The tiny little belt around the waist was gorgeous as well. You felt like you had become a woodland goddess in this dress and suddenly tears were springing to your eyes. _This was it._

Warm firm arms wrapped around your waist and you felt a broad chest press up against your back. Your body shook as emotion flooded your system and cried softly. It wasn’t just that you felt and looked beautiful, it was also because _Tequila_ had picked this out for you. Your best friend who had been with you every step of this wondrous milestone had picked out the perfect wedding dress for you. Turning in his arms you wrapped yours around his neck and buried your face in his shoulder.

“Thank you.” You whispered and squeezed him tightly.

“Anything for you Cur.” He whispered back to you and you felt the tears falling from your eyes into his shirt. You knew this was something that you should be sharing with your family and in a sense you were. It wasn’t your mom, sister or dad but it was with people who you considered your family through and through.


	62. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 62)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelorette Party!

You sat in the back seat of the town car with Tequila as it drove through the city streets. You leaned back in your seat and huffed softly, you couldn’t see a thing thanks to the blindfold that Tequila had demanded you put on in your apartment much to Jack’s amusement. Tequila had said that since you knew New York better than him now that he couldn’t chance you possibly knowing where he was taking you for your bachelorette party. So you had to don the blindfold.

Jack had grinned brightly at you right before you put the blindfold over your eyes. He had even helped tie it around your head so that you couldn’t see anything. And just as he had finished tying it he had leant down to whisper in your ear.

“Save the blindfold, maybe we’ll use you once you get back.” came his sultry whisper in your ear making you shiver with anticipation.

“Alright! ‘Nough of that, save it for tonight.” Tequila called out and you grinned widely as your hand shot out to search for Jack’s. Which he gripped yours softly and pulled your hand up to his mouth to press a sweet kiss to your hand.

“I’ll see you tonight when you get home. I love you.” Jack husked against your skin and you smiled brightly.

“Love you too. See you later.” you responded before Tequila’s arm wrapped around your shoulders and guided you gently out of the apartment. 

And now the two of you were sitting in the back of the town car silently as you tried not to fidget in your seat. You had tried to figure out which direction the car was traveling but that was foolish as since you didn’t have a starting point to use. Turning in your seat you face Tequila and smile softly trying to make yourself seem innocent.

“Don’t even try it Cur.” Tequila says in the quiet space between you and you huff softly that makes him chuckle softly at you. “C’mon Cur, I did all this planning for today. I don’t want to spoil it for you and I wanna see surprise when you realize where we’re going.” You instantly feel guilty for wanting to find out what he had planned. Nodding your head you turn and sit back in your seat.

“Alright.” you say softly and smile knowing that Tequila took pride in this and that whatever he had planned would be wonderful.

“Thank you. So as it gets closer and closer are you nervous for the wedding? It’s only two weeks away.” Tequila asks warmly and you can hear the smile in his voice.

“No, not nervous. More anxious to get it done already. I wanna be able to call him my husband already.” you respond softly and smile softly at the thought of being able to call Jack your husband finally.

“Yeah I bet Cur. It’s been _forever_ since you two started on this journey huh?” Tequila asked teasingly and you scoffed, shaking your head at him.

“Just three years, Tequila. Forever is what we’re promising each other.” you said softly and grinned widely at your words.

“Yur such a sap.” Tequila said chuckling softly at you. Huffing softly you shook your head as a small smile grazed over your lips. You sat back in your seat some more letting the motion of the car start to lull you into a sense of calm.

It wasn’t long before you felt the car coming to stop and you sat up straighter against the seat. It truly hadn’t been that long of a car ride to get to your destination so you were quite curious to see where he had decided to take you. You heard the car door on Tequila’s side open and the sounds of busy New York filtered into the quiet car. 

“How is she not screamin’ with excitement right now?!” called a familiar voice and you furrowed your eyebrows at that. _That sounded like Charlotte._

“She’s blindfolded you ninny. I didn’t want her figuring it out before we got here.” Tequila snipped out and you couldn’t hide your ever growing grin. Just then there was hurried movement in front of you and you felt the seat cushion dip.

“Hey there darlin’. I’m gonna help ya out of the car now ok?” came another familiar soft voice and you smiled as you realized that it was Rachel. Soft hands held yours as you scooted across the seat towards the door. “Alright now swing your legs out.” Rachel instructed and you did as she said letting your feet come to rest on the pavement.

“There she is!” came Charlotte’s happy voice from in front of you and you smiled in the direction the voice came from before you stood tall on your feet. “Alright take a step up and let Tequila take that dang blindfold off.” Charlotte cheered excitedly.

You could feel Tequila’s hands untying the knot at the back of your head and your hands easily came up to catch the blindfold. Your eyes blinked rapidly as sunlight pierced them and you slowly let your vision clear before spotting Charlotte and Rachel standing in front of you with wide happy grins. Then you spotted the building behind them and felt your eyes widen. Spinning around you looked at Tequila with uncontained delight.

“Area 51?!” you cheered excited and saw his wide happy grin. “Oh Tequila! Man after my own heart!” you squealed and flung yourself at him. He laughed loudly as he held you close in a tight hug.

“Nuttin’ but the best for the best.” he retorted as he hugged you close to him. 

“C’mon Future Mrs. Daniels. Let’s get our laser tag on!” Called Charlotte and you laughed brightly before turning back to the two women in front of you.

Your group of four had been joined up with a larger group of eight and then two teams of six had been split up for the laser tag games. Charlotte and Rachel had been placed on the opposing team while you and Tequila were on the same team. Tequila crouched down behind some wooden pallets next to you and grinned wickedly as you peered around the cover to spot where Charlotte and Rachel were hiding.

“Your knee doing alright?” Tequila asked lowly as he peaked over the top of the pallets.

“Yeah it’s starting to cramp up on me a little, getting achy. I think this is gonna’ be my last game.” you responded slightly breathless with excitement. Tequila nodded to you as you both surveyed the battlefield from your vantage points. Just then you spotted Rachel’s head of hair bobbing from behind a pillar to your left. You tapped Tequila’s arm and nodded your head at where you could still a little bit of Rachel’s blue jeans peeking out from behind the pillar. Tequila silently nodded to you and began to aim his laser tag gun in that direction before you started moving along the floor still keeping in a crouch so that you could sneak up on Rachel. 

Once you got down behind a group of barrels you quickly set your sights on Rachel who was peering around the pillar on the other side not seeing you at all. Raising your gun you quickly shot off two shots and heard her vest making a buzzer sound and her loud groaning as she whipped her head around and spotted you hiding behind the barrels.

“Dang it! Stop shooting me!” she snipped out and you laughed brightly before moving back to where Tequila was hiding.

“Have you seen Charlotte?” you ask him and he nods grinning while he trains his gun over to his right. You peer over his shoulder and see Charlotte manically laughing as she shoots someone from your team in the back. You both watch as she hoots and hollers as she runs about the room shooting as many people as she possibly can and yet never being taken out by one of your teammates.

“Are you sure you wanna marry into this family?” Tequila asks teasingly and you laugh softly as you train your gun on Charlotte as well. The timer on the clock is running down and you shut one of your eyes as you watch Charlotte spin in a circle crowing at the player she just shot. Letting out a soft slow breath you pull the trigger on your gun and the buzzer on Charlotte’s vest goes off not even five seconds before the clock buzzer goes off signalling the end of the game. You and Tequila jump up with loud cheers and hollers as Charlotte whirls around to you guys with a scowl on her face.

“What the hell you guys?!” Charlotte calls outraged as she throws her arms up in the air and you laugh smiling widely at her. You raise your gun and blow across the barrel making her laugh brightly. “My brother’s marrying a modern day Annie Oakley ain’t he?” she quips and you grin even wider.

“Hell yeah he is!” Tequila shouts as all four of your group come together. You grimace softly when your knee twinges and Tequila catches it easily. “C’mon ladies let’s go get Cur’s cane and then we’ll head out.” he says warmly wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You grin as you settle into his side letting him lead you out of the arena.

“Man I can’t wait to tell Jack that you were the sharp shooter of both games.” Charlotte says proudly and you smile over at her. Walking over to the counter you quickly undo your vest and hand it along with your gun. Tequila sidles up next to you and hands you your cane which you take gratefully.

“Thanks Tequila.” you thank him with a smile.

“So Rachel and I are gonna have to head on back to the hotel. I've got some meetings I need to handle for the family business and she’s got some work she has to finish up. But I’m so glad that we got to spend the day with you and celebrate you before you walk down the aisle.” CHarlotte explains as she gives you a tight warm hug that you return eagerly.

“Yeah I’ve some business proposals I have to go over so we’re both gonna go try to be adults now. But thank you for having us this was so much fun!” Rachel says with a wry grin. You laugh and hug her tightly as well.

“Thanks for coming, guys. This was a blast and I’m glad we got to do it.” you say feeling the adrenaline still coursing through you.

“Thanks for coming ladies. Maybe next time we can get the whole Daniels clan in on this.” Tequila suggests with a wide smile.

“Oh no, you don’t wanna do that.” Charlotte begins to say as she shakes her head vehemently.

“Yeah we’re all competitive and will gladly take out family members to win.” Rachel deadpans and both you and Tequila stare at her with wide eyes before her and Charlotte crack up.

As you all walk out of the building you see the two seperate town cars waiting for you all. You smile and hug both Rachel and Charlotte again before they hug Tequila and climb into their car. You wave as the car drives away before climbing into the car that’s waiting for you and Tequila.

“So I’ve still more plans for us if you’re up for it.” Tequila says unsurely and you look over at him with an adoring smile on your face.

“More?” you ask softly as you gesture back to the laser tag building. “More than that?”

“Well the next appointment is much slower and way more relaxing.” Tequila teases softly as the car begins to drive away.

“Lead the way Tequila.” you say trustingly and he grins over at you.

“We’re going to the spa??” you ask as you bounce in your seat as the car pulls up to The Spa at Mandarin Oriental. “Oh Tequila you’ve out done yourself!” you squeal excitedly and Tequila barks out a laugh.

“Fair warning I booked a couples massage package but if you’re uncomfortable with that I can always rearrange it.” he warns you and you shake your head with a side frown.

“Nonsense. We’ll be able to talk and hang out more this way.” you say easily with a wave of your hand. Tequila scoffs and shakes his head at you before climbing out of the car.

You’re laying face down on the massage table and your body is just melting under the hands of the masseuse. It’s been awhile since you’ve gotten a full body massage and this is just relaxing every tight knot in your muscles until they are jelly. You huff out softly as firm fingers dig into a knot on your left shoulder and you shiver before melting as the knot releases it’s tension under the pressure.

“How ya doin’ over there Cur?” Tequila asks from your right and you hum softly before hearing his chuckle. “You kinda need to answer with words Cur.” Tequila teases.

“Brain broke, head empty.” you quip back at him and he laughs loudly at your words.

“That good huh?” he asks before he hisses. Your head turns to the side to see Tequila’s masseuse digging her knuckles deeply into his calf muscles as he squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

“Just like that huh?” you retort back at him with a soft lazy smirk. He grunts lowly and you laugh. “This is amazing Tequila.” you say truthfully and his eyes open to stare at you with an affectionate smile directed at you. “I mean really. Today has been wonderful and I’m so grateful for it.” 

“Anything for you Cur. You deserve it.” he responds before reaching his arm out with his fist clenched. You laugh brightly as tears pool in your eyes at the bond you two have before you reach out a tap your own fist against his.

The two of you had moved to the sauna where you both sat splayed out on the wooden benches as steam rose around you. You leaned your head back and shut your eyes slowly relishing in the heated room. Tequila sighed softly next to you as he sat there with his own eyes shut.

“I’m gonna miss this.” Tequila says almost morosely and you turn your head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“The bomb massage or the sauna?” you ask teasingly and he chuckles softly as he shakes his head at you.

“Spending time with you, idiot.” he quips back and you still for a second before your eyebrows furrow. 

“What are you talking about?” you ask with concern lacing your voice.

“It’s going to be different cuz you’re getting married. You’re also here in New York. It’s just going to be different.” he tried to explain. You sat up and turned your body on an angle to face him more.

“No it’s not.” you said firmly and determined. Tequila snaps his head over to you and you scowl at him slightly. “I’ve been living in New York for months now. And we’ve managed to work around that just fine. You visit her or I visit there. And we video call at least once a week sometimes more when you’re not on mission.” you say fiercely and watch as Tequila’s eyes soften at your words. “Just because I’m getting married doesn’t mean that I let you fall to the wayside. That’s _not_ how this works and if you think that than you’re in for a rude awakening, you stupid man.”

“I love you Cur.” Tequila rushes out suddenly and your eyes snap up to his from the floor that you had been glaring at.

“I love you too Tequila and if you ever imply that I’d give you up I’m gonna deck you.” you threaten him and he grins widely at you.

“Deal. Now c’mon there’s these things called facials that are next on the list and I’m intrigued.” he says easily and you burst out in astonished laughter at his stupidity.

“Alright so Whiskey went ahead and sent over a change of clothes for us for dinner.” Tequila explained as he handed you a black dress bag as you both stood outside the changing rooms. You smiled and shook your head slightly. “He’ll be joining us for dinner too but he’s gonna meet us there.”

“Sounds good. Any hints on where we’re going?” you asked hopefully and dropped your shoulders when you saw the shrewd look Tequila shot at you. “Fine, I’ll stop asking for hints and clues.” you huff out before walking into the dressing room.

The dress was gorgeous, a deep maroon color that had a lace overlay over the complete dress. With ¾ sleeves that came to rest at the bend of your elbows and a v-neckline that highlighted the glow your skin had obtained from the spa treatments, you looked and felt stunning. Slipping your feet into the black strappy kitten heels you felt bad ass.

“There she is!” Tequila called out as you stepped out into the main area of the Spa. He was dressed up in a pair of dark denim jeans and a charcoal gray button up shirt and his familiar tan Stetson. “You look beautiful.” he says kindly and you smile warmly up at him.

“Not so bad yourself!” you say and watch as a blush dusts his cheeks. You let him lead you out of the building and straight into the car waiting for you. The ride to the restaurant isn’t long but traffic holds you up a little bit as the hour reaches evening. You silently sit back in your seat and watch the city lights flash across your window. The sounds of New York life are soothing to you as you travel in the car with Tequila.

When the car pulls to the curb you look over and see that you have arrived at Wolfgang’s Steakhouse, which was a favorite of yours, Tequila’s and Jack’s. Smiling with delight you watch as Tequila exits the car and then you scoot over it to slide out behind him. When a hand comes into view you look up surprised and the grin that splits your face is almost blinding. Jack is standing in front of you in black button up shirt and gray vest with blue jeans as he holds his hand out for you. Taking his hand he helps you out of the car and onto the sidewalk before he shuts the car door.

“I miss you darlin’.” he whispers against your temple before pressing a quick kiss there.

“I missed you too.” you respond warmly and wrap your arm around his before walking into the restaurant. Tequila’s at the door holding it open for the two of you with a soft smirk. “What?” you ask him curiously.

“Nothing you two just look good together.” Tequila responds.

“Good, at least the wedding photos will turn out decent.” Whiskey gripes next to you and both you and Tequila burst out into happy laughter as the three of you head into dinner.


	63. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 63)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!! The big day!!

You’re floating in the soft hazy world of dreamland when suddenly you hear a chorus of screeches before small flailing bundles of limbs land harshly onto your stomach and you groan loudly.

“Hailey Jane!” Charlotte calls out sternly.

“Juniper Rose!” cries Rachel in reprimand and you smile warmly as you wrap your arms around the girls and roll over on top of them.

“Oh no! Sandman still has his hold on me and I’m being dragging back in slumber land!” you call out as you let your body cover the girls and they squeal loudly with delight. “Can’t. Move. So. Tired.” You gasp out and pull the girls closer to you and snuggle them back into the bed as they giggle and laugh loudly.

“Goodness, you’re gonna be a good mom aren’t you?” Charlotte says through a chuckle and you open one eye to look over the bed at her where she’s standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Rachel is laughing as she leans against the wall next to Charlotte watching the three of you in bed.

“These two and Hunter are just giving me good practice.” You respond as you grab for Juniper’s ankle as she scuttles out of the bed shrieking.

“Alright you three let’s have some breakfast and then we all have to start getting ready it’s already eight.” Charlotte says warmly as she shakes her head and you release Hailey who rushes from the bed to run out of the room with Juniper yelling that they had gotten you up. Charlotte and Rachel walk out of your bedroom and you smile as you roll over to climb out of the bed. Your phone is laying on the bed side table and you can see the little blue light blinking letting you know that you have a notification.

Swiping your finger across your phone you smile as you see that it’s a text message from Jack.

_Good Mornin’ darlin’. I love you. I can’t wait to change your last name._

The smile that slipped onto your lips was soft and sweet as your fingers typed out your own message to your future husband.

_I can’t wait to slide that wedding ring onto your finger._ _I’ll meet you there cowboy._

Setting your phone down on the end table you slid from the bed and picked up your cane as you made your way to the kitchen where Addison, Memaw, Charlotte, Rachel, Tequila and the kids were all moving about cooking and plating up breakfast. When you entered the room loud cheers and calls rang out and you smiled happily at them all. Tequila walked over to you and wrapped you in his arms for a tight hug.

“Good morning Cur. How ya feelin’?” he asks warmly as he sways your body with his gently.

“I’m feeling good. Knee’s not acting up but I don’t wanna stress it until we’re ready.” You respond informatively and Tequila nods his head agreeing with you.

“Good plan.” He says softly. Then he was ushering you to a chair and a large stack of pancakes were placed in front of you. Breakfast moving along as warm excited happy chatter filled the room and swirled around you making you feel the love from everyone here.

“Alright so Tequila you’ve gotta step out so that we can get her into her dress.” Addison said softly as she gently pushed him out of the bedroom. He looks back over his shoulder at you and you smile reassuringly at him before he steps out. The photographer is snapping picture after picture and you’re starting to feel antsy. When Addison comes back over to you she has a soft kind smile on her face, you’re sitting in the vanity chair where the makeup artist has just finished with your light soft makeup. Addison steps up behind you and gently adjusts your hair around your shoulders before her hands graze against them. “You are gonna look absolutely gorgeous darlin’.” Addison says softly and you look up at her in the mirror of the vanity.

Deep emotion swells over you and you feel your eyes begin to well up with tears. “Now, now none of that.” Addison chides softly and you gasp out a soft laugh. “Why don’t you go slip into your dress and I’ll help you with the zipper.” She suggests. You nod and go into the large ensuite bathroom where your dress is hanging on the back of the door. Being careful of your makeup and hairstyle you slide the dress on and stare at yourself in awe in the mirror.

Once you step out everyone turns to stare at you and they all smile such warm loving smiles that you feel the tears begin to fill your eyes again. Rachel and Charlotte step up to you and Charlotte quickly dabs at your eyes with a tissue so as not to mess up your makeup and Rachel wraps you in a soft hug.

“Absolutely stunning. Whiskey’s not gonna know what hit him when he sees you.” Tequila says and you chuckle happily over your shoulder as Addison moves you to stand in front of the window and she zips up your dress, you can hear the shutter of the camera going off and you smile turning back to face Addison and grasping her hands softly in yours.

“Thank you so much for being here with me.” You say sincerely and watch as her eyes shine with unshed tears and suddenly she dragging you into a tight hug. You laugh out happily and then feel three other pairs of arms wrap around you and you snuggle deeper into Addison’s arms. The love you’re feeling is all consuming and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“C’mon now darlin’ we gotta fasten your veil on.” Memaw’s voice pulls you from the hug and you turn to see her holding the hair clasp that’s attached to your veil. Moving to sit in the chair you look up at the mirror and watch Memaw fasten the veil in your hair and she smiles at you in the mirror before resting her hands on your shoulders squeezing lightly. “Beautiful.” She says softly and you grin widely. “Now let’s go get you married!” she cheers and you burst out into laughter.

You’re sitting in the golf cart that Jack had rented for the day when Tequila guides it over to the large barn that’s going to hold your reception. The late afternoon sun is shining brightly and you couldn’t be happier as you look over the property over to the large crabapple tree where you’re going to say your vows and marry Jack in front of your friends and family. When Tequila stops the golf cart you frown over at him.

“What’s going on Tequila?” you ask curiously. He grins over at you and holds up one finger before he’s moving over to the barn doors and peering around them to talk to someone behind the door. You watch silently and he comes walking back over to you with a wide bright smile.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” He says softly and helps you out of the golf cart. Walking you over to the barn door he situated you with your back to the door and moves your hand so that your fingers are curled around the edge of the door before he steps away from you back to the golf cart. You tilt your head at him concerned and are about to open your mouth to ask him what’s going on when you feel a familiar set of fingers curl over your own. You jolt in surprise and a soft voice filters into your ears.

“Hey darlin’.” Jack says softly and your fingers clench around the door in response you’re so shocked that he’s here with you right now before you walk down the aisle to him. “I know it’s bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding but I needed to have some form of connection with you before.”

“Oh Jack.” You gasp out softly at his loving words. “I love you.”

“I love you too darlin’ and I can’t wait to marry you.” He says warmly and you grin as your free hand comes up to cover your mouth as the emotions are just racing through you. “I’m so excited to start my forever with you.” Your hand that’s gripping the door lets go and you lace your fingers with his and grip his hand tightly.

“I can’t even _begin_ to put words to the emotions I’m feeling right now with you. Just know that I love you and I’m so happy to be here today with you.” You coo at him from behind the door and hear him chuckle softly almost bashfully. “We’ve been through so much already Jack and I wouldn’t change anything. I am so in love with you and can’t imagine my world being without Jack Daniels in it. And I can’t wait to finally call myself Mrs. Daniels.”

“Darlin’.” He says softly and you grin widely as your hand squeezes his once.

“I love you and I’ll meet you at the end of the aisle.” You say as you pull his hand up to your mouth to press a soft kiss to it before you’re picking up your dress and dashing for the golf cart. Once you slide into your seat you turn to Tequila bright eyed and breathless. “Get me to aisle Tequila I’ve got a cowboy to marry.”

Officer Murdock is smiling widely as you pull up to the end of the aisle with Tequila. Your heart clenches in your chest as your eyes look him over and then settle on his own. He’s dressed in sharp looking dark gray suit and he’s got a navy blue tie that has sunflower yellow stripes running across it. You laugh delightedly and stumble over to him where he catches you easily.

“Hey there Little Terror.” He says warmly as he smiles down at you.

“Hey Murdock. Look at you looking sharp!” you said with a grin and he chuckles at your words.

“You ready to do this kiddo?” he asks warmly and you nod your head excitedly and smile as he holds out his elbow for you. You hand your cane over to Tequila who smiles and nods at Murdock before making his way over to his spot at the front of the aisle.

“More than ever.” You answer with a bright smile. Just then the bridal march played in a country style song begins to sound out and Murdock pats your hand as he begins to guide you down the aisle. You’re beaming as the two of your round the aisle and begin to walk down it. You can see the chairs that line the aisle are all full and everyone is standing as they all watch you with bright smiles. Everyone that has touched yours and Jack’s life in some way is here to celebrate the two of you and you can’t help but feel your throat close up with emotion. Murdock squeezes your hand and you smile up at him in thanks. From Jack’s family members to fellow agents from Statesman to even members of the Boston P.D. they’re all here to watch you and Jack link your lives forever.

You slowly lift your eyes to the end of the aisle and your breath catches as you spot Jack waiting there for you. He’s dressed in a charcoal gray suit jacket with a navy blue button up shirt and sunflower yellow tie. He looks as handsome as you’ve ever seen him and you can’t believe for a second that you’re marrying this man. As Murdock walks you closer to where Jack is standing you can see the bright happy smile gracing his lips as he stares at you and you can only chuckle in response.

It seems to take _forever_ to get down the aisle to him but when you’re finally standing there opposite him and Murdock is handing you off to him you can’t seem to stop the excited vibration of your body.

“Good luck to you. She’s vibrating she’s so excited.” Murdock says softly to Jack as he sets a hand on his shoulder with a smile. Jack grins and tugs you towards him so that you can stand in front of the minister.

You’re staring into his eyes feeling as if you could float away with hope much happiness is bubbling up inside of you. The minister turns to the crowd gathered around you and smiles brightly.

“And now the bride and groom will share their vows.” Jack grins over at you and your smile brightly knowing that whatever he has planned is going to take your breath away.

“Darlin’, I have loved you from the moment you kicked my ass in training and laid me out on the floor.” He begins. Chuckles sound from the crowd and from Jack’s brother standing behind him. You bite your lip and wink at Jack as he grins at you. “I once thought that I could never fall in love for a second time in my life but you managed to slide into my life so seamlessly that I didn’t even realize that I was falling in love again. And when I did realize it, it was already too late. You hold my heart darlin’ and I couldn’t pick a better person for the job if I tried.” He finished sweetly. You blinked at him and saw that he was watching you steadily with a warm smile on his lips.

“Jack, you are my best friend besides Tequila.” You begin and everyone who knows Tequila bursts out into bright laughter and you grin at Jack’s smirk. “You are my partner, my confidante, my soulmate.” You say softly and feel the tears start to pool in your eyes as the emotions bubble up again inside of you. “You’re the one I run to when things go bad and when things go great. You’re the one who I look for as soon as I wake and the one I look for when I fall asleep. You mean more to me than I could ever express in words. So Jack Daniels I give you my heart, my body, and my soul to try and even come close to expressing what you are to me.” You finish softly and grin through the tears that have escaped your eyes. Jack’s own eyes are watery as he watches you listening to your words.

“By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and I wife you may now kiss your wife.” Says the minister and Jack grins before his hand in on your hip and his other cupping the back of your head and pulling you into him. Your lips come together and sparks fly. For all the kisses you have shared together there is something about this one that is just so different and as you sink into the kiss with him you know you both feel it. Your arms wrap around his neck and tugs your body into his as he curves over you. “I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daniels!”

Loud cheers sound deafening around you and you can’t help but to grin through the kiss you’re sharing. When you pull away Jack makes a grunt of displeasure and leans in to kiss you again making you laugh against his lips as everyone starts to hoot and holler at the two of you.

The reception is in full swing at this time. Night has fallen and everyone is having a wonderful time celebrating. Food, laughter and happy conversation fill the barn as you sit at a small table with Jack. You’re finishing up your dinner when Tequila walks out onto the dance floor with a mic in his hand. He grins over at your table and you feel Jack grip your hand softly. Looking over to Jack you furrow your eyebrows at him and he just smiles warmly at you.

“Ladies and gentleman we have a very special surprise for Cur tonight. Some of you may know but unfortunately Cur recently lost her father this year. And while I hate to bring up something so sad the men in Cur’s life wanted to do something special for her tonight to honor her position in all our lives.” Tequila explained smiling softly and lovingly at you. “So Cur since you’re Daddy ain’t here to dance with you on your wedding day we’d all like a turn around the dance floor with in remembrance of him.”

Your gasp is heard loudly as you stare at Tequila with tears flowing down your face. You feel a tap at your right shoulder and turn to see Jack’s grandfather standing there holding his hand out to you. You sob softly and place your hand in his as he leads you out onto the dancefloor. A soft melodic sweet song is playing over the speakers as he begins to dance with you on the dancefloor. It’s hard for you to keep the tears at bay as not only Jack’s grandfather, but his father, his brother, Officer Murdock and Tequila dance with you during the song. And as the song is nearing it’s end Jack cuts in with Tequila who grins over at your husband and gladly lets him end the song with you in his arms.

Your face is pressed to Jack’s chest as he sways with you in his arms. Your tears are still falling down your face and your body is sagging softly with the waves of love and affection you’re feeling from this simple heartfelt gesture from all of the men in your life.

“I am so utterly in love with you and know that your family is looking down on us celebrating right along with us darlin’.” Jack whispers into your ear. You look up at him as tears fall softly down your face and you smile brightly up at him. There’s nothing you can say to make this moment any better so you lean up on tip toe and press a deep kiss to your husband’s lips.


	64. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 64)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never has a positive sign meant so much.

You stared at the plastic white and blue stick with the biggest smile on your face. Joy and elation coursed through you and you couldn’t help the tears that pooled in your eyes as your eyes stared focusedly at the plus sign in the little window. _Pregnant._

Never in your life did you think something so simple as a positive sign could bring you so much joy. And then suddenly it hit you, _you were pregnant._

“Oh goodness this is gonna change everything.” you said softly to yourself as a panic settled over you quickly. _Were you ready for this? Is anyone ever **truly** ready to be a parent?_ As the panic seemed to ebb and flow over you, you took in steadying deep breaths trying to control your out of control emotions. There was happiness that flowed over you, panic that set your nerves on alert, excitement that made you giddy, doubt about what your future would hold, and finally love overshadowed all of them. You and Jack had created a life that was now nestled inside your body. 

Ever since your wedding four months ago you and Jack had brought up the conversation of having kids quite often. Unfortunately as soon as the two of you had come back from your honeymoon Jack had been placed on missions back to back. His expertise was needed in the field and though you understood it you didn’t like it. 

You had ceased your birth control the day before your wedding and while your gynecologist had warned you that your cycles probably wouldn’t regulate for at least three months you had hoped it would be sooner. You and Jack had agreed that at first you wouldn’t actively try to get pregnant and let nature take its course. You had stopped using any form of contraceptive while the two of you were together and had enjoyed the intimate time that the two of you were able to get in between missions. 

In fact if this little test was correct the last time Jack had been home for more than two days two months ago after a very stressful mission would’ve been the conception date. You smiled as you remembered the three days he had gotten off before he had to go back out in the field. Neither one of you had left the bed those three days for anything more than bathroom breaks and to collect the take out you had delivered to the apartment. Sighing softly at the memory your hand softly fell to your stomach as a smile formed on your lips.

Exhausted, that’s what you were in fact you were beyond exhausted. Walking into the apartment building you greet Jeffrey with a nod and a wave as you head straight for the elevator. You had just finished up with your first doctor visit and had found out that you’re eight weeks pregnant! It had taken you at least a week to get the doctor appointment after you took your first pregnancy test but the doctor had reassured you that everything was fine and given you plenty of reading material along with telling you that you should start taking prenatal vitamins to help the baby along. He had even been able to take an ultrasound where you saw the tiny little bundle of cells forming inside of you. The picture wasn’t much to your eyes, you really couldn’t see anything yet but the doctor had promised that there was a baby growing there.

You were excited to get up into your apartment so that you could finally relax after the tiring day that you had at work and at the doctor’s office. Jack was supposed to be coming home tomorrow afternoon and he had been promised that he wouldn’t be put on any more missions for at least two months. You were relieved to finally have your husband home with you for a good amount of time and couldn’t wait to share the news with him that you were going to be parents.

You had planned it all out and ordered the ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ mug that you knew he’d love along with the ‘Promoted to Daddy’ t-shirt that you bought him and the ultrasound picture that the doctor had given you today. Both items were already wrapped in the gift box that sat hidden in the top of your closet. You were excited to gift him with this, and you had planned to make it special by taking him out this weekend to his favorite dinner for breakfast before taking a nice walk around central park before coming back home where you’d have the gifts waiting for him. 

It had been absolute _torture_ keeping this exciting news from him but you had wanted to make it special for him. You knew he’d be a little upset that you had been keeping this information for a week from him but you knew he’d understand your excitement to plan this for him.Every time that you had gotten Jack on the phone the urge to tell him was almost uncontrollable but luckily you had managed to stave off the urge. You didn’t want to worry him while he was away and that wasn’t how you wanted to tell him.

Sliding the key into your door you sighed tiredly as you stepped in, your hand immediately taking out your phone and pressing the speed dial for the local chinese food place. You slipped your shoes off as you placed your order over the phone. Keys were discarded into the key bowl on the little table by the door, your jacket was hung in the closet and your purse was placed in the cubby underneath the table. As you moved through the apartment you felt your whole body begin to relax, you were so happy to be home.

During the week you had known you were pregnant you began to feel the changes to your body. Mornings were usually spent with you battling nausea that never turned into morning sickness just tortured you with that anxiety and anticipation of getting sick. Afternoons were spent with your feet propped up on a high stool so that they didn’t completely ache by the time you left the labs. And evenings were spent with you usually curled up on the couch with take out or a simple dinner and some mindless tv or a movie on until you were too exhausted to move.

You were excited for all of these changes in your life and your body but as of right now you were wiped out. Your whole body was tired, the little tiny baby growing inside of you was draining you of all energy as they grew. Walking into your bedroom you quickly changed into baggy pj pants and a large shift of Jack’s that still smelled like him. You smiled when you caught a whiff of his scent as it floated off the fabric. Even though he couldn’t be here physically for you there were ways that you kept him here. You sighed again as you moved to the couch to wait for your dinner to be delivered and you began to feel the sated feeling of being home seeping into your body.

Jack nodded his head to Jeffrey as he entered the apartment building and the man grinned over at him before waving.

“Good to see back Mr. Daniels. That wife of yours has missed you.” Jeffrey said kindly and Jack grinned right back.

“I’ve missed her too, Jeffrey. Can’t wait to surprise her by being home early.” Jack responded conversationally as he quickly moved to the elevator. Eagerly pressing the button for your floor he leaned back against the elevator wall. He was more than happy to finally be home and to be able to spend some time being with you. It had been a long few months that he had been away. The little time in between missions hadn’t been enough to sate his desire to be with you. But he had soaked it up all the same, every moment he got with you was never wasted. 

He idly wondered if you were still awake at this time, it was late almost close to eleven. He knew after speaking with you over the phone that this past month you had been assigned a new lab technician who was more comfortable speaking Hawaiian than English. So you being the kind and accommodating person you were you had set out to learn the Hawaiian language. And while you loved languages and loved learning new languages you were having some trouble connecting with this new lab technician. You had also been a little stressed about the workload lately and with him being gone so much he knew that added to the stress. But he was finally happy that with him being home now that he could help alleviate your stress.

It wasn’t long before he was walking down the hallway towards the apartment door and sliding his key into the lock. Stepping inside quietly Jack could see down the hallway the flashing lights of the tv in the dark living room. He set his keys in the little key bowl with yours and quietly slipped his boots off and hung up his hat and jacket before setting down his travel bag by the door. 

Moving down the hallway until he stood in the archway of the living room he smiled softly as he spotted you laying on the couch with a blanket draped over your body. One arm was flung out over the couch to hang in mid air while the other arm was resting above your head on your pillow, your mouth was hanging open and you lay on your back with your head turned towards the tv. 

There were remnants of your dinner laid out on the coffee table and he quietly cleaned it up for you, setting the leftovers in the fridge. As he moved back to the living room he couldn’t help but admire your sleeping form. You must’ve been tired after work today to be able to just fall dead asleep like this without cleaning up first. He turned the tv off plunging the room in almost darkness, since you had kept one of the living room lights on low, before he carefully pulled the blanket from your body and smirked as he saw that you were wearing one of his shirts.

Lifting you easily into his arms he settled your head on his chest and you subconsciously curled into him. He felt you hum against his chest and tried to snuggle deeper into his arms. As he started to move down the hall towards your bedroom with you in his arms he felt you stir against him.

“Jack?” you asked softly and he smiled down at you.

“I’m here darlin’. We’re just going to bed now.” he said softly.

“Hmmm, ok. I got something to tell you this weekend.” you mumbled to him as you pressed your face into his chest and took in a deep breath. Jack smiled warmly down at you and your antics. He could tell that you were only half awake right now and the fact that you just sniffed him made his chest clench with affection for you.

“Ok so then tell me this weekend darlin’.” he responded softly to you and felt your body slowly settle against him again.

“Hmmm, yeah.” you mumbled sleepily and Jack thought you were sleeping in his arms when he felt you shift against him so that your lips were against his ear. “Hāpai wau.” _I’m pregnant._ You whispered in his ear and Jack shivered slightly against you.

“What’d ya say darlin’?” he asked softly but the only response he got from you was a soft snore. Chuckling softly Jack shook his head and walked you into the bedroom and laid you down on your bed. Quickly undressing he slid into bed as well and tugged your body into his where he curled around you finally feeling the connection between the two of you as your arms came and wrapped around him. He fell into a dreamless sleep with a long deep sigh.

Breakfast the next morning was a hurried affair as since you had woken Jack up earlier to properly welcome him home. He had held a satisfied smirk on his face ever since as the two of you quickly got dressed and began to make your breakfast to go.

“You talked in your sleep again last night.” Jack said softly with a hum as he pressed his front into your back as you made breakfast sandwiches for the two of you to eat on your way to work.

“I did huh? What’d I say this time? Another honey incident?” you asked jokingly as Jack got out the tin foil to wrap up the sandwiches.

“No actually I’m pretty sure you spoke in a different language.” he said amused as he looked over at you. You were looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. “You said something like happy woo. But when I asked you what you meant you were already asleep again.” he said grinning over to you. “What does it mean?” he asked. When his eyes looked over to you he saw that you looked shocked and your skin was a little paler as your eyes darted around the stove.

“Nothing. It doesn’t mean anything. I wonder why I said it.” you said quickly and began busying yourself finishing up with breakfast. Jack looked at you with narrowed eyes, you were lying to him. He moved closer to you but you turned off the stove and rushed out of the room. “I gotta get dressed and you make the sandwiches and wrap them please?” you called out to him as you left.

Jack stared after you silently knowing that whatever you had said to him last night it meant something. And it was something that you hadn’t meant to say last night. He had a feeling that he _had_ to figure out what you said last night now.

You were walking down the hallway with your homemade lunch as you made your way to Jack’s office, deep in thought as you thought back to this morning and the close call you had. When he had asked you what the words meant that your subconscious had let slip out you thought you were going to have to ruin the surprise for him. But you had quickly brushed it off and though you knew he hadn’t bought your excuse you didn’t think he’d have the resources to research it. Even walking into his office you thought you were in the clear because he sat there at his desk waiting for you with a bright smile on his face.

“Goodness I missed having lunch with you.” he said warmly and you grinned over to him as you placed the lunch on his desk. “Come here darlin’.” he says as he holds his arms open. You smile brightly at him as you move to climb into his lap your legs straddling him and he hugs you close. “I’ve missed you wifey.” he says softly into your hair.

“I’ve missed you too husband.” you return with a soft loving smile. Jack leans down and presses a soft kiss to your lips.

“So I learned something new today.” he begins softly and you feel his arms wrap low around your hips. You lean back to look into his eyes and you instantly know that he knows what the words mean that you let slip out last night. Tears well in your eyes and Jack’s face crumples softly with concern. “Darlin’ what is it?” he asks softly with a look of confusion.

“It was supposed to be a surprise! I had it all planned out for this weekend and I went and ruined it.” you wail softly as the tears fall from your eyes. “I’ve known for a week and have been so good at not telling you so that it’ll be special and then I mess it up!” Jack cuddles you close and shushes you softly as his lips press to your temple in soft pecks.

“You didn’t ruin a thing darlin’.” he reassures you. “This was still special and it’s more fitting for the two of us.” You look up at him confused as your eyebrows pinch together. “You told me you loved me in your sleep. You told me that you wanted to marry me in your sleep. And now you told me that we’re pregnant in your sleep. It’s just fitting that this is how you share your news with me.” 

“Oh Jack.” you say softly as his hands come up and cup your cheeks and his thumbs brush away your tears.

“I love you darlin’. And I’m so happy that we’re pregnant. I can’t wait to meet the little one.” he says softly as one of his hands comes down to rest softly over your stomach. You press your forehead against his and your flutter closed.

“We’re still doing the surprise.” you gripe out and Jack chuckles delighted before kissing you deeply and tugging you closer into his chest.

“Whatever you want darlin’.” he reassures kissing you deeply again.


	65. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 65)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Soft Smut, Pregnancy Smut** Oooh! I loved writing this one! I loved the nesting stage of pregnancy. To prep for my little beast my husband and I decided to tie dye onesies for him. They came out really cute and I loved doing them. Feedback is always welcome!

Placing a hand over your rounded stomach you sigh softly as you look around the small room. There’s opened boxes piled up in one corner of the room and the floor is littered with wall art decorations and a tall potted plant as well as other things to decorate the soon to be nursery.

You and Jack had already painted the room a light heather grey color on three sides and on the fourth side you decided to put up three quarter length wood panels in dark hunter green and white and green leaf wallpaper. The wall is where the distressed light wood crib stood all done up with a star speckled bed sheet and a hand quilted baby blanket draped over the edge of the crib that was made by Addison. The blanket is absolutely stunning and so soft; Addison had managed to find different quilt squares with little graphics that meant something to both you and Jack. As you sat there staring at it from the floor you felt happy tears begin to pool in your eyes.

You could see a blue square with silver sparkly stars on it, as well as a black square with green shamrocks, and then there was a square with the Statesman logo that Addison had specifically made for this project of hers. Just by staring at the blanket you could feel the love and time that she put in to the project and you were so proud of her artwork. Slowly standing from the floor you moved over to the crib and lightly traced your hand along the railing. In just a few short months your little one would here and you honestly couldn’t wait to meet them.

You and Jack had decided that you weren’t going to find out the sex of the baby beforehand and that you would keep it a secret. And while Tequila and most of the family were annoyed about it they respected your decision. In fact if rumors were true there was a betting pool on the sex of the baby and the due date. Just last week Tequila kept hinting that he needed to go into labor two days after your due date. Smiling softly you turned from the crib and looked at the wall decorations that you had laid out to figure out where each would go.

“Alright so I’ve got a step ladder and some tools. Have you figured out where you want the clocks?” Jack asked as he walked into the nursery carrying a step ladder and a tool box. He beamed over at you as you turned to him with a bright smile. You watched as his eyes glazed over a little and you chuckled softly. He’d been doing that a lot lately, just gazing at you with this lovey dovey look in his eyes. When you had teased him on it he had told you that you just glowed while you were pregnant with his baby. Nodding over to the corner that didn’t have the boxes in it you picked up one of the clocks and the letter decals that you had bought.

After you had perused pinterest for ideas for the nursery you had found a very cute idea of hanging different clocks to show the different time zones of certain cities that meant something to you and Jack. The two of you had decided on three different clocks one was for Kentucky since that’s where you were stationed in Statesman, the second was for Colorado since that was where your first mission with Jack was, and the third was for Sydney since that was where the two of you had taken your honeymoon. You smiled softly as Jack set up the step ladder and began to climb it before looking down at you with a bright smile.

“What?” you asked smiling back at him.

“Just a different perspective of my pregnant wife.” He mused softly and you laughed brightly at him.

“You’re such a cheeseball.” You teased him before handing him the decal for Kentucky. “So that’s going to go above the clock.” You instructed him softly and he made sure to place each word and clock on the wall to your liking.

“So that’s where you’re going to put the rocking chair?” he asked as he moved the step ladder away from the corner.

“Yup, figured the baby would be interested in seeing the clocks as we rocked together at bedtimes.” You mused softly with a smile. Jack wrapped his arms around your large belly from behind as he nuzzled his face into your neck.

“That’s a good idea darlin’.” He complimented you and you smiled warmly as your hands came up to cover his own. The two of you hummed as you both felt the hard kick coming from within. “So baby’s awake huh?” he asked softly.

“Mmhmm, it’s the active hour for them. Likes to kick and punch as hard as they can to keep me on my toes.” You said softly with a smile. You loved this period of being pregnant, you were over the morning sickness and while you were constantly tired at least now you were a little bit more used to it. But what you really loved was the nesting feeling that you constantly had now. Your body was getting ready to give birth and the feeling of getting everything ready was such a rush for you.

“Ya know, I can help with calming them down.” Jack cooed to you and you smirked softly at his words.

“You just want pregnant sex.” You teased him and he barked out a delighted laugh.

“Well I ain’t gonna lie to you.” He sing songed and you shook your head with a happy smile. Jack had been smitten with you as soon as your belly began to grow. He was constantly touching you whether it actually be on the belly or anywhere on your body he was touching. And it was like his libido had been dialed up to the max as soon as your body started showing. The man just couldn’t get enough of you.

“Let’s get the rest of these pictures up before we get to that. Okay?” you suggested softly patting his hands.

It had only taken you and Jack another hour before the room was done up to your liking. You smiled as you looked around the room your eyes darting to each piece of artwork on the walls. You had asked certain family members and friends to each pick out a piece of artwork that meant something to them so that the little baby had a representation of each important person in their life. There was a silhouette painting of a cowboy on a bucking bronco from Tequila, there was a stunning photo of Boston’s North End from Murdock, there was pair of beautiful water color paintings of fields of flowers from both Rachel and Charlotte, there was an old photo of the Daniel’s farm from Memaw, and finally there were three framed photos of the Daniel’s family and Tequila at different holiday celebrations from Addison.

You loved the eclectic collection of wall hangings from each family member and felt your heart do a little flutter in your chest as you saw the love from each member of the family. Taking in a deep breath you sighed.

“It looks wonderful darlin’.” Jack said softly as he pressed a kiss to your temple as he stood next to you in the nursery. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and tugged in close to his side before he began peppering kisses all over your face.

“Mmm, Jack. Not here.” You said softly and he lifted his head to gaze down at you. His eyes were clouded with lust as his hands skimmed up and down your sides his thumbs grazing against your swollen belly. He blinked slowly before he began to look around the room and now.

“You’re right. Not here.” He said softly and you smiled as he quickly turned you and marched you out of the nursery and to your bedroom.

Once there he quickly nudged you onto the bed and you fell backwards with a soft grunt. Scooting back on the bed you yelped when Jack grabbed your ankle and yanked you back over to him where he was standing at the edge of the bed. “Like this. I wanna make love to you right here.” He husked out and you felt your body flush with arousal. Nodding your head you began to tug your loose long tank top from your body. Jack’s hands came to help you as he slid them over the skin that was soon exposed.

He hummed softly when he saw that you weren’t a bra and his large hands came to cup your growing breasts. You moaned loudly and your head flung backwards as you leaned back on your elbows. Jack grinned at how sensitive you were to his touch. Your chest was heaving now as you tried to suck in air as his caresses began to travel from your breasts to your ever growing belly. His hands glided softly across your tight skin and you moaned again in pleasure feeling the ticklish touch soothe your skin.

Soon his fingers were hooking in the waistband of your yoga pants and he was sliding them from your body throwing them over his shoulder. His hand came up to your shoulder and pushed you to lie back on the bed. His eyes were lit with a passionate fire as he gazed down at you.

“Damn darlin’ you look ethereal.” He husked out as his hands slid up from your knees over your thighs letting them fall open. “Absolutely stunning.” He whispered to you as his eyes settled on your covered core. You whimpered softly when you felt one of his knuckles graze lightly against your clit.

“Jack please.” You begged him and his eyes snapped up to yours before he growled and quickly dragged your underwear from your body. “No foreplay. I’m so wet for you.” You whispered out to him and Jack grunted softly as he watched your thighs fall even farther open.

“Fuck darlin’.” He hissed out his thumb coming up to part your lips and he groaned when he saw how slick you were for him. His hands left your body hurriedly and you heard the belt buckle on his jeans clatter and clink. Soon he was stepping closer to the edge of the bed and gripped your thighs pulling you closer to him. You tried to look down your body to see him but your belly was in the way and you huffed as you rose to your elbows. When you were finally able to see, he had his hard cock in his hand as it stroked it slowly before lining it up with your entrance. The head of his cock notched into your entrance and you moaned loudly as you fell back to the bed. Your body arched up as he slid further and further inside of you and your hands came up to grasp at your breasts. “That’s it darlin’.” Jack moaned out as he watched your hands hungrily.

The pace was slow and languid as he gazed at you from the edge of the bed. He could see every inch of your delicious body as he thrust into you. He watched as your hands kneaded and gripped at your breasts before plucking at your nipples. Your mouth hung open as moan after moan escaped you. You were so beautiful to him and the fact that you were carrying his child made his whole body heat with arousal. “Darlin’, fuck. I’m not gonna last.” He said almost with embarrassment. He watched you thrash your head from side to side as your own pleasure coursed through you.

“I’m so close Jack.” You whimpered out and Jack trailed his hand over your hips before his thumb connected with your clit and began rubbing soft circles around the bundle of nerves. You squealed softly at the sensation and Jack grinned knowing that he was going to be sending you into outer space in a moment. You breasts were bouncing as your chest heaved. “Oh! Jack! Jack!” you suddenly cried out and one of your hands came to latch onto his wrists as he felt your walls closing around him.

“Fuck!” he shouted out as he buried himself deep inside of you and stayed there just feeling your walls fluttering around him. He groaned when suddenly his release burst from him. You moaned tiredly shaking your head slowly from side to side.

When the two of you had come down from your highs Jack slowly pulled out and walked to the bathroom grabbing a warm wash cloth. He gently swiped the cloth all along your body cleaning you of the sweat you had built up and then cleaned softly between your thighs. When he discarded the washcloth he came back to lift you up in the bed and place you down on the pillows where you snuggled in under the blanket. Jack smiled softly at you as he slid in next to you and your body curled into his. You placed a soft tender kiss on his chest over where his heart beat rapidly before you hummed and settled against him.

Jack couldn’t help the wide smile that formed on his lips as he snuggled in closer to you and slowly let his eyelids drift closed. Quickly falling asleep with you in his arms and a warm large hand resting on your belly.


	66. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 66)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Description of labor, cursing, misogynistic asshole**  
> So this was pretty much my labor and birth with a few details removed. Also that asshole agent, yeah I dealt with that also while pregnant at work and woo boy did I rip the coworker another asshole for that comment. I hope you enjoy this chapter I think it’s in my top 5 of proudest chapters to write. Feedback is always welcome!

“So does Agent Whiskey have everything ready to go for when you need to go to the hospital?” Shane asked as you moved about the large work table in the lab. You laughed with a knowing tone to it making most of the lab techs in the room look up to you.

“That sounds slightly ominous.” Leah quips from next to you and your snort in delight.

“The man is over prepared if anything.” you say with a soft smile as you thought back to the day that Jack began preparing for D-day. “I’ve got two go bags packed, one stored here at the lab and the other right next to our front door. He’s mapped out all routes to the hospital. Which ones are the quickest from both work and home.” you explained easily with a warm smile on your face. Your hand rubbed softly at your swollen belly as you felt the little one kick the side of your stomach. “He’s nervous and this helps him so I kinda just let him be but I think it’s a little overkill. But I’m grateful he did it because I have no energy to spare.” 

You laugh as you look up and see multiple lab techs all staring at you shocked. Shrugging your shoulders you continue to move about the room looking over their work. Your hand falls down to your rounded stomach again and you furrow your eyebrows as you feel a weird pressure at the top of your stomach.

“Everything ok?” Leah asked softly as she moved closer to you. You looked up to see her look of concern and you nodded your head.

“Baby might just be in a weird position. Got a weird pressure up top.” you said absentmindedly as you continued to rub where the pressure sat.

Just then the doors to the lab slid open with a whoosh and you looked up expecting to see Jack come waltzing in like he normally did at any time he could get away from the office. But it wasn’t Jack, it was a new agent that you had yet to meet. “Hi there! Can I help you with something?” you greeted politely as you moved closer to the new agent.

He looked over at you as he moved further into your with a cocky swagger in his step. He was young looking, dark black hair sat neatly combed back on his head, gray eyes that reminded you of cool steel stared at you appreciatively before they slid to spy your rounded stomach and his lips curled up slightly in a sneer.

“I’m looking for Agent Curacao. I was told that he would be able to help me with my malfunctioning taser.” he said with a tone that rankled your nerves. Staring at him shrewdly you lifted your head proudly gaining confidence.

“I am Agent Curacao. How can I help you, agent?” you asked with a slight chill in your voice. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Shane and Leah moving closer and some of the other lab techs watching the agent silently. The agent before you stared at you with wide eyes when he realized that you were the agent he needed to speak with.

“Sorry, I thought you were a man.” he said stiffly and you shook your head at him.

“Let me see the taser agent so I can see what needs to be fixed.” you instructed easily. Leah moved over some tools and projects that were lying on the work table to be able to give you some room as the agent handed over his taser to you.

Sliding your goggles over your eyes you quickly began dismantling the taser outer shell so that you could see what was going on on the inside. You felt Leah stick close to you as Shane was stationed across the work table from you and the agent moved over to your other side.

“My last mission I think I smashed it on something and now it no longer works.” the agent explained. You nodded your head not really caring or paying attention to his explanation as you began working. Every few moments one of your hands would rub against the top of your stomach absentmindedly since the odd pressure was still present. It wasn’t anything painful, just an odd fluttering pressure that would ghost across the top of your belly. “How far along are you?” asked the agent suddenly and your head whipped over to him.

“Sorry?” you asked confused, you had almost forgotten he was here as you worked quickly identifying the problem with the taser.

“How far along are you?” he asked again.

“Oh I’m in my eighth month. Delivery date is at least a week away.” you said distracted as you moved some wires and reconnected the one that had come detached.

“Are you going to give birth naturally? Or use drugs to help you along?” he asked with a haughty tone and your eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

“What I decide to do for me and my child is none of your business.” you state out of the side of your mouth, your hand cupping your belly as if to protect your little one from the wet behind the ears know it all next to you.

“You know real women give birth naturally and don’t have c sections.” he stated condescendingly. You had never moved so quickly while pregnant as you stood to your full height and turned to the agent with an angry sneer distorting your face. The lab had grown silent as all eyes turned to you in your pregnant fury.

“I’m sorry, are you a doctor?” you asked viciously in a hiss. The agent stared at you silently and his eyes raked over you disdainfully.

“No but-” he began to respond.

“Then your opinion on whether or not a woman can give birth naturally or not is no consequence to anyone in this room. _Especially me._ ” you said heatedly as you glared at the young man. “Not only is it not something that anyone can actually control. But it shouldn’t be something that a woman is looked down on for if she chooses to give birth by c section or if she’s unable to give birth naturally. The fact that your tiny little mind focuses more on whether or not a woman is real based on how she gives birth speaks more about your ignorance and your douchebag attitude than anything about women.” you hissed at him like an angry snake as your eyes shot flames at him. “Now, get out of my lab.” you sneered at him.

The agent stood there with his mouth hanging open before he snapped it shut and stalked out of the lab. Leah moved closer to you and placed a hand on your shoulder as you sucked in air trying to calm yourself down.

“That was amazing!” Shane said in awe. “Terrifying but amazing!” You laughed softly and shook your head at him. Just as you were turning back to the taser on the work table you felt a warmth start to seep into your jeans. Looking down you saw the rather large wet spot on your crotch.

“Oh my god!” Leah gasped out when she noticed where you were looking and looked down as well. “Shane go call Agent Whiskey, her water just broke!” Leah instructed quickly and began to usher you towards your office. “Where’s your go bag?” she asked once she had gotten you into the office and shut the door. 

You opened your mouth to respond when suddenly you were slammed with a rather large contraction and you stumbled to grip the back of one of the chairs in your office. Sucking in a breath and slowly letting it out you pointed over to your desk where the bag laid underneath it. Leah quickly reached into it and pulled out a pair of underwear and yoga pants for you to change into. “Here, hold onto me while you get these on.” she said easily as she stood in front of you.

With her help you were able to remove your wet jeans and underwear and slip on the clean clothes easily. She already had the duffle bag slung over her shoulder when the two of you heard the lab doors whooshing open again and Jack calling your name.

“Darlin’, are you alright?” he asked as soon as he walked into your office. You gritted your teeth as another contraction hit you and you sucked in and breathed out slowly. The contractions weren’t as bad as you had thought they would be since they were spaced out a bit.

“I’m fine. My waters broke and I’ve started contractions. We have to go to the hospital.” you instructed him warmly to him. He took Leah’s place in front of you and cupped your face gently. “It’s time Jack.” you said softly and watched as a blinding smile burst onto his face and his eyes started to sparkle with unshed tears.

“Alright, let’s get you to the hospital.” he said warmly.

The car ride had been hell for you. The contractions had seemed to have sped up rather quickly while you were in the car. And while Jack was driving he kept asking you how far apart the contractions were, your mind had gone blank in the face of the painful contractions that seemed to be back to back now and had growled at him that you didn’t really care right now how far apart they were he just needed to get you there.

Once the two of you had gotten to the hospital you had been quickly ushered into the maternity triage area, since you had already registered with the hospital beforehand, where there were quite a few pregnant women sitting and standing around the room waiting to be taken to a room. And while you were breathing through your contractions and the nurse was taking your vitals and asking you questions about what level your pain was. Jack was trying to soothe you as much as he could by rubbing your back softly and giving you as much as space as you needed. The nurse realized that you were further along in labor than they had expected and had quickly walked you over to a room and other nurses had helped you up onto the stretcher after you had changed into a hospital gown.

One of the many maternity unit doctors that you had been seeing had come in and done their own check before you were wheeled up to your laboring room. You had lost sight of Jack on the way through the hallways as you rolled around on the bed moaning softly at the pain you were feeling. But once they had wheeled you into the elevator he was right there by your side and you held out your hand for him which he held tightly in his own.

After you had been wheeled into your own room you were bombarded with nurses coming in and greeting you letting you know that they would help you along this birthing process. Jack came to sit in the chair at the side of your bed when suddenly there was a loud scream coming from another room. You sucked in a breath and blew it out as another contraction hit you and you groaned softly feeling the pain coursing through you.

“Why is that woman screaming?” you asked one of the nurses as they set up an IV in your arm. The nurse turned to you and smiled reassuringly at you.

“She didn’t want an epidural.” the nurse responded. You could feel your eyes go wide and you stared at her with your mouth open a little. “So we need to ask you, do you want an epidural sweetheart?” Nodding your head quickly as another contraction slammed into you, you moaned lowly.

“Yes please.” you responded out of breath. Jack’s hand squeezed yours that he had taken and you looked over to him. He was smiling widely at you and brushed back a strand of hair away from your face. “I’m sorry.” you said softly and Jack shook his head at you.

“It’s your body darlin’. You know your limits not me. Whatever you want I’ll make sure you get.” he said softly before leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead. “As long as you’re ok and happy that’s all that matters to me.” You smiled lovingly at him as you heard the nurse on your other side sigh and you chuckled.

“Always the charmer.” you teased him before gritting your teeth in pain.

“Only for you darlin’.” he teased back and you let out a breathy chuckle as you breathed out slowly.

It had been hours since the last check in with the doctor. You had gotten your epidural and were only using it when the pain became too much for you to handle, you were quite worried about using it too much and had grown a little stubborn after the first injection. Jack had noticed that you were gritting your teeth more as the hours passed and the two of you had had a serious conversation that while you were grateful and happy you had gotten the epidural you didn’t want to become reliant on it. Jack had reassured you to do what was most comfortable for you so that you weren’t in too much pain.

Finally it was the third check in with the doctor and while the baby had significantly dropped into your birth canal you were dilated just under where the doctor was comfortable the baby had slowed their progress. So as the doctor was checking you she told you that she was concerned because every time she had checked on the baby the baby’s heart would decelerate. So once she was done checking she came to your head and began speaking to you about doing an emergency c section. She didn’t think anything was seriously wrong but the decelerated heart rate of the baby made her pause.

“Whatever is best for the baby.” you stated firmly. “I’m fine with going through a c section as long as the baby comes out healthy.” Jack held your hand and nodded along with you, you could feel his hand clenching yours slightly with nerves but you squeezed back reassuring him.

Once the confirmation for a c section was given the nurses came back in to prep you for the surgery. The anesthesiologist also came back in and stayed with you as they began moving your stretcher down to the surgery ward. While you laid there in the surgery room and they set everything up Jack was taken by the nurses so that he could get his own covering so he could sit by your head. 

Surgery was odd and very emotional for you. While you were sufficiently numbed from the waist down you could still feel the pressure and the movements they made behind the curtain. But it didn’t take very long for you and Jack to hear the first cries from your little one as they were brought out into the world.

“Congratulations Mom and Dad we’ve got a little baby girl!” called the doctor as she continued to work on you. One of the nurses came over to show the little baby girl to you and Jack and placed her on your chest. Tears were streaming down your face as you gazed at the screaming little thing with a full head of dark hair. You let out a watery chuckle as you placed a soft kiss to her forehead before the nurse brought her over to the side of the room and suggested Jack to follow while she cleaned the baby up and got her vitals and weight.

“So do we have a name for the little screamer?” you heard the nurse ask as Jack watched over her swaddling the baby girl.

“Emma Layne Daniels.” Jack said rather proudly as he watched his little girl be bundled up.

“That’s a beautiful name for such a little sweetheart.” the nurse responded and you smiled brightly over at Jack who watched you with adoring eyes.


	67. Fallin' All In You (Pt. 67)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Super super soft fluff**  
> It’s short I know! But you guys! I cried writing this one. I love soft open endings! It’s finished, holy crap is it finished. I never expected this to grow into something this big! I mean 67 parts?! I’m crazy! Thank you all for reading and sticking with me through this. It was so much fun and I am so proud of it! I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always welcome!

It’s the sensation of falling that makes Jack snap up in bed with a jerk of his body. He rubs a hand over his face tiredly as his other slides across the bed reaching for you. He frowns softly when he feels the cold sheets where you should have been. Looking over to the bedside table clock he sees the glowing red numbers stating that it’s one in the morning. He slides the covers off his body as he turns and sits up at the edge of the bed. 

Time has slowed ever since you had been released from the hospital with little Emma and life with a new baby has slowly grown into a routine after three weeks of being home. You and Jack were able to take maternity and paternity leave from Statesman since you’d been saving up vacation time for quite a while. Unfortunately Jack would have to go back earlier than you but that was something neither of you had wanted to think about just yet as you both enjoyed your time home with Emma.

Rising from the bed Jack walked out of the bedroom and slowly down the hall towards Emma’s room where he knew you would be. You’d become a light sleeper ever since having Emma and were usually the one to get up for her during the night as since you’d hear her cries easier than he would. Jack had been a little upset about it at first but you had been giving him time alone with Emma in the mornings when you liked to sleep in a little bit. And he cherished that time that he got with Emma.

He smiled as he came to the doorway and saw you holding Emma cradled in your arms as you talked to her softly showing her the family photo from his mom as you pointed out all the family members to her. Leaning against the door jamb he crossed his arms and just silently watched you.

“And that’s Memaw, she’s a little crazy but she means well and we love her very much. You’ll meet her soon enough she’s coming up to see you in a few days.” you explained softly as Emma grunted and cuddled further into your arms. Jack’s heart beat steadily in his chest as he watched you talk your daughter back to sleep. The love his heart is filling with right now as he watches you with Emma is all-consuming and he’s suddenly gasping for breath as tears flood his eyes.

You must've heard his gasp as you turn your head sharply to the door and smile sweetly at him. Your body soon follows to face him and he’s stumbling into the room reaching his arms out to you, wrapping you and Emma tightly in them as he nuzzles his face to the top of your head. “And this is your silly Daddy. He’s gonna protect you no matter what because he loves you very much. Sometimes he’ll be a little hard on you when you’re growing up but that’s because he’s been there and knows what consequences your actions will cause and he only wants the best for you. But it’s a learning curve and we’re all in this together.” you say softly and Jack lets out a soft watery chuckle as he tugs you tighter to his body.

“And you’re gonna fight with your Mama if you’re even half like her, it’s inevitable. But that’s normal, as long as the two of you work it out in the end everything will be alright. Your Mama loves you so much little Emma, so much. She sorta has a sixth sense when it comes to you and can already tell what you need even before you realize what it is you need. You’re gonna break our hearts sometimes but that’s part of growing up and we’ll always be here for you.” Jack says softly and hears you sniffle in his arms as you cuddle closer to him. He smiles as he wraps his arms just a little bit tighter around you. “I love you darlin’.”

“I love you too Jack.”


End file.
